Semelhante
by baubs
Summary: Meus olhos já turvos focalizaram um relampejo de sol em olhos verdes e, antes de apagar, me perguntei por que os olhos de Deus me eram tão familiares…
1. Disclaimer

Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Erwin Smith, e os titãs não me pertencem. Pertencem a Hajime Isayama, Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine, Kōdansha, Tetsuro Araki, Wit Studio, Production IG e Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

 **É uma história slash/shounen-ai/yaoi. Então, se você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido com conteúdos dessa natureza, por favor,** **não leia** **.**

Fic dedicada à minha melhor amiga, também minha beta e minha editora, que me cobra e me ajuda com os bloqueios de criatividade, com um bônus de que também é minha irmã e a primeira pessoa a ler minhas histórias, não importando com o quão ruim elas são ~ Cecilia .

Boa leitura!


	2. Prólogo - Os olhos verdes de Deus

De repente, quando me dei por mim, estava cercado de corpos. Não que isso fosse estranho para mim. Desde pequeno, antes mesmo de entrar para a Divisão de Exploração, eu já me via cercado de cadáveres jogados nas sarjetas da capital do rei, mendigos, ladrões, pessoas desconhecidas, amigos meus. Mas nada se comparava ao que eu presenciava naquele momento. Mortos, ali ao meu lado, eram meus companheiros, irmãos de armas que foram recrutas comigo, lutaram para subir de posição e que sobreviveram até o dia de hoje com a certeza de que veríamos todos juntos a vitória da humanidade conta as criaturas que andavam por aí nos comendo como se fossemos petiscos ambulantes.

Meus companheiros. Dentro de mim, a vontade era pegar o DMT de todos eles, recarregar com suas lâminas e sair por aí, matando quantos titãs eu conseguisse até cair morto de cansaço, mas sabendo que vinguei meus amigos. Mas eu sabia que na realidade não era tão simples assim. Eu teria que vencer mais esta provação, sobreviver e me juntar a Erwin para continuar na nossa luta pela humanidade.

Agora, porém… estava sendo tão difícil. Lutar contra o luto. Eu não choraria, nunca chorei em minha vida. Não seria esta a primeira vez, mas o vazio que sempre estivera lá e só fizera aumentar, agora parecia consumir todo meu ser. Eu era somente bordas de um buraco negro, engolindo a mim mesmo de dentro para fora até que eu nada mais fosse. Eu sangrava pelo coração naquele momento.

Fechei os olhos de todos meus amigos e os deitei dignamente sob as folhas das árvores gigantes. Aquele era o local de seu último sono e não deveria ser nada menos que um lugar em paz. E para isso, eu faria de tudo, mesmo que esse tudo significasse exterminar todos os titãs em volta da floresta para que não se aproximassem mais dos meus companheiros.

Proferi uma oração baixa, algo que eu vira uma mulher fazer a muitos anos atrás, quando eu ainda era uma criança. Pedi que a vida de meus companheiros não tivesse sido em vão. Prometi que, quando tudo acabasse, e a vida dos seres humanos fosse restaurada para seu lugar de direito, livre e sem paredes, eu iria encontrá-los, onde quer que estejam.

Levantei-me e ajeitei meu equipamento. Meu gás estava quase acabando, e eu tinha apenas um par de lâminas restante. Pedi licença a eles e transferi ambos os suprimentos para meu equipamento, lancei meu gancho e icei-me contra as árvores, voando em manobras tridimensionais para longe do sepulcro improvisado daqueles que, horas antes, avançavam ao meu lado e mesmo em todo o desespero do momento ainda faziam piadas e me faziam sentir humano.

Alcancei o primeiro esquadrão em poucos minutos. Das dez pessoas daquela divisão, restavam apenas cinco, e uma delas estava gravemente ferida, com uma bandagem em volta do troco que sangrava profusamente. Outros dois soldados o carregavam com dificuldade, realizando manobras cuidadosamente pensadas para não haver desperdício de gás. Chequei se estavam todos bem e continuei meu caminho. Eu deveria chegar até a vanguarda da formação e encontrar Erwin, Hange, Eren e os outros recrutas da 104ª turma que se juntaram a nós.

O vento frio da floresta cortava contra meus olhos e meus cabelos, trazendo uma sensação angustiante, mas ao mesmo tempo de liberdade. Eu estava livre do chão, era somente as árvores, eu, a manobra. Fechei os olhos e me permiti perder naquele momento de estranho alívio, visualizando mentalmente meus companheiros ao meu lado, enquanto nos direcionávamos para o ponto de encontro para a partida.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo meu rosto. Foi o mais próximo de uma lágrima.

Avistei a força principal em cima de uma das árvores. Eles estavam cercados de titãs pequenos, pouco mais de quatro metros, e todos estavam apreensivos. Eu estava a poucos metros de distância deles, movendo-me silenciosamente entre as árvores para chegar lá o mais rápido possível, sem querer chamar atenção para mim também. E em uma fração de segundo, o mundo deu uma volta e ficou bruscamente de cabeça para baixo.

Senti um solavanco e, de repente, um peso foi aliviado das minhas costas – meu DMT fora arrancado de mim. Eu estava em queda livre em meio a um rodopio de mãos, folhas e galhos, grunhidos de titãs e sons de gás escapando. Meu equipamento fora esmagado. Tentei ficar calmo. Meus cabos ainda estavam presos à minha cintura, então talvez eu conseguisse lançar algum gancho em algum lugar para evitar cair no chão. Retirei a trava, reuni a maior força possível em meu braço e joguei o gancho, mas ele alcançou somente o ar. Minha queda, entretanto, foi amparada por um par de mãos gigantes e quentes.

Os dedos começaram a se fechar ao meu redor, lentamente me esmagando. Eu não conseguia alcançar minhas lâminas para me desvencilhar daquele aperto da morte. Como um louco, comecei a me debater. Talvez aceitar a morte na prática fosse muito mais difícil do que encará-la na teoria. Talvez eu simplesmente não estivesse pronto para me juntar aos meus companheiros; minha missão ainda não tinha sido cumprida.

Ao fundo, escutei vozes, sons dos arpões sendo lançados e fixados nas árvores, vozes gritando ordens enquanto lâminas cintilavam à luz do sol que entrava por frestas nas copas das árvores. Fechei os olhos ao que começava a ser esmagado, meus pulmões sendo comprimidos e o ar não mais entrando neles. Era como se eu pudesse sentir o gás carbônico se acumulando dentro de mim, obstruindo minhas células e me causando tonturas. Visualizei minhas costelas quebradas, pontas de ossos perfurando meus órgãos e, finalmente, minha morte por algum tipo de hemorragia interna, sangrando internamente, literalmente.

E então, o alívio. Era como se a mão de Deus houvesse me tirado das mãos do titã. Uma mão tão semelhantemente quente, porém confortável, amiga. Sim… era a morte, calma e acolhedora. Meus olhos já turvos focalizaram um relampejo de sol em olhos verdes e, antes de apagar, me perguntei por que os olhos de Deus me eram tão familiares…


	3. 1 Despertar

Acordei de sobressalto. Meu corpo inteiro doía como se uma carroça houvesse passado por cima de mim. Tentei levantar a cabeça, mas isso também doeu. Havia algo em volta do meu pescoço, imobilizando-o e impedindo que eu me mexesse. Forcei mais um pouco e senti uma espécie de choque correr pela minha espinha até os dedos dos meus pés, levando consigo uma dor excruciante. Senti gotículas de suor escorrendo pela minha testa e um gemido se formou em meu peito, arrancando o pouco ar que eu conseguira puxar comigo.

Minha visão turvou e minha cabeça voltou a repousar no travesseiro. Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar. Primeiramente, eu estava vivo. O que acontecera? Minha cabeça mandava partes das lembranças, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia juntar as imagens de forma coerente. Por que eu estava nessa cama? Quem me colocara aqui? Provavelmente era obra de Erwin, ou Hange. Ou os dois juntos, o que tornava a coisa ainda pior do que parecia ser.

Lentamente, movi os dedos das minhas mãos e as levantei com cuidado até entrarem em meu limitado campo de visão. O que vi, entretanto, era tão absurdo que não fosse pela dor, um riso teria escapado de minha garganta. Ambos meus braços estavam cobertos por vergões que alternavam entre hematomas roxos e grandes faixas vermelhas de pele exposta, queimada. Meus membros protestaram ao que os levantava, porém ignorei a dor e continuei observando aqueles braços que poderiam ser de qualquer um, menos meus. Era como olhar de dentro do corpo de um estranho.

Apoiei os cotovelos na cama – novamente, mais um espasmo de dor percorrendo meu corpo –, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas involuntárias e as reprimi novamente. Icei meu corpo para cima, tentando me sentar e escanear o resto de mim, ver até onde eu estava machucado.

No primeiro esforço, falhei miseravelmente. Faltaram-me forças para continuar levantando meu tronco e voltei a desabar na cama, fracassado, fraco e dolorido. Mas eu não teria chegado aonde cheguei se eu tivesse desistido na primeira dificuldade. Tentei reunir um pouco mais de ar dentro dos pulmões, sentindo fortes fisgadas enquanto o fazia, o prendi dentro de mim – mais fisgadas – e fiz força novamente. E assim foi por quatro vezes seguidas até que na quarta, exaurido de forças e numa última tentativa, sentei-me na cama finalmente, me reencostando no estrado que se erguia atrás de mim e respirando tão descompassada e pesadamente que deveria soar como um louco.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, me permitindo descansar um pouco de todo esforço que havia feito. Minha boca estava seca, e o ar entrava como ácido por minha garganta. Mechas de cabelo haviam caído em meus olhos e entravam em meus olhos num incomodo tão grande que pensei que assim que melhorasse dessa condição, a primeira coisa que faria seria dar um jeito naquilo, raspar aquela merda toda.

Quando minha respiração voltou ao seu estado normal, levantei os braços e retirei o cabelo do meu rosto, jogando-o para trás. Estiquei as mãos e as olhei agora de uma forma mais ampla, e compreendi que o estrago, depois de tudo não havia sido tão grande. Hematomas se curam com o tempo, e pele nova nasce também. Pelo menos todos meus sentidos haviam sido preservados – a dor me comprovava isso – e eu teria uma boa recuperação. Minhas pernas também estavam feridas, da mesma forma que os braços, e doíam um pouco menos. Toquei a barriga com a ponta dos dedos e senti várias bandagens, mas, até então tudo ok.

Apalpei o colar imobilizador em meu pescoço, procurando por alguma abertura, e encontrei duas fivelas na parte de trás. A logística não era muito boa dada às minhas atuais condições, mas consegui abri-las rapidamente. Retirei o colar e o joguei no chão, alongando meu pescoço, virando-o de um lado para o outro, me livrando da sensação de prisão que ele me proporcionou. Claro, mais ondas de dor percorreram todo meu ser e eu já estava começando a me acostumar com aquilo.

Olhei em volta. Estava em um quarto do quartel general, mas não era o _meu_ quarto. Não havia janelas, e a única luz vinha de uma vela em cima da mesa de cabeceira de madeira simples. Sobre a mesa também havia um par de comprimidos, um copo d'água, um bloco de notas e uma caneta. Estiquei o braço para o copo, desesperado pela sede, e bebi tudo de um gole só, me arrependendo instantaneamente. Senti ânsias de vomito ao tomar a água tão rapidamente e por pouco não vomitei em mim mesmo – consegui esticar a cabeça para fora da cama e despejar toda aquela água misturada com bílis no chão. Limpei a boca com as costas da mão e tossi um pouco, terminando de vomitar o resto.

Subitamente, senti uma forte pontada na cabeça, doendo como o inferno na parte de frente, como se alguém estivesse martelando um prego em minha testa. Tamanha fora a dor que apertei o copo em minha mão até quebrá-lo, fazendo uma bagunça de cacos de vidro, sangue e mais dor, como se eu já não estivesse sentindo o suficiente.

– Burro – sussurrei para mim mesmo, minha voz saindo gutural de minha garganta.

Puxei um pedaço do lençol até os dentes e o rasguei até tirar uma tira, sacudi a mão recém-machucada, espalhando mais vidro e sangue pelo quarto, e enrolei o pano no machucado. Eu precisava sair dali, encontrar mais água, encontrar alguém para me contar o que acontecera e há quanto tempo eu estivera deitado naquela cama, imobilizado como um inútil.

Apoiei-me na mesa de cabeceira, lancei as pernas para fora e me levantei, cambaleante, e fui em direção à porta. Quando cheguei à metade do caminho mais um assomo daquela dor terrível martelou em minha cabeça, e por muito pouco não cedi a ela e caí no chão. Minha visão escureceu e senti todo meu corpo querer se jogar de volta na cama. Ok, eu realmente precisava de ajuda. Abri a boca, puxei mais ar e chamei por ajuda.

– Alguém! – berrei. – Tem alguém aí fora?

E, com a minha voz, minha força de vontade foi se esvaindo, juntando-se à força física que fugira de mim quando a dor voltou a aparecer. Meus joelhos foram os primeiros a enfraquecer deixando-me sem sustentação nas pernas, que caíram no chão. Desabei, batendo a cabeça levemente no piso quando meu corpo inteiro se esvaiu em fraqueza. Deitado ali na madeira, senti meus membros formigarem levemente, causando uma irônica vontade de rir. Irônica porque, frente a toda aquela merda na qual eu me via metido naquele momento, a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer seria rir, até porque a situação não tinha graça de nenhuma forma.

Mas eu ri. Ri até doer ainda mais meus pulmões, ri até meus membros formigarem tanto que parecia que estavam rindo junto comigo, daquele jeito estranho. Ri alto, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e essas eu deixei escapar para os lados de meu rosto, secando o caminho e contraindo minha pele em sal. E acho que melhor do que meu grito, meu riso foi capaz de chamar mais atenção para mim.

Eu ainda me contorcia no chão, formigando e rindo, sentido pontadas de dor por todo meu corpo e uma ardência forte e incomoda nas partes queimadas dos meus braços, quando ouvi a porta se escancarando e alguém exclamava " _capitão!"_. Um par de mãos fortes e calejadas se fechou ao redor dos meus ombros e começou a me erguer gentilmente, me colocando sentado e aparando meu corpo fraco para que eu não voltasse a cair deitado. Uma das mãos pousou sobre meu peito e, subitamente, aquele toque acalmou minha respiração e matou meu riso histérico. A formicação já havia parado no momento em que fui tocado. Sequei o resto das lágrimas com a bandagem em minha mão, limpando os olhos para poder visualizar melhor quem estava à minha frente.

– Capitão? – disse novamente o menino titã – Tudo bem com o senhor? O senhor caiu?

Vi Eren observando o quarto com os olhos, demorando mais nos respingos de sangue que lancei na parede e depois voltando para mim, disfarçando bem mal o choque. Sua mão em meu peito estava quente, e ele respirava no mesmo ritmo que eu. Se não o conhecesse, diria que ele que estava fazendo aquilo. Mas era coisa da minha cabeça já que eu claramente não estava bem.

– Capitão? – ele repetiu.

– Já te escutei, moleque. Estou bem, eu levantei e me desequilibrei, só.

– O senhor está bem? – perguntou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

Uma sensação de déjà vu me tomou. Eu já vira aqueles olhos anteriormente, mas não _nele_. Novos relampejos de memórias percorreram pelos meus olhos. Um titã, mãos, árvores que tampavam o sol e calor. Muito calor.

– Me ajude a levantar – ordenei. Eren me amparou pelo cotovelo e me deu todo o apoio para que meu corpo se erguesse – Obrigado.

Talvez o garoto não estivesse acostumado aos agradecimentos, porque o olhar que ele me lançou não era de nada mais que surpresa. Por um instante de silêncio incômodo ele engoliu em seco, respirou, sorriu e voltou a engolir em seco. Eren me guiou até a cama, onde me colocou sentado e me deu os dois comprimidos que estavam em cima da mesa. Quando procurou o copo e não o achou, lançou-me um olhar inquisitivo, apesar de provavelmente já saber onde o copo fora parar.

– Senhor, o copo…

– Quebrei. – respondi seco, já sabendo o que ele queria saber – Inclusive, cuidado onde pisa. Vomitei a água que estava dentro dele, e não foi bonito.

O menino titã olhou para os pés e sua expressão foi até um pouco cômica. Acompanhei seu olhar, ele já havia pisado no meu vômito e agora olhava para suas botas com um olhar de nojo. Fui tomado novamente de uma ligeira vontade de rir, porém de escárnio dessa vez. Era normal se contenta com a desgraça alheia? Ainda mais de alguém que parecia querer me ajudar? Ele sacudiu levemente as botas e deu um passo para o lado.

– Pegarei mais água, senhor – hesitou, olhando novamente para o chão. – E também um pano para limpar esta… seu vômito. Com licença.

– Dispensado – respondi mecanicamente, como sempre fizera aos meus subordinados.

Por que dessa vez parecia tão… Forçado? Eren era meu subordinado _sim_ , mas de onde veio essa sensação e incomodo em dar-lhe uma dispensa? Não era nem mesmo uma ordem. Quando caí no chão devia ter batido a cabeça com um pouco mais de força do que achava. Dei de ombros, remexendo os comprimidos na mão boa. Deviam ser para dor, ou algo assim. Eu poderia tomá-los sem água se não tivesse jorrado toda a água possível do meu corpo pelo vômito amarelo que agora estava no chão.

E que sujeira. Aquilo _realmente_ deveria ser limpo para ontem. Como eu fui capaz de fazer toda aquela nojeira no chão? Quem era essa pessoa no meu corpo? Eu estava simplesmente fraco, idiota, histérico e porco. Isso mesmo, um porco que vomitou. No. Chão.

Ah, Levi. O que fizeram com você?

Esforcei-me para tentar lembrar mais alguma coisa da última missão e tudo que veio em minha cabeça foi aquele par de olhos refletindo o sol, olhando tão dentro da minha alma como se apelasse em silencio para que eu sobrevivesse, e aquelas mãos quentes e gentis em volta de mim, me segurando e carregando para longe dali. Pude lembrar um pouco da sensação dos pés grandes correndo pela terra, me levando de volta até a muralha Rose.

 _Boom. Boom._ Eles faziam, vibrando todas as células do meu corpo enquanto provocava aquele ligeiro terremoto. Cascos de cavalos seguiam ao nosso lado em uma sinfonia desafinada e familiar, tão familiar quanto os olhos que acreditei serem de Deus.

Um estalo.

– Capitão? – Eren tornou a estalar os dedos em frente ao meu rosto. – Trouxe a água, senhor. – E estendeu o copo em minha direção.

Assenti com a cabeça, sem olhá-lo, aceitei o copo e joguei os comprimidos na boca, tomando a água logo em seguida. Bebi um pouco mais devagar, sem desespero dessa vez. Um pouco escorreu pelo canto dos meus lábios e, antes que eu pudesse levar a mão com a bandagem para limpá-los, Eren me surgiu com um guardanapo. Aquele gesto me irritou profundamente.

– Não sou um inválido, moleque. Consigo limpar a minha baba sozinho, ok?

– Desculpe senhor – ele estendeu o guardanapo para mim. O tomei e limpei a boca novamente, ainda que já estivesse seca.

Ele permaneceu calado por um tempo, enquanto eu terminava de tomar a água. O corte em minha mão ainda sangrava profusamente e começava a empapar a bandagem em sangue. Finalmente, as primeiras gotas escorreram e caíram em meu colo. Novamente, ele apareceu com um guardanapo e limpou o pingo que caíra em minha calça. De onde que ele tirava aqueles guardanapos?

– Senhor, me permite? – perguntou ele, apontando para a amarração em minha mão, já carmim.

– Você é médico, por acaso? – rosnei. Não, eu não era e nunca fui a pessoa fraca que receberia cuidados do meu inferior. Era eu quem mandava; eu quem cuidava.

– Não, senhor – respondeu Eren com a voz começando a dar sinais de irritação. Eu o estava irritando? Seria um jogo divertido ver até onde ele conseguiria manter seu respeito. – Mas meu pai é e eu sei alguma coisa sobre cuidado.

– Hmm – o _uch_. Desarmado no último momento. Claro que o filho do médico saberia sobre cortes, como eu pudera me esquecer?

Estendi a mão para ele. Um olhar obstinado passou pelo seu rosto, mas ele ainda não me olhava. Eren desenrolou o tecido com cuidado, até tirá-lo totalmente. Jogou um trapo em um balde com água que não estivera ali instante antes. Provavelmente ele o trouxera junto com o pano para limpar meu vômito e eu não vira. Pegou outro pedaço de pano branco – sim, outro guardanapo do menino-titã-fabricador-de-guardanapos – e limpou o corte lentamente, tirando o sangue superficial depois o umedecendo para tirar o sangue seco. Era um corte fundo, e alguns caquinhos menores ainda estavam dentro da ferida.

Eren juntou os dedos em pinça e tirou um por um. Não doera, até o último, que havia entrado mais fundo em minha pele, e ele precisou se esforçar um pouco mais para retirar. Soltei um esgar de dor e, no susto, Eren apertou a mão que segurava meu antebraço, provocando uma sensação quente, macia. Confortável. _Familiar_. Levantei e o encontrei me encarando, o rosto apreensivo, porém com aquele olhar…

– Desculpe, senhor, o vidro estava muito fundo, não tinha como tirá-lo, não tenho uma pinça comigo, lamento. – Ele se desculpava ininterruptamente, mas eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção nas palavras dele. O que era aquela sensação?

Foi então que me lembrei.

Lembrei-me dos olhos.

Os olhos verdes.


	4. 2 Frustração

– Sinto muito, capitão Ackerman…

– Levi – cortei – Apenas Levi.

– Desculpe – o doutor pigarreou e se ajeitou um pouco mais na cadeira. Claramente a minha presença ali o deixava desconfortável – O senhor está se recuperando muito bem, os hematomas já se foram quase completamente e a pele nova sobre as queimaduras está tão saudável quanto a que se fora, porém… – hesitou.

Porém. Não começou bem.

– Porém? – incitei. Nunca vinha nada de bom depois de uma hesitação dessas. Era sempre assim. Primeiro as boas notícias e depois a desgraça.

Mais um pigarro.

– Serei direto, senhor – disse –, sem mais delongas. O seu joelho, senhor, ele está muito ferido. Temo que, se continuar no mesmo ritmo ao qual o senhor está acostumado em pouco tempo será impossível usar a perna para fazer atividades mais complexas do que simplesmente andar.

Para quem queria ser direto e sem mais delongas, ele ainda demorou bastante para falar.

Como eu não previra isso?

– Nem DMT? – perguntei, já afastando a cadeira e pegando meu casado e o jogando por cima do ombro.

– Nem uma corrida, senhor – respondeu o médico, apreensivo. Céus, eu metia tanto medo assim? – Pelo menos por enquanto, e faremos mais testes no futuro.

– Entendo. Obrigado pelo seu tempo, doutor. – Me dirigi até a porta. – Preciso cuidar do treinamento do meu soldado agora. Com sua licença.

Não esperei resposta. Saí a passos firmes, esforçando-me ao máximo para não mancar. Realmente, toda a minha perna direita doía, mas não era nenhum tipo de dor com a qual eu nunca fosse me acostumar. Era normal. Andei o mais rápido que minha perna me permitiu até meu quarto no subsolo e me joguei na cama, olhando para o teto. Eu deveria estar indo para o pátio agora, fazer o que eu dissera que iria fazer. Mas uma sensação estranha se apossou de mim depois da conversa com o médico. Eu viraria, de verdade, um inválido. Eu não poderia mais matar titãs, sair em minhas expedições, comandar meu esquadrão.

Ah, é mesmo, eu não tinha mais o meu Esquadrão Levi. Foram todos mortos na floresta, e eu os enterrei por sob as árvores.

Suspirei. Em nada esse pensamento me ajudou. Apenas me tragou um pouco mais para baixo. Mentalmente, agradeci à minha mãe morta pelos ossos fracos. Uma vadia que não serviu nem para me dar as estruturas de um corpo decente. Nem para eu ser um humano com a habilidade de me transformar em titã, também. Eu já teria me regenerado completamente instantes depois do resgate – eu nem precisaria ser resgatado, para começo de conversa. Minha pele seria quente e macia, e meu toque seria confortável.

Batidas na porta me trouxeram de volta para a realidade. Para onde meus pensamentos me levaram? Ah, para o mesmo lugar o qual tinham ido hora sim, hora não, nesses últimos dias. É como dizem, a fraqueza nunca ataca um ponto só. Ela vem em conjunto de corpo, alma e espírito. E eu estava me saindo como um novo fraco de primeira. Melhor da minha turma.

Novamente, ouvi as leves pancadas na porta e me levantei para atendê-las. Como fantasmas, aquele par de olhos me seguia para tudo quanto é canto para onde eu ia. Será que ele não me deixaria nunca em paz?

– O que é, garoto?

Eren estava parado à minha frente, uniforme completo e equipamento de manobras verticais já preso em seu corpo. Ele transpirava e a respiração era levemente descompassada. Então pelo menos o aquecimento ele já havia feito. Poderia fazer um pouco mais e me deixar quieto um pouco. Eu não estava afim de treinar ninguém.

Ou talvez fosse bom termos um treino corporal hoje. Eu poderia usar um o alívio que umas boas pancadas proporcionavam e, afinal, o garoto se curaria em pouco tempo mesmo.

– O senhor está indisposto, capitão? – ele perguntou.

– Não. – O afastei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e começando a me encaminhar para a escada, Eren em meus calcanhares, se esforçando para acompanhar meus passos. – Hoje teremos treino físico.

– Mas senhor, nosso cronograma mandava manobras.

– Quem fez o cronograma? – perguntei, rude.

Atrás de mim, senti um pouco de hesitação da parte dele. Ele sabia a resposta, porém não gostou do meu tom, eu sabia disso. O menino era previsível, e eu já conseguia ler suas vibrações.

– O senhor – respondeu, entre dentes.

– E quem pode mudar o cronograma?

– O senhor – repetiu Eren.

– Não precisamos de mais explicações, correto?

Foi uma pergunta retórica e, apesar de toda tolice do garoto, ele conseguia entender pelo menos isso. Chegamos ao pátio em pouco tempo e, bufando de raiva, Eren se despiu de seu equipamento, jogando-o de lado. Pelo canto do olho, observei Mikasa aproximar-se dele e cochichar algo rapidamente. A resposta dele, entretanto, foi o mais clara possível e acredito que foi por pura provocação.

– O homem é doido – disse ele, olhando de esguela para mim. – Quer treinar combate. Louco!

Um sorriso maligno passou pelo meu rosto. Hoje seria um bom dia. Melhor que o dia da corte.

– Vamos, Jaeger – ordenei. – Seu maricas.

Uma onda de risinhos percorreu os soldados que começavam a ser agrupar a nossa volta como moscas em cima da carniça.

Vi Eren se aproximando de mim, enrolando faixas nas mãos, como um verdadeiro fracote que precisa proteger tudo antes do treino. Esse estúpido ainda não conseguira entender que, na hora do combate de verdade, não haveria nenhuma faixa para proteger as mãozinhas de moça.

– Vem – chamei, assumindo minha posição de batalha.

E ele veio, jogando o braço em um gancho de direita tentando acertar meu rosto. Coitado. Desviei em um rápido movimento de pernas e o deixei socar o ar, desequilibrando-se e abrindo margem para que eu o acertasse com um jab que o derrubou instantaneamente. Montei sobre ele e encaixei minhas pernas em seus quadris, forçando o peso do meu corpo sobre o dele, segurando-o no chão enquanto desferia socos em seu rosto. Rapidamente, Eren protegeu o rosto com o antebraço, debatendo-se para livrar-se de mim.

Ao nosso redor, agora a multidão era maior, e eu conseguia ouvir os gemidos de "ah", "uh", e "vai, capitão", fora um punhado de risadas. Foi então que me distraí e senti meu corpo ser virado de cabeça para baixo e um volume de pernas gigantes passar pelo meu pescoço, dando-me uma chave na cintura. Caímos Eren e eu, ele por cima do meu corpo, segurando-me forte entre suas pernas, enquanto eu lutava para me desvencilhar. O menino tinha uma força incrível nos membros inferiores. Eu realmente não esperava tanto.

– Senhor – proferiu ele, entre dentes –, o senhor não irá vencer desta vez – sua voz falhava a cada palavra.

Estava realmente interessante. Mas eu não seria o melhor soldado da humanidade uma simples chave de perna me imobilizar. Eu aprendera com Kenny exatamente o que fazer numa situação dessas. Meu corpo pequeno me dava a vantagem de não precisar de muito espaço. Girei as pernas rapidamente, fazendo com que Eren ficasse em uma posição desconfortável e afrouxasse o aperto da chave. Levantei-me com um salto e desferi o primeiro chute em suas costelas.

Meu Deus. Como era bom.

Depois outro. O terceiro, quarto, depois me abaixei e o puxei pelo cabelo, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, sentindo-me ser tomado por uma loucura momentânea e sussurrei, bem baixinho, meus lábios apenas se movendo, sem emitir som:

– Você não pode me salvar agora – e levei meu punho de encontrou ao seu rosto.

Aqueles olhos verdes estavam rapidamente manchados de vermelho. Escorria sangue pela sua boca, resta, nariz, pela sobrancelha. E ainda assim, quando o larguei, Eren tornou a se levantar, continuando a me desafiar daquele jeito infantil irritante, como se pedisse por mais. Apenas um de seus olhos ainda estava aberto, e havia um sentimento neles misto de medo, susto e pena. Ele estava sentindo pena de mim. Meu sangue ferveu.

Com um esgar de fúria, me lancei sobre ele novamente, mas eu já podia ver pequenas ondas de fumaça se erguendo pela sua pele, ele já se regenerava e, mesmo que lentamente, conseguia desviar dos meus golpes. Desviava mas não me atacava de volta.

– Reaja, Jaeger! – gritei, frustrado enquanto meu punho repentinamente começava a acerta o ar em volta dele. Em meu campo de visão, todos sumiram. Era como se fossemos ele e eu apenas, rodeados pela minha frustração, minha derrota, minha fraqueza, meu medo. Minha ferida. – Me acerte, moleque!

Mas ele nada fazia. Apenas ia de um lado para o outro, um dos braços colados ao corpo que pendia ligeiramente para a esquerda – ali tinha uma costela quebrada, eu tinha certeza. Respirei fundo, mirei meu braço esquerdo e lancei meu último golpe em direção a ele; já era hora de acabar com aquela aula. Ele não aprendera nada.

– Capitão – ele disse, enquanto sua mão segurava meu punho e impedia meu golpe a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. – Se o senhor quiser me acertar, não vou impedi-lo mais. Mas faça isso com propósito.

Seus olhos eram severos sobre mim, e senti que ele era o mestre e eu o aluno assustado e vulnerável. De repente, estávamos de volta ao centro do campo de treinamento, com os soldados à nossa volta, Erwin e Hange me observando no meio deles, o olhar de ambos semelhante ao de Eren – pena. Aquilo era demais.

Desvencilhei-me de Eren e soltei meu punho. Ajeitei minha roupa desalinhada e encerrei o treinamento.

– Para o vestiário, Jaeger – e olhei em volta. – Vocês não têm mais o que fazer além de dar notícia de tudo o que acontece nesse lugar como um bando de velhas fofoqueiras?

Subitamente, a multidão se dispersou constrangida pela minha repreensão – ou seria pela minha derrota? Ainda que eu houvesse saído ileso, eu perdi, eu sentia isso e todos ali sabiam disso também. Antes eu tivesse apanhado até a morte, ainda assim eu caminharia para fora dali com mais dignidade do que agora.

Eu acompanhava com os olhos Eren caminhar para fora do campo, ligeiramente mancando e cercado de pequenos fios de fumaça que saíam de seu corpo inteiro, seguido pela sua sombra, aquela garota que crescera com ele e não o deixava só em nenhum momento, quando captei de soslaio Erwin se aproximando de mim.

Tch. Não precisava de conversa agora. Apertei meu passo em direção ao alojamento, e escutei a sua voz me chamando logo atrás de mim.

– Levi – disse ele, a voz austera.

– Agora não.

A dor em minha perna voltara a atacar, forte, tornando insuportável cada passo que eu dava. Eu precisava sair do campo antes que começasse a mancar também. Não poderia dar sinais de nenhum tipo de fraqueza além dos que eu já dera hoje durante aquela luta idiota. Ouvi os passos atrás de mim, mas continuei a caminhar, andando tão rápido que quase corria, apenas para evitar mais contato humano naquele momento.

Eu sentia cada palavra do médico misturada às do meu inconsciente, martelando em minha perna dolorida. Inválido. Nem mesmo uma corrida. Sem esforço. E o que eu fizera? Claro, eu me esforçara além da conta.

Alcancei o subsolo rapidamente, já com meus membros vacilando pela dor e uma leve náusea começando a despontar em meu estômago. Abri a porta do vestiário com a palma da mão e me projetei ali para dentro, me jogando em um dos bancos de madeira encostados na parede. Recostei a cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. Ao som da sinfonia da dor que percorria todo meu corpo, adormeci.

– Capitão Levi?

Acordei com uma sacudidela. Mãos quentes sobre meus ombros me agitando levemente. Um rosto se erguia à minha frente, cenho franzido e expressão preocupada. Meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a visão. O vestiário estava cheio de fumaça, completamente imerso em vapor quente e cheio de limpeza. Os soldados estavam tomando banho no subsolo? Foi então que consegui focalizar o rosto da pessoa que me sacudia.

Nu do tronco para cima, a toalha enrolada na cintura, cabelos molhados respingando aquela água quente sobre mim, um olho parcialmente inchado e roxo e o nariz só agora retomando sua forma natural, Eren Jaeger olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma criança que acabara de ser acordada pela mãe.

– Capitão, o senhor dormiu – afirmou ele, como se eu já não tivesse percebido o que acontecera.

– Jura? - afirmei ironicamente, afastando suas mãos dos meus ombros e me levantando, fazendo-o se afastar com um passo para trás. Porém, no momento em que me firmei meus pés no chão, meu joelho voltou a doer e a surpresa me fez vacilar, segurando-me na primeira coisa que encontrei para não cair.

E era o menino-titã. Eren me aparou pelo cotovelo e sentou-se ao meu lado no banco. O vapor do vestiário começava a se dissipar, mas o cheiro de limpeza persistia. O garoto relaxou os ombros ao sentar-se e fechou os olhos. O que ele estava fazendo?

– Senhor - começou ele, os lábios se movendo tão sutilmente que ele parecia estar falando dentro da minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos também e me permiti expressar toda a minha tristeza pela minha perna enquanto ele também não estava olhando e não poderia testemunhar minha derrota. – O senhor está bem?

Não respondi. Eu não mentia, nunca precisei. Talvez meu silêncio deixasse claro que eu não queria conversar. Eu estava deixando aberto à interpretação dele.

– Capitão, se me permite - começou ele e, sem esperar por resposta, continuou –, não o conheço tão bem, senhor, apesar de já termos lutado lado a lado. Mas reparei que o senhor tem andado estranho.

Silêncio. Meu rosto se contraiu de dor. Esperei passar antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

– Eu estou bem - respondi secamente. Não era uma mentira. Pelo menos não uma mentira completa.

Por que ele estava conversando comigo tão normalmente? Eu lhe havia dado uma surra e ele nem mesmo estava com raiva de mim. Por que você tem que ser sempre o bonzinho, cacete?

Mais silêncio. Minha cabeça doeu no mesmo ritmo da perna, e meu corpo me enviava os avisos de que precisava dormir. Na cama, dessa vez. Levantei-me e me dirigi até um canto mais isolado do vestiário, me despi e entrei em um do boxes de banho, abrindo toda a torneira do chuveiro, abusando indiscriminadamente da água quente e deixando-a cair sobre meus ombros. Deixei que lavasse todo o dia que se passara e me anestesiar a dor.

Não sei quanto tempo se passara enquanto eu ficara estático em baixo do chuveiro, mas minha pele já começava a se enrugar na ponta dos dedos e nas palmas da mão. Eu ficaria assim, quando ficasse velho? Talvez agora eu vivesse o suficiente para saber, já que, claramente, minha aposentadoria viria pelo meu joelho que foderia a minha carreira e não pelas mãos de um titã me devorando. Observei atentamente as linhas desenhadas ali, imaginando com quantos anos eu chegaria naquele ponto. Uns 60? E quando chegasse lá, teria alguém da minha época sobrevivido até ali para presenciar a velhice do melhor soldado da humanidade?

Peguei-me lembrando de Eren sentado do lado de fora, e me perguntei se ele sobreviveria até lá, com seus 46 anos, se ainda teria seus poderes de titã até lá, se já saberia administra-los com perfeição, se teria uma família, alguém para velar seu corpo em seu leito de morte. Perguntei-me se os amigos dele ainda estariam ao seu lado, e se Erwin e Hange ainda estariam ao meu, três velhos soldados de guerra, mutilados na alma e ranzinzas das batalhas. Será que ainda haveriam titãs? Daqui a três anos ainda teríamos ameaças à nossa existência e viveríamos confinados às muralhas?

Eram tantas perguntas passando pela minha cabeça, tantos planos que eu teria que fazer agora que a velhice me era uma realidade.

Lavei-me lentamente e fechei o chuveiro. Sequei-me, enrolei a toalha em volta da minha cintura e saí, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no piso. Finalmente meu joelho parara de doer, e eu não queria correr o risco de machucá-lo em uma queda idiota. Peguei vestes limpas de linho dentro do meu armário, me vesti e pendurei a toalha. Foi quando vi Eren através da névoa da água quente do meu banho. Ele estava do jeito o qual eu o deixara. Cabelos molhados pingando rosto abaixo, enrolado na toalha, sentado no banco com a cabeça repousada na parede. Sua expressão era serena e sua respiração pesada - ele pegara no sono, exatamente como eu fizera antes de ser acordado.

Minha mão se esticou automaticamente para dar-lhe um sacolejo, mandá-lo para seu quarto dormir, porém um impulso inconsciente me freou antes que eu chegasse a tocar-lhe a pele. Não cabia a mim perturbar o sono do moleque titã. Pelo menos não quando eu já o havia cobrado além da conta. Peguei a minha toalha e cobri-lhe o resto das pernas de fora e apaguei a luz do vestiário. A falta de ventilação ainda manteria o calor ali dentro por um tempo

No caminho de volta para meu quarto, um repentino pensamento me tomou. Você deveria tê-lo levado para o quarto ao menos. O pobre menino acordaria cheio de dor.

Dei de ombros, esquecendo daquilo na mesma rapidez com que surgira. Mas enquanto me revirava na cama por minutos a fio, tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era no meu soldado sentado sozinho naquele banco durante toda noite.


	5. 3 Desculpas

Apanhei um par de pílulas de dentro da gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira, joguei-as para dentro e tomei um pouco de água por cima. A água desceu como uma benção. Minha garganta estava seca e quente e o calor que fazia ali no subsolo era absurdo. Eu imaginava que esse pedaço do quartel general fosse ser o mais frio justamente por não receber nenhuma luz do sol em momento nenhum do dia, mas me enganara. O fato do garoto-titã ficar aqui em baixo também contribuía para a alta temperatura. Sempre que ele se curava, soltava aquelas ondas de vapor e preenchia todo o ambiente com elas.

No momento em que os comprimidos fizeram efeito, me levantei, calcei o chinelo e, sorrateiramente, trilhei o caminho do vestiário. Ainda era madrugada e não havia muitas velas no caminho, de forma que percorri grande parte dele no escuro. Mas eu crescera dentro daquelas paredes então estava familiarizado com o que eu deveria fazer, e seria fácil chegar até lá. Durante todo o trajeto, martelava em minha cabeça uma sequencia de perguntas e afirmativas, e eu não conseguia lidar tão bem com elas. Queria apenas que se calassem. Eu não voltaria atrás mesmo.

Cheguei ao vestiário, pura penumbra sob o finalzinho de uma lâmpada a óleo que ficava pendurara próxima da porta. Ainda havia bastante neblina quente, então presumi que Eren ainda estava ali e acertei. Ele estava agora mais torto do que da última vez que eu o vira, e sua respiração, de tão pesada, emitia pequenos roncos.

 _O que você está fazendo, Levi?_ , martelou a voz em minha cabeça novamente.

Suspirei, afastei os cabelos dos olhos – eu não iria cortá-los? Como pude me esquecer? – e avancei em direção ao garoto. O apanhei com ambos os braços, e ele me era estranhamente leve, de forma que o esforço para levantá-lo não fora dos maiores que eu já precisara fazer. Segurei-o deitado entre meus braços e meu peito e o carreguei para fora do vestiário. A caminhada fora rápida, mais rápida do que eu imaginara, e a cada passo eu conseguia ouvir mais perguntas dentro de mim. _Por que você está fazendo isso?_ , _Levi, vá para a sua cama e largue o garoto no vestiário. Você não deveria estar forçando seu joelho carregando tanto peso assim_.

Mais e mais palavras surgiam à minha frente como se estivessem sendo escritas no breu no qual eu avançava, porém a única que realmente fazia algum sentido era: por que eu estava fazendo isso? Estaria eu sendo compelido por um sentimento de gratidão tão grande que precisava mesmo fazer isso tudo pelo garoto? Teria Eren algum significado para mim? Como… minha família? Minha companhia _era_ a minha família, e nem por isso eu os tratava dessa forma. Nem mesmo Erwin que, além de meu comandante, era meu melhor amigo. Nem mesmo Felícia.

Por que eu estava me lembrando daquilo naquele momento? Como sempre acontecia a mesma coisa. Eu me lembrava de Felícia, decapitada, sangue à sua volta, meu corpo se contraía e voltava a doer. Não dor física. Dor na alma, no fundo do meu coração, onde o nome de cada um deles estava gravado a ferro.

Quando meu corpo se contraiu, senti Eren se aproximar mais de meu peito, quase afundar nele. O garoto estava tão adormecido que nem mesmo se movera desde que eu o pegara no colo para colocá-lo em seu quarto. Todo aquele treinamento o estava deixando esgotado, era visível. Olheiras fundas eram acentuadas em seu rosto, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava mais magro do que no começo. Segundo Hange, os sangramentos estavam cada vez mais frequentes, e na última vez em que se transformou em titã, a vez antes de me resgatar, ele demorara uma semana para acordar.

– Espero que, no futuro, você possa perdoar a todos nós – sussurrei, olhando para frente, chegando à porta do quarto onde Eren era confinado todas as noites. – Espero, também, que entenda a finalidade de tudo isso o que estamos fazendo, Jaeger.

Abri a porta com o pé e o depositei deitado em sua cama. Retirei a toalha úmida que o envolvia e cobri seu corpo com um cobertor fino. Sua temperatura era estável – para um garoto-titã – e ele aparentava estar bem. A respiração não era mais pesada, ele agora repirava calma e tranquilamente, seu peito descendo e subindo ao que o ar entrava e saía. O observei por uns instantes, pensando no que faria no treinamento de hoje mais tarde, de forma que não exigisse demais de Eren. Talvez ficássemos no treinamento tático apenas, para que ambos os nossos corpos pudessem ter um intervalo.

Saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho e pude jurar que, ao dar dois passos para longe dali, ouvia a voz de Eren dizendo:

– Eu entendo, capitão.

– Ei, Erwin – chamei.

O comandante me olhou enquanto tragava sua bebida lentamente, a expressão de prazer se espalhando por todo seu semblante. Não fossem pelas missões, eu tinha certeza que ele beberia aquilo todos os dias. Era uma pena que nos deixava tão fora de si.

– O que, Levi? – ele retrucou, bebendo mais um gole e servindo-se novamente da garrafa no centro da mesa.

Já era tarde, e o treinamento prático com Eren fora muito bem sucedido. O garoto ainda precisava de aperfeiçoamento, mas pude ver pelas suas feições que um dia sentado, sem fazer esforço físico algum já contribuíram para uma melhora considerável. Talvez, também um pouco mais de lógica e estratégia ajudassem a tirar de sua cabeça que ele deveria somente lutar, lutar, matar, lutar e matar novamente. Em meu bloco de anotações, me lembro de que grifei diversas vezes o lembrete que fiz a mim mesmo de trazer Armim para nosso próximo treinamento. Um pouco de cérebro extra faria bem ali.

– Tenho pensado em umas coisas, queria saber o que você acha – respondi. Foi minha vez de sorver um gole daquele líquido fermentado. Repousei a caneca sobre a mesa e deixei minhas mãos desenharem riscos aleatórios na condensação que se formava do lado de fora do recipiente, enquanto pensava nas palavras.

Contei a Erwin tudo o que havia acontecido desde o momento em que eu acordara. O quarto, o vômito, a queda, Eren me ajudando e cuidado do corte em minha mão, o "treinamento" do dia anterior, o vestiário. Contei até mesmo que o levei para o quarto e que podia jurar que o havia escutado me responder. No fim, Erwin já estava finalizando a sua terceira caneca de bebida e olhava para mim com uma sombra de diversão nos olhos, apesar de eu não conseguir entender o que havia de divertido naquilo tudo. Não era possível que ele já estava sob efeito da bebida.

Meu comandante suspirou e deu de ombros.

– Levi, você agradeceu ao menino por ter salvado a sua vida? – ele perguntou.

– Sim – respondi, tentando buscar no fundo da minha mente o momento no qual eu o fiz de fato, apenas para me assegurar da veracidade do que eu estava dizendo. Tentei mas não consegui. – Não sei… – reiterei.

– Talvez você apenas precise agradecer a ele por isso e vai passar esse sentimento de obrigação que você tem tido – mais um gole –, pois é isso que parece para mim: você está se esforçando para agradecê-lo sendo que precisa apenas de uma palavra.

Novamente, ele encheu seu copo com o resto da garrafa que estava sobre a mesa e se levantou, um pouco cambaleante – mas ainda assim mantendo sua elegância de comandante – e se dirigiu até o armário para pegar mais uma.

– E nada de descontar suas frustrações nos meus soldados – ele disse, de costas para mim. – Eles não são seus sacos de pancadas e você não tem o direito. Mesmo que ele vá se regenerar no mesmo dia. Fui claro? Meu esquadrão não é um circo para que cenas como a de hoje voltem a acontecer.

Senti uma leve quentura se espalhar pelo meu rosto. O abaixei até encarar o líquido dourado dentro de minha caneca e observei meu reflexo ali por um tempo. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e levei mais um gole até os lábios. A mão de Erwin pousou em meu ombro, apertando-o levemente, em sinal de despedida, e ele foi deixando o cômodo, os passos mais arrastados do que o normal, a caneca em sua mão vacilando ora sim, ora não, expelindo um pouco de líquido enquanto ele andava.

 _Tch_. Peguei um pano e sequei a sujeira que ele fez.

Talvez Erwin tivesse razão. Eu precisava apenas agradecer a Eren, e então poderia voltar ao meu ritmo normal, sem precisar me preocupar com o que ele sentiria. Minha consciência estaria tranquila. Bebi mais um gole, sentindo-me melhor. Bebi mais um, outro e depois outro. Sozinho, dei cabo de duas garrafas de bebida, e deixei a terceira pela metade, pois meu organismo já não aguentava mais álcool, e estava completamente satisfeito.

Afastei a cadeira para trás, levei meu copo até a pia, o lavei, sequei e guardei novamente dentro do armário de copos. Limpei todo o restante da copa, apaguei a luz e me encaminhei em direção ao meu quarto. O corredor estava completamente iluminado, as luzes bruxuleando e lançando sombras engraçadas pelas paredes. Estiquei os dedos e toquei as sombras com as pontas deles. Eu mesmo comecei a projetar algumas com meus dedos, somando-me às manchas escuras nas paredes de pedra, me tornando parte daquilo.

 _Seria bom ser uma sombra_ , pensei. Viver na escuridão, não precisar falar, correr, não ter prazo de validade e não ter responsabilidades, a não ser assustar um covarde aqui, outro ali, correr atrás de lâmpadas e ficar na espreita do dia, podendo dormir por todo ele e existindo somente na noite.

Fui correndo meus dedos até alcançar a porta e, com certa dificuldade, girei a maçaneta e entrei. Havia uma lamparina acesa sobre a mesa e uma pessoa sentada na cadeira, inclinada para frente, lendo um volume grosso, que se projetava para cima da mesa em um tamanho absurdo. Com os olhos turvos, a visão levemente prejudicada pelo álcool e o corpo mole, me arrastei para dentro, cambaleando em direção ao intruso em meu quarto, enquanto ele se virava para mim e me encarava.

À luz amarela da lâmpada, os olhos verdes adquiriram um tom âmbar, como se houvessem ficado estáticos no tempo, conservados até o dia em que seriam despertados novamente.

 _O que? O que eu estava dizendo?_

– Capitão? – exclamou Eren, surpreso, saltando da cadeira para me receber em posição de guarda.

Olhei em volta. Aquele definitivamente não era o meu quarto. O que eu estava fazendo ali? Como que eu entrara Ali do nada? Amaldiçoei Erwin por ter me deixado sozinho na copa com toda aquela bebida e um peso de bigorna na consciência. Não era para eu estar ali. Era para eu estar deitado em minha cama dormindo, me recuperando para o dia seguinte. Eu teria fisioterapia, treinamento, reuniões e manutenção do meu equipamento. Sentei-me na cama de Eren e comecei a tirar as botas.

 _Meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Levi, este_ não _é o seu quarto, saia dessa cama, seu estúpido!_

– Shh – fiz para a voz em minha cabeça.

Terminei de descalçar as botas e me joguei na cama, de cabeça no travesseiro. Jaeger ainda me olhava abismado, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Aquele garoto era muito estranho. E agora ele estava rodando, me deixando tonto.

– Senhor?...

– Pare de rodar, moleque, a não ser que queira que eu vomite no chão do seu quarto também – respondi, sentindo a ânsia se formar no fundo de meu estômago. – Traga um copo d'água também. Sem rodar.

 _O que? Aquela era a minha voz mesmo?_

Ouvi passos se afastarem, a porta se abrir, se fechar. Passou-se uma eternidade até que ele voltasse com um copo. Estiquei a mão e peguei o copo. Eu ainda estava deitado? A primeira coisa que me lembrei foi de um parcial afogamento, com água entrando pelo meu nariz e me fazendo tossir por uns bons cinco minutos, assoando água e coriza em meu lenço. _Droga, eu teria que jogar aquele fora_. Um par de mãos me ergueu e me segurou até que eu me recompusesse. Tossi mais um pouco e terminei de limpar meu nariz com o lenço, o embolei na mão e arremessei em direção à sesta de lixo.

 _Acertei. Eu ainda era bom em alguma coisa_.

Eren sentou-se à minha frente, segurando o copo que tomara de minha mão e me olhando, enquanto a outra mão ainda me amparava. _Merda. Tudo voltara a rodar no quarto_. Meu corpo tombava de um lado para o outro, mas ainda assim eu não caía. Ele ainda me segurava bem firme com aquelas mãos que estavam pegando fogo. Mas o mais estranho de tudo era que, de tão quentes que eram, eram confortáveis, não me machucavam. Até mesmo o olhar severo que ele me lançava, era tudo suportável. Eu errara, bebera além da conta e agora estava aqui, comportando-me como um tolo.

Recostado no estrado da cama de Eren, fechei os olhos e esperei que tudo parasse de rodar. Estiquei a mão em direção ao copo e ele o encaixou entre os meus dedos, guiando minha mão até minha boca. Bebi um gole pequeno, esperando que a água fizesse algum bem para meu corpo totalmente alcoolizado e fora de si.

– Capitão, tome esses comprimidos – ele colocou mais três pílulas em minha mão e as empurrou para mim –, irão fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

– Não. – Rejeitei, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Senhor, desculpe, mas não é um pedido – ordenou Eren.

Abri os olhos instantaneamente, elevando meu olhar até o seu, e pude ver as rugas em sua testa, e o suor de nervoso escorrendo pela sua testa. O coitado do garoto estava com medo de mim. Que mal eu poderia fazer naquele estado?

Limitei-me a dar de ombros. Se eu disse que não, da mesma forma ele poderia me forçar, já que eu provavelmente não conseguiria resistir. Apanhei os remédios de sua mão, um de cada cor, e coloquei-os na boca, engolindo-os em seco. Suspirei. Levantei-me para voltar para o meu quarto, já basta de humilhação pelo segundo dia seguido. Já era hora de parar com aquela postura infantil a qual eu vinha mostrando nos últimos dias. Era tempo de me comportar como o capitão que eu era e não mais colocar o garoto no meio dos meus assuntos particulares.

Só restava fazer uma coisa antes de sair. Uma pequena coisa, a qual eu vinha ensaiando sozinho desde que Erwin me largara na copa, acompanhado somente das garrafas de bebida. Como era mesmo a palavra que eu devia falar? Esforcei-me um pouco para lembrar enquanto levantava da cama e pegava minhas botas do chão, enfiando-as debaixo do braço e cambaleando para fora do quarto.

– Senhor – começou Eren, levantando-se atrás de mim, mantendo uma distância segura da qual pudesse me pegar caso eu caísse –, o senhor precisa de ajuda?

Não respondi. Continuei andando, a visão mais clara e menos rodopiante, graças ao remédio que ele me dera, provavelmente. Balancei a cabeça para mim mesmo, enquanto descartava mentalmente as palavras. O que era mesmo que Erwin me aconselhara a fazer? Desculpar-me? _Não, não era isso_.

– O senhor tem certeza? – ele perguntou, tocando meu ombro.

Num reflexo, afastei sua mão, segurando-a entre a minha e o empurrei com a mão direita, tocando-lhe o peito, em uma manobra que Kenny me ensinara quando ainda era criança, para repelir pessoas que chegassem por trás de mim. _E por que diabos eu estava pensado em Kenny nesse momento? Porque eu reagira daquela forma?_

– Não me toque – sussurrei, apertando o punho de Eren entre meus dedos, a outra mão exercendo pressão em seu peito, espalmando calor pelos meus dedos e subindo pelo meu braço. – Nunca mais – sibilei.

Mas nunca tirei a mão dele. Encaramos-nos por um tempo e, apesar da minha visão estar melhor, minha cabeça ainda estava um pouco fora de foco. Eu sentia um impulso vindo do fundo de mim, uma pontinha de luz despontando no meu buraco negro pessoal e pulsando levemente em direção ao meu coração, que começou a bater descompassado. Eu estava nervoso. _Eu estava nervoso?_ Uma gota de suor escorreu pela minha espinha.

Engoli em seco. Abri a boca. Eu já sabia qual a palavra e o que eu deveria fazer com ela.

Então, eu avancei.


	6. 4 Impulso

Eren olhava para Mikasa sob a sobra da árvore do campo de treinamento. Sua meia-irmã e melhor amiga nas horas vagas costurava-lhe uma camisa preta, pois a sua havia soltado a costura em alguns pontos. Ela fazia aquilo com uma precisão cirúrgica, os olhos se movendo se um lado para o outro rapidamente como se o mundo se resumisse aos pontos, linha e agulha. Ela parecia tão serena… sua cabeça provavelmente vagando em algum lugar distante, lutas e ação como ela gostava.

Ele suspirou. Desde a noite passada, não conseguira dormir. Os dedos, constantemente tocando os lábios e a face, logo se repreendendo pelo ato e abaixando as mãos. Ora e outra, sentia o olhar de relance de Mikasa, e abaixava a cabeça. Ela sabia que havia algo errado como sempre soubera. Eren se deixou cair deitado de costas na grama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça para impedir que as mãos voltassem a tocar os lábios. Havia um pouco de formigamento percorrendo seu corpo e, sempre que Eren fechava os olhos, ele sentia um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

De olhos abertos, ele observava a copa da árvore acima dele, o leve balanço das folhas pelo vento levava um cheiro agradável, que o fazia se lembrar de coisas boas. Talvez aquilo nem tivesse acontecido realmente. Poderia ter sido um sonho.

Um sonho vivo e límpido em sua memória. Passou a língua sobre o lábio inferior e voltou a fechar os olhos, apertando-os dessa vez. Ou a lembrança desapareceria com o tempo ou simplesmente ficaria ali, esperando uma pequena centelha de confirmação.

–––

Saí do alojamento já vestido, na primeira luz do sol.

Minha cabeça doía e minha única companhia era uma caneca de café fumegante e amargo. Todos os pedaços do meu corpo doíam como quando no dia em que acordei após o meu resgate, e eu me sentia tão desidratado como se tivesse ficado anos sem beber uma gota d'água. Meu DMT preso à minha cintura e minhas faixas firmemente presas ao meu corpo, eu logo começaria meus treinos junto ao médico que me auxiliaria nas novas manobras. Eu precisava urgentemente ocupar minha cabeça com algo que envolvesse adrenalina. Adrenalina tão forte que bloqueasse meus pensamentos.

Deixei a caneca no parapeito da janela da cozinha que dava para o lado de fora e me dirigi até os suportes. Dr. Marcel já me esperava com sua prancheta de anotações maleta aberta e o uniforme da Tropa de Exploração. Ele era o melhor médico que Erwin conseguira para mim, eu sabia, e ele fora outrora, um soldado como eu. Minha esperança residia na experiência passada que ele possuía como soldado e em sua nova como médico.

O treinamento correu bem durante o dia, sem dores no joelho – graças aos anestésicos – e consegui ter muito sucesso nas manobras mais equilibradas de acordo com a minha condição. Marcel desenvolvera um anexo ao DMT que permitia o peso deslocar-se mais para a perna direta que para a esquerda, e eu teria apenas que aprender a trabalhar mais com uma perna do que as duas. O sol já estava a pino quando terminamos, e meu estômago roncava.

Eu estava de extremo bom humor naquele dia, o que era raro desde o incidente na floresta com… desde que eu fora resgatado. Era aquele o primeiro dia da minha recuperação no qual eu não me sentia um doente inválido. Eu treinara muito bem e aos poucos começava a me sentir como um capitão novamente. Encaminhei-me para o refeitório para o almoço, hoje em conjunto com os tenentes e soldados menores. Erwin insistia que sempre teríamos um dia da semana de confraternização com os nossos subordinados como semelhantes.

Que fosse.

Entrei no refeitório de paredes de madeira, e fui recebido calorosamente pelos meus soldados. Tapinhas nas costas e boas vindas vieram de todos os cantos e consegui escutar mesmo " _que boa forma, capitão Levi!_ " de algum lugar. É, aquele definitivamente estava sendo um dia bom.

Servi-me de pão e ensopado de legumes e sentei-me em uma mesa aleatória, coincidentemente sendo dos meus soldados mais novos, da 104ª turma. A conversa da mesa silenciou-se repentinamente ao que sentei, e gesticulei com a mão para que continuassem.

– Continuem – disse, enfiando um naco de pão na boca. – Não se preocupem comigo.

Era palpável a ansiedade em seus rostos, mas não demorou muito e voltaram a conversar normalmente. Connie falava energicamente do treinamento daquela manhã, quando Hange os colocou em contato com um dos titãs capturados, para que fizessem os testes de sensibilidade e de observação e de como o titã avançou para mordê-lo quando se aproximou. Houve uma onda de risadas contidas e voltaram a trocar as experiências daquele dia. Foi quando Armim falou, e sua voz chamou a minha atenção. Mas o que me fez para a colher da minha sopa no caminho para a boca foi quando ele _o_ mencionou.

– … mas estranho que Eren não tenha participado – disse, bebendo um gole de água para empurrar o pão para baixo. – Ele parecia particularmente interessado em hoje, ainda mais por serem titãs capturados no dia em que fechamos a muralha Rose.

– Onde ele estava, Armim? – perguntou Sasha. A menina-batata, para variar, mal mastigava um pedaço de pão e já mergulhava outro no ensopado, levando-o à boca.

O rapaz deu de ombros.

– Com Mikasa. A última vez que os vi, estavam sobre a maior árvore lá do campo de treinamento. Ele estava deitado, mordendo os dedos, acho – afirmou. – Acredito que só precisava de um tempo.

Senti algo despertar dentro de mim. Não algo como no dia em que me tornei _eu_ , mas algo estranho, como uma válvula que se fechasse justamente quando eu precisava de alguma forma de escape. Deixei metade da minha refeição no prato e afastei a minha cadeira, levantando-me o mais rápido possível.

– Com a licença de vocês.

– Capitão! – ouvi a voz de alguém. – Posso comer o restante dos seus alimentos? – perguntara Sasha.

Acenei que sim com a mão e continuei me dirigindo para a porta. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu andava, e havia um pouco de caldo de ensopado em minhas roupas. Saquei um lenço do bolso da jaqueta e comecei a limpar a sujeira, olhando diretamente para o local enquanto me dirigia à saída. Eu precisava sair dali, de perto daquelas crianças e da menção de Eren. Eu simplesmente precisava. Algo estava errado comigo e estava ligado diretamente a ele e…

 _Boom_.

Vi-me sentado no chão, recém-caído de um esbarrão com alguém que entrava pela porta do refeitório com a mesma velocidade de desatenção com a qual eu saía. Minhas mãos apararam minha queda e por pouco não caí de bunda, machucando o pouco que e ainda tinha. E quando vi com quem eu havia esbarrado, levantei-me de um pulo, ajeitando minhas roupas e abaixando a cabeça, os pés já voltando a acelerar em direção à saída, ainda com mais pressa que da primeira vez.

– Capitão! – começou Eren – Me des…

– Jaeger. – respondi com uma breve saudação, sentindo a face em chamas.

Quando passei ao seu lado, nossos braços se encontrando levemente, senti uma breve estática, algo que fez com que meu coração batesse com tanta força que parecia querer saltar do meu peito. Até doía. Minhas mãos formigaram fortemente e meus lábios pulsaram. Eu precisava de uma bebida e de sair dali.

Alcancei o jardim ao lado de fora do pátio com uma rapidez espetacular, e o vestiário ainda mais rápido. Entrei no banheiro, me despi, liguei o chuveiro e me enviei de cabeça ali embaixo. A água havia de lavar aquela vergonha para longe. Então realmente acontecera, não é mesmo?

 _Noite passada eu estava bêbado, entrei no quarto de Eren para me desculpar, mas acabei…_

Não, eu não pensaria naquilo. Eu não poderia pensar naquilo, porque eu sentia, acima de tudo, vergonha. O que ele pensaria de mim agora? Eu era seu tutor. Eu brigara por ele na corte, ele estava sob _meus_ cuidados, e agora ele não confiaria mais em mim, eu acredito. Ou não teria mais o mesmo respeito, até porque quem respeitaria um capitão bêbado e impulsivo que faria coisas absurdas? Não, não, um capitão _homem_ que faria o que eu fizera na noite passada?

Meu rosto queimava a ponto de eu querer arrancar a pele fora, e o sentimento que mais vibrava dentro de mim além de todos os outros, e além até da vergonha, era a raiva. Eu sentia raiva de mim por haver feito o que fiz… e sentia _ódio_ do meu corpo por reagir da forma que estava reagindo sempre que a lembrança voltava a cruzar pela minha mente. Aqueles espasmos, arrepios, aquele calor confortável, aquela sensação de vontade, eu poderia pegar todos e jogar no lixo, me livrar daquilo para ontem.

Deixei-me escorregar pelo box e acabei sentado no chão, sentindo a água fria escorrer pelas minhas costas. A sensação era boa, ao menos. Ajudava a colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e a ver minhas possibilidades de movimentos mais claramente. Eu tinha duas alternativas. Uma era agir como nada houvesse acontecido, e prosseguir os treinamentos em particular com Eren como estavam sendo antes do… antes do incidente. Ou chamá-lo para uma reunião em particular e ordenar que esquecesse o que houvera, pois eu era seu capitão e estava em um dia ruim.

Suspirei.

Na teoria parecia tão mais fácil do que seria na prática. Levantei-me com cuidado, me lavei duas vezes, para ter certeza de que o sabão tiraria todo resquício da vergonha de mim e fechei o chuveiro. Saí do box enrolado na toalha e me postei na frente do espelho que havia sobre a pia de lavar as mãos. Meu cabelo precisava de um corte e talvez aquela fosse a melhor hora para dar um fim naquela cabeleira toda. E, tal como antes, eu precisava de uma distração.

Peguei uma navalha de dentro do armário do espelho e voltei a fechá-lo, e quando o fiz, notei o reflexo de Eren parado à porta, olhando fixamente para mim, suado, cansado e ofegante. Seu peito arfava fortemente, e seus olhos pareciam tão cansados quanto os meus. Então ele também não dormira durante a noite.

 _O que você fizera, Levi?_

Me virei para ele com o meu olhar mais indiferente, lâmina na mão.

– O que foi, Jaeger? – perguntei.

– Eu gostaria de me desculpar por haver derrubado o senhor, capitão – disse ele, as palavras entrecortadas pela falta de ar. Ele se apoiou nos joelhos, abaixando a cabeça.

Dei de ombros, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava olhando.

– Está tudo bem, moleque. – Voltei à minha tarefa inicial, sentindo a mão tremer de nervoso.

Eu me sentia um adolescente. Por que estava agindo daquela forma? Aquilo nunca havia acontecido comigo e eu não sabia lidar com a situação, nem descrever o motivo pelo qual ela estava acontecendo. Por que eu tinha tanta confiança em me lançar dezenas de metros no ar e arrebentar a nuca de titãs com dez vezes o meu tamanho e, perto desse menino que, mesmo que maior que eu, ainda era mais novo e menos experiente do que eu, eu me tremia todo como um iniciante com medo?

Aquilo não estava certo.

Larguei a lâmina na pia, que caiu na porcelana, batendo e emitindo um som agudo. Virei-me para falar com Eren, mandá-lo embora dali e dizer que delegaria à Hange a função de cuidar dele, que já não me interessava mais, eu já tinha meus novos problemas para cuidar e não poderia destacar meu tempo para ele. Mas ao me virar, ele já havia me alcançado daquele jeito sorrateiro que eu o ensinara. Estávamos a poucos passos um do outro, e eu já podia sentir todo o calor da sua respiração quente de titã.

– Senhor, sobre ontem – começou ele –, pode ter certeza de que não contarei ao comandante.

Dei de ombros outra vez.

– Tá – respondi secamente. – Andei pensando sobre seu treinamento e visto as minhas novas condições, decidi repassar a responsabilidade sobre você para Hange – cuspi tudo de uma vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua expressão passou de surpresa, para exasperação, até medo. Por fim, quando falou, sua voz era pesada e rude.

– Eu não sou um brinquedo que você pode passar para outro quando se cansa – vociferou Eren, avançando em minha direção, com o dedo apontado para o meu peito.

Com um tapa rápido, querendo evitar maiores contatos com ele, abaixei seu dedo.

– Não aponte o dedo para mim, soldado – rosnei. – Sou seu capitão e eu faço com você o que bem desejar.

– _Eu não vou trocar de comando_ – disse ele com a voz intercalada, entre os dentes.

– Eu estou ordenando, e não te pedindo. – Foi a minha vez de apontar o dedo para ele, bem em direção ao seu rosto. – Eu _sou_ seu superior, Jaeger! E se você está aqui hoje, é por que eu quis – minha voz já começava a se elevar, meu dedo apontado para ele tremendo. Gotículas de suor se formavam em minhas costas e meu coração já era visível por baixo da minha pele, tamanha força com que pulsava. – Eu já disse que eu _faço_ o que eu quiser com você! E se você vai…

Eren me interrompeu agarrando-me pelo queixo e me elevando à sua altura, de forma que nos encaramos por um tempo, rostos próximos, e ambas as respirações um do outro se misturando naquela nuvem de vapor quente que parecia começar a sair dele.

– Jaeger, se você se transformar aqui em baixo – comecei, minha voz não passando de um sussurro raivoso –, você me matará e, por consequência, meus soldados matarão você.

Os olhos dele eram duros, grandes olhos verdes cheios de raiva ao que me parecia,e a mão fumegando em meu rosto. Lentamente, levei as minhas mãos de encontro às dele e as retirei dali, sentindo aquela mesma estática de mais cedo percorrer dos meus dedos até os dele, uma corrente de choque que fazia vibrar até o núcleo da minha menor célula. O que era aquela maldita sensação que eu nunca sentira antes em minha vida?

– Você não pode fazer o que quiser comigo – disse ele, aparentemente mais calmo, desvencilhando suas mãos das minhas. – Você não pode me jogar para outra pessoa só porque se entediou do meu treinamento, Levi.

A menção ao meu nome, somente meu nome fez com que eu me sentisse nu. Não que eu não estivesse, claro. Mas havia aquele abismo entre meus soldados e eu, um abismo que nos separava e me mantinha afastado até dos mais próximos, e quem era esse garoto que estava vencendo esse espaço entre nós? Quem ele achava que era?

– E você não pode simplesmente entrar dentro do meu quarto no meio da noite – complementou ele – e me beijar como se eu fosse uma putinha de esquina da capital do rei!

Suas palavras me atingiram como uma rajada de lâminas, e estaquei no chão. Então eu _realmente_ fizera aquilo, certo? O que se passara pela minha cabeça? Eren balançou a cabeça e se virou, pisando forte e caminhando em direção à porta do vestiário. Onde ele estava indo? Aquela conversa ainda não havia terminado, por que ele estava saindo?

E o que era esse impulso? Por que eu estava indo atrás dele? Levi, por que você estava agarrando o pulso de Jaeger e o forçando a virar para você?

– Capitão, o que você está fazendo? – ele questionou, o cenho franzido, porém nenhum sinal de resistência.

– Gostaria de saber, moleque – respondi, forçando-o para mais perto de mim, tão perto que a ponta de meu nariz ficou a milímetros do seu. Tão perto que eu podia sentir a vibração energética de seu corpo sendo transmitida para o meu.

De olhos bem abertos, sem noção nenhuma do que estava fazendo, encostei a testa na sua, quente, aquele calor que já me era familiar, e permiti que meus olhos se encontrassem fixamente nos dele enquanto permiti meus lábios de projetarem-se em direção aos seus, úmidos e fumegantes.

E por alguns poucos segundos, ali ficaram, até que Eren soltou-se do meu aperto em seu pulso.

 _Fodeu_. Foi meu primeiro pensamento. Além de tudo, agora ele poderia sair por aí dizendo que seu oficial era um pervertido. Eu estava arruinado, de corpo, reputação. O que eu faria agora.

Mas, ao contrário do que pensei, ele se libertou de minhas mãos apenas para segurar meu rosto entre as suas e abrir meus lábios com os seus, fechar seus olhos e me beijar.


	7. 5 Medo

Eu queria dizer que ficara tudo bem depois do acontecido no banheiro. Gostaria de dizer que, na verdade, aquilo nunca acontecera que eu acordara deitado em minha cama, febril, tendo devaneios e delírios de febre. Mas a merda da realidade, dura como era, não me daria essa colher de chá. A única coisa que fazia jus à minha vontade foi acordar em minha cama. As paredes de pedra davam um clima frio ao meu quarto, um clima que me acalmava o espírito um pouco. Eu ouvia minha respiração alta em meus ouvidos, como se estivesse vindo de outra pessoa próxima a mim.

Não havia ninguém, que fique claro. Mas eu queria que houvesse. Queria uma pessoa apenas ao meu lado, mesmo que fosse para ficar deitada próxima de mim, encarando o mesmo teto e ouvindo os barulhos que a construção fazia. E ao mesmo tempo, eu estava feliz por estar só, de ter apenas a mim mesmo de companhia, porque eu sabia que o que eu queria era errado em tantas maneiras diferentes que eu não conseguia nem mesmo começar a enumerá-las.

Primeiro: eu queria um homem ao meu lado. Um _homem_. O correto não era um homem e uma mulher? E que infernos era essa vontade maluca de estar com um moleque tantos anos mais novo que eu que eu mal conhecia que deveria, supostamente, estar seguro sob a minha vigilância? Afinal, eu o tomara da corte para poder desenvolver suas habilidades e torná-lo um dos melhores soldados da Tropa de Exploração, e eu acabara me afeiçoando a ele porque ele simplesmente salvou a minha vida? Era esse o custo daquilo tudo? Não teria sido melhor, então, aquela morte trágica, preso entre as mandíbulas de uma bosta de um titã? Eu já havia agradecido e porque diabos aquele sentimento persistia?

O menino não tinha _nada de especial_!

Ok, na verdade ele até tinha algo especial, mas eu não me sinto atraído, nem um pouco, por um titã. Bem pelo contrário, acho que são criaturas desprezíveis, que mataram meus primeiros, meus segundos, provavelmente, até meus últimos companheiros. E o fato de Eren ser um titã não era bônus nenhum para mim.

Mas havia algo nele. Havia alguma coisa naquele olhar que ele _lançava_ para mim, o jeito como aqueles olhos verdes penetravam no fundo da minha alma e desarmava minhas defesas uma por uma, até eu estar completamente vulnerável e idiota em sua presença. Havia algo em seu sorriso, no jeito que seus lábios mexiam, o jeito que ele içava seu corpo para o alto enquanto usava o DTM e voltava ao chão. Até mesmo o jeito que seus ombros se moviam, para cima e para baixo, quando ele respirava. Tudo aquilo conferia a Eren uma coisa que eu não sabia explicar, mas que fazia como que eu quisesse estar sempre em sua presença, fazia com que eu tremesse e minha voz falhasse e as minhas mãos suassem com a possibilidade de chegar perto dele.

E como é que eu não havia reparado em nada disso _antes_? E agora, o que eu deveria fazer?

As minhas duas primeiras opções voltaram à minha cabeça. Eu realmente poderia dizer a ele para esquecer o que acontecera, porque, ao contrário do que ele disse, eu poderia, sim, fazer o que eu quisesse. Eu era o capitão dessa merda inteira, e apenas Erwin mandava mais que eu, ainda assim, sempre respeitando minha autoridade. Ou então poderíamos agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, prosseguir com o meu plano de colocá-lo sob o comando de Hange, que exploraria melhor seu potencial de titã e o treinaria como um soldado de retaguarda, preservando sua vida por um pouco mais de tempo.

Tapei os olhos com o braço e mexi os dedos, os contraindo e soltando. Senti a cicatriz do corte em minha mão, da vez em que apertei o copo de vidro e ele se espatifou ali. Lembro-me claramente de Eren cuidado da minha ferida com aquelas mãos quentes e gentis, limpando os cacos de vidro e o corte e enfaixado novamente. Lembro-me de seus olhos desculpando-se quando ele pegara um caco que estava mais fundo e me fizera sentir dor. Lembro-me, ainda mais claramente de quando o reconheci e como minha vida e perspectivas mudaram desde então.

Meu último pensamento fora tentando entender o porquê de eu ter deixado o banheiro em tamanha velocidade quando Eren me retribuíra o beijo. E adormeci, segurando aquela cicatriz com a minha vida.

–––

Havia se passado uma semana. Uma miserável semana de treinamento, luta, um pouco de combate corpo-a-corpo e mais do mesmo. Eren ainda estava sob meus cuidados. Nem ele nem eu tivemos coragem de pedir a dispensa um do outro, nem a troca de comando, mas não nos falávamos. Eu havia jurado a mim mesmo que não renderia mais daquilo, que fora simplesmente um surto de gratidão, algo que acontecera tão rápido e intenso que eu não soubera administrar.

Ele também não demonstrava sinais de querer conversar sobre aquilo. Ele simplesmente deixou passar.

Nossos treinamentos eram intensos e por mais de uma vez, nos vi no chão, rolando entre chaves e socos, um tentando derrotar o outro com a força bruta. Mas no fim, o resultado era sempre mais positivo e, naquela última vez em que Eren se transformara em titã, ele conseguia responder aos comandos de Hange e reagir aos estímulos muito bem. Seus reflexos estavam mais rápidos e ele havia tentado até algumas técnicas de lutas, apesar de sabermos que os titãs lá fora não dariam muito crédito para isso.

Já era hora de sair em nossa primeira missão com o menino-titã, ver seu desempenho em campo de batalha. Iríamos em formação abrindo caminho pelo interior da muralha Maria, partindo do distrito de Trost e caminhando rente à muralha Rose, abrindo o caminho para montar os postos de abastecimento para quando efetivássemos a missão de retomada da primeira volta do território. Eren estaria em meu esquadrão, claro, junto com Mikasa, Jean e mais dois soldados veteranos. O restante seria dividido em cinco companhias e a formação nos deixaria na retaguarda à direita, lugar ocupado por Hange comumente. Seria bom começar de uma posição mais leve para que o menino pegasse o ritmo aos poucos.

Entrei no refeitório e havia apenas uma cadeira ocupada, alguém sentado com as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa, a cabeça baixa, encostada nelas, e um zumbido quase inaudível provinha dele. Imaginei que estivesse dizendo alguma oração ou algo do tipo, o que era normal de alguns dos meus soldados. Eles acreditavam que pedir forças para algo superior os ajudaria a voltar vivos para casa. Dei de ombros, não querendo ser o inconveniente que atrapalha o momento íntimo da pessoa com sua divindade. Encaminhei-me até a mesa onde estavam os alimentos e me servi de uma xícara de chá preto, que diziam ter vindo de um lugar chamado Índia; um território chamado país, detentor de uma cultura que muitos chamavam de _exótica_.

Beberiquei um pouco do líquido fumegante e puxei uma cadeira no outro extremo da mesa onde o rapaz estava sentado. Tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, porém a cadeira rangeu no momento em que a puxei para trás. A cabeça dele se ergueu e, com a xícara ao caminho da boca, vi Eren me encarando, com um círculo vermelho no meio da testa, onde estivera apoiada nas mãos. Seus olhos pareciam vermelhos e inchados, e ele fungava o nariz, que estava manchado de vermelho. _Sangue_ , pensei.

– Você está bem, Jaeger? – perguntei, mantendo toda a indiferença que eu conseguira juntar nessa semana de treinamento. – Seu nariz está sujo.

Ele pegou um guardanapo que estava em cima da mesa e limpou o local, limpando também, depois, os olhos e a testa suada.

– Desculpe, senhor – respondeu. – Obrigado.

Dei de ombros. Ao menos meu esforço para manter aquela relação o mais profissional possível parecia estar dando certo. Continuei bebendo meu chá, olhando para o outro lado do refeitório. As vigas de madeira que sustentavam o teto logo, logo, precisariam ser trocadas. Todo novo soldado que passava por ali entalhava seu nome na madeira, e, em alguns anos, não restaria madeira propriamente dita para sustentar mais nada. Anotei mentalmente que diria a Erwin pra providenciar aquilo logo.

– Capitão – começou Eren, trazendo minha atenção de volta a ele –, e se eu não conseguir me transformar, o que faremos?

– Lutaremos. – Respondi, olhando dentro de seus olhos. – Todos temos equipamentos e lâminas, e todos sempre estivemos aqui para lutar com o inimigo. Não se preocupe. Vocês têm a _mim_ no esquadrão para tomar conta das suas vidas.

Eu gostava disso. Gostava de poder cuidar da vida dos meus soldados, gostava de saber que eu _era_ o melhor soldado da humanidade justamente por não deixar que eles se ferissem quando estivessem sob a minha asa.

– Ok, senhor – ele disse, se levantando. – Com a sua licença.

Acenei com os dedos, o dispensando. Mas não sei o que houve comigo quando o vi saindo pela porta, o que me causou o ímpeto de chamá-lo novamente.

– Jaeger!

– Senhor?

– Eu cuidarei de você. – falei. As palavras soaram mais clichês e desconcertadas do que eu pretendia, mas eram verdadeiras. Eu cuidaria _dele_ , protegeria sua vida com a minha, se preciso fosse.

Eren maneou a cabeça para mim, dando a entender que captar o que eu lhe disse. _Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo?_

Terminei meu chá e comi um biscoito, mastigando lentamente, gravando todos os detalhes daquela rápida conversa e repassando todos pela minha mente. Não fora nada de mais, não é? Exceto pela parte em que eu falei com Eren que o protegeria. Eu deveria mesmo ter sido tão enfático? Ele já seria alvo da minha proteção, mesmo que eu não estivesse…

Suspirei e me levantei, recolhendo os farelos do biscoito, e ambas as nossas canecas. Lavei-as rapidamente e deixei secando penduradas no suporte para os copos e saí. Uma única coisa que não me _atraía_ em Eren era a sua total falta de senso de limpeza. Eu simplesmente não era obrigado. Se ele fosse meu, aquilo não aconteceria.

 _O que? Se ele fosse o que, Levi?_ , a voz martelou em minha cabeça. Meu rosto enrubesceu e me senti constrangido como uma criança. Eu precisava de um pouco de ação para tirar o vazio em minha cabeça que me permitia ter esse tipo de pensamento.

Era meio-dia quando chegamos a uma distância considerável da muralha Rose. Os cascos dos cavalos batiam contra os campos, levantando um som seco e alto, sendo a única música que escutávamos durante aquela cavalgada. Eren ia à minha direita, lançando-me olhares furtivos, desviando os olhos sempre que coincidíamos de olhar um para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Mikasa seguia atrás dele; a garota não o largava por nada, era como uma sombra que o seguia para todos os lugares. Jean à minha esquerda, e Petra e Gunther seguiam atrás, com os sinalizadores. Até então, não havia sinal de nenhum grupo, o que poderíamos interpretar como uma coisa boa ou não.

– Capitão Levi! – Chamou Mikasa. Olhei por cima do ombro, e ela apontava com o dedo para trás.

 _Merda_.

– DTM, na primeira árvore que encontrarem! – comecei a soltar as rédeas de Justine, minha égua, e lancei meu gancho primeiro, para que os outros seguissem meu exemplo. Saquei as duas lâminas e me preparei.

Mikasa apontara para um par de titãs que se aproximava de nós por trás. O que chegava a maior velocidade, correndo todo desengonçado, era um classe oito metros, barrigudo, os braços chacoalhando para um lado e para o outro, enquanto aquele sorriso macabro se espalhava pelo seu rosto. O que estava mais atrás dele, menor, deveria ser um classe cinco metros, mas a distância me atrapalhava a distinguir.

Ouvi o som dos outros ganchos sendo lançados, e os cavalos seguindo para a direita, como foram treinados a fazer. Logo Petra e Gunther estavam à minha frente, também lâminas nas mãos. Atrás de mim se erguiam Jean e Mikasa, e Eren, logo abaixo de mim, preso na mesma árvore.

– Vocês – gritei. Petra e Gunther olharam para mim na mesma hora. Eles já estavam familiarizados com o processo. – Vocês ficarão para retardar o avanço dos monstros, enquanto eu seguirei com os soldados para o centro do canto.

– Sim, capitão! – concordaram os dois, virando-se para frente para recepcionar os intrusos.

– Vocês três vêm comigo, sempre se mantendo a pelo menos cinco metros do chão! – ordenei. – Ackerman, lance o sinalizador amarelo e fique atenta à resposta!

– Sim, senhor!

E assim, de árvore em árvore, lançamos os nossos ganchos, nos prendendo às manobras tridimensionais, buscando cobrir maior terreno entre nós e os titãs para que voltássemos a terra firme para chamarmos os cavalos. Eu ainda encontrava certa dificuldade em manobrar meu equipamento usando a perna direita, mas tinha certeza que logo o costume viria e, com ele, a maestria dos movimentos novos.

Paramos em uma árvore alta, vinte metros, e ficamos de pé sobre o galho que comportava a nós quatro. Meus soldados tomaram água e conversavam entre si enquanto eu observava ao fundo a fumaça negra que sinalizava um titã anômalo se aproximando da formação da vanguarda na esquerda. Era ali que Erwin estava. Recarreguei minhas lâminas e já fiz a ligação entre o gás de meu tambor reserva para evitar qualquer contratempo, aconselhei aos demais o mesmo e ordenei que fôssemos até lá.

Petra e Gunther ainda não haviam voltado, mas eu sabia que logo estariam de volta para nos acompanhar. Deixei a marca na árvore indicando nossa direção e partimos. Não tardamos em chegar à zona de combate, as carroças viradas e uma porção de corpos partidos se espalhavam ao chão. Notei a surpresa dos meus soldados e a falta de familiarização com aquela cena e me apressei em repreendê-los.

– Não é hora de lamentar os mortos – falei em meio ao vento que cortava nossos rostos, levanto o cheio de sangue cosigo –, é hora de proteger os vivos. – Lancei minha lâmina para frete: – Avante!

– Sim, capitão! – o coro de três vozes se fez ouvir e logo estávamos cortando nucas de titãs a torto e a direito, levantando densas nuvens de fumaça extra quente enquanto os corpos daqueles humanoides se destruíam.

Mikasa, como sempre, era tudo o que um soldado precisava ser. Fria, calculista, muito certeira. Acertava mais de um gigante por vez, sempre no ponto certo, sem falhar. Suas lâminas quase não ficavam cegas; não havia tempo. Jean e Eren também tinham lá suas proezas, e conseguiam dar conta do trabalho.

Em meio àquela confusão de sangue e partes voando para lá e para cá, avistei o restante da tropa, o comandante, a tenente e o restante dos soldados. Faltava apenas um, e era improvável que estivesse em campo de batalha, lutando. Armim era o mais fraco da turma. Sua única habilidade que sobressaía os demais era seu cérebro magnífico, que conseguia ter as melhores ideias e montar as melhores estratégias mesmo em meio ao caos.

Mas ele não estava ali.

Rodopiei, abrindo caminho entre três titãs, manobrando meu equipamento para pegar o melhor ponto e acertá-los. E o fiz com excelência, abrindo cada vez mais espaço entre meus companheiros e eu, ansiando por chegar até eles. Fiz sinal para que minha equipe me seguisse e pelo canto do olho vi Petra e Gunther se aproximando de nós, ensanguentados e com o semblante resignado.

 _Eles deram conta do recado. Esses eram_ meus _homens, com certeza_.

Foi quando escutei um grito. Um berro gelado, de cortar a alma. Tão intenso que abalou minha concentração e me fez vacilar a perna direita, obrigando-me a jogar todo o peso na perna machucada. Instantaneamente, senti a onda de dor percorrer pelo meu joelho e se espalhar pela minha corrente sanguínea. Meu rosto de retraiu em um esgar de dor que imediatamente reprimi. Aquela não era a hora de ceder à dor. Ela teria que esperar.

Lancei meu gancho em uma das árvores ao redor, equilibrando-me entre a árvore e a dor, e procurei a fonte do barulho. Olhei em volta e não vi mais nenhum titã se aproximando de nós, nem nenhum dos meus soldados ou dos outros, efetuando manobras pelo espaço do ar. Fiz uma chamada mentalmente de cada um dos meus que estava ali. Petra e Gunther acabaram de chegar. Jean, ok. Mikasa, ok. Eren…

Onde estava Eren?

Esquadrinhei todo o campo enquanto escutava os outros líderes de esquadrão chamando seus subordinados, da mesma forma que eu fizera mentalmente. Meus olhos pularam de árvore para árvore, olhando até mesmo os galhos mais baixos e, foi quando eu olhava para as árvores menores, identifiquei o moleque no chão, as lâminas largadas ao seu lado. Eren abraçava um corpo pela metade, berrando e chorando profusamente, suas lágrimas misturando-se ao seu sangue e ao sangue do morto, preso entre seus braços.

Os cabelos loiros de Armim estavam ensanguentados, e seu corpo pendia para um lado, faltando-lhe as penas e um braço. Era por isso que Eren chorava. Ouvi, ao meu lado, meus dois soldados da 104ª turma chorarem junto com Eren, e os demais dos outros esquadrões também. E eu os entendia. Eu compreendia a dor deles, pois aquela fora a _minha_ dor. Eu havia perdido Isabel e Farlan e, quando me afeiçoei aos demais, eu os perdi também. Eu compreendia, e eu me doía por eles.

Lentamente, manobrei meu equipamento para o chão. Eu precisava tirar Eren de lá, o chão não era seguro. Era hora de dizer adeus ao seu amigo e deixá-lo ir. Era necessário.

E então, quando faltava apenas quatro metros para que eu alcançasse o solo, ouvimos. _Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_. Passos de um titã que corria rápido demais para que o pudéssemos retardar antes de chegar até Eren. Era um classe 15 metros, correndo em direção a ele, sem demonstrar interesse no resto de nós. Meu coração disparou, o sangue pulsando forte em minhas têmporas, a dor já quase não existindo mais.

– Eren! – berrou Mikasa, o desespero quase palpável em sua voz. Ela já preparava seu DTM para o lançamento – Eren, saia daí!

Todos preparavam os equipamentos para destruir o gigante que, em poucos passos, alcançaria Jaeger, mas eram todos lentos demais. Ao que Eren ignorou as chamas, e continuou abraçado ao corpo despedaçado de Armim, peguei todo impulso que consegui e projetei-me para frente, lançando-me em sua direção, o gancho estrategicamente preso à árvore. A gravidade era minha aliada, pela primeira vez, e em milésimos de segundo, estiquei a mão e agarrei Eren pela gola de sua camisa, o levantando do chão e fazendo-o soltar Armim.

– Não! – Ele se debateu. – Levi, me solte!

– Cale a boca, moleque – berrei exasperado. O medo também era identificável e minha voz, e eu sabia disso. Mas como ele pudera se colocar em risco daquela maneira?

Lancei mais um gancho, depois outro e em poucos instantes, estávamos novamente sobre a árvore, com Mikasa o abraçando com força enquanto eu me lançava na direção de Erwin, tão puto da vida quanto poderia estar. Hange e os outros conseguiram retardar o titã e capturá-lo, e os outros voavam até Eren para prestar suas condolências ou para partilharem seu sofrimento.

Não olhei para trás nem um segundo sequer, com medo da minha reação. Eu simplesmente queria bater nele até que fosse impossível que se regenerasse novamente. Como ele pudera ser tão imprudente sendo que _tudo_ o que estávamos fazendo até aquele momento era por causa _dele_?

Pousei na árvore ao lado de Erwin e ele entendeu pelo meu olhar que eu não queria conversar. Limitou-se a dizer:

– Voltemos para o quartel general. Vamos, vamos!

Lancei meu gancho e parti.

–––

Abri a porta do dormitório com o pé, fazendo-a bater na parede e lascas de madeira voarem pelo ar. A conversa fora subitamente interrompida pela minha entrada, e os soldados me olharam com olhos do tamanho de uma bola. Ignorei os olhares assustados e curiosos, e passei cama por cama procurando aquele molequezinho de merda. Ele precisava de uma lição e parece que ainda não tinha aprendido que as coisas aqui não funcionavam do jeito que ele queria.

O encontrei na última cama, deitado de cara para a parede, encolhido como uma criança. Seu corpo dava leves soluços e seu nariz fungava cada vez mais. Ele os limpava quando notou minha sobra projetando-se na parede. Eren virou-se em minha direção e me olhou com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, vermelhos de choro, e eu podia jurar que havia um pouco de ódio neles. Porém eu não me importava com a sua raivinha, nem a sua dor. O agarrei pela gola, como fizera mais cedo, e arrastei para fora da cama um moleque tão surpreso que não protestou ao meu ato. O carreguei até o lado de fora e, antes enfiar o pé na porta para fechá-la novamente, me virei para os soldados e ordenei:

– Quero todos deitados antes que eu feche essa porra de porta. E nem _um_ pio.

A porta se bateu com um estrondo que fez Eren despertar de sua inércia e começar a se debater, suas mãos desferindo tapas na minha e em qualquer parte do meu corpo que pudesse alcançar. Ele grunhia para que eu o largasse, mas eu estava obstinado demais para soltá-lo com aquela facilidade. E carrega-lo não era a tarefa mais impossível do mundo; ele era grande, maior que eu, porém eu _era_ mais forte.

Alcancei a porta da sala de reunião – eu já a deixara aberta para quando eu chegasse – e o arremessei lá para dentro, fazendo seu corpo se chocar conta uma porção de cadeiras e mesas, provocando um estrondo. Bati a porta e a tranquei com a chave, virando-me enraivecido para o moleque, não conseguindo conter mais aquela raiva toda dentro de mim.

– Que porra você acha que é, caralho? – berrei, dando graças pela sala ser à prova de som. – O que tinha na merda da sua cabeça?

Eu falava e avançava em sua direção. Eren custava em se desvencilhar da madeira quebrada pela sua queda e me olhava num misto de desafio e dor. Mas antes que ele pudesse se levantar, eu já o havia agarrado novamente pelo colarinho e batia suas costas contra a parede, levantando-o ligeiramente do chão.

– O que você estava fazendo? – vociferei novamente. – Hein?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas eu não deixei. Eu queria esmurrá-lo com força por ter me preocupado, por ter me dado o medo de perdê-lo como eu perdera os outros.

– Você não pode, simplesmente, pegar seu equipamentozinho e descer da desgraça da árvore e ficar à mercê dos monstros! – continuei a berrar, mas minhas voz já falhava entre uma palavra e outra. Toda aquela raiva saindo de mim, diluindo-se em alívio; ele estava _ali_.

Os olhos de Eren encheram-se de lágrimas, lágrimas pesadas maculando _meus_ olhos verdes, mas ainda assim deixando-os tão bonitos quanto eles realmente eram. Seu peito arfava, e eu sabia que havia uma porção de soluços presos ali dentro. Ele queria chorar, ele queria sentir a perda do seu melhor amigo, e o que eu estava fazendo ali? Eu o estava agredindo por ter me deixado com medo de perdê-lo sendo que ele não era nada meu. Eu estava sendo egoísta, e sabia daquilo também.

– Capitão – começou e foi interrompido por um jorro de lágrimas que escapou de seus olhos, caindo copiosamente pelo seu rosto, molhando até mesmo minhas mãos que seguravam sua camisa. – Levi… Armim… morreu… – ele balbuciava.

As minhas próprias forças se esvaíram de mim naquele momento. Afrouxei o aperto e o desci lentamente, até que seus pés encontrassem o chão. Eren chorava pesadamente, olhando em meus olhos, fazendo com que eu mesmo sentisse vontade de chorar também. Minhas mãos ainda em sua camisa, eu o apertei levemente, o trazendo para mais perto de mim, envolvendo seu corpo em meus braços e acariciando sua cabeça.

– Eu sei – sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido. – Eu sinto muito.

Os braços dele se fecharam à minha volta enquanto soluços roubavam seu ar e mais lágrimas molhavam meus ombros. Ele estava quente, como sempre. Mas era um calor vazio, dolorido. Eu não poderia deixá-lo passar por aquilo sozinho. Mantive minha mão ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto com a outra, levantei seu rosto gentilmente, passando o dedo pela sua bochecha, secando as lágrimas que haviam ali. Como ele poderia ser tão frágil?

– Me desculpe – pedi ainda em sussurros. – Mas eu não queria te perder, moleque.

Seus olhos molhados me fitaram e então relaxaram. Ele sabia o que era aquilo, e porque eu fizera aquilo tudo. E até então, ele parecia compreender. Eren soluçou mais um pouco e deitou seu rosto na palma de minha mão, fechando os olhos, ainda deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Beijei cada uma delas, com calma, subindo pelo seu rosto com meus lábios. Aquelas lágrimas eram minhas. Eram parte de Eren e eu não deixaria que nem mesmo uma delas escapasse de mim novamente, ou me permitiria o risco de perdê-las. Beijei ambos seus olhos e, por fim, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, tal qual ele fizera comigo, e beijei-lhe os lábios.


	8. 6 Funeral de Corações

Naquela noite, levei Eren até o meu quarto e o deixei adormecer deitado em minha cama, envolto em meus braços. Eu o segurava com força, sem saber o que fazer quando seu corpo se movia em um soluço dolorido que parecia vir de dentro da sua alma. Ele demorou a dormir e o tempo inteiro que levou para que ele o conseguisse, eu o apertei contra meu corpo, depositando beijos em sua nuca e em sua cabeça. Um sentimento terrível me corroia por dentro, o prazer de ele estar vivo ali, comigo e preso a mim, o alívio de ter sido Armim a morrer, e _não ele_. Eu era baixo, um ser humano desprezível por pensar isso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia evitar a tranquilidade que aquele momento me trazia.

Estaria aquilo realmente acontecendo? Eren estava deitado em _minha_ cama, comigo? Eu o estava protegendo, como eu disse que o faria, mesmo que não da mesma forma que pensei fazê-lo.

O dia amanheceu e estávamos na mesma posição. Mantive meus olhos abertos a noite inteira, olhando diretamente para a nuca de Eren, adormecido à minha frente. Aquela situação me era boa, porém estranha. As coisas pareciam estar acontecendo em um passo muito mais rápido do que eu imaginara. O alarme soou no quartel general, tirando todos da cama, e ouvi o moleque se mexendo, começando a acordar. _Não acorde_ , pedi em pensamento, esperando que aquele momento durasse mais um pouco. Seu corpo quente contra o meu era confortável e seu cheiro já parecia fazer parte de mim.

Eren estremeceu um pouco, esticando-se todo. Lentamente levantei o braço que o envolvia por cima, dando-lhe espaço para esticar-se direito, mas ele agarrou a minha mão e a prendeu em torno de si novamente, mantendo-me ali. _Obrigado_ , agradeci dentro de minha cabeça. Eu não queria soltá-lo. Queria apenas virá-lo para mim e beijar-lhe os lábios novamente.

E como se escutasse meus pensamentos, Eren rolou na cama até se virar para mim, encarando-me com os olhos inchados de choro, já marejados de lágrimas novamente. Ele segurou a minha mão e a levou até seu rosto, e eu o beijei suavemente nos lábios, apenas encostando-se aos dele. Seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, como os meus, e eu via aquelas pequenas bolsas d'água estourando-se e rolando pelos cantos de sua face.

– Sinto muito por Armim – falei. Minha voz saiu rouca, porém forte, a mesma força que eu queria passar a ele. – Eu sei o quanto ele era importante para você.

Eren assentiu, mais lágrimas escorrendo. Ele soluçou e chorou tal qual na noite anterior, provocando espasmos por todo seu corpo, enquanto eu o abraçava. Seu rosto se escondeu em meu peito enquanto eu o segurava, pedindo forças pra alguém, em algum plano superior para que eu continuasse a cuidar de Eren enquanto ele ainda precisasse de mim.

Passamos alguns minutos dessa forma, até que escutei uma batida na porta. Ignorei, mas novamente veio a insistência das pancadas. Uma voz abafada veio do lado de fora, e escutei Petra me chamar.

– Capitão? O senhor já está de pé?

Envolvi Eren ainda mais junto de meu corpo e virei a cabeça em direção à porta.

– Sim – respondi, esperando que ela se fosse logo.

– Senhor, o funeral para os mortos começará dentro de alguns minutos… – ela hesitou. Sua voz estava trêmula, e eu podia ter certeza que estava lutando contra as lágrimas também. O corpo entre meus braços se sacudiu ainda mais. – O comandante Erwin conta com a sua ajuda para achar Eren Jaeger. A última vez que o viram fora com o senhor ontem à noite.

– Já estou indo – finalizei a conversa.

– Obrigada, senhor.

Escutei os passos de Petra se afastarem pelo corredor, e me voltei para Eren. Levantei sua cabeça e fiz seus olhos se encontrarem com os meus. Ele fungava o nariz e ainda soluçava. Tornei a limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos verdes e encostei minha testa na sua.

– Eren, o que estamos fazendo? – perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. Eu sabia que não era o melhor momento nem de longe, mas eu pensara naquilo a noite inteira, e talvez fosse a hora de esclarecer algumas coisas.

– Eu quero você – falei, tudo de uma vez, com medo de vacilar no caminho e desistir. – Quero você perto de mim. Quero sanar a sua dor e quero estar ao seu lado o tempo inteiro. Você povoa meus pensamentos desde o dia em que você me salvou, e não sendo o bastante eu só pensar em você, meu corpo pede por você. Pede pelo seu calor, pede pela sua boca, pede para ficar próximo a você.

Parei, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Talvez eu pegara muito pesado dada à atual situação. O garoto já estava emocionalmente destruído e eu jogava essa bomba em seu colo. O que você fizera, Levi?

– O que eu devo fazer com tudo isso? – finalmente ele dissera, a voz mais baixa que um sussurro, a boca se movendo lentamente, moldando-as perfeitamente.

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Se eu não sabia nem o que _eu_ deveria fazer, como eu deveria saber sobre ele? Suspirei, desvencilhando-me dele com cuidado e me sentando na cama, olhando-o por cima, enquanto ele se virava para mim e me observava, os olhos levantados em minha direção, pedindo por uma resposta.

– Eu não sei – falei. – Eu sei que este não é o momento ideal, e eu lamento por isso. Mas eu não consigo mais agir como se estivesse tudo bem sendo que não está. Você é o meu soldado, eu sou seu tutor e olha onde estamos agora – apontei para a cama.

Ele limpou os olhos com as mãos, se levantado e juntando-se a mim encostado no estrado da cama. Aquela situação era estranha, e realmente me parecia que estava fácil demais que ele estivesse ali, sem nenhuma resistência. Talvez Eren estivesse apenas me usando para companhia, enquanto, nesse momento difícil, ele não estivesse conseguindo lidar sozinho com a dor e a solidão. Mas ele tinha Mikasa para aquilo, o que me deixava ainda mais confuso. Por que ele, de bom grado, aceitara passar a noite comigo, apenas para dormir ao meu lado?

– Capitão – ele começou, olhando fixamente para frente –, eu o admiro, senhor.

– Levi.

Eren me olhou, inquisitivo.

– Me chame de Levi, Eren. Tal como você faz quando está com raiva.

Ele assentiu, prosseguindo, as bochechas corando-se ligeiramente.

– Levi… eu o admiro. E eu gosto de ficar perto do… de você. – _É, Levi, não vai dar em nada para você_. – E eu também tenho me perguntado o porquê de eu não ter afastado o senhor naquele primeiro beijo, no banheiro.

Meu coração disparou.

– E eu também não sei o porquê, senhor – ele concluiu, virando o rosto em minha direção.

– Entendo – respondi, o olhando de volta. Seu rosto não estava mais molhado, e seus olhos pareciam mais austeros que em momentos mais cedo. Estiquei minha mão e segurei a sua. – Temos um lugar para ir agora, Jaeger.

E ele assentiu, apertando meus dedos, no que imaginei ser um apelo mudo por força. _Eu estou passando toda a força que eu tenho para você, garoto. Use-a bem_. Levantei-me da cama o trazendo comigo e, de surpresa, fui envolvido em um abraço frouxo, e contemplado com as palavras de Eren saindo em minha direção, sua voz mais forte e pesarosa.

– Desculpe-me tê-lo preocupado, capitão – ele disse. – E obrigado.

– Eren… – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, e envolvi sua cintura com meu braço, sem saber bem o que fazer em seguida.

–––

Chegamos ao refeitório e encontrei todos os meus soldados vestidos em preto, a única cor vindo de suas jaquetas bordadas com as asas da liberdade. Muitos rostos ali estavam molhados de lágrimas, e, apesar do silêncio, eu podia escutar os soluços de alguns dos homens chorando. Eren saiu rapidamente do meu lado e foi se juntar aos seus companheiros de turma, que o olharam curiosos quando chegaram, todas as perguntas sendo feitas através dos olhares. Ele se limitou a negar com a cabeça, e sentou-se ao lado de Mikasa, que o abraçou fortemente, envolvendo-o com uma espécie de amor que me era estranha. Uma pontadinha de veneno espetou meu coração.

Aquela cena não me agradara nem um pouco.

Juntei-me a Erwin, Hange e os outros veteranos, de pé em um canto próximo à porta. O comandante acenou para mim, e saiu em direção ao pátio, para que eu o seguisse. Chegamos ao campo aberto, sob uma árvore e ele parou, virando-se para me encarar.

– Onde você esteve, Levi? – perguntou. – E o que foi todo aquele circo que disseram que você aprontou ontem à noite?

Sua voz era severa, como sempre fora, porém havia algo diferente dessa vez. Erwin me olhava desconfiado.

– Estive conversando com Eren – respondi. – Estava aplicando-lhe um corretivo por ter colocado sua vida em risco e jogado todo o esforço que fizemos por ele até hoje diretamente no lixo.

Aqueles olhos me esquadrinharam de cima a baixo, buscando o menor sinal de vacilo em minhas palavras. O maldito me conhecia muito bem para saber quando eu estava omitindo algo.

– Levi – ele colocou a mão na testa, fechando os olhos –, não minta para mim.

– Não estou mentindo, Erwin.

– E por que eu não acredito em você?

– O que mais eu estaria fazendo se não conversando com o maldito do moleque, Erwin? – rebati, sabendo que ele não teria argumento contra isso.

Meu melhor amigo se limitou a dar de ombros, suspirando, os olhos ainda fechados. Passamos um minuto em silêncio, antes dos soldados saírem pela porta, cabisbaixos, caminhando em direção ao campo de cremação, onde o último adeus era dado aos companheiros caídos em batalha. Procurei Eren entre eles, me perguntando como ele estaria, se a companhia dos seus companheiros lhe fizera sentir melhor do que a minha, mas não o encontrei. Talvez ele já tivesse passado, misturado à multidão, e eu não o tivesse visto.

– Vamos, Levi – chamou Erwin, com um leve puxão em meu braço. Ele voltara a assumir sua postura de líder e caminhava majestosamente à minha frente.

Erwin era o homem que eu queria ser e que, naquele momento, estava falhando miseravelmente.

Encontramos-nos de frente à fogueira, uma fila de corpos dispostos sobre as pilhas de madeiras e um deles era de Armim. Ainda não havia sinal de Eren, porém a cerimônia deveria prosseguir, com ou sem ele. Preocupei-me sobre onde poderia estar, esperando que aparecesse rápido. Eu tinha certeza que ele se arrependeria de perder aquele momento de último adeus ao seu melhor amigo e aquilo em nada ajudaria na sua recuperação.

Erwin proferiu as palavras de sempre, agradecendo ao espírito dos guerreiros que se foram pelo seu serviço e seu coração, por haverem dado tanto de si na causa da humanidade e dedicando a vitória do futuro em seus nomes. Erwin nomeou cada um dos mortos e, ao terem os nomes falados, seus companheiros deram um passo à frente, pegando a tocha de sua mão e atiçando fogo à pilha de madeira na qual aquele corpo estava deitado.

Aqueles momentos eram sempre muito esgotantes. Eu poderia passar por aquilo todos os dias e nunca me acostumaria com a crueldade, com a dor e com o sofrimento. Ver seus companheiros mortos, ardendo em chamas que acabariam para sempre com seu legado na terra… Aquilo não era fácil e nunca seria. O último nome a ser chamado, por meu pedido, fora o de Armim. Eu havia pensado em dar a Eren o maior tempo possível para se despedir de seu melhor amigo, tendo eu mesmo passado pela mesma experiência anos atrás, e sabendo que qualquer tempo era bem vindo apesar de nunca ser tempo o suficiente.

Porém, quando Erwin chamou o nome de Armim, Eren não apareceu para queimar seu corpo. Nenhum dos soldados da sua turma deu o passo à frente para acabar com a existência do garoto. Soluços altos se fizeram ouvir, enquanto a voz de Sasha chamava pelo nome de Armim e pedia desculpas por tudo o que ela fizera a ele que pudesse tê-lo agredido de alguma forma. Procurei novamente Eren com os olhos e não o encontrei, terminando por encontrar Mikasa olhando para mim, com a mesma questão que eu vinha me fazendo todo aquele tempo.

 _Onde estava Eren?_

Mikasa deu de ombros, fazendo menção de virar-se para procurá-lo, mas gesticulei para que não fosse. _Eu iria atrás de Eren_. Ordenei que tomasse a tocha de Erwin e _ela_ cremasse o corpo de Armim. Houve um pouco de relutância de sua parte, mas ela acabou por me obedecer. Ela se adiantou para frente e fez como deveria ser feito. Segurou a tocha em chamas da mão do comandante e se aproximou de Armim. Mikasa se reclicou sobre seu amigo e beijou-lhe a testa, sem se importar se estava ou não cheia de sangue seco.

Proferiu um adeus em voz alta, representando todos os seus companheiros e abaixou a tocha no corpo despedaçado de Armim. O fogo queimou vivo, azul e vermelho, enquanto as chamas lambiam o corpo de meu soldado, libertando-o essa vida em direção à próxima. Como a todos que eu perdia, desejei que, quando retornasse ao mundo, que fosse ao mundo governado pelos humanos, sem muralhas, sem DMT, sem tropa de exploração e sem mortes prematuras.

Virei-me para procurar por Eren e o encontrei empoleirado em uma árvore próxima ao campo, observando tudo de longe. Ele havia pegado seu DMT sem permissão e se lançado para cima, assistindo ao funeral e cremação de cima. Mesmo à distância, eu podia dizer que estava chorando a julgar pelos movimentos que seu corpo fazia. Enchi-me de compaixão e vontade de tomá-lo em meus braços tal qual eu fizera durante a noite, porém eu não poderia fazer aquilo na frente de todos. Caminhei até ele e o olhei de baixo, esperando que seus olhos se encontrassem com os meus. Eu poderia esperar o dia inteiro até que ele me percebesse ali.

Não passou muito, ele me viu e voltou a chorar. Era eu quem o estava fazendo chorar? O que estava acontecendo, Eren?

Encontrei um calço na árvore e a escalei rapidamente, sem muito esforço. Escalar coisas era algo que eu fazia desde novo, para fugir da polícia militar e dos ladrões mais velhos que se tornavam minhas vítimas. Cheguei ao galho onde ele estava e me sentei ao seu lado, mantendo certa distância e o silêncio, sem querer atrapalhar seu luto. Eu apenas queria ficar ali.

– Quando éramos pequenos – começou ele, limpando os olhos nas costas das mãos –, Armim me dera um livro de seu avô. O livro falava do mundo lá fora – ele esticou a mão, como se estivesse de frente para o tal mundo lá fora de fato – e passávamos horas escondidos na floresta lendo e vendo as figuras. Fizemos anotações sobre os locais que visitaríamos depois que os titãs fossem derrotados e voltássemos ao nosso lugar de direito.

Continuei escutando calado, olhando para a cerimônia. Era tanta dor e tanto pesar que eu me sentia esmagado por um peso enorme. Meu maior pesar, entretanto, era por Eren. Ele não deveria se tornar uma pessoa amarga como eu me tornara, ele não deveria perder os seus como eu perdera os meus, não deveria ter que chorar sobre o corpo de seu melhor amigo e nem despedir-se dele antes da hora correta. Aquilo não estava certo. E eu não podia protegê-lo daquilo, por mais que eu o quisesse. Senti-me impotente por apenas poder escutá-lo naquele momento.

– E agora… Com quem eu irei explorar o mundo? – ele perguntou, a voz embargada pelo choro. – Para quem eu vou contar minhas decepções e minhas dúvidas, e com quem eu vou dividir o meu medo? _Por que_ , Armim? – Suas palavras estavam sendo pontuadas por soluços pesados, doloridos, roubando todo o ar de seus pulmões e provocando solavancos em seu corpo. Eren se virou para mim. – Por que… ele… se fora?

A dor apertou em meu peito.

– Porque todos se vão, Jaeger – respondi em voz baixa repetindo as mesmas palavras que Kenny dissera quando me achara no quarto de minha mãe morta. Eu sabia que aquilo não ajudaria o luto a amenizar, nem o sofrimento a passar, mas daria o senso de realidade a Eren.

Uma brisa passara correndo entre nós dois naquele momento, acariciando nosso rosto e bagunçando nossos cabelos. Eren fechou os olhos. Sutilmente, estiquei minha mão e toquei a sua. Fechei meus olhos com ele falei algo que Isabel me dissera quando entramos para a tropa de exploração e vimos nossos primeiros companheiros caírem.

– Sinta… Armim está se despedindo de você. – Eu o ouvi soluçar ainda mais ali ao meu lado. – Dê adeus, Eren.

– Adeus, Armim… – ele sussurrou.

–––

Dei aos soldados o resto do dia de descanso, para que pudessem recuperar suas forças. Não havia ninguém no campo de treinamento, todos confinados ao conforto de seus quartos, pensando em seus companheiros que os deixaram. Aquela era a tropa de exploração. A morte era uma de nós e, apesar de toda a glória que os de fora pensavam nos cercar, a única coisa que estava sempre presente em nosso meio era a certeza de que a vida acabaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, entre os dentes de um titã.

Estava sentado à minha mesa, em meu quarto principal no segundo andar, quando escutei a maçaneta de meu quarto girar e se abrir. Curioso, me virei para recepcionar essa pessoa abusada que entrava nos aposentos alheios, principalmente do seu capitão, sem pedir licença e bater à porta e deparei-me com Eren, com sua calça de couro preto e camisa de malha, também preta, ligeiramente apertada, encarando-me.

– O procurei em seu quarto no subsolo, capitão – ele começou. _Levi, Eren. Chame-me de Levi_. – E disseram-me que o senhor havia voltado para o andar dos oficiais.

Sua voz possuía um tom de desculpas que me irritou levemente. Por que ele estava com aquele medo todo? Acenei para que entrasse e ele o fez, fechando a porta atrás de si. Parecia tão frágil quando na noite passada, porém mais recomposto, o rosto limpo e seco. Eren exalava um ar de limpeza que me compeliu a sentir seu corpo em minhas mãos e deixar seu cheiro me invadir novamente, sentindo cada centímetro de sua pele encostando-se à minha. Mas me segurei. _O que ele queria?_

– Desculpe, senhor – ele continuou, sentando-se na cadeira que eu havia indicado a ele, de frente para a minha. – Eu não queria ficar com meus companheiros, e nem com Mikasa e eu não sabia mais para onde ir…

– Tudo bem – o cortei, lutando para segurar a ansiedade em minha voz. – Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

– Obrigado, senhor.

Encaramos-nos por um momento. _O que eu deveria fazer em seguida_? Eu queria apenas abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, dar-lhe o conforto que precisava e fazer com que esquecesse, pelo menos por um instante, o que havia se passado. E aqueles seus olhos me pediam que o fizesse. _Eu não estava interpretando errado, não é_?

Estiquei minha mão para que ele a pegasse, e ele o fez. Puxei-o para que viesse sentar em meu colo e, delicadamente, trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do meu, beijando-lhe com todo o carinho que eu tentava ter dentro de mim. De imediato, Eren me correspondeu, beijando-me de volta, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços e colando seu corpo ao meu, avidamente. Não sei em qual momento, porém, quando me dei por mim, minhas mãos haviam penetrado por baixo de sua camisa, e o toque de sua pele provocou reações desconhecidas para mim, causando uma cadeia de arrepios e desejo, algo agressivo e avassalador.

Segurei-o pela cintura, levantando-me e o levando até a minha cama, deitando seu corpo com cuidado. Eren não protestava a nenhum dos meus atos, pelo contrário, ele me dava toda permissão para tocá-lo, senti-lo. Retirei sua camisa, sem desgrudar meus lábios dos seus, jogando-a para longe dali. Aquele momento era meu, _Eren_ era meu, e eu o teria por inteiro, seu corpo, seus beijos, seu calor. Permiti que as pontas de meus dedos corressem pelo seu abdome, sentindo todos os seus músculos acentuados enquanto seu corpo, embaixo de mim, se contorcia levemente.

Eren agarrava minha nuca, pressionando-a para baixo, buscando pela minha boca como eu buscava pela dele, mordendo-me ora sim, ora não, ofegando entre um beijo e outro. Encaixei minha perna entre a sua, o calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo e senti Eren soltar minha nuca, levar as mãos até as minhas costas e, com um puxão só, rasgar minha camiseta ao meio, arrancando-a agressivamente de mim.

Agora eram os _seus_ dedos que tocavam a minha pele nua, dedos quentes como brasa, o melhor calor que eu já havia provado em minha vida, tão quente que poderia me matar. E eu estava disposto a morrer se morrer fosse daquela forma. As mãos de Eren me arranhavam e me apertavam, buscavam de mim tudo o que eu queria dar a ele, mesmo sem ainda saber o que era e _como_ oferecer a ele. Eu o afastei de mim, levando minha mão até seu cabelo e o puxando para trás, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Naquele momento, naquele _exato_ momento de contato, eu soube que Eren era meu. Não mais meu soldado ou meu protegido… ele era _meu_. Puxei sua cabeça de volta para a minha e explorei cada canto, seus lábios, sua língua, seu gosto. Era tudo meu, e tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele soubesse que eu também era dele.

Forcei mais minha perna entre as suas e senti. Senti que o corpo de Eren também respondia a mim, também me desejava o mesmo tanto que eu o desejava. Suas mãos, tão rápidas que pareciam estar em todo meu corpo ao mesmo, alcançaram o cós de minha calça e, rapidamente, desfizeram o laço que a prendia, e entraram no tecido, alcançando minha cueca e, em seguida, minha bunda.

Um gemido involuntário escapou de meu peito quando suas mãos pretensiosas forçaram meu quadril para baixo, de encontro ao seu, e ele riu. Um som lindo, excitante e que fora como música para meus ouvidos. Eren me abraçou, depositando um último beijo em meus lábios, puxando-os com os dentes antes de me soltar. Ele ofegava e um sorriso fino, porém sincero, e aquele riso curto ainda pairando sobre nós. Seus olhos estavam radiantes e seu rosto, todo corado. Ele era… _lindo_.

– Capitão – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi antes que continuasse.

– Levi, Eren – eu disse novamente. – Eu sou Levi, apenas.

Seu sorriso aumentou em seu rosto, e ele corou mais um pouco.

Deslizei os dedos pelo seu rosto antes de deitar ao seu lado, esticando o braço para que ele se acomodasse em mim. O abracei e ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Estaria eu com a mesma expressão que ele? Continuei a acariciar seu rosto, uma sensação boa se espalhando por mim, aquele mesmo calor, porém brotando em uma centelha minúscula lá no fundo. Um fogo que iluminava o buraco negro que havia dentro de mim, o preenchendo com coisas boas.

– Como você está se sentindo, Eren? – Perguntei e me arrependi na mesma hora. Sua expressão mudou, e ele fechou os olhos, ajeitando-se em meus braços, de forma que eu não pudesse ver mais seu rosto.

– Me desculpe – pedi. – Não queria te chatear novamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não é isso – sua voz surgiu baixa, seu corpo se encolhendo e agarrando em mim com força. – Só… só não se vá. Nunca.

– Nunca irei, a não ser que você me mande ir – respondi.

A última coisa que senti antes de adormecer fora o braço de Eren circulando o meu tórax e seu corpo, quente, colado ao meu.


	9. 7 Semelhante

Tive um sonho estranho. Era povoado de suor, gemido, palavras ininteligíveis, beijos e saliva. Em meu sonho, Eren estava sentado em cima de mim, e seu corpo se movia de forma sensual, provocando-me até meu limite. Seus lábios deixavam marcas de dentes pelo meu pescoço, meus ombros, e meus lábios estavam levemente inchados. Não havia dor, entretanto, era somente prazer, puro e simples. Lembro-me de minhas mãos arranhando as costas dele, deixando finas linhas vermelhas por onde passavam e de minha língua, que traçava um caminho aleatório por onde passava. Lembro-me claramente dos sons que Eren emitia toda vez que eu o fazia, sons que me deixavam ainda mais excitado e aumentavam minha vontade de jogá-lo de costas na cama, arrancar sua calça e…

– Levi? – Eren me chamou, encerrando ali meu sonho. Seus olhos estavam secos e suaves, as bochechas levemente coradas enquanto ele bocejava, esfregando os olhos.

– Hm – resmunguei, meus próprios olhos demorando em abrir-se, enquanto eu tentava me agarrar na lembrança do sonho, sem querer esquecer nenhum detalhe.

Eren me beijou rapidamente e deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Quando meus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, vi que esta incidia pela fresta das minhas cortinas bege; o sol começara a nascer, lançando uma luz rosada dentro do quarto, caindo em um feixe por sobre as costas desnudas de Eren, desenhando seus músculos com perfeição. _Era possível alguém ser tão incrível de se olhar daquela forma e ainda assim ser real?_ Suspirei.

Era claro que era real; tão real que ele estava ali comigo naquele exato momento.

– Bom dia – ele sussurrou, dando pequenos beijos em minha barriga.

O calor dos seus lábios despertou a lembrança vívida do sonho, e senti _meu_ próprio corpo ficar quente. E como se reagisse a mim, Eren aumentou a intensidade dos beijos em meu tórax, dando pequenas mordidas e passando a ponta da língua aqui e ali, encontrando meus olhos vez ou outra, com uma expressão que eu nunca vira em seu rosto. Seus lábios desenharam um sorriso fino em sua face, mas não havia nada de calmo naquele; era totalmente… provocante.

Segurei seu cabelo entre os meus dedos e o puxei em direção a minha boca, o beijando intensamente, mas Eren desvencilhou-se com a mesma rapidez na qual forçou minhas costas no colchão e desceu em direção à minha calça, já com os cordões desamarrados da noite anterior, arrancando-a com um puxão só. Seu sorriso aumentou significativamente ao olhar diretamente para o volume em minha cueca, resultado do sonho _e_ do que estava fazendo agora e, novamente, ele me olhou dentro dos olhos.

Senti o sangue correr pela minha bochecha, esquentando todo o meu rosto e meu pescoço, um pequeno constrangimento despontando dentro de mim. O que eu era? Um adolescente, por acaso?

Os lábios de Eren alcançaram minha cueca e depositavam curtos beijos por todo o local, chegando até o cós e, com os dentes, o puxando para baixo, revelando todo o meu corpo, totalmente nu. Fechei meus olhos. Eu estava envergonhado demais para olhar, mas gostando ainda mais para pedir que parasse. O que quer que Eren fosse fazer… bem, eu deixaria que fizesse.

E foi então que senti. Senti seus lábios quentes e molhados, suaves, abocanharem a parte de cima do meu pênis, e o primeiro gemido escapou de mim, do fundo de minha alma. Que sensação era aquela? Os lábios de Eren moviam-se ao redor do meu membro, com movimentos sutis e quentes, arrancando cada vez mais suspiros de mim. Suas mãos alcançaram meu tórax e ele me segurou, me apertou, me arranhou.

O momento inteiro em que fiquei de olhos fechados foi uma mistura de sensações, de _sentimentos_ dos mais variados, indo do prazer à confusão, do _por que ele estava fazendo aquilo_ até _o que eu deveria fazer em seguida_? Eu estava tenso, e sabia disso.

– Levi – Eren falou, interrompendo o que estava fazendo, sua voz carregada de uma sensualidade magnífica, nada vulgar, cada letra saindo de sua boca provocando ainda mais arrepios em minha espinha. – Relaxe.

Sua voz foi como um interruptor dentro de mim. Subitamente, senti meu corpo inteiro se soltar, relaxar e se entregar completamente aos lábios de Eren, que me davam aquela sensação impar, que eu nunca havia sentido em minha vida. O garoto continuou a _me_ beijar e lamber por um tempo que eu não saberia mesurar quanto, mas, para mim, parecera a eternidade no paraíso, sentindo aqueles pequenos chupões sugarem tudo que havia em mim.

E então… então veio. Como se algo dentro de mim se desprendesse e saísse e só restasse o ali e o agora, Eren e eu. _O que fora aquilo?_ Um gemido alto veio do fundo do meu âmago e me vi deitado na cama, sem forças nem para abrir os olhos.

– Capitão? – me chamou aquela voz incrível, um som que valeria a pena o esforço de desprender o restinho de energia que eu tinha para abri os olhos.

Quando os abri, encontrei o rosto de Eren, vermelho e ofegante, com um sorriso enorme, olhando direto para mim. Sua boca veio em direção à minha e me dei um beijo rápido. Forcei meus braços para cima e envolvi seu pescoço, o puxando diretamente para mim. Cheirei seus cabelos e suspirei.

– Bom dia, moleque.

–––

Eren beijou-me rapidamente antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto e sair furtivamente, olhando os dois lados do corredor para se assegurar que não haveria ninguém ali. Observei-o ir e senti sua falta no momento em que fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-me sem a sua presença. Aquela falta era normal? O tempo inteiro em que estivemos juntos pareceu durar para sempre, porém tão curto que era até injusto. Mas eu sabia que deveria ser assim. Tínhamos nossas tarefas e dentro de pouco tempo, voltaríamos a entrar em missão, então todo o treinamento era necessário. Eren ainda tinha que desenvolver seu poder, e eu precisava voltar às sessões de terapia e à pratica com meu DMT personalizado.

Corri os olhos pelo quarto, já nostálgico ao olhar para a cama desfeita. O colar com a chave de Eren repousava sobre minha mesa de cabeceira, e precisei segurar meu impulso o máximo possível para não colocá-lo em volta do meu pescoço e usá-lo durante o dia inteiro apenas para ter o cheiro de Eren junto de mim, já que eu não podia _tê-lo_. Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti com o uniforme de capitão. Amarrei as botas, ajeitei meu lenço e coloquei o colar de Eren dentro de meu bolso esquerdo da jaqueta. Meu coração pulsou forte quando o fiz; era como se seu toque houvesse trespassado as fibras do tecido e alcançado minha pele, trazendo aqueles pensamentos luxuriosos de volta.

Sacudi a cabeça. _Foco, Levi._

Alcancei Erwin a caminho da sala de conferência, tenentes à sua volta, e Hange mais para trás, esperando-me. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por trás do reflexo daqueles óculos gigantes e ela sorriu. _Hange sabia_ , pensei. Ela sempre soubera ler nas entrelinhas como ninguém, e sabia me decifrar tão bem quanto Erwin, se não melhor. E eu amava aquela mulher, como amava. Hange me lembrava Isabel de uma forma tão pura que eu não pudera evitar amá-la no primeiro momento, mesmo quando ela me enraivecia a ponto de querer usar meu DMT para cortar sua cabeça fora. Aquela mulher era incrível.

– Bom dia, Levi – ela cumprimentou, acenando para mim e a mão tocando meu ombro quando me aproximei.

– Bom dia, Zoe.

– Noite conturbada, não? – ela perguntou, sorrindo para mim maliciosamente, causando minhas bochechas de corarem tão fortemente que, eu tinha certeza, passaram de um vermelho vivo para um roxo mortal. Ela alcançou meu cabelo, bagunçando-o. – Relaxe, Levi, eu não vou falar com ninguém.

Abaixei os olhos, caminhando em frente. Meu nível de constrangimento alcançara proporções colossais.

– Do que você está falando, mulher? – tentei rebater, sabendo que minha voz já me denunciara.

– Nada – ela riu. – Nada que você não queira me contar agora, pelo menos. – E deu de ombros.

 _Estúpida_ , pensei, sentindo que, no fundo, eu queria contar a ela sobre Eren e tudo o que acontecera.

– Quer tomar um café mais tarde? – perguntei. Minha garganta coçou e pigarreei. Juntei toda a coragem dentro de mim e olhei para ela, que ainda me observava com interesse. _Estou me sentindo um titã sendo alvo de tanta curiosidade assim_. – Temos… hm… que repassar os detalhes da missão de captura antes de entregarmos a Erwin.

Novamente, Hange sorriu – era um sorriso tão semelhante ao de Isabel que fazia meu coração se apertar em dor. Como era possível, depois de todos aqueles anos, aquilo ainda me afetar tanto?

– Claro, capitão – ela respondeu, voltando a passar os dedos pelos meus cabelos. – Seria um prazer.

A reunião durara horas a fio, enquanto Erwin nos explicava os detalhes do que teríamos que fazer, o local onde seriam deixados os suprimentos e como seria feita a guarda deles até que a missão de retomada da muralha Maria fosse colocada em prática. Virou-se para mim e detalhou-me o treinamento de Eren, as mudanças que seriam feitas a partir dali, e como seria o meu próprio treinamento, devido às condições da minha perna. Eu havia dito a ele das dores persistentes, tanto Erwin como eu concordamos em suspender os remédios.

Se a coisa continuasse como estava, logo eu me tornaria um viciado em analgésicos e toda a minha habilidade ficaria comprometida. Eu sabia que era uma força a qual a humanidade não podia se dar ao luxo de perder, e precisava fazer jus à fé que depositavam em mim. Suspirei a esse pensamento, ajeitando-me na cadeira enquanto Erwin ainda traçava alguns desenhos no mapa pregado na parede.

Já era tarde quando terminamos. Hange saiu atolada em papel – a mulher anotara cada palavra de Erwin com precisão, mas eu não conseguia saber como ela conseguiria ler tudo aquilo. Olhando de relance para uma das folhas que caíra no chão, parecia apenas uma porção de rabiscos em um papel amarelo. Abaixei-me e o peguei, depositando em cima da sua pilha de anotações.

– Obrigada – disse, seu rosto quase sumindo atrás de tantas folhas. – Deixarei isso em meu escritório e o encontro no refeitório. Adiante meu café sem açúcar, por favor – pediu Hange. – A nova cozinheira tem a mania de fazer um melaço e eu não consigo beber. Parece piche.

– Ok – respondi, observando-a sair, afobada, equilibrando-se quando o vento passava rajando por suas folhas.

Voltei a suspirar, sentindo aquela brisa violenta soprar meus cabelos e minhas roupas. Aproximei-me da janela, observando os soldados em seu treinamento. Jean e Eren estavam em um combate físico tão tedioso quanto poderia ser, e anotei mentalmente que ensinaria algumas táticas ao moleque. _Tch_. Como ele podia ser tão incrível em diversas… _coisas_ e ainda assim deixar a desejar no treino físico? Senti-me envergonhado; a lembrança da vergonha que senti quando lutei com ele me tomou por inteiro, e não consegui afastar aquele pensamento. Eren era uma surpresa, em diversas formas, e eu simplesmente não sabia o que esperar dele.

Minha mão alcançou sua chave em meu bolso e ficou ali por um tempo. Era impressão minha, ou ela estava mais quente que o resto de mim? _Levi, é coisa da sua cabeça_ , pensei. Talvez eu realmente precisasse daquele café, sentar-me e conversar com alguém que não fosse Eren, e elevar meus pensamentos à outra coisa. O garoto estava me levando à loucura.

E eu estava me entregando a ela de bom grado. Era realmente isso que eu queria?

 _Sim_ , disse a voz em minha cabeça.

Taciturno, saí dali caminhando a passos pesados, batendo minha bota no piso de pedra e me dirigindo até o refeitório. O som que elas produziam era seco e lembrava-me do som que Eren fizera ao me carregar para fora da floresta, quando do meu resgate. Imaginei-me um titã, correndo com o corpo de Eren nos braços, e pisei mais forte no piso, sentindo as vibrações em minha perna a cada passo. Eu era _grande_ e poderoso, um corpo colossal correndo pela floresta em direção à muralha para salvar o amor da minha vida.

 _O que?_ Parei de súbito. Para salvar quem?

Um novo rubor subiu pela minha face, e agradeci imensamente por estar sozinho. Eu não amava Eren, eu não _podia_ amá-lo tão rápido. Eu amava Isabel e Farlan, e também Hange e Erwin, mas eu não podia amar o garoto. Que proporção aquelas coisas estavam tomando? O moleque tinha quase metade da minha idade e eu nunca tivera ninguém. Eu estava tão deslumbrado com a situação, com seu corpo, seu beijo, seu coração… o jeito que as palavras saíam de seus lábios e eram moldadas com perfeição àquela voz incrível, e até mesmo a forma com que suas lágrimas caíam, marcando seu rosto e me indicando o caminho para sua boca e…

– Levi?

Fui retirado de meu devaneio e agradeci por isso também. Meus pensamentos não eram coerentes há semanas, e sempre que me pegava pensando em Eren, ficava ainda pior. E aquele conflito interno também estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

– Capitão? – dedos estalaram em frente aos meus olhos.

E focalizei Mikasa, olhando para mim com uma expressão demoníaca. Recuei um passo para trás.

– O que foi, Ackerman?

– Se o senhor puder me acompanhar, por favor – ela indicou o caminho. Parecia nervosa, mas suas palavras eram firmes e seus olhos eram confiantes, ao mesmo tempo.

Assenti e a segui até virarmos o corredor mal iluminado daquele lado do prédio. A garota parou de súbito, e virou-se para mim, seus olhos fuzilando-me com uma ferocidade familiar para mim. Ela se parecia comigo

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – vociferou.

Uma súbita raiva se espalhou pelo meu peito. Aquelas crianças não sabiam respeitar as hierarquias por aqui?

– Eren não dorme em seu quarto há dias e eu o tenho visto sair do _seu_ quarto sempre – suas palavras eram cuspidas em mim, carregadas de desprezo.

– Primeiro, garota – comecei –, Eu sou o _seu capitão_ , e você me deve respeito. – Cruzei os braços na frete do peito, segurando minhas mãos para não enchê-la de sopapos. – E em segundo lugar, espero que saiba que vigiar seus superiores sem autorização é punível e se você não sair da minha frente neste exato momento, irei colocá-la em observação.

A respiração de Mikasa era pesada, e seu corpo inteiro transpirava nervoso.

– Eu não me importo – rebateu. – Meu trabalho é cuidar de Eren…

– Seu trabalho é se tornar um ótimo soldado – falei. Estava difícil manter a calma, e fiz meu melhor para não transparecer a quantidade de sentimentos que eu sentia naquele momento. – E você está falhando nessa tarefa andando por aí abordando seu capitão para perguntar coisas que não são da sua conta.

Dei as costas para ela e voltei a caminhar até a escada. Não iria ficar perdendo meu tempo ali.

– E a próxima vez que o fizer, não será Aruo a treinar o combate físico com você. – Virei meu pescoço, apontando para mim mesmo com o polegar. – Serei _eu_.

Ouvi um esgar de fúria sair da garota enquanto eu descia os degraus de pedra, e perguntei-me mais uma vez no que eu estava me metendo, esperando que a noite chegasse logo e Eren fosse de encontro a mim, dar-me mais daqueles beijos e aquele calor. E foi quando pisei no quarto degrau com a perna esquerda que senti meu joelho vacilar e meu corpo ser lançado escada a baixo, como se eu fosse um boneco.

A dor fora excruciante enquanto o senti rachar em minha perna, e minha cabeça bater com força na quina do degrau. E então, escuridão.

 _Merda._

–––

Acordei encarando o teto branco da enfermaria, com o que parecia ser um prego enfiado em minha testa, tamanha a dor que sentia. Minha cabeça estava comprimida em uma bandagem que ia até minhas sobrancelhas. Olhei ao redor. Havia uma cadeira vazia ao meu lado e um copo de café quente sobre a mesa. _Eren?_ , pensei, ainda zonzo da queda. Mas quem entrou pela porta fora Hange, segurando um diário sobre o braço enquanto prendia os cabelos.

Ela sorriu ao encontrar-me acordado e segurou minha mão.

– Como está se sentindo, Levi? – perguntou, o rosto transparecendo alívio.

Engoli em seco. A dor em minha cabeça era forte demais para que eu pudesse falar ou mexê-la, e limitei-me a piscar. Seus dedos apertaram-se nos meus e ela se sentou. Zoe tomou o copo e bebericou o líquido fumegante dentro dele.

– Quando me chamou para o café, não imaginei que seria desta forma – brincou. Seus dedos ainda seguravam os meus e, apesar da brincadeira, sua expressão era séria. – Erwin passara por aqui agora, verificando seu estado. Mandarei alguém avisá-lo que acordou.

– Eren – falei em um sussurro rouco, sentindo cada letra martelar ainda mais aquele prego em minha cabeça.

Por sobre os óculos, os olhos de Hange esquadrinharam meu rosto, lendo minhas feições e decifrando minha expressão. Sua mão se soltou da minha e rapidamente passou pelo meu rosto. Seu toque era bom, cuidadoso.

– Jaeger ainda não sabe da queda. E Erwin ordenou que nenhum dos soldados fosse avisado – disse, como se se desculpasse. Seus ombros se encolheram ligeiramente. – Levi, o que você está fazendo?

– Eu não sei – respondi, desviando meu olhar do dela. Eu realmente não sabia, por mais que Eren ou ela, ou qualquer um me perguntasse. Por que meu primeiro pensamento fora no garoto?

– Entendo.

Passamos um minuto em silêncio, enquanto Zoe ainda bebia goles curtos do seu café. Fitei a parte do quarto por um tempo, até voltar a olhar para ela. Seus olhos contemplavam minhas pernas, a expressão pesarosa. Reuni um pouco de coragem e dirigi meus olhar para baixo e entendi o porquê daquela fisionomia em seu rosto. Havia uma envoltura de gesso em meu joelho, cobrindo toda minha perna. _Merda._

– O que é isso? – perguntei, ignorando a dor.

– Você rachou o joelho na queda – ela me respondeu. – O joelho e a cabeça.

– Hm.

– Dr. Marcel deu um jeito na cabeça e colocou essa proteção em seu joelho. Você não poderá andar por um tempo.

Senti uma faca em meu coração. Como eu pudera me machucar daquela maneira tão estúpida?

– Ok – respondi, a voz tão seca quanto eu estava me sentindo naquele momento. – Leve-me ao meu quarto.

– Levi, você não pode sair daqui, ainda precisavam observar como você irá reagir ao machucado na cabeça e…

– Hange – lancei meu pior olhar para ela, mesmo sabendo que não era sua culpa o que acontecera –, leve-me ao meu quarto _agora._ – Senti minha voz embargar.

 _Por que eu queria chorar?_

Minha amiga olhou-me por mais um tempo, entendendo meu pedido, e a amei ainda mais por não demonstrar sentir pena de mim. Terminou de tomar seu café, dirigiu-se até outra sala e trouxe uma cadeira equipada com um par de rodas. Seus braços serviram-me de apoio enquanto eu saía da cama e me sentava ali, e ela me empurrava em direção à rampa do prédio. Já não havia luz do lado de fora das janelas, e presumi que nossa sorte em não esbarrar com nenhum soldado no caminho se devia ao fato de que o alarme já soara, colocando todos na cama.

– E como ele é? – perguntou Hange repentinamente, sua voz ecoando pela pedra.

– Quem?

– Eren – sua voz sugeria um tom de diversão.

Não havia por que esconder nada dela mais. Eu apenas sairia de mentiroso de qualquer forma. E eu sabia que em Hange eu poderia confiar minha vida e meus segredos.

– Um bom garoto – respondi, tentando escolher as palavras. Nem mesmo eu sabia o que dizer. – Ele é… quente.

Hange riu.

– Quente? Só isso?

– Não sei, Zoe. Não pensei nisso – falei.

– Espero que saiba onde você está se metendo, Levi. Não quero que se machuque futuramente – falou, uma das mãos saindo da guia da cadeira e tocando meu ombro.

– Eu também – suspirei. – Eu também.

– O garoto se transformou hoje novamente – Hange mudou de assunto. – Um de classe 13 metros. Menor que o anterior, porém muito inteligente. Acredito que tenha sido o melhor até hoje.

Senti uma pontada de orgulho em meu peito.

– Ah, é?

– Sim – ela disse, virando o corredor, quase chegando em meu quarto. – O titã respondeu completamente aos comandos, inclusive assumiu posição de luta e desferiu alguns bons chutes em uma árvore.

Eu a ouvi rir novamente.

– Interessante – respondi. – E depois?

– Ackerman o levou de volta ao dormitório, deu banho em Eren e o colocou para deitar. Jaeger acabara o treinamento completamente esgotado. – Hange me respondeu, e meu sangue começou a ferver nas veias. Mikasa, além de aprontar aquela ceninha ridícula comigo ainda o banhara? _Eren ficara… nu? Com ela?_

– Hm – resmunguei, esperando Hange abrir a porta do meu quarto e me levar para dentro. – Obrigado.

A mulher se postou à minha frente, inclinando-se e me abraçando com cuidado.

– Não quer que eu fique? – perguntou.

– Não. Estou bem.

– Tem certeza, Levi? Sua cara não está das melhores, e pode ser que você precise de alguma ajuda…

– Estou bem – repeti, enfatizando em minhas palavras que queria ficar sozinho.

– Você que sabe – ela sorriu, beijando-me na bochecha e se dirigindo para fora do quarto. – Boa noite, nanico.

– Boa noite, sua louca.

A sua risada foi a última coisa que escutei antes do barulho da lingueta se encaixar na fechadura da porta. As cortinas de meu quarto estavam abertas e o luar invadia minha privacidade, testemunhando minha fraqueza, debochando de mim. Coloquei os cotovelos sobre a coxa e apoiei o queixo nas mãos cruzadas.

Então, eu chorei.

–––

Beijos em meu pescoço me acordaram, e os braços de Eren fecharam-se à minha volta. Se olhar sereno me contemplou com um "bom dia" silencioso, e mais beijos voltaram a me encontrar, passando por todo meu rosto até minha boca. Mas eu não o correspondi.

– Levi, o que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, passando meu braço sobre seus ombros e me erguendo da cadeira sozinho, sem ajuda minha. – Quando entrei e o encontrei aqui…

Ele parou. Ao contrário de Hange, seus olhos carregavam pena de mim.

– Não me olhe dessa forma, Jaeger – ordenei enquanto ele me colocava na cama, deitado.

Ajeitei-me em meio aos travesseiros e virei o rosto para a parede, encarando o nada. Eu me sentia humilhado, sendo carreado pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas. O que estava acontecendo comigo e por que o soldado mais forte da humanidade esta sendo aquele inválido? Senti Eren sentar-se ao meu lado e tomar minhas duas mãos entre as suas, acariciando-me com seus dedos quentes. Aquele formigamento voltou a assolar meu estômago, e um nó se formou em minha garganta. Senti a ânsia de chorar novamente, mas eu não o faria na frente de ninguém.

– Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

– Um bosta – respondi, soando mais sincero do que pretendia. – Olhe só para isso.

– Levi…

– Não tenha pena de mim! – vociferei, sentindo as lágrimas acumularem-se em meus olhos. _Eu não posso chorar._

Suas mãos soltaram-se das minhas e viraram meu rosto em direção ao seu. Aqueles grandes poços verdes fitavam-me profundamente, e eu podia ver neles que Eren não sabia o que fazer. Seu rosto aproximou-se do meu e ele me beijou novamente. Eu ainda não o correspondia. Por que ele podia ser tão bom daquela forma, e por que aquilo estava me fazendo sentir ainda pior?

– Eu não tenho pena de você, Levi – mentiu o garoto.

– Não minta para mim – pontuei as palavras, esperando que ele entendesse. – Não preciso da pena de ninguém.

– Eu sei que não.

Suas mãos continuaram em meu rosto enquanto nos encaramos em silêncio, e fui surpreendido por um par de braços envolvendo meu corpo entre eles e puxando-me. O abraço de Eren me provocara soluços e quando me dei por mim, eu chorava profusamente sobre ele. A raiva misturava-se à frustração e à humilhação, sacudindo meu corpo violentamente enquanto o garoto me apertava contra si, segurando-me como se eu fosse cair a qualquer momento.

Não tive forças para me segurar a ele, então apenas me deixei ser abraçado naquele momento. _O que seria de mim?_ , me perguntei diversas vezes. _Eu voltaria a lutar, não é mesmo_?

– Com certeza – sussurrou Eren, e então eu percebi que verbalizara aqueles pensamentos em voz alta. – Você irá voltar, Levi, eu prometo. E você continuará sendo o melhor soldado que este mundo já viu em toda a sua existência.

 _Por que ele estava cuidando de mim daquela forma?_ Era eu quem deveria olhar sobre ele, sarar sua dor pela perda de Armim e, pelo contrário, era ele quem estava _ali_ para mim, segurando meu corpo junto do seu e dando seu calor para que eu amenizasse a minha própria dor. Aquele garoto era incrível, e consegui perceber nas entrelinhas que ele realmente se preocupava comigo. Todos os pensamentos de dúvidas sumiram de minha cabeça rapidamente, enquanto a última parte de mim que ainda faltava se entregar a ele desvaneceu no meio daquelas lágrimas pesadas de medo.

– Você é bom demais, Eren – falei, a voz falha e embargada.

E ele sorriu aquele sorriso maravilhoso, negando com a cabeça.

– Nunca serei o suficiente, capitão. Mas farei meu melhor. – Seus dedos limparam minhas lágrimas se secaram meu rosto com o lenço que havia sobre meu criado mudo.

– É verdade – concordei, tentando sorrir para ele em retorno. – Você é só um moleque.

Fui tomado de um beijo repentino, que passou calor para dentro de mim, delicadamente, e deixei minhas mãos abraçarem Eren pelo tórax. Aquele calor todo secara minhas lágrimas instantaneamente e até mesmo amenizara as minhas dores físicas.

– Você deveria sorrir mais, capitão – ele disse, a cada palavra, um novo beijo rápido.

Enrubesci.

– Cale a boca – falei, desviando o olhar, constrangido.

O som da risada de Eren invadiu meu quarto e pareceu trazer mais luz ali para dentro. Suas mãos pousaram sobre meu joelho engessado e foram subindo calmamente até minha coxa, apertando levemente.

– Você tem a mim agora – ele disse. – Nós temos um ao outro.

Suas palavras provocaram ondas elétricas em meu corpo. Ele continuou.

– Ambos temos nossas dores e iremos saná-las. _Juntos_. Agora venha. Vamos tomar um banho e descer. Você tem um esquadrão para cativar.

 _Quando ele se tornara tão adulto?_

De repente o mundo parecia finalmente girar corretamente, as engrenagens se encaixando perfeitamente. Era somente Eren e eu. Semelhantes em nossas faltas e, ao mesmo tempo, também semelhantes em nossa força um pelo outro.


	10. 8 Primeiro

Eu cativei meus soldados naquela manhã. E na manhã seguinte e nas outras que se seguiram. E eu também fui cativado. Erwin providenciara os melhores cuidados para mim, e o Dr. Marcel me dava toda a assistência que eu precisava. Eren ainda continuava ao meu lado, porém eu o dispensara para seguir com o seu treino, que eu observava todos os dias, fazendo as anotações pertinentes para quando eu voltasse a treinar com ele. Foram dias bons, apesar da ferida, e as noites foram ainda melhores com Eren sentando-se comigo em quase todas elas e conversávamos, tomávamos chá e ele me repassava suas anotações e suas dúvidas. Contava para mim seus sentimentos em relação à Armim e seus outros amigos e com o passar dos dias, vi seu sofrimento amenizar.

E foi no vigésimo dia de gesso e muletas que, com um som alto de rachado que vi aquela proteção finalmente sair da minha perna. Era como se eu finalmente pudesse respirar em paz, livre. Hange me apoiava com um o braço quando coloquei meu pé esquerdo no chão pela primeira vez em quase três semanas e senti o chão frio sob ele, uma corrente de excitação percorrendo todo meu corpo. A mulher estava tão feliz quanto eu, eu podia sentir, e sua mão apertou-me, dando-me um apoio que ia além do físico.

– Levi! – ela exclamou, a voz carregada de animação. – Como é?

– Excelente – respondi, olhando para ela, tentando esboçar um sorriso. Aquilo não era a coisa mais fácil para mim, nem nunca fora, e eu esperei ter feito certo.

O médico me deu uma faixa de bandagem e um pequeno pote verde com um tônico viscoso.

– Todos os dias, capitão, após o banho. – Falou, sacudindo-o em minha frente. – O senhor deve massagear até a região ficar quente e enfaixar logo em seguida. E, como eu já dissera anteriormente, _sem esforços_.

– Claro – concordei. – Pode deixar. Obrigado.

Saí para o dia nublado do lado de fora, sem soldados no campo de treinamento. Hange havia passado um braço em volta da minha cintura e eu me segurava a ela com o braço sobre seus ombros. Manquei levemente, meu corpo sentindo um medo involuntário de firmar os passos com a perna direita. Dei de ombros, retirando o braço que segurava em Hange, e tirando sua mão de minha cintura. Ela me olhou, questionadora, e me limitei a balançar a cabeça.

Eu precisava andar sozinho. Sem apoio.

O primeiro passo fora vacilante. A falta de uso da perna a tornara ligeiramente fraca, mas não era algo que eu não conseguiria lidar. Já o segundo, mais firme, cobriu uma distância maior. Meu coração pulsou forte em meu peito quando dei o terceiro, quarto, quinto passo, sentindo-me completo novamente. _Finalmente_ , pensei. Virei-me para trás, procurando Hange com os olhos e não a encontrei; onde estava aquela maluca? Eu queria compartilhar com ela aquele momento, mas ela não estava em lugar algum! Simplesmente desaparecera.

Senti um pouco da excitação desvanecer naquela repentina solidão e comecei a voltar para onde viera. Suspirei. Pelo menos eu estava parcialmente curado, não é? Podia andar novamente, e não precisaria de ajuda até para tomar banho. Eu já alcançava o portal que adentrava o prédio do quartel quando ouvi passos rápidos e o som de objetos metálicos batendo uns nos outros. A voz de Zoe me alcançou de longe, chamando meu nome e, no momento em que me virei para ela, vi seu DMT preso à cintura e o meu em suas mãos. Ela corria em minha direção, o levantando.

– Levi! Vamos… voar!

Prendi meu equipamento ao meu corpo, passando as faixas cuidadosamente pelos pés e nos lançamos, juntos, para o alto, pelas árvores e pequenas montanhas que cercavam o vale do quartel general. Eu me sentia novamente dentro da cidade subterrânea, de prédio em prédio, Farlan à minha direita e Isabel à esquerda, e estávamos apenas naquela brincadeira de corrida que fazíamos quando o tédio era forte demais para somente coordenarmos roubos. O ar passava frio pelo meu rosto, e os pequenos galhos de árvores arranhavam minha pele, mas eu simplesmente não me importava.

Hange tocou em meu ombro rapidamente, fazendo língua para mim, um olho piscando por trás dos óculos quadrados, e saiu em disparada para o meio da floresta. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer. Avancei atrás dela e, por pouco, ela não me escapara. A toquei, tal qual ela fizera comigo, e me apressei em fugir, toda minha manobra concentrada na perna direita e saindo tão bem quanto eu esperava.

Voamos um atrás do outro por horas, até que, exaustos, desabamos sentados em um dos galhos grossos da árvore no centro da floresta. Hange me pegara pelo pescoço e, com o punho fechado, acariciou meus cabelos. Ela tinha a mesma idade que eu e, ainda assim, mesmo tendo uma patente inferior à minha, me tratava como um garoto. Eu nunca diria isso a ela, porém eu gostava da sensação daquilo. Era um cuidado diferente.

– Bem vindo de volta, nanico.

Empurrei-a para o lado, desvencilhando-me de seu aperto. O suor grudava meus cabelos em meu rosto e haviam molhado minhas roupas. Eu precisava urgentemente de um banho. Aquela sujeira toda estava começando a me deixar louco.

– Obrigado.

Um trovão se fez ouvir ao fundo, seguido de um relâmpago; era nossa deixa para voltarmos para o quartel. Levantamo-nos ao mesmo tempo e Hange novamente me puxou para um abraço, soltando-me rapidamente e lançando seu equipamento para frente. Acenou para mim de longe e saiu, sumindo em gás e farfalhar de folhas. Fiquei de pé, mais um tempo, trocando o peso de uma perna para outra e esperando que meu joelho protestasse aos meus atos. Mas nada aconteceu. Estava tudo da forma que deveria ser.

Alcancei o quartel quando os primeiros pingos pesados começaram a atingir o chão. Um vento frio entrou cortando pela porta e protestou ao que o deixei do lado de fora ao fechá-la. As tochas ao longo do caminho ardiam em chama vermelha e viva e o som de minhas botas no chão fazia um eco quase ensurdecedor. Caminhei até o refeitório, tomando uma xícara de café nas mãos e saindo em direção ao meu quarto, no segundo andar.

Encontrei Eren sentado no chão, ligeiramente adormecido, as pernas longas dobradas para cima e os braços apoiando-se nelas. Sua cabeça se inclinava para trás e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Uma respiração pesada saía de seus lábios, o ar se condensando e formando pequenas nuvens de vapor. Parei de pé ao seu lado, olhando-o ali, tão calmo e tão silencioso, tranquilo. Parecia tão… em paz. Estiquei minha mão até sua cabeça e acariciei seus cabelos com cuidado, despertando-o de seu cochilo.

Seus olhos, tão grandes e verdes – não, eu nunca pararia de pensar naqueles olhos e nunca pararia de ressaltar o quão magnífico eles eram – encontraram os meus e seu rosto se iluminou. O garoto levantou-se de um pulo, e vi hesitação em seu semblante quando ele se adiantou para mim, e deu um passo para trás na mesma hora. Seus braços estavam levemente esticados para frente, em minha direção.

– Capitão! – ele disse, o sorriso tão iluminado que ofuscou a luz das tochas.

Agarrei sua camisa e o puxei para mim, encontrando seus lábios nos meus. A hesitação de Eren se dissipou em calor, e seus braços envolveram-me. Soltei sua camisa e abri a porta atrás do garoto, o empurrando para dentro do quarto e fechando-a com o pé. Deixei o café sobre a mesa e permiti minhas duas mãos envolverem Eren, apertando-o com força contra mim. Ele abriu os olhos enquanto nos beijávamos e neles pude ver toda aceitação do mundo.

O levantei do chão e sentei sobre a mesa derrubando tudo que havia ali em cima. Suas pernas se encaixaram em torno da minha cintura, e àquela altura eu já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, somente que queria fazer, queria tanto que todo o resto do cômodo se tornou plano de fundo para nós. Arranquei sua camisa bruscamente, logo voltando a beijá-lo; eu não queria perder nenhum daqueles beijos.

Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei sua cabeça para trás, fazendo que seus olhos se encontrassem nos meus mais uma vez, e vi um forte rubor se espalhar pelas suas bochechas. Suas mãos estavam em meu pescoço, e pequenas gotículas de suor se formavam em sua testa. Encostei minha cabeça na sua e o fitei profundamente.

– Ei, moleque – falei, e seu sorriso foi instantâneo a boca ligeiramente aberta.

– Como está a sua perna? – Eren perguntou, a voz carregada de lascívia, e mordeu o lábio.

– Ótima. – Meu peito ofegava, e avancei novamente em sua direção, porém seu dedo apareceu no caminho, interrompendo meu beijo.

Ele tirou minha camisa lentamente, seus dedos roçando em minha pele enquanto o fazia, provocando uma sequencia de arrepios involuntários. Cuidadosamente, suas mãos desceram até o cós de minha calça desabotoando um botão por vez, deixando-me cada vez mais excitado. Aquela demora estava me matando. Cada milímetro do seu corpo gritava por Eren, e _ele estava me fazendo esperar_? Por que aquela tortura toda?

Tentei afastar suas mãos, me lançando em direção a ele, mas novamente fui interrompido. Os olhos de Eren lançavam uma energia estranha, que fazia com que todas as células do meu corpo vibrassem em uma frequência nova – a sua frequência. Senti suas pernas soltarem-se da minha cintura e seu corpo se inclinar levemente para baixo, descendo a calça e beijando meu tórax enquanto voltava para mim.

Peguei novamente suas pernas com minhas duas mãos e as prendi com força à minha volta, trazendo nossos corpos para mais perto ainda. Eren alcançara minha cabeça e seus dedos entravam em meu cabelo, apertando minha nuca e aquele olhar extremamente indecente ainda me atingindo como um raio. Eu podia sentir sua ereção contra os meus quadris, seu rosto vermelho e ávido por mais.

Arranquei sua calça em uma puxada só, ouvindo as costuras cederem à minha força e as isolei no chão do quarto, inclinando meu corpo sobre o seu, explorando seu pescoço e ombros em minha boca, finalmente escutando novamente aqueles sons que eu havia presenciado em meu sonho, porém agora vívidos para mim e ao pé de meu ouvido. Um calor abundante invadiu meu corpo no momento em que Eren se moveu para mim, levemente friccionando sua virilha na minha, suas mãos vorazes ora puxando meus cabelos, ora arranhando cada centímetro das minhas costas, fazendo com que eu mesmo soltasse um som grave do fundo de meu peito.

Eu me sentia completamente envolvido, perdido nas mãos de Eren, quando a voz no fundo de minha cabeça falou-me novamente, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde. _O que você fará, Levi?_ , ela perguntou. De súbito, parei, ofegando enquanto os olhos de Eren me olhavam confusos, e sua boca vermelha se voltava em um beicinho que pedia por mais. Os mordi com força, enquanto tentava pensar rapidamente no que eu faria em seguida, e vi um punhado de lágrimas se formar em seus olhos.

– Levi – ele sussurrou, passando a língua por onde eu havia mordido. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou, a boca colada em meu pescoço, me retribuindo a mordida dolorida.

– Eu não sei – o afastei de mim, sentindo meu rosto em chamas cruéis.

E então ele sorriu.

– Eu lhe mostro – falou, segurando minhas mãos nas suas e as levando até o cós de sua roupa de baixo.

Seus dedos nos meus, ele forçou a roupa para baixo, fazendo o mesmo com a minha em seguida. Eu estava constrangido, com tanta vergonha que tentei não olhar, mas não pude evitar meus olhos de caírem sobre seu membro ereto, e um pensamento correu pela minha cabeça, tentando dissipar todo aquele embaraço – _ele está_ assim _por mim_. Eu fizera aquilo acontecer, por mérito meu.

Eren me beijou novamente, projetando seu corpo mais alto, voltando a esfregar seu quadril no meu. Desci minhas mãos até sua nádega e a puxei para mim, invadindo-o aos poucos, seus olhos fixos no meu desde o começo, arregalando-se quando o fiz e sua boca procurando pela minha avidamente.

A sensação mais indescritível de toda a minha existência percorreu todo meu corpo, provocando mais ondas de prazer pelas minhas veias, tornando-me completo por ter Eren ao meu lado e por _estar nele,_ meu corpo e o seu se tornando um só, finalmente. Beijamos-nos ferozmente enquanto ele se mexia vagarosamente em meu colo, as pernas em minha cintura oferecendo todo apoio para que ele pudesse subir e descer _em mim_.

Seus braços agarraram meu pescoço, minhas mãos fecharam-se em suas coxas, retirando-o da mesa e o levando até a parede, onde bati suas costas na parede, sem medo de machucá-lo. Eren beijava minha boca, meu pescoço, minha orelha, enquanto balbuciava meu nome entremeado por suspiros, apertando meu corpo no seu, o suor escorrendo pelas nossas costas.

O ar me faltou quando o penetrei com mais força, escapando de meu peito em um gemido grave, em conjunto com o de Eren, e aumentei o ritmo das estocadas que eu desferia em seu corpo, sentindo seu pênis roçar em minha barriga, e seu rosto contrair-se em prazer, deixando-me ainda mais excitado. Eu precisava daquele corpo, daquela boca, precisava de Eren por inteiro, e eu o tinha naquele exato momento, sendo meu apenas, contorcendo-se em minhas mãos e gemendo meu nome, pedindo por mais, sempre mais.

– Levi… – ele sussurrou, os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás, engolindo em seco.

Avancei em direção ao seu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo quicava violentamente à força dos meus movimentos. Senti os músculos de suas pernas se contraírem, presas aos meus quadris, e por uma fração de segundo em que meus lábios se abriram em uma linha fina, chamei seu nome e senti todo meu corpo vibrar de deleite, atingindo o clímax perfeito, o primeiro de toda minha vida. Não muito depois, Eren também gozou, sujando todo meu tórax em um jato quente de satisfação.

Sua cabeça se enterrou na volta de meu pescoço, e o segurei ali, costas para a parede, nossas respirações descompassadas e pesadas, minhas pernas começando a fraquejar. Lentamente, o levei até a minha cama e o deitei, caindo por cima de seu corpo, em silêncio. _Então era essa a sensação de foder alguém?_ , pensei, ouvindo as batidas do coração de Eren contra meu ouvido. Suas mãos traçavam linhas desconexas em minhas costas molhadas de suor. Rolei para o lado, encarando seu rosto, de olhos ainda fechados, e a expressão plena que ele tinha. Senti-me sujo pelo pensamento anterior, tão vulgar que não cabia naquele momento.

O olhei por alguns instantes, enquanto relâmpagos violentos lançavam rajadas de luz para dentro do meu quarto, e a respiração do garoto começava a amainar, seu rosto virando-se em direção ao meu, lançando-me um olhar entreaberto. _Palavras eram dispensáveis_ , pensei. Meus dedos deslizaram pela sua bochecha, e o puxei para meus braços, segurando seu corpo de forma frouxa, a cabeça vazia, porém o coração, completamente cheio.

Aquela centelha que se formara agora já era uma chama viva, ardente dentro de mim. Aos poucos, as bordas do meu buraco negro pessoal aproximavam-se mais do centro, fechando-o com suavidade, abraçando-me por dentro, me dando paz e conforto. E eu sabia que aquilo havia sido trabalho de Eren, apenas.

Era tudo sobre ele naquela hora e para sempre.

–––

A noite caiu e ainda não havíamos dito uma palavra. De um em um, os pensamentos voltaram à minha mente, oscilando entre os bons e os ruins, lembranças da minha _primeira vez_ , e até perguntas sobre onde Eren aprendera aquilo tudo para me dizer que iria me _mostrar._ Ele dormia pesadamente ao meu lado, de bruços, as costas subindo e descendo enquanto respirava tranquilamente. Sua expressão era tão serena quando a de mais cedo, quando o encontrei adormecido do lado de fora de minha porta.

Temi tocá-lo e acabar com aquele momento, como se ele fosse sumir ao meu toque. Seus músculos eram firmes, bem delineados e suas pernas enormes saíam pela beirada da minha cama. _Preciso providenciar uma nova_ , pensei. Eren dormiria ali mais vezes, não é? Esperei que sim. Meu espírito pedia por mais momentos daquele, onde ele e eu nos tornávamos apenas um, sangue e suor.

Passos se fizeram ouvir do lado de fora, pessoas passando e conversando. Provavelmente era a hora do jantar, pelos meus cálculos. Ainda chovia pesadamente do lado de fora, as gotas fustigando as janelas de vidro, produzindo aquele som abafado. Não havia mais raios e nem trovões no céu, mas meu estomago produziu seu próprio som alto, reclamando e pedindo por alimento. Eu não me lembrava da última vez que comera naquele dia, e todas as minhas energias haviam se esvaído durante o sexo.

Corei.

Eu precisava me acostumar com aquele tipo de pensamento.

– Precisamos comer, capitão – sussurrou Eren de olhos ainda fechados e a boca se curvando em um meio sorriso.

– É – resmunguei.

Joguei as pernas para fora da cama, debruçando-me sobre os joelhos com os cotovelos e passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Eu estava pregando de suor, sem contar toda a… a bagunça que Eren fizera ali mais cedo. Senti o garoto erguer-se da cama e passar um braço pelo meu ombro, deixando-o cair em direção ao meu colo. Sua mão era quente, como sempre, e fez meu tórax inteiro arder em chamas no momento em que o tocou. Seus lábios beijaram meu pescoço e seu queixo se apoiou em mim. Quando ele falou, sua voz provocou cócegas em minha orelha, e me retraí.

– Vamos nos limpar, moleque – falei.

Eren soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação.

– Queria poder ficar aqui – ele sussurrou. – Só aqui – e beijou minha nuca.

 _Merda._ Ele estava me excitando novamente. Eu também queria ficar somente dentro do quarto, tendo seu corpo em minhas mãos, suas palavras e seu toque só para mim, e escondê-lo de todo o mundo só para que ele fosse _somente_ meu. Mas a realidade era diferente, e eu tinha minhas obrigações de capitão a cumprir. O puxei pelo pescoço, fazendo-o cair em meu colo e sentindo-me incrível ao ver que toda minha força não fora prejudicada pelos últimos acontecimentos.

O garoto me olhou nos olhos, a boca entreaberta.

– Desculpe – beijei sua testa. – Mas precisamos sair alguma hora.

Ele deu de ombros, descontente. Levantou-se de meu colo e se saiu em direção ao banheiro pequeno dentro de meu quarto. Agradeci mentalmente pela minha patente e pelos poucos luxos que ela me permitia, como um banheiro particular. Escutei a água do chuveiro cair e me senti tentado a ir até lá, banhar-me com Eren e sentir novamente seu corpo em minhas mãos, ainda mais sob a água, e toda aquela limpeza. Me segurei, entretanto. Eu precisava arrumar a baderna que fizemos, aquilo tudo estava me dando nos nervos.

Vesti um short e coloquei as roupas de Eren e as minhas dentro do cesto de roupas sujas e juntei todos os objetos que estavam sobre a mesa antes de eu os derrubar, dispondo-os na mesma ordem na qual estiveram anteriormente. Peguei um lenço e o umedeci com água do jarro sobre a mesa de cabeceira e o esfreguei na parede até tirar a mancha de suor com o formato das costas de Eren. Estiquei o lençol e o cobertor, enfiando os travesseiros por baixo.

Quando Eren saiu do banho, a toalha enrolada na cintura, respingando água no chão, ordenei que voltasse.

– Não molhe o meu chão, moleque – o repreendi.

Seus pés deram um passo para trás, pisando no tapete do banheiro.

– Desculpe – pediu, as bochechas ficando rosadas.

– Fique aí.

Separei uma muda de roupas para ele e as deixei sobre a cama, finalizando meu serviço e me dirigi até onde estava. O empurrei para dentro do banheiro novamente, seu corpo tremendo levemente de frio, os pelos eriçados pelo vento que entrava pela janela. Desenrolei a toalha de sua cintura e comecei a secar seu corpo aos poucos.

– Desculpe pelo vento – pedi. – Esqueci-me de fechar a janela.

– Está tudo bem – Eren falou, esticando os braços para que eu o secasse.

Deixei para secar seus cabelos por último, levantando os calcanhares e acariciando sua cabeça com cuidado. O garoto soltou um risinho fino. Parei no mesmo momento e o olhei.

– O que foi, moleque?

Seus lábios lutavam para segurar o riso.

– Desculpe, Levi – ele começou a pedir, porém a risada escapou de sua boca e ele apontou para meus pés. – Mas você está na ponta dos pés e ainda assim é baixinho perto de mim!

Meu rosto ferveu de vergonha. Embolei a toalha nas mãos e joguei em seu rosto, virando-me para sair. A mão de Eren agarrou meu pulso e me puxou de volta, abraçando-me pela cintura, limpando uma lágrima do canto do olho. Com dificuldade, ele puxou o ar e deixou o riso morrer em seu peito antes de dar-me um beijo rápido.

– Seu estúpido – resmunguei, batendo minha testa na dele.

– Desculpe – repetiu. – Sua altura é adorável, só isso.

– Moleque idiota – respondi. – Separei para você algumas roupas e as coloquei sobre a cama. Arrume-se para o jantar.

Eren me soltou e, em posição, bradou um "Sim, senhor" antes de soltar-me e caminhar para dentro do quarto. Fechei a porta do banheiro atrás de mim assim que o garoto saíra, sentei-me sobre o vaso sanitário, com a tampa para baixo, e pensei no que havia acontecido até aquele momento. Aquelas pequenas recapitulações me ajudavam a assimilar as coisas que aconteciam comigo no correr do dia e, desde que Eren me salvara, aquela era a forma que eu encontrara de guardar todos os detalhes pertinentes a ele dentro de minhas lembranças.

Tomei um banho rápido e, quando saí do quarto, não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Havia apenas um bilhete sobre a mesa, um papel amarelado escrito com uma caligrafia cursiva corrida.

 _Capitão,_

 _Eu escolhi, conforme o senhor me ordenara na minha primeira missão._

 _Eu_ o _escolhi._

 _E. J._

Meu coração inflou-se em meu peito e novamente eu me senti como um adolescente, as pernas bambas, a respiração sem ritmo e as palmas das mãos suando profusamente. Vesti-me rapidamente, ajeitando o cabelo e o lenço em meu pescoço, envolvendo os ombros com a jaqueta escura e calçando as botas maiores, até o joelho, onde esconderiam o volume provocado pela bandagem que eu deveria usar.

Desci as rampas a passos rápidos, apenas assentindo às boas vindas que os soldados no caminho me davam. Minhas pernas cobriram boa parte da distância na rapidez que eu desejava e em poucos minutos me vi à porta do refeitório, procurando o garoto com os olhos, desejando encontrá-lo logo, jogá-lo por cima dos ombros e levá-lo até a cama novamente, e o amar da forma mais forte que eu pudesse. Mas quando o encontrei, sua expressão era séria, as mãos cruzadas sustentando o queixo, seu cenho franzido e o semblante pensativo.

Hange gesticulava animadamente à sua frente, e tudo o que Eren fazia era concordar com suas palavras, dizendo alguma coisa ou outra em certos momentos, logo voltando ao silêncio inicial. Zoe mexia-se cada vez mais, colocando papéis com anotações sobre a mesa, apontando para pontos e depois os sacudindo em frente ao rosto de Eren. Em meio a toda a conversa da sala, eu não conseguia escutar o que estava dizendo. _O que será que aquela mulher estava aprontando?_

Avancei em direção a eles, tentando passar pelas mesas sem esbarras em nenhuma cadeira, porém braços masculinos fecharam-se em torno do meu pescoço, e um ninho de cabelos loiros cobriram meus olhos. Erwin me puxara em um abraço apertado, desejando-me boas vindas de volta e me conduzindo à mesa dos oficiais, que olhavam para mim com excitação, as canecas levantadas em minha direção, sorrindo à minha chegada. As mãos do comandante forçaram-me a sentar em uma das cadeiras e, em um último olhar que consegui lançar à Eren, ele me encarou de volta, levantando as palmas das mãos para cima e encolhendo os ombros, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hange virou-se e sorriu para mim, acenando um aceno e logo se voltando para Eren e continuando a falar, empolgada.

– Ao capitão! – bradou Petra, e os outros repetiram.

Erwin me entregou uma caneca e eu brindei com eles.

Apesar da preocupação sobre o que aquela mulher louca estaria falando com Eren, me senti bem ali no meio dos meus. Bebi um gole do líquido fermentado da caneca e, pela primeira vez, na frente deles, sorri.


	11. 9 Meu

– Não – Os interrompi, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Hange e Eren estavam sentados à minha frente, ela com a excitação morrendo aos poucos em seu rosto, e o garoto com os braços cruzados como os meus e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Era a primeira vez que via Eren de cara feia para mim e meu interior era conflitante em opiniões. Mas o que eles insinuavam era absurdo, para não falar impossível, e não fazia parte da minha personalidade nutrir esperanças por algo que não daria certo. Eu já vivera demais para saber que há certas coisas que não deveriam ter nem mesmo uma chance.

 _Você dera uma chance para si mesmo com Eren_ , falou a voz dentro de minha cabeça. Mandei-a se calar. Sacudi a cabeça fechando os olhos por um momento.

– Eu não posso concordar com isso – falei. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os de Eren encarando-me de volta. Sua expressão era indecifrável – Foi ideia sua?

Ele assentiu.

– E você concordou com isso, Zoe?

– Sim, Levi – ela disse, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz, seu semblante sério – É a melhor opção que nós temos! Aperfeiçoaria o treinamento do garoto e ajudaria na sua preparação.

– Bobeira - rebati. – Eu não preciso disso.

No fundo de meu coração eu sabia que não era esse o motivo. Eu realmente precisava de ajuda pra qualquer coisa relacionada à luta e combate, mas aquela não era a solução para o meu problema. O risco no qual aquele plano estúpido coloca Eren era de proporções inimagináveis, e eu não iria ajudar a manter a ideia de pé. Eu não podia permitir que o garoto se transformasse em titã todas as vezes que saíssemos em expedição e eu não podia deixar que ele carregasse o peso de minha vida em suas costas, além do peso que ele mesmo colocava sobre seus ombros por causa dos seus poderes.

– Levi, me escute - ele começou, esticando as mãos sobre a mesa e cruzando os dedos. - Eu havia prometido que você voltaria, não se lembra? Eu prometi que você continuaria sendo o melhor soldado da humanidade e eu essa é a forma que eu encontrei de cumprir a minha promessa.

– Você não tem que fazer esse tipo de coisa por mim, garoto - respondi rispidamente. Como que ele não entendia?

– Eu não tenho mesmo, mas eu _quero_.

Aqueles olhos gigantes esquadrinharam meu rosto e me fuzilaram. Uma pequena insegurança se abateu sobre mim. _Será que ele não iria querer mais nada comigo depois daquilo?_ Meu coração disparou dentro do peito, mas me segurei. Eu não iria demonstrar emoções, ainda mais aquelas. Eu deveria me manter firme à minha decisão, qualquer que fosse a cara que Eren faria para mim. Era a sua vida em jogo e se preciso fosse, eu preferia tê-lo fora de meu quarto a tê-lo fora de minha vida.

– Você é um estúpido - ele falou.

– Meça suas palavras, Jaeger. Eu ainda sou o seu capitão – Senti meu estômago se contrair e um nó se formar em minha garganta.

– Vou deixá-los a sós – falou Hange, repentinamente me lembrando de que ela ainda estava no cômodo. Eu havia me esquecido completamente dela.

Sua cadeira se arrastou no chão quando a afastou e, antes de sair, ela disse à Eren que me convencesse a qualquer custo. Suspirei. Quando fora que eles se juntaram dessa forma?

Estiquei as mãos por sobre a mesa e segurei as mãos do garoto nas minhas, mas ele as retirou rapidamente.

– Por que você está fazendo isso, Levi? – perguntou o moleque, os olhos carregados de decepção e raiva.

– Eu não posso colocar a sua vida em jogo, Eren – respondi, meus dedos pendendo soltos sobre a superfície de madeira. – Você sabe o custo das suas habilidades e eu não posso permitir que você as use em função de curar o que não pode ser curado em mim.

Seus olhos seguraram os meus por mais um tempo antes de deixá-los caírem sobre a mesa. Eren sabia que eu estava certo. Seu corpo humano não tinha nada de excepcional, e todos tínhamos consciência de que o uso exacerbado dos seus poderes de titã acabaria levando-o para o mesmo caminho no qual eu me encontrava naquele momento – machucado e a ponto de comprometer todas as minhas habilidades.

Levantei-me e me dirigi até Eren, sentando-me na quina da mesa, inclinado para o garoto e segurei seu rosto em meus dedos, levantando-o em minha direção. Eu queria apenas beijá-lo para fazê-lo esquecer daquela ideia idiota, mas a outra voz em minha cabeça ordenava que eu mantivesse a posição de capitão e minha postura inconsciente era de fazê-lo. Acima de tudo, tudo o que Eren pudesse significar para mim, a racionalidade deveria vir em primeiro lugar para o próprio bem do garoto.

– Eren… – comecei, meu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele. – Me desculpe, mas eu não posso deixá-lo fazer isso.

– Você não confia em mim? Minhas capacidades são inferiores para você?

Suas perguntas me atingiram como um raio, e fui remetido ao dia em que Isabel e Farlan fizeram-me os mesmos questionamentos, fazendo-me sentir um idiota por questionar suas habilidades em campo. Porém, eu confiara. Eu os deixara para trás com o titã e parti em direção ao meu objetivo. E… bom, eles não estavam mais ali hoje. Aquele era o preço da minha confiança, o preço que eu paguei por abandonar os meus acreditando que teriam a mesma capacidade de lidar com a situação que eu esperava que tivessem.

Vi meus braços envolverem o corpo de Eren, meu corpo totalmente inclinado em sua direção. O cheiro dos seus cabelos envolveu completamente o meu nariz, e aspirei desesperadamente cada punhado daquele perfume que eu pude, como se ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento no meio dos meus braços. Minha boca procurou a dele e encontrei seus lábios quentes e firmes, e quis aquele momento para sempre, que não houvesse nenhum titã, nenhuma humanidade a ser salva, nenhum joelho fodido e nenhum garoto titã que queria lutar ao meu lado usando um poder que ele ainda não sabia controlar.

Seus ombros quentes estavam mais pontudos do que eu imaginava, e, quando afastei Eren de mim, para olhar em seus olhos, notei um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz. Saquei o lenço e o limpei.

– Está vendo o por que? – falei, esfregando seu nariz até estar completamente limpo.

Sua mão encontrou a minha e a segurou.

– Isso é falta de prática, capitão – ele respondeu em meio a um resmungo.

Suspirei, aliviado. Eren sabia que eu tinha razão.

– Você está muito magro – falei, levantando-me e trazendo Eren junto comigo. – E precisa de um pouco mais de preparo. Eu acabei te desviando demais do foco do seu treinamento. Estaremos em missão em pouco tempo e precisaremos de você lá. – Envolvi sua cintura com meu braço, trazendo-o para perto de mim. – Me desculpe.

As bochechas do garoto coraram violentamente, o rosto próximo ao meu tão quente que esquentava o meu também.

– Ok, capitão – ele desviou o olhar.

Voltei a tomar seu queixo entre meus dedos e o virei para mim, dando-lhe outro beijo rápido. Eren encostou sua resta na minha, a respiração repentinamente ofegante, os olhos presos aos meus, desnudando-me sua alma e tentando penetrar fundo na minha. Ele era simplesmente incrível; já não havia mais nenhuma dúvida dentro de mim sobre o motivo de eu ter meus pensamentos apenas focados nele, de todas as formas possíveis.

– Eu realmente quero lutar ao seu lado – falei –, mas não quero que isso se torne um risco para você. Eu não posso perdê-lo, Jaeger.

– Mas capitão – o ar que saía de suas palavras salpicava meu rosto, provocando um pouco de cócegas –, eu o prometi…

– Cale-se – e o beijei, fazendo com que parasse de falar sobre aquilo, dando o assunto por encerrado.

A porta se abriu atrás de nós e imaginando que Zoe voltara, soltei-me de Eren vagarosamente, não querendo fazê-lo mas sentindo-me parcialmente constrangido por ter sido pego. E o constrangimento se transformou em pânico completo ao encontrar o rosto impassível de Erwin parado à porta, olhando-me com olhos vazios e a expressão tão neutra quanto possível. Imaginei que pegaria minha cabeça novamente e a enfiaria no chão como fizera no dia em que nos conhecemos.

Lutei para manter meus olhos calmos; era por eles que Erwin me _lia_ , mas senti Eren vacilar ao meu lado, tentando entrar em posição de continência, mas trocando as mãos e a voz começando a balbuciar coisas sem sentido. O olhei uma última vez de canto de olho antes de ouvir a voz grossa de Erwin mandando que saísse dali.

– Jaeger, por favor, nos dê a sua licença – pediu o comandante daquela forma polida, porém que emitia uma ordem silenciosa que, para o bem de quem a estivesse recebendo, seria bom não refurtar.

As pernas de Eren o levaram automaticamente para o lado de fora e ele fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-me sozinho com o homem soturno parado à minha frente. Erwin indicou a cadeira onde Eren estivera sentado instantes antes, mandando que eu me sentasse ali, e eu o fiz, sabendo que era melhor não nadar contra aquela correnteza. Ele próprio tomou uma cadeira para si, sentando próximo a mim e cruzando os braços. Respirou três vezes antes de começar.

– Levi, que diabos você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, a voz calma expressando silenciosamente todos os sentimentos que ele não demonstrava. Erwin era um homem aterrorizante. – O garoto tem a metade da sua idade.

Não respondi. Continuei mantendo meus olhos nos seus, a respiração profunda ajudando a me acalmar e pensar com mais clareza. Tal como fora com Hange, eu não poderia mentir nem omitir nada ao meu comandante. Ele me conhecia bem demais.

– Levi, me responda – ordenou.

– Eu não sei, Erwin – falei. – Na verdade, não sei se eu quero saber.

– Você está usando o garoto para sanar a sua frustração, Levi, eu o conheço…

– Não se atreva – o interrompi, batendo o punho sobre a mesa. Eu nunca pensara em Eren como uma distração, nem nada além do homem que eu queria ao meu lado sem precisar de um motivo. Eu queria, simplesmente. – O garoto fez a sua escolha, e ele escolheu ficar comigo, eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso!

– Você poderia tê-lo afastado, Levi! – Bradou Erwin.

– Eu não quero que ele se afaste de mim! – berrei, inclinando-me sobre a mesa em direção ao corpo de Erwin.

Entretanto, ao contrário do que pensei, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, soltando um muxoxo do que imaginei ser conformação. O que ele estava fazendo. Um sorriso irônico brincou pelos seus lábios antes que ele voltasse a olhar em meus olhos, e sua expressão era muito mais relaxada do que em muito tempo. O comandante também se levantou da cadeira, inclinando-se em minha direção e segurou o colarinho da minha camisa, puxando meu rosto para próximo do seu.

– É bom que você descubra o que está fazendo, Levi – ele falou, sorrindo para mim. Senti uma leve confusão se formando em minha cabeça. – Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer uma hora ou outra, de qualquer forma.

– O que? – perguntei, soltando-me de suas mãos, acertando meu lenço em meu pescoço. Eu estava todo desarrumado.

– Que você fosse encontrar alguém – respondeu. – Mas não imaginei que pudesse ser um soldado.

Dei de ombros.

– Ele não é _somente_ um soldado, você sabe, Erwin.

– Pode ser que não seja mesmo – seus passos foram rápidos em me alcançar e ele me puxou para um abraço rápido e forte. – E espero que não seja apenas uma distração. O garoto é a nossa maior chance e você não pode danificá-lo.

– Não o farei – respondi.

– E a partir de hoje, não me esconda mais nada. Sou seu comandante, mas também sou seu amigo. Lembre-se de quem lutou por você, Levi. Eu vou estar ao seu lado.

Senti novamente aquele sentimento novo me inundar completamente, aquela luz quente dentro de meu peito se espalhando até as pontas dos meus dedos, fazendo todo meu corpo se iluminar. _Por que eu nunca reparara em todas essas pessoas incríveis ao meu lado?_ Onde eu estivera todo esse tempo e por que, só depois que Eren entrara em minha vida completamente era que eu sentia que não estava sozinho?

–––

Todas as mesas do refeitório estavam lotadas. Os soldados conversavam entre si naquele volume estridente. O som de garfos e facas batendo nos pratos fazia coro às suas vozes e risadas, produzindo o ruído mais irritante que eu já escutara. Reuni um pouco de coragem, prendendo-a dentro do peito junto com um pouco de ar e entrei, marchando a passos firmes até a mesa de Eren e o agarrei pelo colarinho da camisa, interrompendo o que falava aos colegas. Todos os olhos se voltaram para nós, o espanto estampado em cada um deles.

– Capitão, o que o senhor está… – começou Eren, porém não deixei que concluísse sua pergunta.

Beijei seus lábios de forma intensa e rápida, e o larguei, seus pés batendo no chão com um som oco, vibrando em diversas ondas pelo aposento. Virei-me, na mesma rapidez na qual entrei, eu saí, esperando ter deixado muito claro para todos o que estava acontecendo e que Eren era meu, apenas, a partir daquele momento e para a vida inteira.

Eu já estava quase do lado de fora quando ele apareceu.

– Oi! – Chamou-me a voz do garoto, correndo em minha direção, o rosto lívido enquanto ele se afastava do burburinho que assomou todo o refeitório. Suas mãos encontraram meu peito e ele me empurrou com força. – O que você fez, Levi? – Ele perguntou, bufando, o pescoço vermelho.

Dei de ombros, como geralmente fazia e afastei suas mãos.

– Esclareci algumas coisas – respondi, vendo Hange e Erwin se afastarem lentamente, lançando olhares furtivos na minha direção.

Ele voltou a me empurrar. Ok, poderia ser que aquilo começara a me irritar.

– Não faça isso – o alertei.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, a expressão desafiadora. Eren tornou a me empurrar. – Isso?

Senti meu sangue começar a esquentar. Segurei seus pulsos com uma mão e o peguei pela cintura com a outra, jogando seu corpo por cima dos meus ombros, ignorando seus protestos e xingamentos, desviando o rosto da mira daquelas pernas gigantes que se debatiam violentamente enquanto eu o carregava para cima. Olhos curiosos despontavam aqui e ali e me apressei em repreendê-los.

– Vocês não têm mais o que fazer? – berrei, e instantaneamente todos sumiram.

Abri a porta do meu quarto com o pé, Eren ainda jogado sobre meus ombros me amaldiçoando a cada passo que eu dava. O garoto estava tão irritado que senti o ímpeto de rir, mas me segurei. Fechei a porta também com o pé, caminhei até a cama e o joguei deitado sobre a colcha, seu corpo quicando levemente sobre as molas. Seu olhar era feroz sobre mim, e sua boca estava contorcida num esgar de fúria. Coloquei-me sobre ele, as mãos e joelhos no colchão, mantendo meu corpo suspenso. Minha perna abriu caminho entre as suas e vi seu rosto dar um pequeno sinal de rendição quando o pressionei.

Suas mãos fizeram menção de me empurrar novamente, mas agarrei seus pulsos e os prendi contra a cama.

– Você é meu, Jaeger – sibilei.

A cabeça do garoto se sacudiu energicamente para os lados, os cabelos castanhos caindo pelo seu rosto.

– Eu não…

– Você _é_ meu – afirmei novamente, avançando em direção à sua boca.

E, por mais que o garoto quisesse me mostrar resistência, seus lábios receberam os meus de bom grado, permitindo que minha língua sentisse seu gosto e que meus dentes o mordiscassem em todos os pedaços que conseguiam alcançar. Não demorou muito para que Eren não conseguisse mais segurar aquelas suspiros pesados e aqueles pequenos gemidos soltando-se entre dentes, sua expressão denunciando que sentia raiva por seu corpo reagir a mim.

– Levi… – ele gemeu, forçando os pulsos para fora do meu aperto, mas eu os mantive firmes ali, passando a língua pelo seu pescoço, ouvindo-o engolindo em seco, cada parte do seu corpo contorcendo-se.

Pressionei mais minha perna contra sua virilha e Eren já se mostrava excitado o suficiente para não sair de mim mais. Lentamente, soltei suas mãos e, com uma das minhas mãos livres, adentrei sua camisa, sentindo sua pele em meus dedos, quente e macia. O garoto arqueou as costas ao meu toque e deslizei minhas mãos por elas, levantando-o e sentando-o em meu colo. Joguei suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço e agarrei seu cabelo, trazendo sua boca para a minha e o beijando com força, deixando toda a delicadeza de lado enquanto um instinto quase animal se apoderava de mim, e meus dedos rasgavam as fibras do tecido de sua camisa e descobria todo seu torso.

– Levi… – ele voltou a gemer meu nome, mas dessa vez sem lutar comigo, apenas entregando-se em minhas mãos. – Eu sou… eu sou seu, Levi.

– Isso mesmo – respondi, beijando seu pescoço, seus ombros, inclinando-me mais para baixo e beijando seu peito. – Você é meu, Jaeger.

–––

Na primeira luz da manhã, Eren e eu estávamos do lado de fora, vestidos, dentro do campo de treinamento físico. Juntei a mão direita fechada em punho em frente ao rosto e a esquerda, também fechada, mais para frente. Posicionei as pernas, levemente flexionadas e num movimento rápido chamei-o para vir. O garoto, assumindo posição de luta semelhante à minha se adiantou para frente. Ele era tão previsível quanto eu esperava que o fosse, e a primeira coisa que fizera fora lançar-me um gancho de direita.

Abaixei-me, evitando ser atingido e puxei a maior quantidade de ar que consegui para dentro dos meus pulmões.

– Eren, preste atenção – falei, utilizando-me de um pouco de distração.

No momento em que seus olhos desviaram-se de meus punhos para o meu rosto, o acertei com ambas as mãos espalmadas diretamente na orelha, deixando-o zonzo. Como eu já sabia que o faria, Eren enfureceu-se e fechou a mão direita em punho, tentando acertar-me no rosto com um cruzado de direita o qual bloqueei sem muito esforço com o antebraço, espalmando sua mão para baixo. Ele voltara a me atacar com um jab que parei com o cotovelo e desferi um soco em sua cintura, escutando suas costelas começarem a ceder à força. Eren veio da esquerda da vez seguinte, mas o parei novamente, acertando sua mandíbula com a mão direita e, logo em seguida, enfiando o pé em seu peito, na altura do diafragma, lançando-o para trás, de costas no chão.

O garoto caiu, ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo violentamente, sua expressão tomada por um misto de dor e ódio, e seus olhos estavam fechados e comprimidos. Uma de suas mãos estava sobre o coração, e a outra tentava afastar a minha, que tocava seu pescoço medindo seus batimentos.

– Tire a mão de mim – ele mandou, a voz rouca.

– Não fale nada – falei agachado ao seu lado, retirando sua mão do peito e pressionando levemente, identificando o local da fratura. – Ou você pode acabar aspirando um pedaço de osso ou cartilagem.

Sua mão se erguera e Eren me mostrou um sinal obsceno com o dedo. Não pude evitar rir daquilo.

– Moleque.

Senti as fraturas em seu diafragma e suas costelas, e passei a mão suavemente em seu rosto, procurando a mandíbula quebrada, porém, por sua boca aberta, eu já podia ver os filetes de fumaça subindo e imaginei que ele já estaria se curando ali. Sentei-me ao seu lado, em silêncio, e esperei até que ele estivesse completamente imerso em vapor, o corpo todo dando sinais de que estava se curando sozinho.

– Por que fez isso, Levi? – Eren perguntou após passarmos quase duas horas em completo silêncio. Ele finalmente sentou ao meu lado, limpando um pouco do sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca.

– Para você aprender como se luta que nem um homem – respondi.

– Mas eu luto que nem um…

– Uma garota – o interrompi. – Eu vou lhe ensinar como se faz, Jaeger.

Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios.

– O que foi aquilo?

– Artes marciais, uma junção de duas – respondi, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, começando a ouvir o barulho do lado de dentro do prédio. Aos poucos, os soldados começavam a descer as escadas e sair do refeitório para o campo de treinamento.

Eren assentiu, levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade e acenando para alguém que não vi até que se aproximasse de nós.

– Capitão – dissera Jean, batendo continência para mim. O liberei com um aceno e ele continuou. – Que técnica fora aquela?

Fiquei surpreso. Eu esperava alguma reação adversa ao que eu fizera na noite anterior, porém tudo o que recebi foi curiosidade em luta? _Esses moleques são realmente diferentes_ , pensei. Não respondi.

– Todos nos vimos pela janela, senhor – ele continuou, os olhos brilhando. – O senhor deveria nos ensinar, se não for um incômodo, claro.

Sorri para eles. Eu fazia aquilo com frequência, nos últimos dias. E a reação de surpresa de todos os soldados que haviam se aglomerado à nossa volta também começava a me acostumar que eu ainda veria muitos daqueles por um tempo. Eren esticou a mão para mim, para que eu me levantasse e a segurei com prazer. Sua mão estava em chamas, mas seu toque era completamente desprovido de desconforto. Pelo contrário, ele me deu mais força para fazer o que eu tinha que fazer.

Chamei todos os interessados no combate, tanto os que estavam designados para aquele treino quanto os demais que se aproximaram despretensiosamente esperando conseguir o lugar de algum desistente do dia. Mandei que fizessem um círculo e expliquei como funcionavam as artes milenares do boxe e do kung fu, herdada dos nossos antepassados que viviam fora das muralhas, e depois os organizei em duplas, fazendo Eren a minha própria. Em um canto, com Jean, enxerguei Mikasa de frente para ele, o rosto corado e me lançando olhares esporádicos.

– Ela não está falando comigo – disse Eren, virando-se para mim, assumindo a posição que eu os mandara.

– Como você sabe? – o questionei. – Você não a vira desde o jantar.

– Eu apenas… a conheço – ele respondeu, a voz com um ligeiro tom de tristeza.

Parte de mim queria dizer que era melhor assim, que ela saísse de sua vida porque agora ele tinha a mim e não precisava daquela garota, ele finalmente podia se ver livre ela. Mas suspirei, tentando ser razoável e racional. _Ela é a irmã dele_ , pensei. _E a família é importante._

– Vá falar com ela depois. Talvez ela esteja confusa pelo o que eu fiz ontem. – Falei. Pensei em mencionar o ocorrido com Mikasa no corredor, porém já se passara tanto tempo que achei ser melhor não falar nada.

Eren me dirigiu um sorriso largo, cheio de dentes brilhantes e aqueles olhos verdes cheio de vivacidade.

– Pronto para tomar uma surra, capitão? – ele perguntou, e os soldados em volta esconderam o risinho o máximo que puderam.

O que era aquele sentimento? Seria… não era possível. Olhei para alto e meus olhos cruzaram com Erwin parado à janela, Hange ao seu lado. Ele segurava uma caneca fumegante, e assentiu para mim com a cabeça, enquanto Hange levantava o polegar em aprovação. _Eu estava me… divertindo._ Voltei-me para o moleque esguio à minha frente, olhando-me em tom desafiador e pensei em Isabel e Farlan. Eles estariam felizes por mim.

Senti o sol queimar em minha nuca enquanto me virava para os demais soldados, tanto os novos quanto os veteranos, e indiquei como deveriam desempenhar o primeiro golpe, o de distração.

– De começo, vocês devem distrair o adversário. Ergam suas mãos…

Uma brisa insistente passou pelo nosso campo de treino o tempo inteiro no qual meus novos alunos reproduziam os golpes e eu podia ter certeza que, naquele momento, um marco em minha vida de uma fase totalmente nova, eu estava acompanhando de todos que mais me eram importantes. Isabel, Farlan, Hange, Erwin e o moleque.

Meu Eren.


	12. 10 Chuva

Os cascos dos cavalos batiam contra as ruas de Trost e um pequeno burburinho se fazia ouvir pela população à nossa volta. Todos os soldados da tropa de exploração foram destacados para aquela missão, e eu sabia que não poderíamos voltar até que pelo menos o segundo posto de abastecimento fosse completamente preenchido e guardado. Olhei para a direita e vi Eren, o capuz puxado sobre a cabeça protegendo-o da chuva que caía insistente sobre nós e nossos olhares se cruzaram por um milésimo de segundo no qual ele me passou todas as suas inseguranças. Tentei sorrir, sabendo que não conseguiria, mas eu devia tentar, por ele, por mim e pelo meu batalhão.

O tempo fechado me remetia à lembrança mais triste de minha vida e eu simplesmente não queria estar ali. A chuva nunca me fora algo bom e sempre que eu a sentia na pele, sentia também o presságio de algo ruim. Meu corpo já se preparando para mais um choque. Na primeira vez, fora minha mãe, depois Isabel e Farlan… e agora? Quem eu perderia dessa vez?

Inconscientemente, olhei para Eren de novo, mas sacudi a cabeça energicamente. Eu não poderia deixar aquele tipo de pensamento tomar a minha mente, pelo menos não ali. E eu não perderia Eren. Todo meu treinamento fora focado em protegê-lo porque além de ser a última esperança da humanidade, o garoto era o _meu_ garoto. Eu não deixaria que ele se fosse facilmente antes de lutar por ele. Eren não escaparia pelas minhas mãos.

Os portões se abriram e Erwin bradou do começo da formação as palavras de sempre e então, saímos. Os pequenos pelotões se dividindo para entrarmos na formação de desvio e cavalgamos com os mapas nas mãos, pedindo a Deus que eles não se despedaçassem na água e durassem pelo menos até o primeiro posto. A força da tempestade atrapalhava nossa visão e temi que os cavalos parassem de responder aos nossos comandos quando os primeiros raios começaram a cair ao nosso lado. Justine relinchou e se inclinou para trás, e precisei de toda a minha força para não ser lançado de costas no chão. O casco do animal afundava no chão de terra e eu sentia o esforço em seus músculos a cada vez que precisava puxá-los com força para dar o próximo passo.

Não sei em qual momento fora, mas de repente vi Eren ao meu lado, o cavalo colado ao meu, cabelos colados no rosto e o capuz completamente moldado em seu corpo. Ele tremia levemente, notei, mas sua expressão era resoluta, os olhos apertados e o cenho franzido.

– Capitão! – ele chamou, a formalidade sobressaindo a apreensão em sua voz. – O que faremos?

– Continue seguindo para o norte – respondi, minha cabeça fervilhando de perguntas; a principal sendo _por que Erwin dera continuidade àquela missão?_

O garoto assentiu lançando-me um último olhar e deixando o cavalo recuar, passando a informação para os outros quatro soldados atrás de nós. E então, vermelho. Um sinal se fez ver entre a chuva e o cinza do céu, da ala leste da formação, e a confirmação veio pouco tempo depois. _Um titã_ , pensei. Olhei para trás e ordenei que Petra enviasse a confirmação de recebimento da mensagem, mas seu sinalizador havia emperrado.

– Senhor – ela gritou – a chuva danificou meu equipamento de sinal! Ele não sai!

Seus dedos apertavam o gatilho furiosamente, a frustração mesclando-se com desespero em seu rosto, e a mulher parecia à beira do choro. Respirei fundo, tentando não deixar as memórias no caminho da racionalidade. Eu precisava pensar. Meu pelotão estava em apuros, nosso sinalizador não funcionava e aquela chuva já estava cansando nossos cavalos. O uso do DMT estava fora de cogitação – o mais ínfimo movimento vertical nos tornaria alvos de raios, o que comprometeria ainda mais essa missão suicida.

Foi quando o próximo sinal veio, mais próximo de nós, pelo leste novamente. A fumaça era negra como a noite, e ouvi a surpresa dos soldados atrás de mim se transformar em medo em um instante. Era uma emergência. Bati as rédeas de Justine e pedi-lhe desculpas quando enfiei as esporas em seu flanco, fazendo-a correr ainda mais. Chamei os outros com a mão e mandei que me acompanhassem. Àquela altura, eu já não sabia mais qual o som que predominava naquele local, se era a chuva, os cavalos ou os gritos tão estridentes que começaram a chegar do nosso lado direito.

Era tudo um único barulho, um único ruído ensurdecedor que deixaria qualquer um louco.

Eu olhava para meus soldados, certificando-me de que estavam todos ali que a vi. Um titã classe de 14 metros, correndo em uma rapidez incrível, na nossa direção, um corpo em sua mão esquerda, esmagado, e a outra protegendo a nuca. Era um titã estranho, um que eu nunca vira igual. Parecia uma… mulher! Era uma titã fêmea, com seios e cabelos grandes, o corpo totalmente feminino e diferente de tudo o que eu conhecia.

Ela corria em direção à nossa formação, os olhos azuis firmemente pousados sobre nós, esquadrinhando os rostos dos meus homens. Havia algo anormal naquela titã, alem do fato de aparentar ser uma fêmea, mas eu não conseguia identificar o que era. Voltei a esporar Justine, forçando-a ao seu limite e bradei aos homens que me seguissem. O monstro continuou em nosso encalço, sem parar por um minuto, os olhos focados em algum ponto de nosso pelotão.

Um pequeno assomo de terror me tomou no momento em que a voz em minha cabeça me iluminou _. Ela está atrás de Eren._ Puxei as rédeas da minha égua e a virei em direção ao garoto, atrás de mim, o coração em saltos dentro de meu peito e olhei dentro de seus olhos.

– Siga para o centro da formação, Eren – berrei. – Agora!

Jaeger me olhou confuso.

– Eu estou bem, capitão…

– Faça o que eu estou mandando, garoto! – Minha voz conseguia ser mais forte que o barulho da chuva, e percebi que carregava todo o desespero do mundo. – Para a porra do centro!

Espalmei o traseiro do seu cavalo, que saiu em disparada enquanto Eren me lançava um último olhar pesaroso à medida que se afastada da nossa formação. _Ao menos ele estará a salvo com Hange e Erwin_ , pensei. _E Mikasa também estaria lá._ A garota podia me dar nos nervos, mas eu sabia que faria de tudo para salvar a vida de Eren. Era a coisa certa a se fazer, ainda mais com toda aquela dificuldade. Virei-me para Petra, Gunther, Aruo e Erd, e sinalizei para que se preparassem.

Em uníssono eles concordaram e sacaram o controle do DMT, levantando os joelhos e lançando-se em direção à titã que corria desenfreada em nossa direção. Lancei meu próprio equipamento e me juntei a eles. Erd e Gunther agiram primeiro, lançando suas lâminas em direção à coxa da gigante, mas não surtiram efeito nenhum. Elas simplesmente deslizaram pela pele e correram cegas em direção ao ar. Petra e eu trocamos um olhar apreensivo, pendurados na mesma árvore. Lançamo-nos em direção ao monstro que mantinha a velocidade, nossos equipamentos gastando mais gás que o desejável devido ao esforço da locomoção sob a chuva e fizemos como Gunther e Erd, acertando a mulher em cheio nas juntas. A descrença tomou todo meu ser quando a vi cristalizar o local o qual atacamos e causar nossas lâminas de escorregarem por ali, tal qual fora com meus soldados.

Nossos equipamentos já se lançavam de volta à árvore quando o primeiro caiu. Aruo havia acabado de disparar em direção ao rosto da titã quando as mãos longas do monstro se fecharam em torno de seu corpo e, como se o homem fosse um graveto, ela o esmagou em um aperto só.

– Aruo!

Petra berrara atrás de mim e, antes que eu pudesse segurá-la, sua capa escorreu pelos meus dedos enquanto partia em direção à titã fêmea. Ela desferiu um golpe atrás do outro na pele dura do monstro, todos sem sucesso em produzir nem um mínimo de dano. Os outros e eu tentávamos tirar Petra dali, mas seus movimentos eram rápidos demais e, por um instante, arrependi-me de tê-la treinado tão bem.

– Ral, saia daí – ordenei. – Volte para a árvore!

Mas minhas ordens se perderam em meio ao vento e mais água que caía pesadamente do céu. E, em um relâmpago que durou segundos, ofuscando toda minha visão e fazendo-me perder o equilíbrio no momento em que meu último centímetro cúbico de gás escapava pelo meu equipamento, me vi pendurado sobre um galho de árvore, segurando-me apenas em minha força de vontade para não cair. Um estrondo se fez sentir no local e, assim que meus olhos se acostumaram à claridade que parecia haver se instalado sobre o campo, a primeira cor que eu vi fora o vermelho.

O sangue de Petra se espalhara em um rastro a poucos metros de mim, seu corpo caindo em câmera lenta pela árvore enquanto a titã fêmea retirava seu pé do que costumava ser o corpo de uma das minhas melhores oficiais. A raiva se apoderou de mim e levantei num salto, soltando o equipamento inútil da minha cintura para me livrar aquele peso e saquei as lâminas novamente, montando no ombro do titã fêmea e desferindo golpes em todos os locais que consegui identificar. Eu berrava palavras sem sentido, sentindo-me sozinho ao não ver meus outros companheiros remanescentes em lugar algum.

Não era possível que ela também os matara. Aquela mulher era incrivelmente rápida e quase alcançando-me sem me dar tempo de desviar de seus dedos compridos. Sua pele se endurecia o tempo inteiro, mas mantive o ritmo, convencido de que alguma hora ela se cansaria e começaria a ceder. Eu não havia começado nem a me sentir cansado quando sua mão me alcançou com um tapa e me lançou novamente para a árvore. Cravei as lâminas na madeira e por pouco não caí no chão, pendurando-me com uma mão somente enquanto a outra ainda desferia golpes no monstro que tentava me alcançar.

– Maldita! – Berrei, exasperado.

Eu não morreria ali, daquela forma. Eu viveria para ver mais um dia e viveria para acabar com aquele gigante que matara meus companheiros. _Como eu os odiava_ , pensei. Malditos titãs e malditos humanos que se transformavam em titãs! Eu poderia matar todos com prazer, apenas para extinguir sua existência. Não me importaria de morrer no final, desde que o meu fim coincidisse com o seu e aquela praga fosse finalmente exterminava. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada naquele momento, minha visão estava machada de vermelho e negro – sangue de meus companheiros e o negro do ódio que abri mais o rombo em meu peito, flamejando em uma chama escura e maligna.

A mulher pareceu se cansar finalmente e eu já havia me lançado em um galho na copa da árvore, muito acima de seu alcance, e a olhei de cima, enquanto aqueles seus olhos azuis de titã olhavam- me com toda a raiva do mundo.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? – gritei, segurando-me na lâmina que me servia de apoio. Meus braços tremiam diante de todo o esforço que eu fizera para subir até ali. Meus dedos tateavam dentro do colete sob as minhas roupas buscando um sinalizador, mas eu não o conseguia encontrar. – Me responda, maldita!

Mais um trovão seguido de um relâmpago vermelho. Estava tudo manchado em sangue. A luz rápida que o raio trouxera me dera a visão de todo meu esquadrão morto no chão, pendurados pelos cabos de aço do DMT ou esmagados contra a árvore, como a pobre Petra. Pensei em Eren uma última vez, agradecendo por não estar ali. _Ele também estaria no meio dos mortos_ , pensei, _eu também o teria perdido._ Um sorriso mórbido passou pelo meu rosto ao me lembrar do último beijo que o garoto me dera e guardei aquela lembrança no fundo de minha alma. Ela me daria a força que eu precisava.

Retirei a jaqueta e a joguei ao vento. As mangas compridas apenas atrapalhariam meus movimentos e eu precisava de tudo o que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento. A titã fêmea paria se preparar para sair dali, provavelmente pensando que eu não desceria tão cedo, mas eu não deixaria que aquele monstro me escapasse. Nenhum deles nunca escapou às lâminas do melhor soldado da humanidade e ela com certeza não seria a primeira.

Flexionei os joelhos, preparando-me para saltar sobre sua cabeça quando, com outro estrondo, um punho gigante acertou a mulher em cheio na face, fazendo todo seu corpo gigante desmoronar no chão. Eren respirava formando nuvens de vapor à sua frente, os olhos fixos na titã no chão, e a mão fumegando. O impacto fora tamanho que parte dos seus ossos de titã se projetavam para fora, o sangue escorrendo pelas suas grandes mãos. O garoto-titã jogou a cabeça para trás, abrindo sua mandíbula, pele de rasgando ao movimento, e bradou um som aterrorizante, carregado de ódio, pesar e algo que eu não soube identificar, tocando o mais profundo do meu ser.

Aquela mão enorme se esticou em minha direção, os olhos dele finalmente olhando dentro dos meus, os mesmos olhos verdes gigantes que salvaram minha vida e que voltaram para fazê-lo novamente. Relutei em subir na palma de sua mão, mas fui convencido quando escutei a titã fêmea mover-se abaixo de mim, um ronco insistente saindo de dentro de seu corpo. Eren me segurou e colocou-me sobre seu ombro, e ali me agarrei com a lâmina, segurando-me para não cair.

O garoto colocou o pé sobre o corpo da titã no chão, prendendo-a rapidamente enquanto ele próprio saía da nuca de seu titã, esticando-se em minha direção e jogando-me seu DMT.

– Imaginei que precisaria, capitão – ele olhava-me com aquele olhar indecifrável e, ao mesmo tempo, carregado de resolução e vontade de lutar. – Vamos derrotá-la juntos.

E então voltou para dentro do seu monstro. _Droga_ , pensei. Ele finalmente conseguira o que tanto insistiu com Hange para me convencer. Estava sendo meu apoio na luta. Senti-me tentado a colocar seu equipamento e mandá-lo de volta à formação, para a segurança ao lado de Erwin, mas a voz em minha cabeça reiterava que eu deveria dar esse voto de confiança para o moleque. Ele não era Isabel e nem Farlan, e talvez ele realmente fosse diferente.

Prendi o equipamento rapidamente à minha cintura. O dispositivo de Eren não tinha a fivela extra na perna direita que o meu tinha e eu sabia que aquilo me traria problemas mais para frente. **Tch**. Que fosse. Eu não tinha tempo para perder com aquela _trivialidade._ Recarreguei minhas lâminas com as dele e lancei meu gancho em suas costas no momento em que a titã fêmea girava as pernas e erguia-se de frente para nós.

Minha mão direita tocava a pele de Eren, segurando-me, enquanto a outra mantinha a espada pronta para o que fosse preciso. Curiosamente, a mulher assumira posição de luta semelhante à dos alunos do 104º. Aquele ser humano dentro da titã era uma pessoa do meio dos garotos novos, eu tinha certeza. O monstro adiantou-se para Eren, dando-lhe um jab e o garoto de abaixou da mesma forma que eu fizera no treinamento. Senti-me ligeiramente orgulhoso. Ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixou, a mão de Eren encontrou-me pendurado em si e me jogou em direção à titã fêmea e girei todo meu corpo em 360º, minhas lâminas a acertando certeiramente debaixo dos braços, cortando as fibras e fazendo que os membros gigantes pendessem quase soltos ao lado dela.

Senti o DMT ser puxado de volta e me vi novamente sobre o ombro de Eren, precariamente segurando-me em seu pescoço e nossos olhos se encontraram. Havia algum tipo de cumplicidade neles que fez aquilo finalmente parecer certo. Então era aquilo que ele e Hange estavam querendo dizer com juntar a nossa força para lutarmos juntos. Eu não precisaria do gás do DMT e nem das manobras desde que tivesse Eren para lançar-me e me trazer de volta. Assenti para o garoto e ele voltou a me lançar em direção à titã fêmea. Ajeitei as lâminas em minhas mãos com os dois últimos dedos de cada uma e desferi mais um golpe logo abaixo do cotovelo do monstro, arrancando-lhe o antebraço.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela firmou os pés no chão e preparou-se para correr, dando passos curtos enquanto batia em retirada. Eren e eu saímos em disparada contra ela e esperei que os olhos de Eren fossem melhores que os meus em meio a toda aquela chuva. Eu mal conseguia enxergar um metro à minha frente e não conseguia ver direito para onde o monstro corria. Ainda segurando no pescoço do moleque, senti as vibrações provocadas pelo impacto de seus pés no chão e, ora e outra, eu sentia um grunhido sair de dentro dele. O moleque estava tão frustrado quanto eu.

Corremos por ainda alguns minutos, porém o monstro se fora, e restara apenas nós dois em meio àquela chuva forte. Estávamos longe da formação e sozinhos, ambos exaustos e, pelo menos eu, morto de frio. Dei um tapa em seu pescoço, sentando-me em seu ombro. Voltei a tatear o sinalizador em meu bolso e finalmente o encontrei dentro da bolsa de couro, milagrosamente seco. Coloquei a pastilha de fumaça azul, que sinalizava a posição de um grupo perdido da formação, e rapidamente atirei para cima.

– Agora devemos esperar, Jaeger – falei esperando que Eren conseguisse me entender.

Ele emitiu um som estranho e entendi que havia compreendido. Não tardou e vimos o sinal esverdeado de Erwin sinalizando para norte. A chuva havia começado a dar sinais de que estaria acabando, finalmente, e, com outro toque, indiquei a Eren a direção que deveríamos seguir. Chegamos à formação rapidamente devido aos passos largos de Eren. Ele me desceu com cuidado e curvou-se no chão, projetando o corpo para fora do titã.

Fomos recebidos por um bando de soldados encharcados, alguns com manchas de sangue nas vestes e o equipamento zerado de lâminas. Muitos com o pesar estampado nas feições. Hange me ajudou a soltar o equipamento que Eren me dera e, uma vez livre, escalei os membros do monstro que começava a se dissolver, envolvendo um Eren parcialmente desacordado em meus braços, sentindo aquela pele em chamas espantar todo o frio do meu corpo molhado e puxando seu corpo para cima, terminando de romper as ligações do corpo em meus braços com o corpo que se esvaía em vapor.

Deitei seu corpo em uma das carroças, amparando sua cabeça com um travesseiro improvisado e montei em Justine, apertando-lhe os flancos e avançando até chegar ao lado de Erwin. Eren ficara sob os cuidados de Mikasa e Sasha, Jean e Connie ao lado deles, seguidos por Krista e Ymir. O moleque estava em boas mãos. Ele já fizera demais por mim e merecia aquele descanso. E, de qualquer forma, eu voltaria para o lado dele logo mais.

Meus dois amigos conversavam acaloradamente, mas pararam no momento em que me aproximei. Relatei a eles o que acontecera desde o começo e senti minha voz vacilar no momento em que relatei a morte de Petra, Erd, Aruo e Gunther. A mão de Erwin pousou sobre o meu ombro e apertou levemente. Senti-me vazio. Eu não pudera salvar a vida daqueles também. Imagens dos momentos que passamos juntos, desde o treinamento até a formação dos melhores soldados da tropa, os quais eu escolhera a dedo para o meu esquadrão até o momento em que vi o corpo de Petra totalmente esmagado contra o tronco da árvore.

Suspirei, mantendo-me em silêncio absoluto, o olhar a frete, evitando qualquer tipo de contato visual com os outros dois, esperando que não me dessem suas condolências. Como dizia Kenny, não adiantava lamentar os mortos. A única coisa a ser feita era elevar seu espírito ao ponto mais alto que nos era permitido e esperar que alcançassem um lugar melhor. Engoli em seco e lutei contra a vontade de me permitir chorar novamente, e guiei Justine até o primeiro posto de abastecimento, agora visível por entre as colinas do campo aberto onde costumava ser o território da muralha Maria.

Finalmente a chuva cessara completamente e alguns pequenos buracos nas nuvens já lançavam raios de sol sobre o prédio abandonado que nos serviria de forte pela noite. Uma brisa fria passou por mim, tal como sempre acontecia quando alguém era derrotado em campo de batalha. Fechei meus olhos por um minuto e agradeci aos meus soldados caídos pelo seu coração e dei meu último adeus.

–––

Eu começava a pegar no sono quando escutei Eren balbuciar alguma coisa, indicando que começava a despertar. Meu corpo dera graças quando me mexi, inclinando-me na direção do garoto, tirando-lhe os cabelos dos olhos – estava na mesma posição desde que me banhara e colocara roupas limpas. Eu não sairia do lado de Eren até que ele acordasse e quando ele o fez, meus músculos já estavam rígidos e já haviam desistido de protestar comigo.

– Levi – ele sussurrou, a voz fraca. Coloquei um dedo nos seus lábios.

– _Shh._ Fique calado – ordenei.

Peguei um copo de água que havia ao lado do colchonete que estenderam para colocar o corpo exausto de Eren e dei-lhe de pouco em pouco nos lábios. Lentamente, ele parecia estar mais disposto. Seus olhos abriram-se completamente e seu rosto se virou na minha direção.

– Você se saiu muito bem – falei. O moleque sorriu.

– Obrigado – respondeu, mas voltei a repreendê-lo.

– Não fale, Eren. Guarde a energia.

Ele assentiu, engolindo mais da água que lhe dei e voltando a fechar os olhos. Sua respiração era pesada e um filete de sangue escorreu pelo seu nariz, caindo em direção às suas bochechas. Limpei com um pedaço de toalha que fora usado mais cedo para secar o suor do seu rosto. A cor parecia ter sumido de Eren com uma rapidez assustadora. Inclinei-me sobre ele e medi sua temperatura; pelo menos ele não estava febril.

– Como você está se sentindo?

– Ok – ele balbuciou.

– Vou buscar Hange – comecei a me levantar, mas a mão de Eren me surpreendeu com um aperto forte.

– Fique – ele pediu. – Fique comigo.

Voltei a me sentar, retirando sua mão do meu pulso e colocando-a sobre o colchonete e cobrindo-a com o cobertor. O corpo inteiro do garoto estava frio e aquilo me assustara. Ele sempre fora tão quente que aquilo era totalmente estranho para mim. Levantei os joelhos e debrucei os braços sobre eles, deitando minha cabeça e fitando o chão. Parte de mim estava feliz por Eren estar ali, mais um vez livre da morte dentro da boca de um titã – ou esmagado sob a sola do seu pé, ou entre seus dedos. Fui tomado de um soluço repentino enquanto as imagens dos meus soldados saltavam pelos meus olhos, manchadas em sangue e morte.

– Petra morreu – falei, sem saber se Eren me ouvia ou não. – Erd e Aruo também. E Gunther.

– Sinto muito – voltou a sussurrar Eren. – Sinto muitíssimo, Levi.

Assenti, guardando toda a força que eu ainda tinha para não deixar o choro escapar.

– Eu vou matar aquele titã – sibilei. – Vou matar aquela mulher dentro daquele corpo com as minhas mãos.

– Nós vamos – a mão de Eren voltou a alcançar a minha e, quando levantei a cabeça, encontrei seus olhos fixos nos meus com a mesma expressão que tinha quando seu titã derrubou a titã fêmea. – Nós vamos juntos, Levi.

–––

Para a tranquilidade de toda a tropa, o segundo e terceiro dias de missão correram tranquilamente, sem nenhuma surpresa. Encontramos alguns titãs no caminho, mas todos idiotas normais, e dei cabo de todos antes que o sinal fosse disparado. Meu esquadrão agora reunia apenas os soldados do 104º e me senti babá de todas aquelas crianças, apesar de conhecer sua capacidade e o tamanho de suas habilidades durante a luta.

Eren já estava disposto depois da primeira noite de sono e, mais uma vez, invejei sua capacidade de recuperação tão rápida. Conversamos sobre a luta e sobre a titã fêmea, compartilhando as informações com os outros e escutando cada opinião, cada palpite. E cada um se mostrava mais improvável que o outro. Pensamentos pulavam pela minha cabeça de mãos dadas com perguntas sem respostas e a que gritava mais alto dentro de minha cabeça era _quem é aquela mulher. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Quem estava criando aqueles seres humanos com capacidade de se transformar em titãs?_

Cada ideia que passava pela minha cabeça causada uma dor de dúvida e incerteza, formando um bolo em meu estômago. Se ela tinha consciência e era realmente uma mulher, poderia colocar toda a nossa missão a perder simplesmente destruindo nossos pontos de abastecimento e prejudicando o desenvolvimento da missão de retomada da muralha Maria. Era tanta coisa em minha cabeça que senti que pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

Justine cavalgava tranquilamente quando entramos no pasto do segundo prédio, onde Erwin aguardava, Hange de pé ao seu lado, a mão tocando o braço do comandante. A mulher acenou para mim quando desci do cavalo e me puxou pelo braço, conduzindo-me até dentro da primeira sala do prédio, Erwin em nosso encalço, fechando a porta atrás de si quando entrou. Passei os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa antes de me sentar ali, porém desconsiderei a ideia quando vi a camada de poeira que se juntou.

Fizemos a reunião geral que estava no roteiro da missão e repassamos os pontos, mapas e anotações. Eu não anotara muita coisa, mas Hange nos bombardeou com informações do seu esquadrão, que fora além do ponto estipulado pela formação e identificara mais outros três prédios ao longo da muralha que poderiam ser postos para nós. Erwin nos agradeceu pelo empenho e ordenou que repassássemos os cumprimentos aos nossos soldados e aos líderes de esquadrão. Nos deu as diretrizes para estocarmos os abastecimentos e reiterou que deveríamos deixar tudo pronto para partirmos de volta junto com o sol.

A volta seria longa e todo cuidado seria pouco. Nossos suprimentos ficariam todos para trás, e deveríamos ter o máximo de cautela possível. Qualquer desperdício tornaria a nossa volta algo impossível.

Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Connie e Jean estavam de pé quando entrei, em posição de continência, olhando-me de forma apreensiva. Ordenei que sentassem e eles o fizeram rapidamente, acomodando-se nas cadeiras de madeira, os rostos sujos de poeira e a aparência cansada após carregarem os cilindros de ar e as caixas de lâminas para dentro. Senti falta de Sasha. Onde estava a garota batata?

– Boa noite – falei, tentando manter distância de toda a sujeira que parecia emanar dos garotos. – Primeiramente, obrigado pelos seus serviços.

Os sete assentiram, suspirando em alívio. O que eles esperavam? Que eu os fosse torturar?

– Se aprontem, pois amanhã partiremos na primeira luz do sol – falei, e dei mais algumas ordens. Por fim, mandei que tomassem um banho rápido e sumissem da minha frente com toda aquela poeira e suor.

Exceto por Eren. Quando o garoto passou por mim, segurei sua mão e o fiz ficar até que o último saísse. Mikasa segurou a porta e nos lançou um olhar antes de sumir por trás dela e, então, eu a fechei, trazendo Eren comigo pela mão, sem me importar que tivesse suja. Meu rosto queimou um pouco quando pensei nas palavras. Falá-las seria abrir mão do meu orgulho, voltar atrás na minha palavra. Eu já havia dito não uma vez e agora estava mais do que disposto a abrir mão da minha decisão.

– Eren – comecei, pigarreando rapidamente. – Caso haja alguma emergência amanhã… lutaremos novamente.

– Sim, capitão – ele respondeu, a expressão inocente.

 _Ele não me entendera?_

– Quero dizer que _nós_ lutaremos outra vez – enfatizei o nós, esperando que dessa vez o garoto compreendesse. – Você e eu.

No instante em que seu rosto se iluminou e um largo sorriso se abriu eu vi que Eren entendera o que eu estava dizendo.

– Então quer dizer que você aceita a minha ajuda? – ele perguntou, a voz cansada transbordando uma animação que eu não conseguia dizer de onde que vinha.

– Hange disse que seria bom nós tentarmos mais uma vez – falei. – Mas será somente uma tentativa.

A coisa seguinte que vi fora aquele par de braços empoeirados erguendo-se em minha direção, aqueles lábios quentes e úmidos alcançando os meus e transmitindo todo o calor que podiam para dentro do meu corpo. Envolvi a cintura de Eren naquele beijo e, como em todos os outros, o mundo simplesmente pareceu se esvair ao nosso redor.

Quando nos separamos foi que me dei conta da sujeira que o garoto passara para mim, mas não me importei. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e o envolvi em um abraço, sentindo-me confortável pela primeira vez naqueles quatro dias. A morte pareceu algo distante enquanto aquele momento único me fazia sentir humano mais uma vez.

O calor ardeu dentro de mim de forma dolorosa quando Eren se encaminhou para a sala onde estavam os colchões dos seus companheiros e se deitou. Eu o observei dormir naquela noite, sujo e em paz. Pedi pra qualquer força superior que nos regesse que tornasse a missão de volta tranquila, sem surpresas. Pedi para que a energia de Eren fosse poupada apenas para que ele pudesse gastá-la comigo no quartel quando voltássemos.

Limpei-me rapidamente e escorreguei para dentro das cobertas no quarto dos líderes, meu colchonete ao lado do de Erwin e, ao esticar a cabeça para apagar a vela que iluminava o cômodo, peguei a mão do comandante e a mão de Hange descrevendo um círculo largo, as pontas dos seus dedos próximas o suficiente para que estivessem unidas instantes atrás.

Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios quando comecei a adormecer e o último pensamento que me ocorrera antes de mergulhar no sono fora algo inusitado, o qual eu nunca havia pensado anteriormente.

 _Havia outra vida além dessa? Na outra vida… estaríamos Eren e eu… juntos?_


	13. 11 Sangue

**Um mês após a missão de abastecimento dos pontos de apoio.**

Erwin e eu voltávamos da capital em silêncio. A carruagem movia-se rapidamente pelas ruas lisas do lugar e parou ao lado da entrada da cidade subterrânea para dar passagem para outra carroça, cheia de mantimentos. Olhei pela janela e me vi naquele lugar tão nostálgico e deprimente. Abaixei os olhos e levei a mão até a testa, suada, e respirei fundo.

– Esse lugar traz muitas lembranças – Erwin falou, quebrando o silêncio. Deixei suas palavras flutuarem no ar um pouco.

– Muitas – falei, mantendo os olhos baixos.

– Lembro-me de você, Isabel e Farlan – ele disse e a menção ao nome dos meus amigos provocou um aperto em meu peito. – Vocês três pareciam um bando de deslocados quando os coloquei dentro da tropa.

– Eu sou um deslocado hoje, sem eles – respondi, sombrio, e me arrependi no mesmo momento. Eu não estava sozinho, tinha a ele, Hange e Eren. Mas… não era a mesma coisa.

– Você sempre será um deslocado, Levi – Erwin falou, cutucando minha perna com a ponta de sua bota. – Mas deslocados somos todos – ele deu de ombros quando levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo – e é por isso que acabamos aqui.

Seu sorriso era sincero e acolhedor. Eu amava aquele homem tanto quanto amava Hange e agradeci mentalmente por tê-lo em minha vida. Erwin era importante para mim. Eu não seria metade do que era não fosse por ele.

– É verdade – respondi, olhando para o portal para a subvida que eu levava anteriormente desaparecer na curva que o carro fez ao prosseguir seu caminho.

Quando eu voltasse para a muralha Rose, visitaria os memoriais dos meus amigos. Levaria algumas flores para eles. Isabel iria gostar daquilo.

–––

Durante o jantar, Erwin repassou aos soldados as considerações feitas pelo general Zachly.

–… e todos nos parabenizaram pelo desempenho na missão anterior e disseram estarem mais confiantes em nossa capacidade de retomar a muralha Maria – o comandante ergueu uma caneca. – À Tropa de Exploração!

Um coro se seguiu às suas palavras e aquela foi uma das poucas ocasiões em que vi todos os soldados sorrindo uns para os outros. O estalo de canecas e copos batendo uns nos outros era audível em todos os cantos enquanto a conversa animada voltava a tomar seu lugar nas mesas. Os soldados comiam a refeição simples com avidez, como se a alegria despertasse ainda mais seu apetite.

Eles estão em fase de crescimento, Levi, a voz dentro de minha cabeça me falou. Era um pensamento estranho. A cada missão os soldados mais velhos pareciam mais escassos, os novos nos sobressaindo em quantidade. Senti-me repentinamente mais velho, e procurei o olhar de Erwin, que parecia ler meus pensamentos. Ele encolheu os ombros e voltou-se para Hange. Os dois pareciam próximos. Próximos demais, voltou a falar a voz. Pensei em ir até lá, mas de repente pareceu que eu não cabia no meio deles. Engoli o pão que eu pegara rapidamente e saí para o campo.

A noite estava clara, havia uma lua cheia no céu e uma porção de estrelas à sua volta. Não havia vento naquele dia e aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse extremamente sozinho. Em minha cabeça, havia aquela ideia de que as brisas trariam os entes queridos que se foram para perto de mim e a falta dela era como se eles houvessem me abandonado. Cruzei os braços e continuei observando aquele céu infinito. O mundo deveria ser daquele tamanho, pensei – sem fim. Eu era pequeno demais, um ser humano insignificante perto de toda sua vastidão, e ainda assim como eu podia ser considerado a maior força da humanidade?

Mãos quentes tocaram meus ombros e me virei para Eren parado ao meu lado, contemplando o céu junto comigo, em silêncio. Ele parecia espetacular naquela noite. Os cabelos castanhos, um pouco maiores que o normal, caíam em cascata pelo rosto claro, as bochechas coradas e os olhos cintilando com a luz da lua. Vestia aquela camisa de mangas longas cor de creme com a corda trançada na altura do pescoço, e usava as calças pretas com botas até a altura do joelho. A chave do porão de sua casa pendia na corrente prateada e cintilava, como os seus olhos.

Coloquei a mão por cima da sua e fiquei em silêncio.

– Vamos visitar Isabel, Eren – chamei por fim. Minha voz se perdeu no meio do chiado das cigarras escondidas nos arbustos.

– Quem? – ele perguntou, o rosto abaixando-se em minha direção e aqueles olhos incríveis prendendo os meus.

– Minha irmã – respondi. – E o meu melhor amigo.

Ele apenas assentiu e caminhou ao meu lado, em silêncio. Atravessamos a cerca viva que isolava a área dos memoriais do restante do campo, uma grande estátua de anjo no meio, coberta parcialmente de trepadeiras e um pouco de musgo. Era ofensivo o descaso com a memória dos mortos. Eu daria um jeito naquilo ali. O som de pequenos galhos se quebrando sobre nossos sapatos foi a única coisa audível naquele ponto do quartel. Apesar de toda a sujeira que rondava o memorial, o local parecia santo, puro. Era tão silencioso que era possível escutar os pensamentos com clareza.

Parei em frente a duas pedras de mármore esculpidas com os nomes de Isabel Magnolia e Farlan Church. A frase que se lia abaixo de seus nomes era curta e, pensando comigo naquele momento, limitava demais a vida longa que tiveram. Agachei-me ao lado de suas lápides e cruzei as mãos para frente. Eren me acompanhou. O garoto arrancou um galho da planta rasteira que se esgueirava entre as pedras e limpou as trepadeiras que subiam por elas. Suas mãos trançaram uma rápida coroa de galhos e cipó e Eren a colocou de frente à pedra de Isabel.

– Uma dama deve sempre receber presentes em sua honra – ele falou. – Minha mãe sempre me dizia isso. Espero que Isabel goste do meu.

Assenti, o coração apertado em meu peito. Naquele momento, me permiti amar Eren pelo respeito que ele demonstrou aos meus companheiros. Respirei fundo.

– Ela gostaria, com certeza – falei, a voz baixa.

Uma risada escapou de meus lábios, as memórias frescas em minha mente como se houvessem acabado de ocorrer. Sentei-me no chão e continuei olhando fixamente para frente esperando que Isabel e Farlan saíssem dali a qualquer momento em uma daquelas brincadeiras nas quais pegavam o DMT escondido de mim e me faziam buscá-los por toda a cidade subterrânea. Odiei-me por não haver dado valor àquelas brincadeiras na época e apenas os repreender. Talvez eu devesse ter brincado com eles.

Apesar de continuar olhando, a única coisa que eu vi foi um ou outro grilo pulando de uma lápide para outra, e algumas pequenas borboletas voando. Eren ainda estava ao meu lado, sentado e olhando para frente. Seu braço havia envolvido meu ombro de forma quente e deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, os olhos voltando a encontrar a lua e as estrelas. Minha boca se abriu e me vi contando para Eren tudo sobre meus dois amigos, desde o momento em que os conheci até o momento em que segurei a cabeça de Isabel entre meus braços e me prometi que nenhum dos meus amigos voltaria a morrer se eu pudesse lutar pelas suas vidas. Suas mãos acariciavam minha cabeça suavemente enquanto eu falava, ele apertou meu corpo um pouco mais no seu, e, quando parei de falar, Eren me puxou para um beijo rápido.

As sensações que o garoto me causava eram conflitantes. Ora eu sentia-me responsável por ele, como se eu tivesse que cuidar de seu corpo, sua mente, ter cuidado ao tocá-lo, e outra ele me desvendava com nitidez, parecendo me conhecer mais que a mim mesmo. O moleque sabia ler minhas expressões e quando falar ou ficar em silêncio, como o fazia agora. Eren era novo, muito mais novo que eu… porém era tão maduro quanto eu poderia esperar e era o homem que fazia com que eu, Levi, o soldado mais forte da humanidade, me sentisse uma pessoa normal. Eu sentia que poderia viver independente do meu passado e de todas as perdas que tive. Poderia ser… feliz.

E foi naquele rompante de pensamentos e emoções, sob o olhar dos meus dois melhores amigos em todas as vidas que abaixei meu rosto e sussurrei para Eren, meu rosto ardendo de um tipo de vergonha que me era desconhecido.

– Eu o amo, garoto.

–––

As costas de Eren se arquearam quando o penetrei. Eu o havia jogado na cama com força, seu corpo quicando sobre as molas do colchão. Investi fortemente, novamente aquele instinto animal se apoderando do meu corpo, eu queria apenas possuí-lo, tomar seu corpo por inteiro para mim. Uma sequência de "ah" escapou dos seus lábios entreabertos em meio a suspiros pesados, e ora ou outra, Eren mordia a boca, apertando o lençol com as mãos com tanta força que o arrancou do colchão. Aquele corpo esguio se mexia ao toque de minhas mãos, provocando-me cruelmente, até que cravei meus dedos em sua cintura e forcei seu corpo em direção ao meu repetidas vezes enquanto o penetrava.

O jeito que ele mexia-se era fascinante, as pernas presas atrás das minhas costas e as mãos tão apertadas no tecido que os nós dos dedos já começavam a ficar brancos. E o som… o som que saía dos seus lábios, a forma que eles delineavam meu nome enquanto Eren pedia por mais. Seus dentes ainda prendiam sua boca levemente, e senti todo meu corpo compelido a me inclinar sobre o seu e beijá-lo, unir ainda mais nossos corpos e selar aquele momento. Abaixei a cabeça até seu tórax, trazendo-o mais para cima com as mãos e beijando cada pedaço ao meu alcance, o membro de Eren contra minha barriga, os gemidos escapando de nós dois ao mesmo tempo enquanto ele jogava ainda mais a cabeça para trás, os olhos apertados e a expressão totalmente entregue a mim.

Puxei ainda mais seu corpo para o meu e quando o beijei, em uma última estocada mais intensa, o senti atingir o clímax antes de mim, e aquilo fora excitante para caralho. As costas do garoto se projetaram completamente para fora da cama, os dedos começando a afrouxar no lençol e a respiração pesada começando a amansar em seu peito, um fino sorriso se formando em seus lábios. Movimentei meu quadril em direção ao seu um pouco mais e também me desfiz dentro de Eren, desabando logo em seguida sobre o seu corpo, exausto.

– Você realmente me ama, Levi? – Eren perguntou, interrompendo aquele momento pós-sexo que pedia um pouco de silêncio.

Meu rosto corou e respirei profundamente antes de pensar na resposta. Apoiando-me em um dos cotovelos, olhei dentro de seus olhos verdes e quentes. Dei de ombros e a vergonha novamente me invadiu. Eu andava com uma língua maior do que deveria, pensei. Foi-se o tempo em que as minhas palavras eram comedidas e eu pensava antes de falar. Agora eu estava igualzinho à Isabel e Hange, falando pelos cotovelos uma porção de coisas que deveriam ficar guardadas. Desviei o olhar para a janela do quarto pela qual entrava um vento frio, trazendo mais um presságio de frio e as cortinas se movimentavam freneticamente, quase chegando até a cama.

– Levi? – ele voltou a me chamar. Seus dedos tiraram uma mecha de cabelo que caíra em meu rosto e puxaram meu queixo em direção ao seu, forçando-me a encontrar seu olhar. – Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

Imaginei minha cara inteira ardendo como se estivesse realmente pegando fogo. Eu precisava descobrir o que aquele garoto tinha que fazia todo meu corpo sentir-se fraco, com medo de dar um passo em falso, e ao mesmo tempo como se fosse invencível. Eu poderia sair voando dali, naquele momento, se eu quisesse. Mas o maior sentimento que se entranhava em meus ossos era o de imaturidade, inexperiência. Eu era uma criança perto de Eren e a forma que ele me tratava reiterava o que eu sentia. O garoto conduzia essa relação como se fosse ele o mais velho.

Voltei a dar de ombros, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Eren e fechando os olhos. Talvez se eu me fingisse de adormecido ele parasse de perguntar. Você está realmente se comportando como uma criança, Levi, me repreendeu meu eu interior. Foda-se, respondi para mim mesmo. Eu não queria falar aquilo novamente. Eu já havia dito uma vez, não né?

Ficamos parados por mais um tempo até que senti Eren desvencilhar-se de mim e levantar. Quando abri os olhos, ele abotoava a calça e fechava os cordões da blusa de qualquer forma. Sentou-se na beirada da cama puxando as botas por cima da perna.

– Aonde você vai, moleque? – Perguntei, a bochecha comprimida contra o colchão e minha voz saindo abafada.

– Para o meu quarto – ele me respondeu, dirigindo-me um olhar seco. Inclinou-se na minha direção e beijou minha testa, saindo sem falar mais nada. Antes de fechar a porta, entretanto, parou e olhou para mim. – Quando você tiver algo que realmente queira me dizer, estarei em meu quarto. Boa noite, capitão.

A lingueta da porta se encaixou com um som seco, tão seco quanto às palavras e o olhar de Eren, e me vi sozinho, nu e sujo, sentado na cama tentando entender o que acontecera. Suspirei. Por que Eren havia ido embora? Ainda passaríamos a noite juntos, era o que tínhamos combinado, e pela manhã sairíamos para mais um treino físico com os outros soldados. Moleque idiota, pensei, no fundo, mesmo sem saber o porquê, sabendo que o idiota de verdade tinha sido eu.

Arrastei os pés para fora da cama e tomei um banho rápido. A água estava fria naquela noite e conseguiu esfriar meus ânimos. Eu sentia meu corpo inteiro em abstinência do toque de Eren e uma vontade incontrolável de descer até o subsolo fazia minhas pernas se dirigirem até a porta do box e voltarem quando a racionalidade e meu orgulho me mandavam voltar. Fiquei nessa indecisão até estar cansado demais e o joelho já dolorido além da conta e me limitei a enfaixá-lo e vestir uma roupa folgada, calças de moletom preto e uma camiseta de mangas longas também preta. Calcei um par de sapatos simples e saí em direção ao quarto de Hange.

Eu precisava conversar com a mulher e entender o que acontecera. Mais uma vez senti-me um adolescente. Lá estava Levi Ackerman, buscando conselhos com sua melhor amiguinha como uma garota de quinze anos. Com o nó dos dedos, dei duas leves pancadas na porta do quarto da maluca, sem resposta. Ouvi alguma agitação lá dentro e levei a mão até a maçaneta, girando-a lentamente e esgueirando minha cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Uma Zoe descabelada me recebeu, o rosto corado e o corpo envolto em um lençol. Seus olhos se apertavam para me ver e seus óculos estavam caídos no chão ao seu lado.

– Preciso… hn… conversar com você, Hange – falei.

Você precisa seriamente de um pouco de noção, irmão, a voz de Isabel se fez ouvir em minha mente. Sacudi a cabeça e entrei no aposento da quatro olhos, acomodando-me em uma das cadeiras enquanto ela ajeitava o lençol em volta de si e tateava o chão em busca dos óculos. Ela se sentou, o corpo levemente trêmulo e as bochechas vermelhas como se houvesse tomado sol um dia inteiro.

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntei apenas por educação. A mulher era louca, não me importava o que ela estivera fazendo antes de eu entrar. Eram coisas que eu tinha certeza que não gostaria de saber.

– Hm-hm – ela assentiu, batendo os pés no chão. – O que você quer?

Coloquei a mãos sobre os seus joelhos, parando com aquele movimento irritante. Os olhos dela desculparam-se enquanto ela cruzava as pernas junto do corpo e puxava mais o lençol em volta do pescoço. Gotículas de suor brotavam em sua testa e seus olhos, ora em mim, ora vagando pelo quarto, denunciavam que havia algo errado.

– Eren foi dormir em seu quarto hoje – comecei, recostando as costas na cadeira e me servindo de chá em uma das duas xícaras sobre a mesa.

Ela estava acompanhada, pensei. E eu já sabia de quem. Bebi um gole do líquido e segurei o pires na mão, pousando a porcelana sobre ele.

– Ok… – ela disse, franzindo o cenho para mim. – Qual o problema nisso, Levi?

– Ele parecia… irritado comigo. – Bebi mais um gole, disfarçando o nervosismo que me fez engolir em seco com chá.

Narrei para ela a conversa com o moleque, desde o momento que tivemos no memorial – ressaltei em vários pontos a saudade que senti de Isabel e Farlan, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – até o momento em que ele me deu o olhar seco e saiu pela porta.

– E, por fim, cheguei aqui.

Uma risada brotou do peito de Hange. A mulher se inclinou para frente, segurando o estômago, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia histericamente. O que eu tinha na cabeça para pensar que aquela mulher conseguiria me dar algum conselho? Ela era louca!

– Desculpe – balbuciou ela, limpando diversas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, pigarreando. – Você ama o garoto, Levi? – Mais uma onda de risadas explodiu de seu peito.

Abaixei os olhos, envergonhado. Eu deveria ter pulado essa parte. Ponto para minha língua grande novamente. Voltei a dar de ombros.

– Talvez – sussurrei, tão quente que poderia esquentar todo o quartel general no inverno se quisesse. – Mas essa não é a questão…

– É claro que é, Levi! – Ela exclamou, levantando-se da cama e ajoelhando-se à minha frente, os braços apoiados em meus joelhos, os quatro olhos olhando dentro dos meus. – É claro que é a questão. Você se entregou ao garoto, não está vendo? E você disse que o ama, é óbvio que o garoto iria querer saber se falara sério!

– Mas eu já havia dito uma vez, não havia necessidade de repetir…

– Claro que havia, Ackerman – ela me interrompeu, a mão de encontro à minha testa. – Há necessidade se você tem certeza. Como você pode ser tão genial e ao mesmo tempo tão tapado?

Dei de ombros. Hange pigarreou novamente, limpando a garganta e servindo-se de chá, repondo o meu em minha xícara. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, e olhando para mim. O contato visual com a mulher era algo de outro mundo. Toda a loucura dela parecia não atingir aquelas grandes bolas castanhas que agora esquadrinhavam minha expressão buscando qualquer sinal de resposta.

– Levi – ela começou, a voz austera, sábia –, você tem passado tanto tempo com o garoto que eu já sei que ele não é uma distração para você.

– Nunca fora – rebati. – Você está soando igual a Erwin.

Seu rosto adquiriu uma tonalidade escarlate e ela parecia soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. Sorri internamente, sabendo que ali tinha algo que ela tentava me esconder. Tentava em vão.

– Levi… Levi eu sei que nunca fora – ela gaguejou, tentando disfarçar aquele nervosismo momentâneo. – Mas você não consegue ver que, da forma com que as coisas estão sendo conduzidas, vocês alcançam, de pouco em pouco, outro nível?

– Que nível, Zoe?

– Vocês já são companheiros, Levi. Em todo local em que eu te vejo, Eren está em seu encalço e vice-versa. Ele inclusive dorme no mesmo quarto que você – ela gesticulou amplamente. – E você leva o garoto ao memorial de Isabel e Farlan e diz que o ama, o que mais você espera?

Encolhi os ombros.

– Que ele fique comigo. Só. – Bebi todo o conteúdo da xícara com um gole só, sapecando os lábios sem me importar. – Eu não tenho que ficar repetindo palavras que eu já disse só porque o moleque quer escutar – falei, afastando a cadeira e me levantando. Aquela conversa não daria em nada.

– Volte aqui – ela chamou quando alcancei a porta.

Virei-me e deparei com seus braços envolta do meu pescoço e um abraço forte. Quando me soltou, vi o lençol descobrir seu pescoço e uma grande marca roxa ao lado direito se revelou.

– Vá com calma com o garoto – ela falou, sorrindo para mim. – Você é novo em relacionamentos e, mesmo que ele saiba uma coisa ou outra a mais que você, ele é só um garoto. – Suas mãos bagunçaram meus cabelos. – Vocês dois são.

– Ok – respondi. Já me virava novamente quando o impulso superou minha força de vontade e, ao levar a mão à maçaneta, sorri para Hange, lançando meu olhar para a cama da tenente. – Erwin, não marque a minha tenente, por favor.

Vi o rosto de Zoe arder em chamas e um esgar de vergonha vir debaixo do estrado do colchão. Uma gargalhada se formou em meu peito e saí do quarto, caminhando sob a luz da lua até o meu aposento.

–––

– Eren! – Gritou Zoe de cima do penhasco. – Quando vir o sinal verde, pode se transformar!

O garoto ergueu o polegar de onde estava. Vestia apenas uma calça branca apertada e uma camisa escura. Não tinha tênis e nem o DMT. Aquele era apenas um treino. Disparei a pistola sinalizadora e vi o raio vermelho descer diretamente do céu sobre o local onde, instantes atrás, Eren estava. Em seu lugar, surgiu um monstro de treze metros, arfante, o peito subindo e descendo violentamente. Seus olhos procuram por toda a clareira do penhasco e pararam em mim. Havia algo de estranho neles. Não eram os mesmos olhos que lutaram ao meu lado na missão.

Saquei o controle do DMT, destravei duas presilhas e me lancei de encontro à árvore na beira do penhasco, encarando o garoto-titã mais de perto, tentando decifrar o que ele tentava me dizer com aquela expressão. Mas não consegui. Sua mão se ergueu em minha direção e ouvi os soldados se agitaram em baixo e levantei uma mão para que eles se acalmassem. Eu temia que qualquer tipo de movimento brusco ou barulhos exagerados se revelasse um perigo para Eren.

Vi que seus dedos hesitaram e fiz com a mão indicando que poderia se aproximar mais. E ele o fez, as mãos fumegando ligeiramente enquanto se aproximavam, abertas, para que eu subisse. Lentamente, desprendi-me da árvore e coloquei meus pés sobre a pele quente do titã que me olhava com olhos de súplica. Minha cabeça funcionava a todo vapor enquanto as engrenagens de meu cérebro trabalhavam para decifrar o que estava acontecendo.

Conforme o cronograma de Hange, fizemos exercícios leves de sincronia, ele jogando meu corpo em direção às árvores perto de nós e segurando-me quando eu voltava. Estávamos no quinto lançamento deste tipo quando sua mão agarrou meu corpo pela cintura em um aperto forte além do combinado e senti o ar escapar dos meus pulmões. Procurando manter a calma, dei leves pancadas nos dedos de Eren, buscando seu rosto para estabelecermos aquela comunicação muda, mas o que encontrei foi um par de olhos raivoso e uma mandíbula escancarada descendo em minha direção.

As lâminas à mão, desferi um golpe rápido em seus dedos, dilacerando-os e prendendo meu DMT, o gás içando-me para longe do garoto. Acenei para Hange de cima da árvore e a mulher disparou o primeiro canhão de pinos, prendendo o corpo de Eren, que se rebelava furiosamente tentando se liberar da prisão, a boca aberta e um grito de congelar a alma escapando de dentro de seu corpo de titã. Os soldados já avançavam em direção ao garoto cortando as ligações de seus braços e suas pernas, fazendo-o fraquejar enquanto o segundo canhão era disparado em sua direção.

Outro berro de Eren se fez ouvir, por uma fração de segundo seus olhos encontrando os meus e em meio a toda aquela confusão, vi o meu garoto pedindo por ajuda. Projetei-me em sua direção, o DMT preso em suas costas e lâminas em mãos, pronto para tirá-lo dali. Saltei e em um giro único, desferi um corte de um metro na horizontal e dez centímetros na vertical, revelando os cabelos de Eren e suas costas encurvadas.

Guardei as lâminas dentro do suporte e enfiei ambos os braços na carne quente do titã, queimando-me quando puxei Eren para fora, vendo a pele de seus braços soltar-se de seu corpo humano e um pequeno suspiro escapar dos seus lábios. Passei o braço direito sobre seu peito, embaixo dos seus braços, e com o esquerdo, nos lancei para cima, saindo do corpo que já se consumia em vapor e começava a atrapalhar minha visão. Quando pisei em chão firme, os homens aglomerando-se à nossa volta, deitei a cabeça de Eren em meu colo e medi seus batimentos, sua temperatura e a resposta de suas pupilas.

Estava tudo ok, do seu jeito.

Permiti-me um sopro de alívio quando Jaeger abriu os olhos marcados pelas linhas da conexão com o monstro e aqueles grandes poços verdes agradeceram-me em silêncio. Alguma coisa dera errado naquela transformação que causara todo esse caos. Abaixei a cabeça até seu ouvido e sussurrei, esperando que ele me escutasse.

– Sim, Eren, eu o amo.

Levantei meu rosto ainda a tempo de ver um sorriso pequeno se formar em sua boca e desaparecer com a mesma velocidade com a qual o garoto desmaiou em meus braços.

–––

o café da manhã do dia seguinte foi quando aconteceu pela primeira vez. Eren estava sentado à mesa do refeitório comigo e alguns de seus amigos, bebendo um gole de café e contando aos outros o que ocorrera no treinamento quando foi tomado por uma crise de tosse. Seu corpo se contorcia a cada tossida, e seu peito já parecia não ter mais ar para expelir. Foi então que, em meio à tosse, aquilo saiu.

Respingos de sangue saíram de sua boca e tingiram a mesa. E aos primeiros, seguiu-se mais sangue, até que a cor de seu rosto sumiu completamente e ele parecia prestes a cair. Em um reflexo, levantei-me de minha cadeira, que caiu com um estrondo no chão, e o segurei antes que tombasse. O corpo de Eren em meus braços estava frio e fino como um papel, olheiras fundas e a pele tão branca que poderia ser possível ver cada uma das veias em seu rosto. Chequei seu pulso e estava tão fraco quanto podia estar, e sua respiração era baixa, quase inexistente.

Me ergui com seu corpo em meus braços, Mikasa me seguindo de perto, e abri caminho entre o monte que se aglomerava ao nosso redor. Caminhei o mais rápido possível para a enfermaria, eu precisava chegar logo ali, deitar Eren em uma cama e cuidar dele. Meu garoto estava frágil e vulnerável. Eu precisava tratá-lo imediatamente.

No exato momento em que cruzamos o portal da enfermaria, Hange e alguns outros soldados já haviam preparado o leito para Eren e calçavam luvas, os rostos tampados por lenços estéreis, aguardando que eu o depositasse na cama. Quando o fiz, Eren parecia ainda mais fraco, seus olhos fechados e os lábios, brancos como a neve, entreabertos, secos, desesperadamente puxando o ar.

– Levi... – ele suspirou, a voz rouca.

– Não fale, Jaeger – respondi, colocando um travesseiro fino por baixo de sua cabeça, tirando seus cabelos do rosto suado e jogando-os para trás. – Está tudo bem. Salve sua energia.

Eren concordou, tentando umedecer os lábios com a língua trêmula. Permaneci de pé, ao seu lado, os braços cruzados, enquanto via os médicos limparem seu rosto com um pano embebido em solução de álcool e darem-lhe direto na boca um tônico de cor verde, que ele engoliu com dificuldade, engasgando levemente. Saquei meu lenço e limpei o pouco que escorrera por seus lábios, evitando que chegasse aos seus cabelos. Seu rosto estava macilento, estranho. Gelado. Onde estava o calor característico do rosto do moleque?

Algumas agulhas foram enfiadas em seu braço, e os médicos de Hange penduraram uma bolsa com soro e o deixaram repousando. Não havia mais o que fazer, apenas esperar, e eu sabia disso. A tenente postou-se ao meu lado, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

– Ele ficará melhor logo – disse, ajeitando os óculos com a outra mão. – Vamos ter que pegar leve por um tempo, até que ele melhore.

Assenti em silêncio. Eu não deixaria que encostassem uma mão em Eren novamente, era meu dever protegê-lo e eu não deixaria que aquela situação voltasse a acontecer. Ficamos mais um tempo de pé junto à cama, até que Hange me trouxe uma cadeira e colocou-me sentado. A quatro-olhos depositou um beijo em minha testa e me disse para ter paciência, e então saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, chamando os outros médicos. Quando me certifiquei de que estávamos a sós, tomei a mão de Eren entre as minhas, sentindo o calor voltar ao seu lugar de direito.

Passei o polegar por entre seus dedos, a pele ainda fina, e esperei. Esperei por horas até que Eren reagisse. Esperaria ainda mais, se preciso fosse. Eu não poderia sair do seu lado. Vi os médicos irem e voltarem, trocarem sua bolsa de soro, dar mais do tônico em sua boca, limparem seus braços e colocarem mais agulhas, cada uma ligada em uma bolsa diferente, sendo a mais recente de sangue. E finalmente vi a cor voltar ao seu rosto. Sua face parecia mais firme, a respiração mais regular. Apenas sua boca permanecia seca.

Molhei um chumaço de algodão em um copo de água que eu pegara antes e molhei seus lábios com cuidado. Eren engoliu suavemente a água que escorreu para dentro e me lançou um meio sorriso, os olhos ainda fechados. Ele pigarreou, e passei mais um pouco de água em sua boca.

– Como você está se sentindo, Jaeger? – perguntei, tornando a molhar o pedacinho de algodão e espremendo o excesso de volta no copo.

Eren assentiu, abrindo a boca para a água, engolindo a com um pouco de dificuldade e tossindo levemente. Deixei o algodão de lado e ergui suas costas, ajeitando os travesseiros de forma a dar mais apoio para ele. Ele ainda parecia a ponto de quebrar a qualquer momento, e eu não sabia até que ponto estava sendo suave.

– Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – sussurro.

– Um tempinho – respondi, afofando os travesseiros atrás de suas costas. Passei a mão em seu rosto, colocando seus cabelos para trás novamente, levando o copo até a sua boca. – Chamarei o médico, ele queria dar uma olhada em você quando acordasse.

Eren maneou a cabeça e bebeu a água que lhe ofereci. Sua expressão era de dor, e imaginei que seria por causa de todas aquelas agulhas espetadas em seus braços. Limpei sua boca depois que terminou de beber do copo, e tentei ajeitar mais um pouco o travesseiro, colocando um menor atrás de seu pescoço, dando sustentação para sua cabeça. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido na testa e saí.

O médico entrou no quarto, mas barrou a minha entrada, pedindo que eu ficasse do lado de fora. Fiz o de sempre, o lembrei de quem eu era e de toda a autoridade que eu tinha, segurando-me para não dizer também que Eren era meu e que eu não deixaria seu lado nem com todo o esforço do mundo. Mas ainda assim o médico não me deixou entrar.

– Capitão – ele disse, a expressão tão séria quanto a minha estaria, provavelmente –, o senhor é, de fato, autoridade aqui no quartel general, mas dentro desta enfermaria, a autoridade sou eu e o senhor não vai entrar.

Suas palavras eram tão enfáticas que me atingiam uma por uma, fazendo aumentar o nervoso dentro de meu coração. Consegui ver Eren apenas por uma fresta na porta antes do maldito homem fechar-me do lado de fora.

– Aah! – berrei. A raiva me consumia fortemente, queimando como uma chama cruel dentro de meu peito.

Por que eu não poderia ficar ao lado de Eren naquele momento? Como um animal, passei o braço por cima da mesa da sala de espera e isolei tudo o que havia ali em cima no chão, chutei as cadeiras, virei a mesa e saí batendo a porta logo atrás de mim. Soltei mais um esgar de fúria e caminhei até o depósito de equipamento. Esmurrei a porta do armário com o meu nome até que ele se abrisse, tirei meu DTM de lá e o vesti, acertando a fivela extra na perna direita. Marchei até o campo de treinamento e me lancei na primeira árvore que vi, sacando as lâminas e decepando todos os galhos que estavam à minha frente.

Uma confusão de folhas atingia meu rosto, e uma porção de cortes pequeninos foi surgindo ali. Enquanto voava de uma manobra para a outra, me perguntei diversas vezes por que eu estava reagindo daquela forma. Por que toda aquela exasperação, aquela raiva? Simplesmente por que eu não conseguia ficar perto de Eren? _Claro que era isso, Levi_ , uma voz em minha cabeça respondia. Você se preocupa e não pode ficar ao lado do menino, você tem o direito de estar puto, ela continuava a dizer. Será que eu tinha mesmo? Eu concordara com o treinamento, então eu tinha minha parcela de culpa em colocar o garoto deitado naquela cama daquela forma.

Manobrei mais um pouco até me empoleirar no galho mais alto da árvore no centro do campo de treinamento. Era tão alto que era impossível me ver, já que as folhas dos galhos menores e mais baixos tampavam toda a minha localização. Me desfiz das lâminas cegas e guardei minhas espadas no suporte, sentando-me de costas para o tronco, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Meu joelho latejava.

O que eu fizera?

Respirei profundamente, e me permiti ficar ali, escondido, por um tempo. Eu não queria conversar com ninguém, não queria treinar. Queria alguns comprimidos e sentar-me ao lado da cama de Eren, abraçá-lo e me certificar de que ele ficaria bem logo, sob meus olhos.

Pousei no chão já de noite e deixei meu DTM no depósito, jogando-o dentro do caixote dos oficiais, onde seria recarregado, limpo e, caso precisasse de algum reparo, um dos recrutas o faria. Em passos rápidos e mancos, me dirigi até o banheiro do segundo andar, agradecendo por não haver ninguém ali dentro. Me despi, banhei-me rapidamente e me troquei, logo já do lado de fora novamente, caminhando em direção à enfermaria. Agora, mais calmo, com certeza o médico me deixaria entrar, pelo menos por alguns instantes.

Mas quando cheguei lá, o quarto onde Eren estivera mais cedo havia sido esvaziado e limpo. Não havia mais agulhas, nem o montante de travesseiros que eu colocara lá quando ele acordara. As bolsas de líquidos não pendiam mais dos ganchos e um cheiro de limpeza ainda pairava no ar. Ele não havia saído há muito tempo, pelo visto. Bati à porta do escritório do médico responsável, o mesmo que me negara a entrada mais cedo, e fui recebido com um par de olhos estreitos, olhando-me com reprovação por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

– Capitão Levi – me saudou.

– Onde está o soldado Jaeger?

– Sente-se, senhor. – Ele indicou e, tal como mais cedo, sua voz estava carregada com um tom de ordem. Novamente, aquilo me incomodou, mas eu teria o temperamento mais sob controle daquela vez.

Fiz como ele pedira, cruzei as pernas e, antes de cruzar os braços, gesticulei para que ele falasse. O homem pousou a caneta que usava para fazer anotações em um bloco e abaixou as folhas deste, revelando a capa e o nome da pessoa de qual o relatório falava – Eren, é claro. Cruzou as mãos sobre o papel e encarou-me antes de continuar.

– O soldado foi liberado cerca de uma hora atrás – ele disse. – Mikasa Ackerman o levou de volta para seu quarto e assinou o termo de responsabilidade por ele, uma vez que não o encontramos, senhor.

Um sentimento de arrependimento se abateu sobre mim. Por que eu não estivera ali no momento? Toda a responsabilidade sobre Eren deveria ser supostamente minha, eu o trouxera até aqui, e eu olharia por ele. Um súbito nó se formou em minha garganta, e levei dois dedos até o colarinho, tentando afrouxá-lo.

– Prossiga – ordenei.

– Ele deverá manter-se em repouso por dez dias, aproximadamente, sem exercícios físicos e, de preferência, nenhuma pressão emocional.

Ao dizer isto, seus olhos me fuzilaram.

– Ok. – respondi.

– E quando eu digo nenhuma, senhor, significa realmente nenhuma.

– Eu já entendi – repeti, afastando a cadeira para trás. Arrumei meu casado por sobre os ombros e já estava de pé quando o médico me chamou.

– Capitão Levi?

– Sim?

O homem me arremessou um frasco de vidro e tampa de rola de cortiça, cheio de pequenos comprimidos.

– Um a cada doze horas, para o joelho – ele fez um sinal com a mão. – O senhor também não deveria fazer esforços descuidados; creio que já está mais do que ciente da sua situação.

Concordei com a cabeça.

– Obrigado.

Avancei a passos rápidos até o quarto de Eren, no subsolo. Era ali que dormia sempre, mesmo que ficasse no dormitório comum com seus amigos até o toque de recolher. Provavelmente era lá que estava, com aquela menina o cercando de cuidados que eu deveria prover. Desci as escadas rapidamente, o joelho protestando a cada passo, mas eu havia resolvido ignorar. Minha prioridade era chegar ao quarto. Como chegaria já era outra história.

E, exatamente como eu havia pensado, entrei no quarto de Eren e ele estava deitado, as costas levemente inclinadas para frente, e uma sombra de sangue pelo seu nariz e canto da boca. Mikasa limpava seu rosto com um pano branco, com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Eren olhava fixamente para mim, enquanto eu fechava a porta e me dirigia até eles, preocupado.

Ao me ver, Mikasa levantou-se rapidamente, entrando em sua posição de soldado, e com um aceno, a liberei, ela retornando à tarefa anterior.

– O médico me dissera que o havia liberado, Eren – falei. – Mas se você continua sangrando, irei levá-lo de volta.

– Lev… capitão, estou bem – a voz não passava de um sussurro. – O doutor afirmou que eu ainda sangraria um pouco até amanhã.

– Entendo. – Me virei para Mikasa. – Ackerman, está dispensada. Eu assumo a partir de agora.

Seu olhar para mim fora tudo, menos gentil. Quando me respondeu, sua voz estava carregada de desprezo.

– Não irei a lugar nenhum, senhor – ela voltou para o pano e Eren. – Desculpe.

– Você irá aonde eu ordenar que vá – falei, mantendo a indiferença em minha voz. – E agora eu estou mandando você voltar ao seu alojamento e descansar porque amanhã o seu treino será comigo.

Fssst. Eu poderia jurar que seu olhar arrancara um pedaço de mim. Maneei a cabeça para que ela se levantasse e, de muito mal grado, largou o pano dentro de uma vasilha pequena com água e afastou a cadeira, agressivamente. Beijou a testa de Eren, provocando em mim uma intensa vontade de esbofeteá-la e saiu, pedindo a minha licença de forma automática. A dispensei e esperei que saísse antes de trancar a porta.

Sentei-me à beira da cama de Eren e retomei a atividade de Mikasa, mesmo que todo o sangue já tivesse sido limpo. Eren segurou minha mão no meio das suas e as afastou fragilmente.

– Você não deveria falar assim com Mikasa – ele disse, tentando incutir um pouco de força em suas palavras. – Ela é minha irmã.

– Cale-se, moleque – o cortei, colocando a vasilha e o pano de lado e pegando outro, seco, para limpar seu rosto suado. – Vire sua cabeça.

Eren obedeceu, mas eu senti que aquela discussão não acabaria ali.

– Não aceito que fale com Mikasa daquela forma – ele prosseguiu. – Pelo menos não no que se trata de mim. Ela é soldado seu também, mas aqui, neste momento, ela era apenas a minha irmãzinha, cuidando de mim.

Dei de ombros. Ela poderia ser a salvação da humanidade e eu continuaria não me importando. Mas é claro que eu não verbalizaria aquele pensamento. Ele afastaria Eren de mim ainda mais.

– Você precisa de algo, Eren? – perguntei, aproximando meu corpo um pouco mais do seu. Ele se contraiu quando estiquei meus dedos para tocar seu rosto. – Algo errado?

Eren negou com a cabeça, hesitando um pouco antes de me permitir tocá-lo. Graças aos céus, pensei. Sua pele já estava quente novamente, e não parecia mais tão fina. Desci meus dedos por seu pescoço, seus ombros e seu braço, parando no inchaço que as agulhas haviam causado. Ele se retraiu um pouco, soltando um gemido baixo de dor.

– Me desculpe – pedi, e inclinei a cabeça de forma que me fosse possível beijar seu braço.

Beijei cada uma das marcas das agulhas e subi até seus lábios, os beijando suavemente.

– Levi, hoje eu senti medo – ele falou e engoliu em seco. – Pensei que cuspiria sangue até não ter mais nada dentro de mim. E doía…

– Cale-se – ordenei o interrompendo. Passei meu braço ao redor de seu ombro e o trouxe para junto de mim, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. – Eu disse que o protegeria, Eren. Eu não permitirei que você morra dentro destas muralhas, é uma promessa.

Ele suspirou e aconchegou-se na volta do meu pescoço. O silêncio se apoderou do aposento por alguns instantes, seus olhos encontraram-se os meus e me vi novamente nadando neles, verdes gigantes e calorosos. Nossas mãos se encontraram, os dedos dele se entrelaçando nos meus. Eu queria tirá-lo daquele quarto frio e escuro, levá-lo para o andar dos superiores, jogá-lo em minha cama gigante e tirar suas roupas, beijando todos os pedaços de seu corpo e o fazer meu. Completamente.

Mas me limitei a ajeitar seu corpo na cama, descalçando minhas botas e me esticando ao se lado. Eu não sairia do seu lado novamente.


	14. 12 Como as coisas são

O tempo que a missão demandou somado ao fato de que cadáveres se decompõem com o passar dos dias tornou impossível que levássemos o corpo do meu esquadrão de volta para a cerimônia de cremação. Quando chegamos ao quartel general, _agraciados_ com mais algumas perdas no caminho, ordenei que se fizesse uma pira para cada baixa, simbolizando os soldados caídos. Durante a cerimônia, minha vontade era de apenas destruir tudo aquilo, jogar-me no meio das chamas e acabar com aquele _looping_ de emoções que ora boas, ora ruins, transformavam minhas ideias em uma bagunça. A única coisa que conseguiu me manter são durante aquela manhã fora a mão de Eren segurando a minha.

O garoto soltou-me apenas quando tomei a tocha da mão de Erwin e ateei fogo nas quatro piras dos meus quatro melhores soldados. Quando voltei ao seu lado, Eren voltou a tomar minha mão na sua, entrelaçando nossos dedos e sussurrando para mim que sentia muito novamente, e que ficaria ao meu lado tal qual eu ficara do seu. Mas aquelas palavras não me serviram de consolo algum. Pela primeira vez desde que eu me lembrava, o toque dele não me acalmou o espírito e nem tranquilizou a dor da minha alma. Talvez aquele tipo de dor não tivesse remediação, somente o tempo seria capaz de fechar o buraco que parecia apenas fazer aumentar a cada vida queria a mim que eu via escapar nas mãos, dentes ou _sola dos pés_ de um titã.

Permaneci de pé enquanto todos se retiravam para retomarem suas vidas. Não ousei arrastar os pés dali até que a última pira ardesse sua última chama e já era fim de tarde quando o último filete de fumaça negra evaporou no ar. O tempo inteiro em que fiquei ali, Jaeger continuou segurando a minha mão, sem demonstrar cansaço e sem me deixar sozinho. Ora ou outra seu polegar deslizava pela minha mão, espalhando um pouco de calor e dirigia um olhar para mim. Não encontrei seus olhos em momento algum, apenas os via em minha direção de soslaio e mantinha os meus próprios focados no fogo.

Soltei-me de sua mão quando o sol começou a se por e caminhei em direção às pilhas de cinzas e me abaixei em cada uma, deixando a fuligem sujar meus dedos.

– Me desculpem – pedi. – Parece que eu já não sei mais desempenhar o meu papel e falhei com vocês.

A mão de Eren pousava em meus ombros, apoiando-me e me dando um pouco de força. Ouvi seu nariz fungar e imaginei que estaria chorando. O garoto gostava particularmente de Petra. Ela sempre fora a mais sensível em meu esquadrão, talvez por ser a única mulher, e a que mais conversava com Eren. Lembrei-me de diversas vezes em que os repreendi conversando no refeitório por horas a fio, enquanto o garoto debruçava-se na mesa, escutando as histórias que Ral contava com tanto orgulho e seus olhos cintilavam à luz de velas enquanto ela prometia a ele que um dia lutariam lado a lado como semelhantes em prol da humanidade.

Toquei os dedos de Eren com os meus sujos, e me apoiei em sua mão para levantar.

– Obrigado – falei. – Por tudo.

O garoto se limitou a assentir, limpando os olhos e dando-me a mão novamente.

– Se você não se importa… – comecei, sentindo-me uma pessoa péssima. – Eu gostaria de um tempo sozinho, Eren. Preciso escrever às famílias dos meus homens…

– Tudo bem – ele falou, mais compreensivo do que eu pensei que seria. – Eu entendo. Irei conversar com Mikasa nesse meio tempo. Se precisar de mim… – ele se inclinou na minha direção.

– Ok – cortei, desviando-me do seu beijo.

Saí em direção ao escritório dos oficiais pisando forte, deixando para trás o homem que me apoiara totalmente confuso e sem entender minha ação. Nem mesmo eu a entendia. Eu não queria passar minha infelicidade para ele. Parecia injusto que todo aquele calor se desperdiçasse em mim e se perdesse em meu corpo frio. Era injusto que Eren perdesse seu tempo com seu capitão mais quebrado que inteiro, que ainda precisava colocar todos seus pedaços juntos novamente para ser forte pelos mortos e suas famílias.

Meu fardo era pesado demais para que eu sobrecarregasse Eren. Eu assumira aquele compromisso e eu daria conta de mantê-lo, independente do quanto custasse. Empurrei a porta com a mão e entrei em meu escritório. Fechei a porta e a tranquei, mantendo as costas coladas à superfície de madeira por um tempo, deixando meus pensamentos se perderem no nada e meu corpo escorregar até o chão, sentando-me sobre o tapete felpudo no piso.

Joguei a cabeça para trás pensando se choraria naquele momento, mas quando busquei qualquer indício de lágrimas, a voz dentro de minha cabeça me disse que eu já estava por demais esgotado para permitir que mais da minha essência escapasse de mim naquele momento. Respirei profundamente algumas vezes antes de encontrar força para me levantar e começar a tarefa que me era minha por obrigação. Puxei a cadeira e sentei-me à escrivaninha, tomando uma folha e preenchendo um cabeçalho padrão para as cartas da tropa.

Comecei com meu nome completo, minha patente, a data. Logo abaixo, coloquei o local e o nome do soldado o qual minha carta se referia. Escrevi as cartas de Gunther, Erd e Aruo primeiro, oferecendo minhas condolências e colocando não só a mim, mas toda a Tropa de Exploração, à disposição para o que viessem a precisar. Deixei a carta de Petra para o final. A garota era tão efusiva que, em seu primeiro dia na tropa, levara sua família para nos conhecer e, desde então, seu pai vinha empurrando-a para meu colo, com o pretexto de que sua filha deveria se casar logo para ter filhos. O velho dizia que eu era um ótimo partido apesar da minha baixa estatura.

Soltei um sorriso curto ao me lembrar das milhares de cores que passaram pelo rosto de Petra quando seu pai o dissera e ela tentava se desculpar, os outros três rindo à altas vozes enquanto, por dentro, eu tentava entender o motivo daquela vergonha toda da mulher. E ao meu sorriso, seguiu-se um forte aperto no peito. Eu sentia falta daquela menina. Ela fora, por todos os anos em que estivera no quartel conosco, meu braço direito, aprendendo perfeitamente as minhas técnicas e as aperfeiçoando com seu estilo de combate singular.

Petra cuidava de todos nós, do Esquadrão Levi. Era impossível não nutrir um carinho especial por aquela pessoa quando a conhecia melhor. Dei de ombros, assinando a carta para o Sr. Ral apenas com meu primeiro nome, oferecendo meus mais sinceros sentimentos. Dobrei-a e coloquei dentro do envelope endereçado à sua família, em Trost. Eu mesmo iria entregar aquela carta.

–––

– Mikasa – Eren bateu na porta do dormitório feminino com os nós dos dedos. – Mikasa está aí?

– Estou – respondeu ela, saindo de trás de um dos beliches mais próximos. Vestia-se com um short de treinamento e uma camisa sem mangas, uma toalha sobre os ombros.

Os olhares dos dois meio-irmãos se encontraram e se prenderem por um instante de estática. O garoto engoliu em seco antes de indicar o caminho para o lado de fora do dormitório. Mikasa o acompanhou, passando por si em silêncio e caminhando à sua frente até saírem para o campo vazio. Recostou-se em uma árvore e olhou para Eren novamente, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e a expressão que indicava que poderia socar-lhe a cara com tanta força que ele sentiu-se retrair um pouco.

Jaeger juntou um pouco de coragem e esticou a mão em direção à menina, tentando tocar-lhe o braço, mas recebeu apena o desvio e o olhar de repulsa de Mikasa.

– Há quanto tempo não ficamos juntos… – ele começou. – Senti sua falta, Mika.

– Hm – resmungou a oriental.

– Vamos dar uma volta? O tempo está bom, podemos escalar umas árvores…

– O capitão o dispensou, Eren? – a voz da garota o atingiu em cheio como um raio.

– Como?

– O seu _capitãozinho_ se cansou de você hoje e você veio correndo atrás de mim para lhe fazer companhia?

Recuando um passo para trás, assustado com a postura e entonação da voz de sua irmã, o rapaz buscou palavras para responder.

– Não… – ele pigarreou. – Na verdade, Levi me disse para conversar com você. Sinto sua falta. De verdade.

– Levi? – ela questionou, a voz começando a elevar-se. – Agora vocês se tratam com essa intimidade? O que é você para ele? Eren? _Erenzinho_?

O escárnio era palpável em cada uma das palavras que Mikasa cuspia em Eren, seu corpo soltando-se da árvore e avançando em direção ao irmão, as mãos empurrando-o.

– Mikasa, o que você está fazendo?

– Me deixe em paz, Eren! – ela berrou, os olhos marejando-se de lágrimas salgadas. Era a segunda vez que Eren a via chorar. Seu coração encheu-se. – Me deixe em paz e vá atrás do seu _namoradinho_! Você claramente precisa mais dele do que de mim!

Vencendo o ligeiro medo que sentia da força de sua irmã, Eren se precipitou em sua direção, estendendo os braços e envolvendo o corpo dela em um abraço apertado, apertando-se ainda mais quando ela se debateu, tentando livrar-se, mas os soluços foram fortes demais para que ela conseguisse dar conta de desvencilhar-se dele e, ao mesmo tempo, deixar todo aquele choro dolorido escorrer para fora de seu corpo. Passaram um tempo em silêncio e, quando finalmente os soluços foram trocados pelo fungar de nariz, Eren permitiu-se soltar Mikasa.

Os olhos apertados estavam inchados, vermelhos e totalmente molhados. Ele puxou a manga da camisa mais para baixo e secou o rosto daquela que sempre o protegia e que parecia tão frágil naquele momento. Voltou a envolvê-la em seus braços e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Me perdoe, minha irmã.

Aquelas palavras provocaram um pequeno espasmo no corpo de Mikasa, e Eren continuou.

– Eu a amo. Não faltarei com você novamente.

Em seu coração, Eren havia se acertado com a irmã, apesar de saber que levaria algum tempo até que sua relação voltasse ao que era antes. Sentia que havia feito o certo ao desculpar-se e saberia que Levi entenderia que agora quisesse passar um tempo extra com ela e os outros amigos. Conseguia ver por si só o tamanho do arrependimento no rosto do capitão por não haver passado tempo o suficiente com os seus e agora já não havia mais como reparar aquela falta.

Beijou os cabelos de Mikasa e deu-lhe a mão, levando-a para dentro do salão comum e sentando-se ao seu lado e ao lado dos outros que jogavam algum jogo de cartas. Passou uma para a garota e pegou uma para si, imitando os outros. Trocaram um sorriso antes de entrarem na partida e, em meio à repentina centelha de felicidade que despontava em seu peito, Eren foi incapaz de ver os sentimentos de Mikasa estampados em seu sorriso falso, enquanto ela sabia que teria que matar aquele amor por ele. Aquele amor não de irmã.

Aquele amor de mulher.

–––

Minha cabeça rodopiava freneticamente enquanto aquelas estrelas giravam em torno de si mesmas. _Como eu pudera me submeter àquilo novamente?_ A garrafa de vinho jazia vazia ao meu lado, meu corpo largado na grama e o vento frio provocando arrepios em minha pele e dores em meu joelho machucado. Eu havia novamente bebido além da conta, buscando no álcool aquela sensação de alívio para a dor que eu sentia. E o vazio se preenchera de fato, porém de uma substância que me deixara tão alucinado quanto na última vez e optei por simplesmente deixar-me cair na grama e ficar ali, evitando ter a chance de fazer alguma besteira da mesma forma que fiz da última vez que bebi.

– Bom, não fora tanta besteira assim – falei, virando-me para a garrafa de vidro verde que me encarava. – Eren é meu agora e aposto o que você quiser que aquilo me ajudou bastante.

Ela não me respondera. Devia pensar que eu era apenas um bêbado estranho, conversando com ela, aquele objeto inanimado e justificando os próprios pensamentos.

O céu estava bonito naquela noite, porém escuro além da conta. As estrelas pareciam mover-se no ritmo das minhas ideias e saltavam de um lado para o outro, provocando uma pequena náusea em meu estômago. Estiquei a mão, os dedos bem abertos e tentei segurá-las no lugar, mas não consegui. Por entre meus dedos, vi dois corpos celestes brilharem além da conta, destacando-se dos outros. Brilhavam com tamanha intensidade que poderiam competir com a luz da lua e ganhar sem problemas.

Aquela luz me arremetia a Eren, como tudo o que fosse iluminado, quente e confortável. Aquela grama estava me lembrando do garoto, e o toque de suas mãos, apesar de que estas não faziam cócegas em minha nuca igual o mato fazia. Suspirei, a mão ainda esticada em direção ao céu. Flexionei os dedos, esperando que Eren aparecesse entre eles.

– Todas as estrelas mais bonitas – comecei, a voz arrastada – brilham para você, garoto.

 _O que? Para onde havia ido o sentido?_

– Eu esperaria por você, moleque – falei, virando-me novamente para minha mais nova amiga. – Eu esperaria por ele, sabe? Se ele não me quisesse. – Dei de ombros. – Acho que eu realmente o amo.

Uma risada explodiu em meu peito, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse deitado no chão. Garrafa ria ao meu lado.

– Isso é muito fodido – balbuciei em meio às gargalhadas. – E sabe o mais irônico de tudo isso?

Não esperei resposta antes de continuar.

– Meus soldados não verão a minha vergonha ao dizer isso ao garoto! – Tornei a rir, sentindo as costelas doerem, sem conseguir parar. – Nem Gunther nem Erd, e nem Aruo para fazer aquela cara de aprovação que dava até para os soluços! E nem Petra… – fora nesse momento em que consegui segurar a histeria e senti que eu finalmente poderia chorar. – Nem Petra…

Fechei os olhos para as estrelas de Eren – era esse o seu nome, eu iria chamá-las daquela forma – e deixei o braço cair. Aquele sentimento de vazio não saía de mim, como se a cada vez que o garoto preenchesse o buraco em meu peito, algo acontecesse e aquele rombo voltasse a preencher meu corpo, duas vezes maior do que fora antigamente. Eu estava cansado daquilo tudo. Quando as coisas começaram a tomar aquela proporção tão grande de desgraças? A realidade da Tropa de Exploração fazia o subterrâneo parecer um lugar maravilhoso, calado e escuro, sem titãs, _sem humanos se transformando em titãs para matar outros humanos_.

Talvez até valesse à pena não ter conhecido Eren. Eu não colocaria sua vida em risco o colocando em missões e talvez ele se juntasse à Polícia Militar afinal de contas, garantindo sua sobrevivência além de tudo. De que importava o restante da humanidade quando você não podia salvar a si mesmo e aos seus? Suspirei.

– O que você acha? – perguntei à Garrafa.

– Acho que você precisa ir para a cama – ela me respondeu com uma voz grossa masculina.

 _Garrafa era um homem?_ , me perguntei, não notando a familiaridade em sua voz. Levantei o corpo, apoiando-me nos cotovelos e vendo as estrelas girarem novamente. _Mas que caralho_. Eu não podia passar mal. Vomitar era nojento e, no meu atual estado, acabaria sujando minhas roupas completamente.

– Não tenho condições de voltar para o quarto – respondi, franzindo o cenho. – Ficarei aqui.

Um par de mãos pegou-me por baixo dos braços e me coloco de pé, virando-me em sua direção e encarei Erwin me olhando nos olhos. Apertei os meus, tentando discernir suas feições. Meus olhos embaçados não conseguiam dizer se ele me encarava com raiva ou apreensão, então resolvi ignorar qualquer que fosse a sua reação. Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e cambaleei até conseguir me manter de pé.

– Quando eu deixei de ser o melhor soldado da humanidade, Erwin? – perguntei enquanto ele me guiava para dentro do quartel.

– No momento em que você passou a acreditar nisso – me respondeu o comandante. – Você ainda é o melhor soldado que eu tenho, Levi. Só se deixou levar por alguma coisa que continua te puxando para baixo.

– Hm.

– Você está com medo – ele continuou. Suas palavras, uma a uma, iam trazendo-me mais sobriedade. – Você está com medo pelos outros. Por Eren. Talvez essa relação não esteja te fazendo bem, afinal de contas.

– Hm – resmunguei novamente. Aquela não era uma ideia que tinha se passado em minha cabeça.

Todos os momentos com o moleque fizeram eu me sentir tão bem, tão humano que a ideia de que aquele sentimento pudesse estar me puxando para baixo era simplesmente inconcebível. O que havia de errado em estar com alguém?

– Eu o amo, Erwin – falei.

– Eu também, Levi. E é por isso que…

– Não. – Eu o interrompi. – Eu amo Eren. Talvez seja isso.

O silêncio se abateu sobre nós até o final do caminho. Minha cabeça não rodava mais e todo o caminho ficara claro mais uma vez. Era esse o meu problema. Erwin me deixou na porta do quarto, lançando-me um último olhar de pena. Sua cabeça sacudiu-se de um lado para o outro em negação enquanto o vi se afastar. Eu daria minha perna boa para saber o que se passava dentro daquela mente genial, saber o porquê daquilo tudo e, principalmente, se ele estava certo. _Ele costuma estar_ , falou a voz dentro da minha cabeça.

Abri a porta e me esgueirei para dentro do meu quarto me sentindo tão sujo quanto possível. Entrei de roupa debaixo do chuveiro, arrancando cada peça com nojo, tentando deixar no tecido o sentimento que me impregnava naquele momento, esperando que passasse com a mesma rapidez na qual surgiu. Esfreguei a pele inúmeras vezes, produzindo uma vermelhidão incômoda por todo meu corpo, deixando escorrer o caldo de sujeira pelo ralo, pedido ao deus que as pessoas acreditavam que levasse toda a morte consigo. Eu precisava me sentir como Levi novamente, não o soldado fracassado que sucumbia à depressão trazia pela morte de cada um dos meus.

Eu precisava ter forças para fazer suas vidas e mortes valerem à pena. Que valessem à pena o mesmo tempo que Eren valia para mim.

Saí do chuveiro já era madrugada, completamente são. Apesar de me sentir limpo novamente, o sentimento de vazio continuava a me assolar, invadindo a minha privacidade, tragando-me para baixo, esperando que eu finalmente me deixasse levar pela solidão. As forças pareciam querer abandonar o meu corpo. Larguei-me na cama, esperando que aquilo fosse apenas cansaço mental e físico. Uma boa noite de sono haveria de me ajudar a recuperar minha dignidade e orgulho, e aquilo tudo passaria.

– Eu não posso deixar Eren me levar para baixo – sussurrei para mim mesmo, esperando que as palavras em alta voz trouxessem algum curativo para a minha alma. Mas não trouxeram.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mais uma vez ao pensar que o garoto poderia ser a minha ruína e condenei-me por querer tanto que estivesse sempre por perto, por querer que sua vida sobressaísse à dos outros apenas para que _eu_ tivesse mais tempo ao seu lado, para beijá-lo e amá-lo em todos os momentos em que eu pudesse fazê-lo.

Vesti uma roupa velha que encontrei no fundo do meu armário e saí para a noite fria do terraço do quartel. Não me lembro de caminhar até lá, nem subir os cinco lances de escadas de madeira até lá. A primeira coisa que vi foram as Estrelas de Eren brilhando para mim, derramando sobre mim um calor esmagador. Era assim que o amor deveria ser? Ladrão da pouca paz que eu conseguira juntar naqueles anos? Aquela falta dolorida do corpo de alguém que não deveria nem mesmo ser meu?

Dei um passo em direção à beirada do terraço e subi sem dificuldade em uma das pedras do parapeito, sentindo o vento forte jogar meus cabelos para longe, e olhei para baixo. Eram sete andares de altura, mas o chão me era tão nítido como se eu estivesse sobre ele apenas. Ergui os braços, respirando o ar puro do quartel e fechei os olhos me sentindo um homem baixo. Quem se lembraria de mim como o homem que eu era dentro de meu coração? As memórias seriam apenas do Capitão Levi, mal humorado e soturno que deixara seus homens morrerem em campo por falta de habilidade.

É… se é desse jeito que as coisas são…

Dei um passo para frente, os braços ainda abertos.

Um puxão em minha roupa me trouxe de volta, e fui surpreendido em um abraço morno.

– O que você está fazendo, Levi? – a voz de Eren soou quente em meu pescoço.

Deixei-me ser envolvido e puxado para fora do terraço. Entramos no corredor do quartel e virei meu rosto em direção ao moleque, seus olhos escuros pela falta de iluminação naquela parte do prédio. Ou talvez fossem as Estrelas de Eren que roubaram o brilho do meu garoto? _Não_ , pensei. _Não tinha nada a ver com isso_.

– Eu queria tomar um vento, moleque – respondi, soltando-me dos seus braços. – Queria pensar um pouco, também.

Ele me virou, segurando-me pelos ombros.

– Não minta para mim – o garoto falou, usando a mesma entonação que usei com ele semanas atrás. – Você não precisa mentir para mim, Levi.

Abaixei o rosto. Ainda bem que ele não poderia me ver corar ali no escuro.

– Eu sou fraco – falei por fim, dando de ombros. – Eu sou fraco, Jaeger. E eu não sei se eu consigo suportar por nós dois nesse estado.

– Você não tem que suportar nada por nós dois – ele falou, tomando minhas mãos nas suas, beijando-as. – Você não é fraco, Levi. Mas também não é o homem que lutou por mim no começo.

Suas palavras eram doces, mas por trás delas eu pude sentir seu tom decepcionado. Meu peito se contraiu.

– Eu preciso que você seja você outra vez – Eren voltou a beijar as minhas mãos. – Preciso que você seja o homem determinado que fora antes, que não tinha medo. Sem arrependimentos.

Assenti. Não havia o que dizer naquele momento.

– Meus sentimentos por você… – comecei, pensando nas palavras de Erwin. – Tenho medo deles.

– Por que, Levi?

– Porque são intensos, moleque, são tão fortes que eu me sinto sufocado em pensar em você e sinto-me amedrontado quando penso que um dia eu posso estar colocando o fogo na pira do seu corpo. Eu realmente _não posso perdê-lo_.

Envolvi a cintura de Eren em meus braços, sentindo-me mais fraco que nunca, mais estúpido e infantil do que em qualquer outro momento de minha vida. Eu não queria amá-lo se aquela seria a sensação que me acompanharia pelo resto da minha vida. Aquele medo era simplesmente esmagador demais para que eu pudesse suportá-lo. Minha energia deveria ser vertida em prol da humanidade, e não dos meus próprios fantasmas.

Minha boca desesperadamente buscou a de Eren e, parados no primeiro degrau da escada, senti seu gosto e tentei sugar o máximo que eu pudesse. Eu _precisava_ daquilo com tanto vigor que me assustava. Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e o beijei avidamente, buscando naquele beijo a razão para aquilo tudo, tentando encontrar um significado para o medo e uma cura para ele também.

E a encontrei. A encontrei no momento em que Eren me beijou de volta e aquele calor todo voltou a preencher o meu corpo. Aquilo simplesmente não podia estar errado. O garoto era meu… meu porto. Minha força. E por ele eu seria forte outra vez. Eu voltaria a lutar meu possível.

Erwin estava errado pela primeira vez.

Dormimos juntos naquela noite, mas não fizemos sexo, nem nos beijamos demais. Apenas conversamos e, quando Eren já estava cansado o suficiente, e sua voz não passava de um sussurro arrastado, o abracei com força, beijando sua testa e o acomodei, velando seu sono e finalmente me permiti adormecer também.

–––

– Levi!

Chamou Erwin batendo repetidas vezes em minha porta. Abri os olhos para o sol quente invadindo meus aposentos e meu braço ligeiramente formigando sob a cabeça de Eren, que dormia como um anjo. Escorreguei para fora da cama, colocando a cabeça do garoto com cuidado entre o meu travesseiro e abri a porta. Cocei os olhos e bocejei e, só quando terminei, Erwin entregou-me um papel com o selo do rei.

– Zachly nos convocou à capital – ele disse. Sua expressão não estava nada contente. – Partimos _agora_.

Virou-se e saiu. Seus passos eram pesados no chão, a tensão em seus músculos denunciando seu estado de espírito. Algo dera terrivelmente errado, eu podia sentir na vibração do ar à sua volta. Fechei a porta rapidamente e fui até o armário, tirando uma mala pequena e guardando diversas mudas de roupas. Eu terminava de calçar as botas quando Eren despertou e me abraçou pela cintura, uma mania que vinha adquirindo com o passar do tempo. Não era algo que eu achava ruim, só para fins de registro.

– O que aconteceu? – sua voz embargada de sono e carregada de preguiça me fez querer beijá-lo novamente. Girei a cabeça levemente e selei meus lábios nos seus antes de voltar a abotoar a bota.

– Fomos convocados à Capital – respondi, levantando-me da cama e soltando-me dos seus braços. – Erwin e eu.

O brilho matinal dos seus olhos se esvaiu em um segundo.

– Aconteceu algo, Levi?

– É o que descobriremos. – Apontei para a carta que Erwin me entregara, agora aberta sobre a mesa. – Voltarei dentro de duas semanas.

A expressão de Eren ficou ainda mais desanimada. Eu também me senti daquela forma quando li o comunicado. Eu não queria ficar longe do garoto nem por uma hora, que dirá duas semanas, mas aquela era uma das coisas as quais eu não tinha escolha e também não poderia levá-lo comigo. Por todo o tempo em que me aprontei, pensei em como lidaria com aquele tempo longe e minha cabeça não conseguia me oferecer uma opção tranquilizadora.

– Eu sei – falei, puxando seu queixo entre os meus dedos e beijando-lhe. – Eu sei.

– Sentirei sua falta – ele falou, a ponta do nariz roçando no meu, aquela antiga estática voltando a correr pelo meu corpo.

– Eu também sentirei a sua falta.

Joguei o casaco preto sobre os ombros e peguei a bolsa pela alça. Lancei um último olhar para dentro do quarto antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim, caminhando ao encontro de um comandante exasperado e apressado, que batia o pé para mim enquanto segurava a porta da carruagem aberta para que eu entrasse. Quando os cavalos começaram a puxar, vi Eren de relance, parado no portal do quartel, vestido somente com a calça que _eu_ usara na noite anterior, os cabelos rebeldes espetados e a expressão de sono completamente extinta do seu rosto.

Ele levantou a mão em minha direção e retribuí o gesto com apenas dois dedos. Recostei-me no banco quando o perdi de vista e suspirei. Aquela seria uma das minhas viagens mais longas.

–––

Lancei meu DMT enquanto Eren me observava, sentado em um banco. A infelicidade estava estampada nos traços de seu rosto magro e ele já havia desistido de lutar contra ela. Aquele período de recuperação fizera mais mal do que bem ao garoto e eu temia agora pela sua sanidade comprometida pelo tempo em que estava parado. Eren não queria comer, não queria conversar. Queria apenas dormir ou sentar-se perto do Bosque de Árvores Gigantes enquanto via seus companheiros treinarem as manobras tridimensionais. Mais de uma vez o peguei tentando furtar um equipamento dentro do depósito e mais de uma vez tive que arrastá-lo para fora à força, segurando seu corpo entre meus braços enquanto ele se debatia tentando se desvencilhar de mim.

Toda aquela situação já estava me deixando esgotado. Eu precisava cuidar de mim, do soldado, do quartel e de Eren e, de todas essas funções, estava falhando somente com o garoto porque ele parecia já ter se deixado sucumbir. Foi numa quinta-feira à tarde que me cansei daquele marasmo todo que desci da árvore e joguei Eren sobre os meus ombros. Aquilo acabaria ali.

Não houve protestos da sua parte quando apertei um cinto envolta de sua cintura e o prendi ao meu corpo, içando-nos para o alto e sentando-o em uma das árvores mais altas em um galho escondido pelas folhas. Encostei suas costas no tronco e tirei seus cabelos do rosto. Sacudi seus ombros e, pela primeira vez em alguns dias, vi alguma reação em seus olhos.

– Eren! – Chamei. – Acorde!

Suas mãos tentaram afastar as minhas, sem sucesso. _Já era alguma coisa, pelo menos_.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei. – Seriam apenas dez dias e você está transformando isso em um martírio! Seja um homem!

– Eu sou um homem! – Ele vociferou de volta, uma centelha de raiva trespassando seus olhos. – Eu sou tão homem que não consigo continuar nessa rotina tediosa de _não fazer nada_!

– Você não está sendo homem – rebati –, você está sendo fraco. Eu estou sendo forte por você. Eu estou correndo atrás da minha força de volta, mas você sumiu em um monte de fraquezas e eu não consigo mais te encontrar.

Tornei a sacudir seu corpo.

– Volte para mim, Eren – suas costas batiam com força contra o tronco, filetes de fumaça saindo por trás do seu corpo; eu o havia machucado. – Não é o fim do mundo. Vamos… vamos sanar as nossas dores juntos.

Esperei que as palavras que ele me dissera fizessem nele o mesmo efeito que fizeram em mim na ocasião em que ele as dissera. Mas sua expressão se mantinha naquela máscara de raiva insistente, sem razão. Puxei seu corpo em um abraço apertado e, especialista que estava me tornando naquele tipo de coisa, segurei-o com força enquanto tentava se soltar de mim. Quando se cansou, deixou seus braços caírem ao redor do meu corpo e ficou em silêncio.

– Faltam apenas quatro dias, Eren – falei, beijando sua cabeça. – Quatro dias. Logo você estará aqui em cima comigo, por conta própria. Mas, por favor, não desista. Eu não posso ter lutado tanto para não te perder para um titã para te perder para você mesmo.

Ele assentiu. Meu coração se inflamou. _Aquilo era mais uma reação, certo_?

Tentei pensar em algo que pudesse animar o garoto e a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça fora a voz de Hange, soando lá no fundo, estridente, mandando que eu chamasse o moleque em um encontro. A ideia era péssima, eu sabia. Mas… quem sabe…

– Vamos em um encontro.

Pela primeira vez, Eren ergueu os olhos para mim, confuso, olhando-me como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça.

– O que? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Um pouquinho de cor começou a aparecer em suas bochechas.

– Um encontro – repeti. – Nós nunca tivemos um encontro antes.

Seu rosto começava a adquirir uma tonalidade rosada, logo se transformando em carmim. Senti seu corpo inteiro se esquentar. E daquela vez não era por alguma coisa que machucara e precisava se curar. Sorri para ele.

– Mas você precisa me garantir que irá melhorar – falei, voltando a tomar aquele rosto em chamas entre as minhas mãos. – Se você desistir de você, _eu_ desistirei de você.

Beijei seus lábios.

– Isso é chantagem – ele falou, a voz do _meu_ Eren de volta ao seu lugar de direito, com uma pontada longe de diversão.

Dei de ombros.

– Eu sou o capitão, Jaeger – respondi, os ombros encolhidos. – Você não pode me desobedecer.

Eren sorriu para mim de volta, os olhos apertando-se à medida que as bochechas inchavam e sua boca se abria para receber a minha.


	15. 13 Encontro

Ajeitei meu lenço do pescoço, passei a mão pelos cabelos e joguei o casaco por cima dos ombros. Exceto pela camisa por baixo do paletó, toda minha roupa era negra, como meus pensamentos desde o momento em que chamei o garoto para um encontro. _Que diabos_ estava se passando pela minha cabeça? Eu não tinha mais idade para aquilo e, sinceramente, nunca tivera. Nem cabeça. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu me encontrava ansioso e apreensivo. Eu apenas reservara uma mesa em um restaurante de Trost, não era nada demais, e senti medo frente à chance de Eren não achar meu esforço o suficiente. Afinal, eu apenas me aproveitara de uma viagem que já teríamos que fazer de qualquer forma.

Suspirei. Limpei o suor que começava a se acumular em minha testa e vesti minha melhor expressão indiferente. O quartel das Tropas de Guarnição era menor que o nosso, e as pessoas tinham aquele péssimo hábito de se acumular pelos corredores para conversar. Senti falta da solidão do andar dos oficiais. Todos aqueles soldados olhando-me de esguela enquanto eu passava e todos aqueles cochichos não faziam em nada amenizar o nervosismo que me dava vontade de voltar para dentro do quarto e ficar ali até voltarmos para o interior.

Malditos Erwin e Hange que saíram em missão naquele momento. Os amaldiçoei repetidas vezes por me deixarem sozinhos e ainda mais por rirem quando contei a eles o que eu havia feito. Alcancei o lado de fora, a rua apinhada de comerciantes e habitantes do distrito e me senti apenas mais um, indiferente, em meio àquela multidão. Eu não estava acostumado com aquilo, aquela gritaria de mercadorias que poderiam ser trocadas em papel moeda, crianças chorando ou berrando por suas mães, carroças e cavalos batendo no chão. Minha cabeça rodou e voltei a considerar a possibilidade de roubar um cavalo e voltar sozinho para o quartel da Tropa de Exploração.

Subi no carro que Hange deixara preparado para mim e me deixei ser levado até o local onde encontraria Eren. A viagem fora relativamente curta, sem paradas, e agradeci pelas cortinas que tampavam aquele mundo estranho do lado de fora. Mais de uma vez puxei o ar com força para meus pulmões, prendendo-o um pouco, esperando que o gás carbônico me ajudasse a colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Eu traçara uma sequencia de ação dentro de minha cabeça, e repassei todos os passos. Eu chegaria, sentaria, Eren chegaria e também se sentaria. Comeríamos um prato, depois um doce e depois uma bebida – sem álcool, uma vez que eu me provara uma pessoa fraca para aquele tipo de substância e o moleque também não tinha idade para esse tipo de coisa. Era isso que Hange dissera que se fazia em um encontro.

Mal parou o carro, saltei para fora dele, lançando uma peça de metal para o guia, agradecendo-o pelo serviço sem nem olhar em seus olhos. O homem provavelmente estaria alheio ao que estava acontecendo, mas com certeza qualquer vislumbre do meu rosto totalmente vermelho e quente o faria entender a situação e provavelmente ele também riria de mim. Respirei, prendi o ar e voltei a soltá-lo audivelmente quando entrei no local. _Graças_ , pensei. Estava parcialmente vazio, exceto por duas mesas ocupadas, uma com um casal um pouco mais jovem que eu e a outra com um par de oficiais da Polícia Militar.

Tive a cautela de desviar-me deles e caminhar até a mesa no fundo, onde um homem me esperava de pé, vestido de forma alinhada e a expressão neutra. Ele sorriu para mim quando cheguei, indicando-me uma cadeira e entregando-me um cardápio. Perguntou se eu queria algo de início, e pedi somente um copo com água, esperando estar fazendo certo. Minhas mãos suavam quando ele saiu e as limpei rapidamente no guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa. Havia um relógio na parede, tiquetaqueando cruelmente, e pude notar meu coração assumindo o ritmo do ponteiro dos segundos que pareciam passar como horas.

Saquei um papel com anotações do bolso do casaco e comecei a ler. Eu precisava fazer algo antes de começar a enlouquecer. Li todas as anotações sobre a missão de Hange e Erwin, eles iriam exterminar alguns titãs no distrito, alguns pequenos que surgiram em algumas vilas. Não era necessária a minha presença, e os dois foram apenas para garantir que pelo menos dois daqueles monstros fossem capturados e levados para estudo. Eles simplesmente apareceram no local que nem ficava perto das paredes. Havia algo muito estranho naquela história e, não fosse a insistência do comandante, eu teria ido para verificar aquilo eu mesmo. As coisas andavam muito estranhas ultimamente.

Surgira mais um ser humano que se transformava em titã – bebi um gole d'água –, titãs surgiam do nada, dentro das muralhas, fracos demais para atacarem os seres humanos e ainda assim tão assustadores quanto os anômalos que corriam atrás dos meus soldados, dilacerando-os entre seus dentes.

– Levi? – Uma voz masculina me trouxe de meus devaneios e levantei os olhos do papel, com a taça a caminho da boca congelando em minha mão.

Eren parecia tão nervoso quanto eu, mas, ao contrário do que eu imaginava de minha aparência, ele estava… incrível. Havia aparado os cabelos, que estavam jogados para trás, revelando um rosto corado e os olhos tão grandes quanto realmente eram, verdes e vívidos olhando para mim. Um sorriso fino estampava seus lábios enquanto sua mão pousava levemente sobre o encosto da cadeira e a puxava para que se sentasse. Engoli em seco. O que eu deveria fazer? Levantar para ajudá-lo a se sentar? _Não, ele não era uma garotinha_ , pensei. Voltei a engolir em seco. O garoto tirou a jaqueta e a pendurou na cadeira, levantando as mangas da blusa comprida um pouco justa demais e se virou para mim.

– Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, os olhos fixos em mim, sem saber se sorria ou franzia o cenho.

Coloquei a taça de água de volta na mesa com certa dificuldade e pigarreei, sacudindo a cabeça sutilmente para clarear os pensamentos.

– Sim – respondi, seco. – O que você quer comer? – Perguntei, levantando o cardápio e escondendo meu rosto atrás dele.

Eu podia sentir a fumaça se levantando das minhas bochechas em chamas e não queria que Eren me visse daquela forma. Ele estava deslumbrante, parecia um anjo, enquanto eu apenas fazia corar e suar as mãos, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

– Não tenho um cardápio – respondeu o garoto.

Abaixei o meu somente para descobrir meus olhos e o encontrei sem graça, as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo e os olhos procurando o garçom. Senti-me aliviado ao ver que, apesar de toda aquela beleza e aquela aura de tranquilidade que o cercava, ele estava pelo menos um pouco nervoso. Dobrei o menu que segurava e passei para ele, levantando a mão e acenando ao homem que me recebera para que trouxesse outro. O moleque o pegou e folheou rapidamente, o olhar indo para mim e voltando rapidamente à carta em suas mãos.

– Eu aceito uma… uma água também – ele gaguejou.

Assenti para o garçom que fizesse tal qual ele dissera e o homem se fora. Passei mais uma vez os olhos pela lista de refeições à minha frente sem realmente ler nenhuma das opções e voltei a deixar o cardápio sobre a mesa. Reuni um pouco de coragem e ar nos pulmões e olhei para Eren. Repassei em minha cabeça os passos que Hange me dera e nenhum deles falava o que eu deveria fazer no meio tempo em que não estivéssemos comendo. Abri a boca e tentei esboçar algo interessante para quebrar o silêncio, porém a primeira coisa que escapou dos meus lábios conseguiu me deixar constrangido por todo o tempo de uma vida.

– Você está muito bonito, Jaeger – falei, tentando puxar as palavras de volta para dentro no momento exato em que saíram.

Um rubor violento subiu pelo pescoço de Eren e seu rosto já passava de vermelho para roxo, os olhos apertados e as bochechas contraídas naquele tipo de sorriso que você só dá quando está extremamente sem graça. Apressei-me em beber o resto da água, tentando ocupar minha boca com algo para que eu não falasse mais besteiras e terminei por engasgar, tossindo violentamente, o rosto virado para fora da mesa. _Levi, você tem dez anos de idade_ , falou a voz em minha cabeça. _Comporte-se como o homem que é, pelo amor de deus._

Demorei um pouco a me recompor, enquanto o garoto estendia seu próprio guardanapo na minha direção, perguntando se eu estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa. Neguei com a cabeça, limpando os cantos da boca e devolvendo a ele o pano. Permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo, esperando que o garçom trouxesse a água dele. Por que as coisas eram tão mais fáceis dentro de quatro paredes e ali, no restaurante, eu me comportava como se não soubesse me portar em público? De olhos fixos no cardápio novamente, pensei que preferia enfrentar trinta titãs de uma vez a voltar a encarar Eren.

– Obrigado – ele sussurrou, o queixo apoiado nas mãos.

Assenti, voltando a corar.

– Tire os cotovelos da mesa, moleque – falei, indicado com a cabeça aquela falta de educação.

 _Idiota_ , me falou a voz. _Deixe o garoto._ Foi a única coisa que consegui pensar, respondi para meu próprio pensamento, imaginando se já estaria ficando louco por conversar comigo mesmo dentro de minha cabeça.

– Levi, talvez isso tenha sido um erro – ele começou, coçando o pescoço. – Acho melhor voltarmos para o prédio…

Senti o coração se contrair e parar ligeiramente dentro de meu peito. Eu estava estragando tudo.

– Desculpe – pedi, o interrompendo. – Estou só um pouco… nervoso. Só isso.

– Hm – ele resmungou de volta.

Senti sua perna se esticar sob a mesa e encostar a minha levemente, e levantei os olhos na sua direção. Eren voltara a corar, mas ainda sustentava meu olhar firmemente. Pude notar seus dentes prendendo o lábio inferior de forma sutil enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam meu rosto em busca de alguma reação. E a primeira coisa que fiz foi sorrir. Finalmente o ar a nossa volta pareceu menos pesados e ambos respiramos com algum alívio. Mantive minha perna encostando-se à de Eren enquanto o garoto chamava o garçom e pedia um prato de ovos e vegetais, virando-se para mim logo em seguida.

Olhei rapidamente para o menu e vi que aquele era o prato mais barato. Sacudi a cabeça.

– Pode trazer dois desse de carne de cervo com as frutas, por favor – falei para o homem. – E cancele os ovos.

– Levi, eu não posso…

– Eu chamei, moleque – cortei. – Eu pago.

Novamente o rubor se espalhou pelo rosto de Eren, e ele se encolheu na cadeira.

– Algo mais, senhores? – perguntou o garçom.

– Pode nos trazer uma jarra de néctar também, por favor – pedi, vendo-o se retirar com uma leve reverência.

O garoto voltou-se para mim, lívido.

– Não precisa pagar para mim, capitão.

– Aqui eu não sou o seu capitão, Eren – o repreendi. – Eu sou Levi e você é Eren. Deixe-me fazer algo para você, para variar um pouco.

– Ok – ele respondeu ainda de cara fechada, mas sua voz não tinha nenhuma resistência.

A refeição chegou e comemos em silêncio, o único som vindo dos talheres batendo nos pratos e as taças sendo colocadas de volta na mesa. Minha cabeça fervilhava de possíveis assuntos, mas tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era lançar olhares furtivos para Eren e me perder no movimento de suas mãos cortando a carne, levando-a até a boca, mastigar, limpar-se com o guardanapo, levar os dedos até a taça, levá-la também até seus lábios…

– Levi, pare de me olhar dessa forma – ele pediu, segurando o garfo e a faca no ar.

– Desculpe – pedi. – Eu simplesmente não consigo parar – respondi, dando de ombros.

– Você está me constrangendo.

Suspirei, pousando os talheres no prato e limpando a boca. Terminei de mastigar e engoli rapidamente.

– _Você está me constrangendo_ – remedei, bebendo um pouco de néctar.

– Sabe – ele começou –, se os outros o vissem falando dessa forma, você não teria metade do respeito que tem.

Dei de ombros repetidas vezes.

– Os outros não podem ter tudo de mim como você pode.

 _Ouch_. Mais daquelas palavras que não deveriam ter saído. Eu precisava _urgentemente_ voltar a pensar no que falava antes de sair por aí soltando essas besteiras. Respirei fundo, esperando não enrubescer – eu já estava me cansando de sentir aquela quentura estúpida no rosto – e mantive o olhar fixo em Eren, aguardando sua reação, mas tudo o que ele me devolveu foi um sorriso largo. Deu de ombros, como que me imitando, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os mais para trás.

Não falamos mais nada até o final do prato, mas eu pude sentir os olhares e sorrisinhos do garoto na minha direção. E o mais interessante daquilo tudo fora que eu não me sentira mais sem graça. Talvez o silêncio fosse melhor, fizesse tudo soar mais natural. Ou minha mente apenas ignorava aquilo tudo e se portava como se eu estivesse sozinho. Era uma confusão, e eu realmente não estava sabendo como lidar com o que estava acontecendo. Talvez eu apenas preferisse ficar com Eren dentro do quarto, de qualquer forma.

Com uma rapidez incrível, o garçom apareceu e retirou os pratos vazios da mesa e perguntou se gostaríamos de algum doce. Empertiguei-me na cadeira e o chamei antes que Eren pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Eu havia perguntado à garota-batata o que o moleque gostava de comer antes de sairmos em direção à cidade e ela, depois de muito pensar, me disse que Jaeger gostava de torta de cacau com hortelã verde. E foi o que solicitei ao garçom, ao pé do seu ouvido, para que Eren não escutasse.

O homem assentiu para mim, saindo sutilmente, com mais uma reverência.

– O que você pediu? – perguntou o moleque.

– Você verá – respondi, torcendo a ponta da toalha de mesa com as mãos no colo, esperando que Eren não visse aquela reação totalmente infantil de minha parte.

Os pratos chegaram, tampados por um _cloche_. O garoto me olhou confuso, agradecendo ao garçom com a cabeça e levando a mão até a tampa para revelar o conteúdo. Porém, estiquei a minha e toquei seus dedos, tentando segurá-lo antes que levantasse a cobertura.

– Eren, espero que goste do que eu pedi – falei. Eu tentava soar o mais sério possível.

Ele engoliu em seco e concordou. Soltei sua mão e esperei.

No momento em que seus olhos viram o pedaço de torta no prato, rodeado de folhas verdes de hortelã, exalando aquele cheio ao mesmo tempo doce e refrescante, vi o rubor voltar a se espalhar pelo seu rosto, e Eren me encarou, sem expressão, apenas os olhos arregalados na minha direção. _Merda_ , pensei. _A garota me enganara_.

– Se você não gostou – comecei, esforçando-me para não gaguejar –, posso pedir outra coisa, tome o cardápio, pode escolher o que quiser…

– Levi… – ele falou, e notei os olhos brilharem levemente enquanto ele pegava o pequeno garfo de sobremesa, tirava um pedaço do doce e o levava aos lábios.

Uma lágrima pequena, única, escorreu pelo canto do seu olho direito e ele fungou o nariz. Ele estava gostando? Ou tinha odiado? _O que estava acontecendo?_

– Como você sabia? – ele perguntou, deixando o garfo sobre o prato.

– Eu… perguntei…

– Obrigado – Eren me cortou, devorando pedaço por pedaço do doce à sua frente, a expressão de puro prazer, os olhos fixos nos meus, sem desviarem-se por nem um momento.

Quando terminou, limpou os lábios e bebeu um gole de água.

– Obrigado, Levi – ele repetiu. – Eu nunca mais havia comido uma dessas desde que minha mãe se fora.

 _Então era isso_ , a voz em minha cabeça falou. Meu peito soltou-se, aliviado. Eu não havia feito nada de errado, afinal. Permiti-me sorrir para o garoto, levantando a mão e esticando-a por cima da mesa, tomando seus dedos entre os meus e os acariciando levemente. Naquele momento tudo parecia estar certo, como se nenhum constrangimento inicial ocorrera entre nós, e as coisas fossem tão fáceis quanto eram quando estávamos dentro do quarto.

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado – falei. – Você quer mais alguma coisa?

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, e apertou meus dedos em resposta. Houve silêncio mais uma vez, mas não fora em nada incômodo. Apenas… silêncio. Paguei a conta da refeição e, antes de sairmos, o garçom me entregou um saco de papel pardo, pesado, e sorriu para mim. O agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e guiei Eren até o carro que me esperava. Maneei a mão para o guia, para que ficasse onde estava quando se levantou para abrir a porta, e eu mesmo o fiz para o garoto, que entrou abaixando a cabeça.

Sentei-me à sua frente e passei o saco para sua mão.

– Comprei todos os pedaços – falei, esperando sua reação. – E mandarei trazer mais quando os seus acabarem.

Aqueles olhos verdes gigantes voltaram a me olhar, cheios de brilho e até um pouco de ternura. Eren se esgueirou para o meu lado e segurou minha mão.

– Obrigado, Levi. Você não precisava.

– Claro que precisava. Eu disse que cuidaria de você – aproximei meu corpo do seu, soltando-me de suas mãos e segurando seu rosto. – De todas as formas possíveis.

Ele voltou a corar, mas sorriu para mim, totalmente sem vergonha. O garoto parecia… feliz. _Eu o estava fazendo feliz._ Beijei seus lábios rapidamente e as palavras voltaram a brotar no fundo de minha garganta, mas eu já havia resolvido não lutar contra elas mais, tamanha a sua força.

– Eu o amo, Eren.

O garoto assentiu, abrindo a boca levemente, puxando um pouco de oxigênio para dentro de si e soltando-o em meio ao seu hálito refrescante de hortelã, fazendo-me um pouco de cócegas no rosto. Ele me beijou longamente, inocente, sem nenhuma conotação enquanto envolvia minha cintura com seus braços. No segundo em que separou os lábios do meu, ligeiramente ofegante, seus dentes morderam os meus lábios e ele sussurrou:

– Eu também, Levi. Eu o amo, meu capitão.

–––

Os papeis atingiram a mesa com um estalo alto, e senti toda a raiva do mundo se concentrar em meu peito em forma de cansaço. Eu não aguentava mais escutar a voz de Erwin falando o quanto aquilo era absurdo e o tamanho do significado que qualquer descoberta a respeito do surgimento daqueles titãs para nós, a humanidade. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e esfreguei os olhos com os polegares. Eu já perdera a noção do tempo em que fiquei dentro daquela sala mal iluminada, lendo e relendo as palavras naqueles papeis; tanto que já as sabia de cor e salteado, inclusive de trás para frente. As empurrei da minha frente, soltando um suspiro e cruzando os braços.

– Erwin, você já falou isso uma vez – comecei –, duas vezes, três vezes. Eu não aguento mais escutar sua voz.

– Mas isso não tem sentido! – Ele berrou, jogando os braços para o alto. – Simplesmente _não tem_!

Hange, sentada em uma cadeira mais afastada, tinha uma expressão tão aterrorizante que, inconscientemente, tanto o comandante quanto eu decidimos manter distância. A mulher era louca e parecia à beira de um colapso enquanto escrevia freneticamente uma porção de cartas aos superiores com pedidos de mantimentos e equipamentos para sairmos em missão naquela região, isolando-a do resto da população com mais uma muralha para evitar qualquer contato dos titãs com os seres humanos que viviam na região. Seus olhos brilhavam por trás das lentes dos óculos e sua boca sussurrava todas as palavras que escrevia, produzindo um ruído que já deixara de incomodar nas três primeiras horas em que estivemos sentados ali dentro.

Smith colocou a mão no nariz, apertando os olhos e respirando profundamente. As marcas da exaustão eram visíveis em seu rosto severo, dando-lhe uma aparência anos mais velha do que era realmente. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à minha frente como já fizera tantas vezes naquele dia e voltou a tomar os papéis amassados. Ele os folheou mais uma vez, os olhos correndo clinicamente entre as palavras, o pensamento tão furioso que era possível escutar as engrenagens de sua cabeça girando em busca de uma explicação.

Suspirei novamente, levantando-me se servindo mais um xícara de café para nós dois e coloquei a sua perto dos papeis, novamente largados na mesa. Apertei seus ombros levemente, sentindo toda a tensão ali concentrada e ele pareceu relaxar. No fundo, senti um pouco de pena de meu amigo. Ele era um homem muito novo e muito inteligente para definhar daquela forma. Tamanha responsabilidade nunca deveria ser delegada a uma pessoa só, mesmo que essa pessoa relutasse a dividi-la com os outros, como ele fazia comigo e com Zoe. Queríamos ajudar, mas seu altruísmo exagerado o impedia de aceitar o que fosse que tivéssemos a oferecer.

– Vamos nos deitar, Erwin – chamei, lançando um olhar assustado à Hange, que ainda estava absorta em suas cartas. – Dê um jeito na sua mulher, pois não me atrevo a chegar perto dela.

– Ela não é a minha mulher – ele cochichou, virando-se para mim com a expressão séria.

Dei de ombros.

– Como quiser – afastei-me em direção à porta. – Deveríamos colocar os demais soldados a par da situação, pois o que quer que aconteça, precisaremos deles.

Smith assentiu, olhando para Hange e levantando-se em direção a ela. Fechei a porta no momento em que escutei a mulher berrar e depois desculpar-se com Erwin. E então, silêncio.

Eles eram, de longe, o casal mais mentiroso e estranho que eu já vira.

E, quando pensei em casal, lembrei-me de Eren, e as palavras ecoaram em minha mente mais uma vez. _Eu também o amo._ Dentro do quartel da Tropa de Guarnição Erwin me proibira de dormir com Eren. Ele dizia que isso ainda nos daria um puto inquérito nas mãos e que, de início, seria melhor que apenas os nossos soldados soubessem por que nós só podíamos confiar nos nossos. Suspirei. Seria uma noite longa, com certeza.

Entrei no quarto simples que me deram, simples, porém confortável, e tirei as roupas. Eu passara tanto tempo com elas que imaginei que não sairiam mais do meu corpo. Os sapatos sociais que eu calçara para me encontrar com Eren causaram duas bolhas em meus pés, e a calça social me era tão estranha de usar quanto possível. Livrei-me de tudo aquilo, vesti um roupão e caminhei até o banheiro do andar para tomar um banho rápido antes de procurar o garoto para dar-lhe boa noite. Mas não foi preciso muito, encontrei o moleque sentado em um banco, debruçado sobre as pernas e, pela respiração ruidosa, pude dizer que estava adormecido ali já há algum tempo.

Alguns dos soldados da Guarnição iam e vinham de dentro do banheiro e nenhum deles se dignou a chamar Eren para a cama. Aquilo me enfureceu de uma forma tão intensa que não soube nem mesmo justificar o porquê de todo aquele nervosismo. Esperei que o último saísse do banheiro e ajoelhei-me na frente de Eren, levantando sua cabeça delicadamente e chamando pelo seu nome. Ele abriu os olhos, ainda meio sonolento, e os esfregou antes de me reconhecer.

– Ei… – ele bocejou.

– Vamos para cama, moleque – chamei, levantando-me e puxando suas mãos para que ele viesse comigo.

– Sim, vamos… – Eren tornou a bocejar.

Deixei o garoto na porta do dormitório masculino e olhei para os lados para me certificar de que não havia ninguém por ali e beijei sua testa, seu nariz, sua bochecha, seu pescoço e, por fim, seus lábios. A risada que saiu de dentro de seu peito fora tão espontânea que me deu um conforto maior do que qualquer noite de sono poderia. Acariciei sua cabeça antes de empurrá-lo para dentro, ainda cambaleante de sono.

– Boa noite – sussurrei, antes de fechar a porta.

Tomei um banho demorado, aproveitando-me da hospitalidade dos oficiais da muralha e pensei no novo problema que tínhamos à frente. Parecia que, a cada pequeno avanço que dávamos em direção ao conhecimento, à vitória, um novo desafio aparecia e nos tragava para trás, puxando-nos pelo dobro da distância que havíamos percorrido. Primeiro tínhamos mais um humano que se transformava em titã e depois titãs pipocando por aí, sem mais nem menos. _Aonde será que vamos parar?_ , perguntou-me a voz em minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos apoiando as costas na parede, tentando buscar algumas respostas dentro de mim, apesar de saber que eu mesmo não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo.

Nenhum de nós tinha.

Passei aquela noite em claro, revisando mais uma vez as anotações de Erwin e Hange, recitando cada palavra à medida que lia, de tão familiar que já estava com elas. Algumas coisas ali também não faziam sentido, mas imaginei que o momento também não fosse o mais propício para escrever qualquer coisa. Um dos soldados que participara da operação fizera um desenho do monstro e era assustadora a forma com que o titã se projetava por cima da casa quebrada, o torso e cabeça gigantes, porém braços e pernas tão finos que não sustentavam seu peso. _Que merda era aquela?_

Minhas pernas e costas estavam rígidas quando me estiquei na cadeira. Eu podia jurar que meu corpo já tinha o formato da estrutura de madeira que me acomodara por toda a noite. Tratei meu joelho e tomei uns comprimidos, meu estômago vazio protestando quando os remédios chegaram junto com a água. Eu precisava urgentemente me alimentar – não havia comido nada desde o almoço com Eren no dia anterior, e isso já fazia muito tempo.

Troquei-me rapidamente, vestindo a jaqueta marrom da Exploração e ajeitando o lenço em seu lugar, puxando-o um pouco mais para cima, sentindo o perfume sutil de Eren me invadir. Eu já sentia falta do garoto e daquela risada que ele me dera antes de eu colocá-lo para dentro do dormitório. Uma saudade dolorida se abateu em meu peito, subindo pelos meus braços até a minha boca, pedindo por Eren de volta ao meu lado. Eu odiava sair do quartel se sair do quartel significaria sempre manter essa distância estúpida entre nós.

Prendi o DMT na cintura, apertando-o com força e saí de encontro aos soldados da Tropa de Exploração e um pequeno grupo da Guarnição que nos guiaria até a muralha Rose. Iríamos percorrer o perímetro da parede gigante e prestar algum suporte para os companheiros de militarismo. Querendo ou não, nossa tropa _tinha_ mais experiência com os titãs, táticas e até mesmo formas de desviar do caminho dos monstros. Foram necessárias três carroças grandes para que todos os soldados de ambas as tropas se acomodassem, e Erwin, Hange, general Pixis e eu prosseguimos a cavalo, ao lado dos veículos.

Diversas vezes meu olhar cruzou o de Eren e, reunindo toda força que tinha dentro de mim, me limitei a cumprimentá-lo secamente com um bom dia, esperando que meus olhos falassem todo o resto por si só. Quando vi um sorriso rápido escapar de seus lábios no momento em que o garoto me respondera com um aceno de cabeça, entendi que havia compreendido meu recado.

– Capitão Levi – ele falou, abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida, mordendo o lábio inferior.

 _Moleque idiota_ , pensei. Estava fazendo aquilo de pura provocação, eu tinha certeza. Suspirei, mantendo os olhos à frente e evitando qualquer tipo de contato com ele até chegarmos ao pé da muralha, lançarmos os equipamentos para cima e subirmos naquele grande amontoado de concreto. A vista ali de cima era fantástica. Eu nunca me cansaria de olhar o horizonte se estender eternamente, como se não tivesse fim, lembrando-me da primeira vez em que estive ali com Isabel e Farlan, e o som da voz estridente da garota.

– Quem diria que pessoas do subsolo, que nunca nem haviam visto a luz do sol, estariam no topo da muralha? – perguntei para mim mesmo, repetindo as palavras da minha irmãzinha.

Céus, como eles faziam falta. Fechei os olhos e deixei um pouco de vento jogar minhas roupas para os lados. Ao meu lado, Eren cochichou de forma que só eu poderia escutar.

– Está se lembrando deles?

Concordei com a cabeça. Virei-me para ele e o vi de olhos fechados, igual eu estivera instantes atrás. Voltei a olhar para o horizonte, os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

– Também me lembro de Armim – Jaeger falou. – Ele gostava de subir aqui. Sempre fugia do treinamento para ver o sol nascer de cima da muralha. – O garoto fez uma pausa, limpando a garganta. – Era a única vez que fazia algo errado. Sinto a falta do meu melhor amigo.

– Eu também, Eren – falei.

– Queria poder contar a ele sobre nós – o moleque ainda cochichava. – Queria dizer a ele o quanto estou bem ao seu lado, Levi.

Coloquei a mão entre nós quando percebi que Eren se inclinava para mim, e aquele gesto me doeu por completo. Afastá-lo de mim era como arrancar um pedaço do meu corpo e jogá-lo aos titãs. Mas eu não podia deixar acontecer nada ali, não sob os olhos de tantos desconhecidos. A última coisa que minha tropa e eu precisávamos era de algum problema relacionado a mim e Eren. Erwin tinha razão.

– Aqui não, Jaeger – falei, permitindo que meus dedos roçassem em seu braço levemente.

Ele assentiu, mesmo com que tivesse assumido uma expressão carrancuda.

– Com a sua licença, capitão – o garoto bateu continência e virou-se para sair. Havia um _quê_ de infantilidade no que ele falava e no modo com que saía de perto de mim.

– Não faça isso, Eren – falei alto o suficiente para que me escutasse enquanto se afastava. – Eu posso querer te aplicar um corretivo.

E, com toda a cara de pau do mundo, o moleque virou-se para mim, erguendo as sobrancelhas em descaso e deboche, sacudindo os ombros para cima e para baixo e voltando a me dar as costas, caminhando em direção a Jean, que acabara de subir a muralha. Meu rosto queimou de raiva.

– Está tudo bem, capitão? – perguntou o general Pixis se aproximando de mim.

Lancei-lhe meu pior olhar.

– Sim.

– Por que todo esse rubor? – sua voz tinha um tom sugestivo altamente irritante.

– O sol, velho – respondi, deixando-o de queixo caído para trás pela minha falta de educação quando me dirigi ao tenente da Tropa de Guarnição para demonstrar algumas anotações sobre os titãs junto com Erwin e Hange.

Minha cabeça fervilhava enquanto pensava no que faria com Eren quando voltássemos para que ele aprendesse a não se comportar daquela forma comigo.


	16. 14 Casa para a qual voltar

Olá, meus queridos, bom dia!

Eu havia me programado para postar este capítulo somente no domingo, quando eu voltaria de viagem, mas, segue hoje para vocês. Infelizmente, porém, é por um motivo muito, muito triste. Cheguei no serviço e uma colega de trabalho me contou que seu melhor amigo foi espancado e deixado pra morrer essa noite pelo simples fato de que ele era gay. O rapaz morreu na rua, sozinho, vítima de uma violência estúpida de pessoas que não entendem que vieram para essa vida para evoluir, corrigir os erros do passado e acabaram por destruir mais ainda a si mesmos e levaram consigo a vida de uma pessoa que só fazia o bem. Até quando isso vai durar, gente? Isso é ridículo, é inaceitável, como podem existir pessoas assim?

Eu não o conhecia, mas eu consigo sentir toda a dor da minha colega e da família desse moço. Poderia ter acontecido comigo, ou com a minha namorada, ou a minha mãe, ou até mesmo com os meus amigos. É muita dor, é muito pesar, é muita revolta.

E, por isso, eu dedico esse capítulo de hoje a ele e à todas as vítimas de qualquer tipo de violência; à todas as pessoas que foram agredidas e mortas apenas por serem quem elas nasceram para ser - felizes. Apesar de ser somente uma fanfic, que comecei a escrever por amor apenas, fica aqui a minha forma de protesto fazendo o que eu mais sinto prazer: escrever sobre o amor, independente da forma em que ele se manifesta.

Por favor, mandem suas melhores energias e orações pra família dele. A perda não é uma coisa fácil, ainda mais quando vem tão carregada de ódio e injustiça.

Obrigada.

* * *

As coisas andavam tranquilas até demais nos últimos dias. Erwin e Hange continuavam em Trost, estudando os titãs que apareceram no interior, junto com alguns dos soldados do 104º, incluindo Ackerman, que fora destacada para ficar no meu lugar. De início, a garota relutara um pouco por ter de separar-se de Eren, mas depois, ao entender a situação e a autoridade que lhe estava sendo conferida, pude notar que sua postura mudara e eu podia me ver nela, uma capitã nata que era. _Essa é a pessoa que ficará em meu lugar_ , pensei, apesar de ainda não simpatizarmos muito um com o outro ainda. Mas eu estava tentando, que ficasse claro. Antes de partirmos, reuni-me com ela e o comandante, passando-lhe instruções de comando e no final, eu até mesmo apertei sua mão.

Vi a aprovação de Eren quando saí da sala, e todo aquele sorriso fez o esforço valer à pena. A cada dia que se passava, o garoto parecia ainda mais radiante, o sol e o calor saindo por todos seus poros, iluminando onde quer que estivesse. E aquela sensação novamente me inundava, um sentimento de lar, conforto e uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo, deixar meus dedos correrem até os seus cabelos e beijá-lo com o se não houvesse amanhã.

O moleque segurava minha mala na mão esquerda e tinha uma mochila jogada sobre o ombro direito, e esperava-me para voltarmos para o quartel juntos. O carro já estava carregado com os pertences dos demais soldados e nossos cavalos já estavam arrumados para nos conduzir de volta. Ele abraçou Mikasa rapidamente quando a irmã passou por ele e voltou-se em minha direção, entregando-me a mala de couro que segurava e agradeci, tentando sorrir de volta para ele. Eu precisava adquirir aquele hábito para poder corresponder-lhe todos aqueles sorrisos à altura.

Montamos nos cavalos e permanecemos em silêncio. Naquele dia em particular, à expectativa de voltar para nossa intimidade, eu me encontrava calado, apreensivo e um pouco nervoso. Estava tudo correndo muito bem e eu sentia medo de que qualquer coisa voltasse a acontecer para estragar o momento. Há dias Eren não passava mal, mas vez ou outra eu conseguia ver um pouco de vermelhidão sob seu nariz e tinha certeza de que ele voltara a sangrar novamente e limpava antes de encontrar-se comigo, sabendo que eu me preocuparia.

O sol queimava nossas nucas e adiantei meu cavalo até o do garoto, puxando seu capuz para cobrir-lhe a cabeça. Um alívio momentâneo correu pelo seu rosto antes de virar-se para mim e lançar-me mais um sorriso.

– Mantenha a cabeça coberta, garoto – resmunguei.

– Obrigado, capitão – ele ajeitou um pouco mais o capuz, prendendo-o firmemente ao pescoço, e apertou o flanco do cavalo, voltando a cavalgar à minha frente, juntando-se a Jean, que voltava para casa conosco.

O ritmo da cavalgada se manteve constante enquanto o dia corria à nossa volta. Vi o moleque conversar acaloradamente com seu amigo, vez ou outra, ambas as vozes se elevando enquanto começavam a discutir, mas Mike se projetava entre eles daquela forma silenciosa e os apartava. Eren sempre me olhava rapidamente quando isso acontecia e encolhia os ombros, a expressão ao mesmo tempo desculpando-se e dizendo "a culpa é dele". E eu me limitava a dar de ombros. Eu não iria me meter na briga dos dois, porque, além de dos dois serem amigos de longa data e aquele comportamento ser normal para eles, havia algo na forma que o corpo de Jaeger quicava levemente sobre o dorso do cavalo que era extremamente… atraente.

 _Céus, Levi_ , disse a voz em minha cabeça. _Você se tornou um velho pervertido!_

Dei de ombros. Não era minha culpa que o garoto fizesse todas aquelas coisas com o corpo e simplesmente provocassem todo tipo de pensamento estranho e pervertido em minha cabeça. E, finalmente, estávamos chegando ao quartel, onde eu poderia matar todas aquelas vontades que ficaram acumuladas nos sete dias de viagem ao distrito na ponta da muralha.

Era o vigésimo sétimo dia do terceiro mês daquele ano, e eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Em três seria o aniversário de Eren e eu ainda não sabia como me portar, o que fazer ou que falar. Erwin geralmente dispensava os soldados aniversariantes e mais um par de colegas para comemorarem na cidade, porém não me dera nenhuma instrução sobre como proceder com Eren. O comandante estava fora, tal como Mikasa que, eu imaginava, seria sua melhor amiga, e Armim havia… morrido. Eu não conseguia imaginar quem Eren levaria para a cidade junto de si, nem se estaria em condições de comemorar qualquer coisa. Em meu coração, eu esperava que ele me chamasse para comemorar consigo, mas o garoto não falara nada nos últimos dias, e eu não poderia deixar meu posto para coisas tão triviais. _Mesmo que fosse Eren._

O garoto ainda completaria dezessete anos, e aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse extremamente velho. À ideia da idade, e da diferença entre a dele e minha, tudo aquilo parecia extremamente errado. Eu poderia ser pai do garoto se quisesse, apesar de saber que a chance de eu ter um filho não era nada além de absurda. Ainda mais um filho daquela idade. _Por que você está pensando em filhos, Levi?_ , perguntou-me a voz dentro de minha mente. _Eren não é seu filho._

 _Eu sei…_ Foi tudo que consegui rebater. A quem eu estava tentando enganar, afinal? Logo o garoto seria maior de idade e talvez pudesse sentir vontade de explorar o mundo, mesmo dentro das muralhas, e ele não gostaria de um velho inválido atrás dele, ainda mais um velho como eu, de pernas fodidas e um espírito mais calejado do que qualquer ancião. Suspirei. O que ele vira em mim para corresponder aos meus sentimentos?

Voltei a suspirar. Do lado direito da formação, alguns metros à frente, enxerguei um atalho que Farlan e eu montamos anos antes, para fugirmos um pouco de toda a pressão da tropa de exploração, e pedi licença a Mike, instruindo-o a continuar até o quartel que eu o alcançaria em pouco tempo. Talvez um pouco de retiro me fizesse bem, ajudasse a clarear meus pensamentos. Virei as rédeas de Justine e entramos no caminho onde a grama já estava grande além da conta, e alguns arbustos tampavam o caminho; eu conhecia aquele caminho bem demais, entretanto, e aquilo não era lá um grande problema.

Algumas borboletas voaram à nossa volta, e vi a égua divertir-se tentando abocanhar algumas. Era um bom animal, Justine. Estava comigo desde a minha primeira vez fora das muralhas e se tornara leal como eu nunca imaginei que um cavalo pudesse ser. E também era velha de guerra, como eu. Talvez fosse por isso que nos entendêssemos tanto. Acariciei seu dorso e desmontei quando encontramos a velha cabana de madeira que construímos, agora completamente coberta de trepadeiras. Amarrei suas rédeas na cerca e tirei um pouco de água do poço, colocando à sua frente.

Pisei com cuidado em alguns galhos, produzindo o único som audível naquele local tão embrenhado na floresta, onde nem os pássaros se faziam ouvir. Só de pisar ali eu já podia sentir aquela tranquilidade quase material que me invadia, o cheiro das folhas amassadas e a brisa limpa, sem o cheiro da cidade e nem do quartel. Mas estava tão… sujo.

Calcei minhas luvas e empurrei a porta com cuidado. Ainda estava fechada. _Ótimo._ Pelo menos ninguém descobrira o nosso esconderijo e aquilo me fez respirar dez vezes mais aliviado. Tateei meus bolsos atrás da chave que andava sempre comigo e a enfiei na fechadura enferrujada, girando duas vezes para a esquerda e uma para a direita, abrindo a porta com um _click_ surdo. A empurrei com o pé, e uma onda de poeira em espirais me recebeu. Cobri o nariz e a boca com a capa e entrei.

Os móveis ainda estavam todos cobertos com o lençol branco que Isabel jogara por cima deles, dizendo que aquilo iria prevenir da sujeira e que eu não precisaria limpar tudo de novo quando voltássemos da missão. _Mas nunca voltamos, não é?,_ pensei. Puxei um por um dos tecidos, revelando uma mesa simples com três cadeiras de madeira, um sofá velho, vermelho, e os quadros que trouxemos dos furtos do subterrâneo. Era tudo tão nostálgico que parecia se mostrar para mim como em um teatro, e eu fosse o espectador de toda aquela cena mórbida.

Abri as janelas, um pouco de ar entrando e trazendo luz natural para dentro da pequena sala. A luz do sol invadiu a privacidade que aquele lugar deveria me trazer, mas não me incomodou de todo. Toda a cabana pareceu agradecer-me por aquele momento de luz a qual foi privada por todos os anos em que não estive ali. Caminhei até o quarto, minhas botas deixando pegadas no piso cheio de poeira, seguindo-me como as lembranças, e encontrei as três camas que havíamos roubado do quartel. A cama de Isabel ainda estava feita, com um caderno de anotações sobre o travesseiro, um lápis gasto dentro dele, e o tomei nas mãos. Não havia nada de mais ali, apenas algumas coisas aleatórias que ela escrevia antes de deitar, como o quanto a comida era boa, porém não tão boa quanto a de Farlan.

Sorri. A única coisa que eu não sabia fazer era cozinhar, e Magnolia fazia questão de me lembrar do quanto aquilo poderia me trazer problemas ao procurar uma esposa. _Eu não queria uma esposa naquela época_ , me recordei. _Nem agora. Queria apenas Eren._ Isabel o aprovaria, com certeza, depois de me dizer o quanto ele era bonito e forçar uma amizade com o garoto até que ele a aceitasse. Farlan, por outro lado, iria continuar me dizendo quanto ele era novo para mim, mas que se eu estava feliz, a idade pouco importaria.

Eu estava feliz? _Talvez_ , disse-me a voz, que cada vez mais parecia a de Isabel. Talvez só um pouco, o pouco que dizia respeito ao moleque. Sentei-me sobre a cama que costumava ser minha depois de retirar o lençol dela e aspirei o cheiro que vinha das lembranças. _Eren gostaria daqui_ , pensei. Era calmo e seguro, longe da agitação que nos cercava, longe dos treinos e da pressão de ter poderes de titã, ou ser considerado o maior soldado da humanidade.

Uma risadinha escapou de meus lábios. Quão irônica era aquela situação na qual meti o garoto e a mim? Ele era considerado a última esperança dos seres humanos de descobrir o porquê de toda aquela palhaçada de muralhas e titãs, e eu era o soldado mais forte da humanidade apenas por ter habilidades um pouco maiores que os outros. E agora estávamos juntos, formando uma dupla que deveria superar todas as expectativas, mas ainda assim eu me sentia como um adolescente amedrontado quando se tratava dele, e meu coração palpitava sempre que as imagens do seu corpo e do seu sorriso piscavam em minhas retinas.

Estiquei as pernas e, pela primeira vez, meu joelho não doera. _Já é algum avanço, Levi_ , falou Isabel dentro de minha cabeça. Debrucei-me com o cotovelo sobre os joelhos e apoiei o rosto nas mãos. Eu precisava ir embora, precisava voltar ao quartel para colocar ordem na chegada dos soldados, porém o peso da saudade era grande demais para que eu me levantasse a abandonasse novamente os meus companheiros. Eu os havia abandonado uma vez quando parti atrás de Erwin e os deixei à mercê da morte, e uma segunda vez quando deixei para trás a única recordação material que tinha de suas vidas quando dei as costas à nossa cabana. A ideia de fazê-lo novamente me esmagou o peito, e por um instante o ar escapou dos meus pulmões.

Quando saí, puxando a porta atrás de mim e trancando-a novamente, senti que deixei um pedaço de mim sentado naquela cama, esperando que eu voltasse para buscá-lo. Montei em Justine e, antes de apertar seu costado, acenei para a pequena casa de madeira, prometendo a mim mesmo que voltaria para limpá-la e que traria Eren ali.

Cheguei ao quartel recebido pelo cheiro que saía do refeitório. Eram especiarias e ervas, e uma fumaça cinza saía da chaminé, indicando que alguém assava algo. Meu estômago roncou em protesto à fome e, enquanto entregava o cavalo ao responsável pelos estábulos naquele dia, encaminhei-me direto para lá. Servi-me de um pouco de comida e encontrei Eren sentado junto de seus companheiros e alguns soldados veteranos. Sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da sua e fui recebido com outro sorriso.

– Você demorou – sussurrou ele antes de dar mais uma garfada. – Fiquei preocupado.

– Precisei fazer uma coisa antes de voltar – respondi, mantendo os olhos firmes no assado de legumes à minha frente.

– Hm – respondeu Eren, abaixando sua mão até embaixo da mesa e deixando-a sobre minha perna.

Senti o rosto esquentar, mas não falei mais nada. Terminamos a refeição e os soldados fizeram as filas no pátio, Mike e eu à frente deles, sobre uma pequena elevação que Erwin sempre usava para dar ordens. Repassei mentalmente tudo o que o comandante havia me dito antes de partir com Hange e selecionei o que deveria dizer a eles. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito e esperei que parassem de falar. Mike, ao meu lado – fazendo-me sentir um anão, tão grande que era o homem – pigarreou audivelmente e o som finalmente cessou.

– Então – comecei –, parabéns pelo comportamento de vocês na cidade. O comandante e eu decidimos dar a vocês dois dias de descanso. – Houve uma comoção geral. – Ainda não terminei de falar. – Os repreendi e um silêncio constrangido se abateu sobre os soldados. – Os que quiserem partir para suas cidades, favor anotarem os nomes nesta lista e podem partir. Devem estar de volta até o vigésimo novo dia.

Mais uma onda de murmúrios correu as fileiras enquanto eu levantava a folha em minha mão.

– Os atrasados terão o prazer de limpar os estábulos, cozinha e o pátio dos titãs por uma semana. – Prendi a folha com um prego no quadro de madeira que estava atrás de mim. – Estamos entendidos?

Ouvi o barulho dos choques de suas mãos batendo continência e um coro de _"sim, capitão"_. Dei um passo para o lado e vi diversos homens e mulheres caminhando para a folha, anotando seus nomes e o local para onde iam, adiantando-se rapidamente para os alojamentos, saindo logo em seguida com as mãos cheias de bolsas e as capas presas ao pescoço. Aquele local ficaria silencioso por um tempo. Virei-me para Mike.

– Você também pode ir, grandão – falei. – Pelo visto não teremos muito trabalho por aqui.

Mas ele limitou-se a negar com a cabeça. Dei de ombros.

– Você é quem sabe.

Voltei para as fileiras, onde alguns poucos soldados mantinham-se em posição. Entre eles, Eren ainda continuava com o punho dobrado sobre o peito, olhando para a folha com aqueles olhos grandes enevoados com uma tristeza que eu não conseguia identificar. Acenei com a mão para que os outros saíssem, mas ordenei que Eren ficasse, chamando-o com dois dedos.

– O que foi, Jaeger? – perguntei, segurando em seu braço e conduzindo-o em direção ao prédio. Ele caminhava a passos lentos, os olhos vazios e a boca repuxada levemente num sorriso triste.

– Eu não tenho para onde ir, sabe? – ele falou. – Esta é a minha cidade, a minha _casa_. Mas eu gostaria de ter algum lugar para ir.

Assenti, passando meus braços pela sua cintura no momento em que cruzamos o portal do quartel. Encostei o corpo do garoto na parte, e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos por um instante, tentando decifrar o que mais poderia estar afligindo aqueles olhos tão verdes. Ele suspirou, sustentando aquele sorriso falso. Apertei suas bochechas.

– Não minta para mim com esse sorrisinho – falei. – Há mais alguma coisa?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Tomei a tomar sua mão e o arrastei para meu quarto. Entramos e tranquei a porta atrás de mim, empurrando-o em direção à cama. O garoto se deixou cair sem esforço nem resistência, e não falei nada enquanto eu tirava sua jaqueta e as correias do DMT presas às suas pernas e cintura, e também não disse nada quando arranquei suas botas e sua camisa. Ele apenas me olhava, com os olhos tão vazios que não os reconheci. Tirei minha própria camisa e botas, deitando-me ao seu lado e o abracei, seu corpo encostando-se ao meu sem roupas no caminho.

Eu havia lido em algum lugar que o contato humano, sem restrições, era a melhor cura para os males da alma. Talvez era daquilo que o garoto precisava.

– Levi… – ele começou, e ouvi sua voz embargar-se.

– Não chore, Eren – o interrompi. – Eu vou te dar uma casa para a qual voltar. Eu prometo.

– Você promete muitas coisas – ele fungou.

– Eu _cumpro_ muitas coisas, garoto.

Vi sua cabeça descer e subir, em concordância. Depositei um beijo em seu pescoço e voltei a acomodar seu corpo esguio em meus braços. Ouvi sua respiração pesar e, então, tive uma ideia. Sacudi seus ombros e virei seu corpo para mim, vendo aqueles olhos protestarem à privação de sono que eu estava causando. Beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– O que foi, Levi? – ele perguntou.

– Eu vou te dar uma casa – falei.

– Sim, você já me disse…

– Agora. – Respondi, passando os dedos pelos seus lábios abertos em um bocejo. – Venha.

– O que?

Saltei da cama antes de responder. Coloquei as botas de qualquer forma e voltei a vestir minha camisa, jogando os pertences do garoto em sua direção. Eren me olhava atônito, tão confuso quanto eu poderia esperar que estivesse, mas não hesitou em vestir-se quando pegou a blusa. Segurei sua mão e o arrastei para o depósito de material de limpeza, pegando alguns panos e alvejantes, jogando-os todos nos braços de Eren.

– Levi, o que você está fazendo?

– Shh, estou pensando – respondi. Peguei um espanador e algumas vassouras, colocando-os sob o braço. – Me acompanhe, garoto.

Amarrei todos aqueles suprimentos em uma bolsa e a prendi em Justine. Ordenei que Eren fosse até a cozinha e pegasse alguns pães e frutas, pois não voltaríamos ali tão cedo. O apressei quando me respondeu apenas com um olhar intrigado, e, então, ele foi. Enquanto o esperava voltar, encontrei Mike parado, dobrando a lista e a guardando dentro do bolso.

– Zacharius! Coloque, por favor, o nome de Jaeger e o meu na lista. – Fui recebido por mais um olhar intrigado. _As pessoas ali só tinham aquela expressão?_ – Vou levá-lo para… hm… um treinamento no campo. Voltaremos no trigésimo dia, pela manhã. – Estiquei o braço e toquei seu ombro. – Conto com você para cuidar do quartel, uma vez que você ficará por aqui mesmo.

O líder de esquadrão assentiu para mim.

Montei em Justine, segurando o cavalo de Eren pelas rédeas e o esperei voltar da cozinha. Ele montou em Apolo e partimos em direção à saída do quartel.

– Capitão, onde estamos indo?

– Você verá, Eren – respondi, procurando com os olhos a entrada agora à nossa esquerda. Quando a encontrei, guiei Justine até lá, acenando para Eren me seguir.

E ele veio ainda confuso, embrenhando-se nos arbustos e tendo alguma dificuldade em desvencilhar as roupas que ficaram agarradas nos galhos das árvores. Precisei voltar até onde estava para ajudá-lo. O garoto conseguia ser tão tolo as vezes que eu simplesmente sentia vontade de dar-lhe alguns sopapos até que se tornasse pelo menos um pouco esperto. Mas todo o rubor que invadia seu rosto quando eu o ajudava fazia aqueles pensamentos sumirem rapidamente. Era adorável ver seu rosto corado e os olhos baixos enquanto ele me agradecia com meias palavras envergonhadas.

– Tome cuidado, garoto – falei, segurando as rédeas de Apolo com uma mão, puxando-o. – Mantenha-se abaixado se não conseguir desviar dos galhos.

– Ok – ele me respondeu, o rosto ainda baixo, tão vermelho quanto possível.

Chegamos à cabana, e fiz o mesmo que fizera naquele mesmo dia mais cedo; saltei de Justine e a prendi, acariciando seu pescoço. Dei uma mão para Eren quanto ele desmontava, mas fui repelido com um _"consigo descer sozinho"_. Dei de ombros e prendi seu cavalo ao lado de Justine. Joguei a bolsa de materiais sobre os ombros e aguardei até que o moleque acomodasse a comida nas mãos.

– Venha, Eren – chamei. – Temos trabalho a fazer.

– O que é esse lugar?

– Você verá.

Enfiei a chave na fechadura novamente, duas vezes para a esquerda, uma para direita e, então, empurrei Eren para dentro, esperando sua reação. A confusão ainda persistiu por alguns instantes e então ele entendera. _Finalmente._

– Essa casa… é sua? – ele perguntou, deixando a bolsa de alimentos sobre a mesa.

– De certa forma, sim. Era de Isabel e Farlan, também. Vínhamos aqui quando não queríamos mais ficar no quartel. – Falei, imitando o gesto de colocar a bolsa sobre a mesa. Tomei sua mão entre as minhas e o puxando para meus braços. – Agora é sua, Eren. Pelo seu aniversário. Para você ter um lugar para voltar.

Seu rosto parecia a ponto de explodir.

– Eu não posso aceitar uma… uma casa, Levi – ele falou. – Você poderia me dar um cartão. Como você sabia?

– Eu li sua ficha, garoto – falei, dando-lhe uma pancada leve na testa do moleque.

– Mas ainda faltam três dias…

– É tempo mais que suficiente para colocarmos este lugar em ordem – interrompi. – Vamos logo, pegue uma vassoura.

Eren ainda ficou parado um tempo antes de pegar uma vassoura e começar a varrer aleatoriamente. Ele parecia tão desconcertado quanto adorável, e eu não sabia o que fazer além de olhá-lo sem graça. Peguei um dos lenços dentro do saco e prendi em seu rosto, levantando-o antes só para beijar-lhe rapidamente. Abrimos as janelas juntos e mostrei a ele como a limpeza deveria ser feita e passamos o resto da tarde em silêncio, o único som vindo das vassouras no chão e os móveis sendo levantados e abaixados novamente. Vez ou outra nossos olhares se cruzavam e eu tinha certeza que o garoto lançava para mim aqueles sorrisos sem graça por baixo do pano. _Idiota_ , pensei. Eu não podia ver sua boca, apesar de seus olhos transmitirem qualquer reação que pudesse ter.

– Levi – chamou ele, quando a tarde começava a cair. – Olhe o que eu encontrei.

Jaeger estava parado de frente para um armário perto da cozinha pequena que Farlan havia improvisado quando montamos a cabana. O garoto havia aberto uma portinha de vidro, segurando uma fotografia velha, empoeirada, e a limpava com as mãos. Aproximei-me e tomei o papel de sua mão, uma repentina nostalgia invadindo-me enquanto eu via as três pessoas desenhadas no papel, duas sorrindo e uma delas, eu, completamente soturno. _Aquela era a minha aparência sempre?_

– Essa é Isabel – apontei para a menina ao meu lado esquerdo, pendurada em meu ombro. – Ela tinha um pouco mais de idade que você quando se foi. – E esse aqui – apontei para o rapaz alto e loiro, um sorriso gigante estampado na feição resoluta – é Farlan. Meu primeiro amigo.

Dobrei a foto e a coloquei dentro do bolso, mas Eren rapidamente a furtou de mim.

– Não faça isso. Vou arrumar um lugar para ela.

Dei de ombros, agradecido pelos meus olhos não serem tão expressivos quanto os dele. Qualquer lembrança daqueles dois cabeças-ocas transformavam-me novamente naquela criança do subterrâneo, amedrontada e abandonada.

– Vamos parar por hoje – falei, virando-me de costas e retirando o lenço do rosto.

Eren me ajudo a guardar as vassouras e os panos, e sentamo-nos no sofá, exaustos. Meus dedos procuraram os seus e os entrelaçaram enquanto eu jogava a cabeça para trás, aspirando toda a limpeza do cômodo. Faltava apenas o quarto e o banheiro pequeno, mas aquilo ficaria para o dia seguinte. Eu estava cansado, física e emocionalmente, e – nunca pensei que diria estas palavras – não queria mais limpar nada. Um vento frio, carregado de cheiro de floresta entrou pela janela, misturando-se ao cheiro de alvejantes e roupas limpas, e o garoto se encolheu, colocando os pés em cima do estofado. Envolvi seus ombros e deixei sua cabeça descansar em meus ombros.

– Eu te amo, Eren – falei quando achei que ele já havia adormecido.

– Eu também te amo, meu capitão – ele falou, me surpreendendo por ainda estar acordado. – Obrigado por me apresentar a sua casa.

Acariciei seus cabelos empoeirados e o virei para mim, deitando-me no sofá e trazendo seu corpo para cima do meu.

– É a sua casa, garoto – falei, segurando seu rosto e vendo quando começava a ruborizar outra vez.

– Não… – ele começou, e seu rosto de inclinou em direção ao meu, beijando-me suavemente. – É a _nossa_ casa.

Assenti, descendo as mãos até suas costas e o apertando contra mim, arrebatando seus lábios no beijo ávido que ansiei em lhe dar desde que voltamos da cidade.

–––

No dia seguinte, quando acordei todo torto e dolorido por ter dormido no sofá, um cheiro forte de café e pães torrados vinha da cozinha. Esfreguei os olhos e encontrei Eren vestido com os panos sobre o rosto e cabelos, a vassoura nas mãos, varrendo o quarto. Uma pilha de lençóis brancos se acumulava ao lado da porta. O garoto espirrava violentamente, mas em momento algum hesitou. Fiquei um pouco mais deitado, apesar da dor nas costas, apenas para ver seu esforço.

Uma vez, há alguns anos atrás, eu escutara a expressão _garoto de ouro_ , mas nunca achei que alguém pudesse ser realmente de _ouro_ , mesmo que tivesse uma boa personalidade. Mas aí existia Eren. O garoto era tão quebrado e danificado quanto eu, se não mais, e ainda assim conseguia fazer coisas pequenas como um café ou varrer um quarto – ainda que precisasse muito melhorar suas habilidades com a vassoura – parecerem tão significantes. Estiquei-me, bocejando, e me levantei.

Cada vértebra da minha coluna protestava e se estalava enquanto eu levantava os braços, apertando os olhos, tentando despertar totalmente. Senti aqueles braços compridos envolverem a minha cintura e, quando voltei a olhar, vi o rosto de Eren a milímetros do meu, o lenço abaixado no queixo. Ele me beijou e puxou minha mão até a mesa, onde me empurrou uma caneca com o café.

– Bom dia, Levi – ele falou, apoiando o queixo na mão.

– Bom dia – respondi, bebendo o café e dando uma mordida no pão. Estava um pouco frio, mas aquilo não me incomodou. Estava _delicioso_.

– Eu já terminei de limpar lá dentro, e o banheiro também – ele disse, passando a mão pela testa suada. – Podemos tomar um banho agora.

Ele piscou. Ok, agora eu estava um pouco sem graça.

Terminei de comer rapidamente e, quando me dei por mim, Eren despia-me rapidamente, as mãos grandes passando pelo meu corpo, enquanto me beijava sem pudor e empurrava meu corpo em direção ao cubículo do chuveiro, um cheiro tão forte de alvejante que meu nariz ardeu. Ele abriu o registro e entrou debaixo da água comigo, esfregando minha cabeça e minhas costas. Eu não tinha tempo de reagir, o garoto era rápido demais, _ágil_ demais. Eu logo estava coberto de sabão, da cabeça aos pés, e ele brincava com a espuma em meus cabelos, enquanto eu somente o olhava, tentando descobrir se estava ou não acordado de verdade.

Aquele moleque era estranhamente fascinante de se olhar. Segurei em sua cintura e o ergui do chão, batendo suas costas na parede e encaixando suas pernas na minha cintura, deixando a água cair entre nós, lavando cada beijo que eu dava em seu pescoço e seu peito. Meus dedos deslizavam pelas suas costas e pelos lados de seu corpo, e Eren segurou-se em meu pescoço, os braços cruzados atrás de mim, apertando seu corpo contra o meu. Eu queria possuí-lo ali mesmo, sob aquela água e matar todas as vontades que eu vinha reprimindo todo aquele tempo.

Mas… não. Eu não podia fazê-lo daquela forma, não ali, dentro daquele banheiro tão pequeno que não era digno do porte de Eren. Não era certo com o meu garoto privá-lo de todo o conforto que eu queria dar quando tivesse seu corpo.

– Eren… aqui não. – Sussurrei ofegante. – Vamos para a cama.

O moleque fez um bico e me senti compelido a mordê-lo com força, mas algo dentro de mim me freou, um pensamento ridículo de que ele poderia se transformar em titã ali mesmo passando pela minha cabeça. Desliguei o chuveiro e, ainda o carregando, o levei até o lado de fora do box, colocando-o no chão e jogando-lhe uma toalha para que se secasse. Observei cada gota que a toalha tirava de seu corpo, a forma com que caíam pelas suas costas em direção ao seu quadril, os músculos definidos voltando a aparecer depois daquele período de recuperação e a forma com que delineavam as curvas do corpo de Eren. Estiquei a mão e toquei-lhe as costas, e vi seus pelos se eriçarem.

O rosto de Jaeger virou-se em minha direção – os olhos abertos e surpresos. Ele era tão quente… era _casa_ para mim. Eu não precisaria de um local para voltar desde que pudesse voltar para _ele_. Um sorriso fino brincou em seus lábios quando ele enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura e saiu em direção ao quarto. Sequei-me rapidamente, seguindo-o até o cômodo que também já estava limpo – não tão limpo quanto eu gostaria, mas, ainda assim, melhor do que estava antes – e o encontrei sentado em uma das camas. Ele havia juntado duas, uma do lado da outra, fazendo uma grande cama de casal. Seus olhos levantaram-se quando cheguei, e ele sorriu ainda mais abertamente, as mãos tirando sua toalha e jogando-a no chão. Avancei em sua direção, derrubando-o de costas na cama, olhando dentro de seus olhos. Eu poderia me perder ali, naquele momento, naquele local, naquele corpo.

A vida parecia muito mais fácil quando estávamos sozinhos. Parecia… normal.

Segurei suas mãos acima de sua cabeça, forçando meu quadril contra o seu, vendo seu rosto de contorcer, a expressão passando daquele sorriso radiante a um esgar de sufoco, enquanto seus lábios se comprimiam, reprimindo um gemido. O garoto sabia fazer as coisas certas, no momento certo. Arranquei uma das fronhas do travesseiro e amarrei seus pulsos, girando seu corpo de modo que ficasse de costas para mim, e levantei seu quadril, deixando-o de joelhos na cama. Prendi seus pulsos amarrados no encosto da cama e beijei suas costas e todos os lados de seu corpo, apertando-o com força.

– Diga meu nome – ordenei.

– Ah… – ele gemeu.

Desci a mão até seu membro e o toquei. _Céus, por que eu não havia feito isso antes?_ Era tão… _incrível_. Deslizei a mão suavemente para cima e para baixo, escutando todos os sons que saiam de Eren tão naturalmente, sua boca entreaberta, o corpo se levantando em direção ao meu. Eu podia ver seus músculos se retesarem a cada movimento que eu fazia, e aquilo me dava um prazer obscuro, ter aquele calor todo para mim, _por_ mim.

– Peça, Eren – repeti, abaixando a boca até as suas costas e passando a língua pela sua coluna.

– Capitão… – voltou a grunhiu ele, ainda entre dentes, a respiração irregular.

– Vamos, Jaeger…

Meu coração palpitava, e eu podia sentir a ereção tão forte que todo meu corpo estremecia levemente, ansiando por entrar em Eren, sentir seu quadril contra o meu, aquele momento em que nos tornávamos apenas um e aquilo tudo bastava. Intensifiquei os movimentos com a mão em seu membro, e, a cada vez que e descia e subia, o corpo do garoto se mexia ainda mais sob o meu, os braços presos na cama tentando soltar-se desesperadamente. Agarrei seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça até que nossos olhos se encontrassem.

– Você não vai se soltar até que eu permita, moleque.

Ele engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior, assentindo para mim. Quando soltou a boca, passou a língua pelo local onde a havia mordido e deu-me aquele sorriso demoníaco. Desci a cabeça até suas costas e, ainda sem desviar meu olhar do seu, cravei os dentes em sua carne, deixando a marca certa da minha boca naquela pele branca.

– Capitão, por favor… – ele finalmente disse, e fora justamente o que eu precisava.

Soltei sua cabeça, segurei suas nádegas com minhas duas mãos e o penetrei, ouvindo sua voz passar de um gemido baixo a uma exclamação alta, como se ele finalmente libertasse o que quer que ele estivesse prendendo dentro de si. Segurei-o um pouco pela cintura enquanto o via gozar sobre todo o lençol, o corpo ainda estremecendo em minhas mãos, a respiração escapando com intervalos curtos, a boca se mexendo em palavras ininteligíveis. A única que consegui discernir foi meu nome e, como um botão, aquilo despertou dentro de mim o mesmo instinto selvagem que me tomava em todas às vezes que o tinha em minhas mãos.

Avencei contra seu corpo com força, mantendo as mãos firmes em sua cintura, movimentando-o de encontro a mim até o momento em que vi que Jaeger o fazia por conta própria, empurrando-se em direção a mim, pequenos gemidos saindo de sua garganta e misturando-se ao som que provinha dos nossos corpos se chocando até que, mais rápido do que eu esperava, fui invadido por aquele torpor característico do clímax e soltei um único barulho, baixo, e permiti que seu nome escapasse de dentro de mim. Derramei-me dentro de Eren, o corpo inteiro retesado numa mistura de alívio de um pouco de tristeza por já ter acabado.

Desamarrei suas mãos e deitei-me. Ele veio por cima de mim, colando seu corpo no meu, o coração batendo tão apressadamente que eu podia senti-lo junto do meu, como se estivesse dentro de meu peito. Afaguei seus cabelos e beijei sua cabeça repetidas vezes, enquanto buscava forças dentro de mim para falar qualquer coisa, encontrando somente aquele vazio confortante. Uma risada curta se chocou contra meu peito e Eren levantou a cabeça, as bochechas coradas além da conta e os olhos brilhando mesmo sem luz. Suas mãos tocaram meu rosto, e ele afastou os cabelos de minha testa.

– Eu te amo, capitão – ele disse.

Naquele momento, eu sorri. Sorri verdadeira e abertamente, como nunca havia sorrido em toda a minha vida. Como o mundo ainda podia ser tão cruel quando existiam nele pessoas como Eren? Pessoas com aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos, e toda aquela inocência mesclada com um pouco de experiência, que o tornavam tão especial… pessoas que faziam com que seres humanos como eu, que nunca imaginaram encontrar alguém, me sentisse tão verdadeiramente amado. Aquele era o _meu_ Eren. Inteiramente meu.

Jaeger me beijou, roçando o nariz no meu, as pernas encaixadas contra as minhas e voltou a iluminar tudo a nossa volta, como sempre fazia quando sorria. Devolvi-lhe o beijo, só que em maior quantidade e mais rápidos, beijando cada parte do seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus cabelos, passando pelos seus lábios e voltando a cobrir cada centímetro de pele que estava ao meu alcance.

Ele riu outra vez, mas foi tomado de um impulso forte, virou o rosto ligeiramente e espirrou audivelmente, lançando-me um olhar de desculpa por ter estragado o momento. Mas… não havia o que desculpar. Até o seu espirro era tão, mas tão adorável… O som que ele fez ao espirrar, aquele _pshuu_ , o jeito que suas mãos se moveram involuntariamente e seu rosto de contraiu em pequenas rugas, aquilo tudo fez meu coração saltar do peito, e meus braços o envolveram com força, e me vi novamente beijando cada pedaço do seu rosto.

– O que é isso, Levi? – ele perguntou, tentando se desvencilhar de mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia soltar toda aquela graça. – Pare, você está me fazendo cócegas!

O beijei mais um pouco e permiti que nossos olhos se encontrassem mais um pouco antes de descer minhas mãos até sua cintura e flexionar os dedos, apertando seu corpo levemente e realmente fazer cócegas, até que Eren não aguentou mais e explodiu em risadas altas, gostosas, o corpo de contorcendo enquanto eu montava em seu corpo e o fazia rir até que o ar sumiu de seus pulmões e seus braços não tinham mais forças para tentar me afastar. Os olhos verdes do garoto já estavam cheios de lágrimas quando parei, ainda observando enquanto ele as limpava e puxava um pouco de ar para dentro.

– Você é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, garoto – falei, abaixando-me devagar até dar-lhe um beijo rápido. – Você é _incrível_.

Ele corou rapidamente e lançou os braços pelo do meu pescoço, franzindo as sobrancelhas e apertando os olhos, deixando-os cair levemente, no que imaginei ser uma imitação mal sucedida de mim. Eren engrossou a voz e falou:

– Cale-se.

Permiti-me rir daquele momento. Rir, somente, até que eu mesmo sentisse dor nas costelas e finalmente conseguisse reunir algum pouco ar para beijar o meu amado novamente.


	17. 15 Inquérito

**EREN'S POV**

Levi falava dormindo. Era engraçado, até. O capitão sempre franzia as sobrancelhas, mesmo enquanto mergulhado no sono profundo. Sua boca estava sempre entreaberta e vez ou outra ele chamava o meu nome, ou o de Isabel – quando o fazia seu rosto se contorcia em uma expressão de medo e dor e eu me adiantava para abraçá-lo. Como ele podia ser tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil? O soldado mais forte da humanidade tinha o sono mais conturbado que eu já vira e ainda assim, ao acordar, era todo energia e força, sempre tão disposto a fazer as tarefas e conferir mais tarefas a mim e aos outros.

Revirei-me na cama entre seus braços e continuei olhando seu rosto adormecido. Alguns sinais de cansaço e da idade já eram visíveis nas linhas que se formavam quando ele franzia a sobrancelhas, mas aquilo só fazia acentuar toda a beleza que ele tinha. Estiquei a ponta dos dedos e toquei sua face suavemente; eu não queria acordá-lo. Estava tão sereno, apesar de todo o sono agitado, e eu queria apenas me permitir vê-lo mais um pouco.

Tudo ali era surreal. Aquela casa, aquelas camas juntas, nossos corpos colados, a respiração de Levi batendo em meu rosto… o fato de nós _estarmos juntos_. Eu nunca imaginara, em toda a minha vida, que entraria para a tropa de exploração apenas para conhecer o homem que faria toda aquela bagunça de vida se organizar em simplicidades rotineiras como um treino, ou limpar um cômodo ou até mesmo dormir junto. Eu nunca imaginara que sentiria o coração pulsar novamente em meu peito, e nem que um dia diria a alguém que o amava depois que todos me foram tirados. E ali estava eu, deitado entre os braços e um homem com o dobro da minha idade, meu superior, o homem que me surrara e tomara a responsabilidade por mim, pensando o quanto ele era lindo em seu sono e mais lindo ainda quando acordado.

Ao pensamento, fui assomado de um ligeiro medo. O fato de o capitão ser mais velho que eu despertava todo tipo de temor futuro que eu poderia sentir. Logo ele poderia se cansar de mim, de toda a minha idade e inexperiência, poderia se cansar de acompanhar meu crescimento e me trocar por alguém mais velho que eu, com mais bagagem de vida e que pudesse acompanhá-lo à altura. Balancei a cabeça. Dentro de mim, eu queria ter a certeza de que ele não faria isso. Levi era o mais nobre dos homens que eu já conhecera e me envolvera, e tudo nele me inspirava uma confiança absurda, algo como se eu pudesse me lançar penhasco abaixo naquela relação, porque ele estaria lá para me segurar e aparar a minha queda. O capitão era aquela pessoa em que você poderia depositar todas as suas fichas, na qual você poderia acreditar piamente em cada palavra que saía de seus lábios finos, porque eram todas verdadeiras.

E era daí que vinha todo meu medo, em contrapartida da confiança. Se ele era realmente tão bom para mim, o que eu fizera para merecer todo aquele _amor_? Recapitulando tudo o que acontecera desde que ele me levara para a divisão, a única coisa que eu fizera por ele fora salvar sua vida das mãos de um titã. Desde aquela vez, tudo mudara. Levi começara a me tratar mais pessoalmente, conversar comigo. Ele até mesmo me levara uma vez, em seus braços, para meu quarto. Meu rosto corou quando me lembrei. Aquela fora uma noite estranha. Fora ali, naquele momento, que senti aquele gatilho disparar dentro de meu peito e descobri que além de toda a admiração que eu sentia pelo capitão, havia algo, lá no fundo, bem pequeno, que me impulsionava a ficar perto dele, aprender com ele, observar todas as coisas que fazia e tentar fazer igual. Havia algo que ultrapassava o limite que as nossas patentes nos impunha – era intenso, vivo, crescente.

Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela e meu corpo estremeceu. Ainda adormecido, o capitão fechou os braços mais fortemente à minha volta, apertando meu corpo mais um pouco junto ao seu. Temi que acordasse quando balbuciou alguma coisa como _"moleque"_ e bocejou, mas ele logo voltou a ajeitar o queixo de encontro à minha cabeça, acomodando-se ali e voltando a dormir. Ele estava quente. Levi não era quente assim no começo. Ele era frio, totalmente frio. Suas palavras eram falsamente brandas e eu não conseguia decifrar quando estava falando com sentimentos ou não. Acho que todas as feridas de sua vida criaram uma cicatriz muito grande e grossa por cima de quem ele era realmente, e mostrar-se era algo fora de cogitação. Mas acredito que, em minhas tentativas de resgatar aquele homem à superfície, eu finalmente estava tendo algum sucesso. Levi era, finalmente, uma pessoa que se revelava e mostrava seus sentimentos.

Senti o coração inflar-se em meu peito quando pensei nas palavras que ele dissera quando estávamos no memorial, e o que ele fizera quando saímos naquele encontro. Minhas bochechas até mesmo coraram novamente quando me lembrei dos dias anteriores, quando ele me entregara a chave da cabana no meio da floresta, dizendo que era a minha casa. Se eu não podia confiar que aquilo era duradouro, no que mais eu haveria de poder acreditar?

– Ah, Levi… o que eu fiz para que você me trate dessa forma? – perguntei em um sussurro, aproveitando-me de seu sono.

Mas a mão do capitão me apertou por baixo do cobertor, e ele afastou o meu corpo do seu, olhando em meus olhos; os seus carregados daquela preguiça característica de quando acabamos de acordar.

– Você me acordou, moleque – ele respondeu, bocejando novamente.

– Desculpe – tentei sorrir, sabendo que meu rosto estaria corado além da conta. O capitão tinha aquela habilidade de me conferir vergonha em coisas simples, que eu não sabia o porquê estava sentindo; apenas sentia.

Seus lábios alcançaram minha testa e ele me beijou ali rapidamente. Seu nariz roçou em meus cabelos e senti que ele me cheirava, um costuma que vinha adquirindo de uns tempos para cá que era particularmente estranho, mas eu aprenderia a lidar com aquilo. Nossos lábios se tocaram quando ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção, e sua língua entrou em minha boca sem nem pedir permissão, envolvendo-me em um beijo quente, seu gosto invadindo todo meu corpo instantaneamente. Os dedos de Levi haviam pousado em minhas costelas e me seguravam levemente enquanto ele virava meu corpo até que deitei de costas no colchão e ele se projetava acima de mim.

Eu ofegava profundamente quando nossos lábios se separaram. Abri os olhos apenas para encontrar o _meu_ capitão olhando para mim, o corpo totalmente acima do meu, apoiado nos joelhos enquanto as mãos ainda seguravam meu corpo. Havia uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto – ele também estava se habituando a sorrir mais vezes, e me permiti os créditos por isso. Levantei-me em sua direção e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, voltando a trazer seu rosto para o meu e o beijei novamente, sentando-me em seu colo.

Aquilo parecia tão certo para mim… o local, o beijo, nossos corpos tão juntos, a forma com que minhas pernas encaixavam-se na cintura de Levi e como ele me segurava, apertando vez ou outra meu torso, provocando aqueles arrepios involuntários. A única coisa que não pertencia àquele momento eram aquelas calças de flanela, que criavam uma barreira mesmo que pequena entre nós dois. Movi-me lentamente sobre seu quadril, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxando levemente, mas fui parado em poucos instantes.

– Eren… – ele negou com a cabeça. Ainda que o fizesse, entretanto, eu podia sentir a ereção que começava a despontar sob o tecido.

– Vamos lá, Levi – sussurrei, indo até seu pescoço e dando leves mordidas pelo caminho, meu corpo registrando todas as reações do dele. – É meu aniversário…

Ele voltou a negar com a cabeça, me tirando de seu colo com uma facilidade que me fez sentir que pesava menos que um papel. Sentou-me à sua frente e bagunçou meus cabelos.

– Eu sei. Mas precisamos voltar ao quartel – disse Levi, descendo até meu rosto e o segurando entre as duas mãos. – Infelizmente eu ainda sou o capitão.

Adiantei-me novamente para beijá-lo, mas minha boca encontrou sua bochecha no exato momento em que o capitão virou o rosto para desviar de mim. Ele sabia onde aquilo iria acabar e, apesar de demonstrar querer o contrário, se esforçava para me afastar.

– Vamos, moleque – chamou. – Vamos nos arrumar para voltarmos.

Continuei sentado na cama, envolto no cobertor, observando-o tirar a calça e vestir o uniforme. Era uma pena ter que acabar com aquilo. Aqueles três dias na cabana foram os melhores que eu tivera em muito tempo, tão bons quanto eu nunca pensei que voltaria a ter desde que minha vida sofrera aquela reviravolta de desgraças. Arrastei meus pés para fora do colchão e me levantei lentamente, esticando todo meu corpo para cima. Era dolorido voltar para a realidade, mas, de repente, ela me pareceu não ser tão cruel. Eu não estava mais sozinho.

Eu tinha os meus amigos e tinha também ao meu capitão. Aquele homem baixinho, forte e inteligente, carrancudo e com o maior coração de todo o mundo. E quando ele virou o rosto para trás e me lançou aquele meio sorriso de lado, eu tive certeza absoluta de que me amava, e eu também o amava com todas as forças que tinha dentro de meu corpo e meu espírito.

Antes de montarmos em nossos cavalos em direção ao quartel, Levi me puxou para seus braços e me apertou fortemente contra seu peito, cheirando meus cabelos novamente e beijando cada centímetro de meu rosto. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, notei que os seus estavam mais brilhantes naquela manhã, e meu coração deu um salto quando ele falou.

– _Feliz aniversário, Jaeger._

–––

 **LEVI'S POV**

Entramos no prédio do quartel depois de deixarmos os cavalos nas baias do estábulo e devolvermos o material de limpeza que pegamos antes de partir ao seu lugar. Despedi-me de Eren com um rápido selar de lábios e me dirigi até a sala de reunião. Mike me recebera com o semblante apreensivo e me dissera que Erwin e Hange estavam de volta, acompanhados de Pixis, e que precisavam de uma reunião de urgência. Dirigimos-nos para a sala a passos rápidos e em silêncio e um incômodo se instalou na boca de meu estômago. Era claro que algo haveria de ter acontecido. As coisas não podiam simplesmente estar boas daquela forma sem que algo acontecesse.

Atravessamos a porta de madeira escura e encontramos um trio de pessoas abatidas, magras e de olheiras profundas. Erwin estava de pé, encarando a janela tão imóvel quanto uma estátua, Hange havia tirado os óculos, deixando-os sobre a mesa e coçando os olhos. Pixis era o único que aparentava estar calmo, sentado bebericando uma xícara de café. Quando fechamos a porta atrás de nós, os três olharam em nossa direção e Erwin, com o olhar, mandou que nos sentássemos. Puxei uma cadeira e me servi de um pouco de chá também, aguardando. Mike, entretanto, permaneceu de pé, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e os olhos apertados na direção do general da Tropa de Guarnição, desconfiado. Suas narinas se dilatavam e contraíam freneticamente e, pela expressão de seu rosto, eu podia ter certeza de que ele não gostava do homem.

O comandante deu um último suspiro, lançando um olhar de esguela para Zoe, que se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Caminhou até a minha direção e colocou a mão em meus ombros, transmitindo por aquele toque toda a preocupação que sentia, abatendo meu próprio corpo com algo que eu não saberia dizer o que era. O homem tirou um papel de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e o estendeu à minha frente. A primeira coisa que meus olhos identificaram fora o selo real no topo, seguido pelo nome do rei e, logo abaixo, palavras contínuas, que seguiam até o final da folha e davam a entender que ainda prosseguiriam até o outro lado.

Levantei o rosto e encontrei os olhos sobrecarregados de meu melhor amigo.

– O que é isso, Erwin? – Perguntei antes mesmo de ler o conteúdo.

– É uma carta real – respondeu Pixis, adiantando-se. – O rei demanda todos os líderes de esquadrão, comandantes, capitães e tenentes das tropas de Guarnição e Exploração que se apresentem na capital dentro de uma semana.

– Para?

– Averiguação de resultados – falou Hange. Pela primeira vez, sua voz não estava carregada daquela loucura que lhe era característica. Ela parecia cansada, amedrontada. – Querem relatórios sobre o desempenho de Eren.

Assenti.

– Entendo. Mas por que precisam de todos nós? – Apontei para o general. – Por que _eles_ precisam ir também?

– A Polícia Militar teme que estejamos efetuando experimentos secretos dentro de ambos os quartéis – falou Dot. – Para tirá-los do poder.

Uma risada se formou em meu peito e precisei lutar para segurá-la dentro de mim. Aquilo era absurdo. Mal tínhamos tempo para lamentarmos nossos mortos e eles ainda achavam que fazíamos _experimentos_?

– Como? – perguntei, empertigando-me na cadeira. – Isso é ridículo…

– Eu sei que é ridículo, Levi – falou Erwin finalmente, ainda parado ao meu lado. – Mas o tempo que passamos em Trost nos foi muito útil para coletarmos informações e essa caiu de surpresa em nosso colo.

– Vinda de quem?

– Da própria Polícia. Essa carta foi entregue por Nile em pessoa.

Levantei-me, exasperado.

– Mas isso não tem lógica – falei, levantando os braços. – Quem vai ficar com os soldados? E as missões? Estamos sendo solicitados dia sim, dia não, porque algum titã miraculoso brota em um local fechado! Mal temos tempo de recuperar-nos antes de voltarmos à batalha! E agora querem descentralizar o poder dentro da _nossa_ tropa para reuniõezinhas dentro da capital? Isso é uma cilada! Estão nos encurralando como ratos no canto da parede!

– E você acha que eu não sei? – Bradou Erwin. – Você acha que eu não pensei na mesma coisa? Eles estavam apenas esperando uma mínima chance de nos jogar contra a parede, de se infiltrarem em nosso meio e, adivinha só, Levi, eles conseguiram!

– Mas como?

Àquela altura, ambas nossas vozes já haviam se elevado, e eu podia sentir minha garganta começar a arranhar pelos gritos. Erwin e eu estávamos de pé, um de frente para o outro, e nos encarávamos de tal forma que eu sentia as faíscas à nossa volta. Sua boca se contraía em uma linha fina enquanto ele demorava para falar, o peito subindo e levantando violentamente ofegante.

– Hein? – Perguntei novamente. – O que eles conseguiram, Smith?

A mão gigante do comandante se esticou até a mesa e agarrou a carta rudemente, entregando-a em minhas mãos em uma ordem silenciosa de que eu deveria ler o que estava escrito. Comprimi os olhos e os abaixei para o papel que me fora recém entregue e comecei a ler as linhas que se desenhavam por ali. E, à medida que lia, meus olhos se arregalaram e o coração pareceu congelar em meu peito.

– Mas que merda é essa? – Minha voz não passava de um sussurro.

Erwin apenas concordou com a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e, finalmente, sentando-se ao lado de Hange. Permaneci de pé por alguns instantes antes de dobrar a carta e enfiá-la em meu próprio bolso, pisar forte e me dirigir à porta.

– Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Pixis. – Você é o principal culpado disso e…

Virei-me para o velho e lancei-lhe meu pior olhar.

– Você está dentro do _meu_ quartel, velho, e eu vou aonde eu bem entender! – Brandi a mão em sua frente, pronto para acertar-lhe se preciso fosse. Que raiva era aquela dentro de mim? _Acalme-se, Levi_ , disse-me a voz de Isabel em minha cabeça. _Só acalme-se_.

Voltei a me dirigir para a porta, saindo em meio aos protestos de Dot e Erwin, que me chamavam para dentro novamente. Minhas botas produziram um som pesado enquanto pisei em direção ao meu quarto no segundo andar, tão puto da vida que poderia matar qualquer um que cruzasse meu caminho. As palavras da carta dobrada em meu bolso se faziam ler em todo canto que eu virava, impressas nas paredes, no chão, na sombra das tochas.

" _Recebemos os relatórios de nossos policiais em guarda na cidade de Trost, muralha Rose, e nos foi notificado que o atual capitão e líder de esquadrão da Tropa de Exploração, Levi – nome único –, e o então soldado Eren Jaeger, recolhido à divisão em questão, possuem relacionamento interpessoal entre os referidos, o que viola a emenda V da legislação militar regente das tropas e divisões responsáveis pela guarda e regimento das muralhas no que diz respeito às relações extracurriculares."_

Meu sangue pulsava nas têmporas. Aquilo não tinha cabimento. Eren e eu não fizemos nada quando estávamos fora do quartel da tropa de Exploração. Nós apenas fomos a um encontro, e eu nem o tocara naquele dia, nada que fosse lá aquelas coisas. Poderia ter passado simplesmente como o relacionamento comum entre um capitão e seu soldado, ainda mais que o capitão em questão tivesse pegado esse soldado como discípulo. Aquilo _deveria_ ser normal. Erwin havia deixado claro antes de partirmos para a cidade que deveríamos se discretos e Eren e eu havíamos concordado com aquilo.

" _Visto os atuais fatos, faz-se necessária a averiguação dos resultados prometidos pela Tropa de Exploração no que concerne o treinamento do soldado Jaeger e o desenvolvimento de suas 'habilidades de titã', uma vez que ainda não foi apresentado ao rei nenhum relatório a respeito."_

Abri a porta com o pé, provocando um estrondo no corredor vazio e entrei em meu quarto enfurecido finalmente liberando aquele esgar de fúria que reprimi em meu peito por todo o trajeto. Deixei toda a raiva daquela situação se apossar de mim e virei a mesa com as mãos. A besta dentro de mim apossando-se de meu corpo e destruindo tudo à minha volta. Meus olhos pulsavam nas órbitas quando o último parágrafo enquanto eu pisava nas xícaras que haviam caído no chão e as chutava para longe, os cacos se espalhando pela parede, ricocheteando nelas e voltando a cair.

Arranquei o papel do bolso e me larguei sentado na cama enquanto voltava a ler aquelas últimas linhas ridículas e pensando no que eu diria a Eren. Eu realmente estava perdido naquele momento. O garoto não iria querer mais problemas para si, ainda mais com a capital envolvida e aquele seria o fim para nós, eu tinha certeza absoluta. Pensei em Erwin e tudo o que fizera para nos ajudar e ajudar a esconder nosso relacionamento, todo apoio que o comandante nos dera, indo ralo abaixo naquele momento.

" _Solicita-se a presença do dito capitão e seu comandante responsável, juntamente com os demais líderes da Tropa de Exploração, para apresentarem-se ao conselho do rei dentro de sete dias, em razão de responderem ao inquérito por negligência de tarefas, desvio de verbas para atividades fora do quartel que não dizem respeito às pesquisas, coerção de menor, aliciamento de menor, abuso de autoridade e relação ilegal. O descumprimento desta ordem acarretará na prisão dos referidos até o final do inquérito."_

Eu perderia Eren, meu posto, minha liberdade, minha vida.

O que eu faria?

–––

Desci as escadas lentamente. Evitei todos que tentavam me parar para o que quer que fosse e me dirigi até o refeitório. Eu não estava com fome, nem um pouco, mas precisava me alimentar. E também era o aniversário de Eren, de qualquer forma. Ele havia escolhido permanecer no quartel, e eu escutara uma conversa paralela de que Sasha e seus outros amigos do 104º haviam preparado uma refeição para o garoto. Feliz ou não, eu deveria estar lá para ele, afinal era um dia importante e, como uma das últimas coisas que eu poderia fazer para ele, eu tinha que garantir sua felicidade até pelo menos o final da noite.

 _Não pense isso, Levi_ , me repreendeu a voz em minha mente. _Não é o fim do mundo._

Era sim. Eu estava prestes a perder Eren para um problema que eu mesmo causara e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Apenas me afastar para que não o afetasse mais. À chance de ter o garoto tirado da nossa divisão, além de perdermos todo o esforço que fizemos até ali para garantir-lhe o melhor treinamento, e entregá-lo à polícia militar que planejava estudá-lo como um animal, meu corpo inteiro estremeceu. _Céus, nós já não tínhamos problemas o suficiente para lidar?_ Eren poderia ser levado para longe de mim e eu nunca mais o veria.

Entrei no refeitório e encontrei algumas faixas penduradas no teto, as luzes cobertas por vidros coloridos lançando cores vivas nas paredes e um grupo de soldados novos amontoados em uma mesa, conversando animadamente. Havia um bolo no meio da mesa, simples de chocolate com aquelas folhas de hortelã em volta, parecido com a torta que comemos no restaurante. Ao me ver, Eren levantou o braço e acenou, as bochechas coradas e um sorriso que ia de orelha à orelha. Ele me chamou com a mão.

Suspirei, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e, pela primeira vez, não fui recebido com apreensão pelos soldados. Todos abriram passagem para mim, mas sorriam, sem timidez ou medo, e Connie até mesmo puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse ao lado de Eren. Eles continuaram a conversar entre eles enquanto eu me sentia um velho deslocado em meio a toda aquela juventude. E, por mais que a aura ali fosse a mais feliz possível, meu espírito não conseguiu se aquietar. Era como se houvesse um relógio dentro de mim, tiquetaqueando os segundos para que aquilo se acabasse.

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Eren, olhando em meus olhos.

Assenti, forçando um sorrisinho, servindo-me de um pouco do líquido que havia na jarra à nossa frente. O engoli todo de um gole só, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo de pano que encontrei sobre a mesa. Senti a mão de Eren procurar a minha por baixo da mesa e me permiti segurar seus dedos um pouco; estavam quentes e suados, inquietos. O garoto traçava desenhos aleatórios em minha mão, ainda conversando com seus amigos. Eu apenas respondia algo ininteligível vez ou outra, maneando a cabeça e tentando sorrir de volta. Até mesmo Mikasa olhava para mim com simpatia.

Toda aquela comemoração passou em um _flash_ para mim. Vi o bolo ser cortado em meio a uma canção de aniversário, comi um pedaço e me vi servindo Eren de uma garfada direto na boca quando Sasha, em toda sua empolgação, envolveu nossos corpos com uma das faixas que estava no teto. O garoto sorria o tempo inteiro, mas seus olhos não paravam de me esquadrinhar, buscando qualquer indício do que pudesse estar errado. Ele me conhecia e sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. Abaixei a cabeça e deixei o resto do tempo correr até que todos acenassem e subissem para os dormitórios.

Já era madrugada quando nos levantamos da mesa, apenas Eren e eu, e de forma inconsciente, comecei a limpar a bagunça que havia sido deixada. Eu retirava os copos sujos quando a mão do garoto se fechou em meu pulso. Parei o que estava fazendo na metade e olhei em seu rosto. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e sua expressão pedia em silêncio para que eu falasse com ele, que contasse o que estava acontecendo. Suspirei e dei de ombros, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ele. Senti-o puxando-me de volta para a mesa e sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Levi, o que há? – Ele perguntou, retirando de si alguns enfeites que os amigos colocaram durante a noite.

Dei de ombros. O que eu diria? Eu poderia contar a ele toda a verdade, contar-lhe sobre a carta e sobre o inquérito, sobre meus medos e tudo o mais, ou então poderia apenas terminar ali aquele relacionamento, evitando mais problemas para ele, mais dores de cabeça e apenas guardando a verdade para mim e os outros. Não havia por que envolver o moleque naquilo tudo se eu simplesmente poderia resguardá-lo. O pensamento de me destacar para a divisão da tropa de Exploração que vivia do outro lado da muralha Rose passou pela minha cabeça, e aquilo pareceu o certo a se fazer. Assim nenhum de nós teria suas vidas _tão_ afetadas assim.

Só não teríamos mais um ao outro. Mas, se fossemos seguir o plano inicial, nós nunca teríamos, de qualquer forma.

– Levi, por que você está chorando? – Falou Eren, os dedos alcançando meus olhos e limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreram pelo meu rosto sem que eu visse.

Afastei suas mãos e as segurei entre as minhas, sobre meu colo. O coração pulsava em minha garganta, impedindo o ar de entrar em meu corpo e as palavras de saírem. _O que eu deveria dizer a ele?_

 _Diga a verdade, irmão_ , disse-me Isabel.

– Eren, eu… – pigarreei. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. – Eren, nós precisamos ter-

– Você está terminando comigo, Levi? – a voz de Eren era carregada de surpresa e desespero.

Abri os olhos para encontrar os seus arregalados, verdes e vibrantes, gritando para que eu dissesse algo. Apertei ainda mais a suas mãos entre as minhas, tentando buscar a voz dentro de mim. Isabel dizia coisas dentro de mim mente, e as vozes de Pixis e Erwin faziam coro a ela, cada uma falando algo diferente, e então, vi novamente as palavras daquela carta impressas nas linhas que se formavam no rosto do moleque.

E quando a primeira lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, em um aperto forte de meu coração, eu vi que não poderia mentir para ele.

– Estou sendo solicitado na capital – comecei, engolindo em seco. – Erwin, Hange, Mike e eu, em conjunto com alguns outros da Guarnição. – O conselho quer alguma coisa conosco a respeito de resultados, principalmente seus.

Ele assentiu, sem dar sinais de que iria me interromper. Prossegui.

– E há um inquérito… – nesse momento minha voz falhou. Eu não deveria despejar aquilo sobre ele, mas algo dentro de mim simplesmente me impedia de mentir para Eren. Ele era a minha vida naquele momento e seria como traí-lo se eu omitisse o que quer que fosse. – Veja, não é sua culpa, nunca fora, nunca será, você precisa entender isso. Por favor, não pense que você é responsável por algo, porque você não é, a culpa e a escolha foram minhas e eu trouxe isso para nós…

– Vá direto ao ponto – ele pediu, a voz mais firme que a minha estivera.

– O conselho instaurou um inquérito de averiguação do nosso… da nossa relação. – Falei, por fim. – O que temos _é_ ilegal, Eren, e estivemos correndo um risco enorme. E agora eles _sabem_.

Prendi o ar dentro de mim enquanto procurava qualquer indício de que ele soltaria minhas mãos e sairia dali rapidamente, deixando-me finalmente para trás com meu processo, para que eu lidasse com as consequências do que estávamos fazendo – o que eu faria de bom grado se fosse para protegê-lo. Mas, pelo contrário, algumas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer dos _meus_ olhos verdes e alguns soluços fizeram seu corpo subir e descer violentamente, até que Eren puxou um pouco de oxigênio para dentro dos pulmões e fixou o olhar no meu. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus.

– Me perdoe por todo esse problema – comecei. – Eu não queria que ninguém se metesse em nosso meio, não queria que houvesse um inquérito e não queria me afastar de você, garoto.

– Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada, capitão – ele falou.

– Sim, Jaeger, eu tenho. Eu o envolvi nisso e agora…

– Cale-se – ele falou. Quando ele começara a falar comigo desta forma? – Você não me envolveu em nada, Levi.

– Tanto envolvi que agora corro o risco de perdê-lo para a Polícia Militar.

Um silêncio denso se instalou entre nós. Era como se o ar respirável estivesse sendo sugado de nós lentamente. Vi o rosto de Eren fungar, se contorcer enquanto reprimia o choro mais um pouco e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso. _Como ele consegue sorrir?_

– Esse não é o melhor presente de aniversário – ele começou, forçando um tom brincalhão na voz.

– Isso não é brincadeira, moleque – o cortei. – É algo sério. Não diz respeito somente a nós dois, mas a toda a nossa tropa.

– Eu sei – respondeu. – Mas é irônico para caralho, sabe? Ontem estávamos bem, em _nossa_ casa e hoje você quer terminar comigo…

– Eu não _quero_ , eu _preciso_. Eu tenho que protegê-lo, garoto.

– Você não tem que me proteger – ele bradou, a voz repentinamente alta. – Eu não vou quebrar, Levi. Eu sou forte, eu aprendi a ser forte _com você_ e agora você quer me deixar para me proteger? Qual o sentido nisso tudo?

– _Não há_ sentido, Jaeger, você não entende? – Levantei-me da cadeira, exasperado, levando as mãos até o cabelo e dando uma volta pela mesa. – _Eu não posso deixar você ser levado de mim!_

A próxima coisa que vi foi o garoto se aproximando de mim e tomando as minhas mãos, forçando-as para baixo, inclinando-se em minha direção e arrebatando meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado carregado de significado. Nossos olhos se mantiveram conectados, abertos, o tempo inteiro, até que, por fim, sem ar, ele me soltou e eu o envolvi pela cintura em um abraço desesperado. Eu não poderia perder aquele toque, aquele corpo em minhas mãos, aquela paz que parecia nos envolver como uma casca. Eu não poderia _deixar aquela casca se quebrar_.

– O que eu vou fazer, garoto? – Senti que _eu_ começava a chorar naquele momento, as lágrimas queimando meu rosto como ácido à medida que desciam pelas minhas bochechas. Cheirei os cabelos de Eren como se fossem uma droga e deixei que seu cheiro inundasse todo meu corpo que pedia por um pouco de tranquilidade. – Eu o amo tanto que dói em mim somente a possibilidade de perdê-lo para o que quer que seja!

– Levi, eu o amo também, amo tanto que você nunca vai conseguir entender – aquelas palavras me atingiram em cheio.

– Eu temo que você me deixe – falei, por fim, sendo o mais sincero que eu poderia ser. – Eu tenho medo que você se canse de mim, que você se sinta jovem demais para acompanhar esse velho inválido que eu estou me tornando. Tenho medo que você descubra que não precisa passar por todo esse problema por estar comigo. Eu tenho medo…

– Eu não tenho medo, Levi – ele disse. – Você também não deveria. Confie em mim.

Levantei meus olhos em direção aos seus e os encontrei me encarando com toda aquela ternura que fez com que eu me sentisse uma criança desamparada.

– Aconteça o que acontecer – ele começou, voltando a inclinar-se em minha direção –, eu não vou sair do seu lado. Eu o amo, capitão. E não é um inquérito aqui, ou um problema ali, que me farão desistir de você.

O sorriso que estampou seus lábios me transmitiu uma pequena segurança, e a voz de Isabel em minha cabeça me dizia que tudo ficaria bem. _Ficaria mesmo?_ Naquele momento eu não era o soldado mais forte da humanidade. Eu era apenas um homem velho, com medo do futuro e _pelo_ futuro, tanto meu quanto dos meus amigos e do meu companheiro.


	18. 16 Portões do Inferno

Bom dia, melhores leitores do mundo! :)

Tudo bom?

Então, segue para vocês o capítulo 16. Esse capítulo já estava pronto desde quinta-feira, mas como eu estava sem computador, só consegui postar hoje... desculpas! Aproveitei para ir para a casa da minha mãe, descansar um pouquinho (só tentei, porque ainda tive que dar um curso no sábado D:) e acabei contraindo uma gripe do inferno. :(

De qualquer forma, hoje mais tarde tem mais uma Carta de Mil Palavras e espero que até no final da semana eu já tenha outro capítulo de Semelhante para dar a vocês.

Um super beijo e uma ótima semana!

P.S.: Notas finais com observações! :)

 **LEVI'S POV**

Os dias seguintes se passaram como se o inferno houvesse se instalado dentro do quartel general. Hange parecia cada vez mais paranoica, andando de um lado para o outro falando sozinha, não ia aos treinamentos e vivia imersa em uma pilha de papeis que, se tivessem vontade própria, correriam dela. Erwin também estava pilhado, mas conseguia disfarçar muito bem. Chamava-me todos os dias para uma luta que eu aceitava de bom grado e, mais de uma vez, precisamos ser separados por Mike, que aparecia por trás de nós e, com suas mãos gigantes, e nos levantava como se fôssemos sacos de areia.

No final do sexto, às vésperas de partirmos para a capital, eu já estava cheio de hematomas e um olho roxo, mas sentindo-me muito mais leve por ter descontado em meu melhor amigo toda aquela raiva que havia se concentrado em meu peito desde que eu lera aquela carta maldita. Eu estava em meu quarto, dobrando algumas roupas, quando Eren entrou sem bater. O garoto encostou-se na porta e ficou me olhando até que eu o percebesse ali.

– Olá – falei, levantando os olhos e parando o que estava fazendo.

– Ei…

Assenti para ele sem saber o porquê de ter feito aquilo e voltei às minhas roupas. Senti os braços compridos de Eren me envolverem e me permiti parar um instante, aproveitando aquele momento que, se eu não estivesse errado, não aconteceria por algum tempo. Joguei a cabeça para trás e a encostei em seu peito, olhando em seus olhos por baixo. A diferença de altura entre nós estava cada vez mais acentuada à medida que o garoto crescia, mas eu já deixara de me importar com aquilo. Se eu tinha que aceitar que ele ainda estava em fase de crescimento, precisava me acostumar que ele ainda ficaria muito maior do que já era. No final, eu seria apenas o minúsculo velho encarquilhado ao seu lado, de qualquer forma.

– Eu não quero que você vá, Levi – ele falou, apoiando o queixo em minha testa.

Larguei a camisa que estava em minha mão e coloquei meus braços sobre os seus. Ele estava quente – eu sentiria falta daquilo também. Suspirei, fechando os olhos e pensando no que diria a ele. Eu nunca fora muito bom com despedidas, até porque todas as vezes em que eu dava _adeus_ para alguém era sempre de forma definitiva. Só o pensamento fez meu coração disparar dentro do peito.

– Eu também não quero ir, garoto – falei por fim, soltando outro suspiro. – Serão longos dias, eu sei. Eu sentirei a sua falta.

– Hm-hm – ele respondeu, concordando comigo. Virou-me em seus braços e abriu meus olhos entre seus dedos. – Olhe para mim, capitão.

– Hm – resmunguei, abrindo os olhos. – Me desculpe, Eren – pedi novamente, sentindo uma ligeira pontada de dor no olho que estava machucado. – Me desculpe por toda essa merda.

– Eu já disse que você não precisa se desculpar, Levi. Foi uma escolha, certo? Eu escolhi, e você também.

Levantei meus pés e o beijei rapidamente. Seus lábios estavam secos e ligeiramente rachados, mas ainda assim eram calorosos e convidativos. Eu sabia que tinha pouco tempo até os soldados da Polícia chegarem para assumirem nossos lugares, mas eu precisava ter Eren uma última vez antes de partir. Investi contra ele, ignorando a dor dos hematomas espalhados pelo meu corpo e o joguei de costas na cama. Puxei sua calça e suas botas de uma só vez; inclinei-me e beijei suas pernas, suas coxas, beijei o volume em sua cueca e seu tórax, sentindo o gosto do suor que ainda estava ali.

As mãos de Eren alcançaram meus cabelos e os apertaram com força, provocando aquela dorzinha que era tudo, menos incômoda, e me vi descendo novamente em direção à sua roupa de baixo e a tirei, meus dedos trabalhando habilidosamente em conjunto com a minha mente, que me lançava àqueles arrepios à medida que o moleque entrelaçava seus dedos ainda mais em meus cabelos e soltava pequenos suspiros, as costas arqueando-se cada vez mais enquanto eu me aproximava de seu membro.

Segurei seu quadril em minhas mãos e o guiei em direção à minha boca, passando a língua pela extremidade de seu pênis e escutando o primeiro gemido mais alto de Jaeger quando o fiz. Delineei o formato de seu membro com a minha língua por um tempo, ele se retorcendo em minhas mãos e, por fim, quando o abocanhei, deslizando os lábios para cima e para baixo, escutei o garoto gemer meu nome alto, diversas vezes. Àquela altura, a minha própria ereção já estava dolorida contra o tecido de minha calça, e meu próprio corpo reagia inconscientemente junto com o garoto.

– Ah… Levi… – ele chamou por mim, as mãos segurando-se ao lençol com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Suas costas se levantavam violentamente, o rosto corado e os olhos apertados.

 _Céus, como ele era lindo._ E era completamente meu, e se estava sentindo todo aquele prazer, era porque eu o estava dando, e aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse o homem mais sortudo da face da terra. Aqueles momentos em que nos conectávamos iam além do físico e do carnal, era como se nossos espíritos se unissem sobre nós, nos tornando uma pessoa só, um corpo, um coração. Aumentei a intensidade dos movimentos com a boca, deslizando as mãos por baixo de sua camisa, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar ao meu toque e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse ver, Eren derramava-se completamente em meus lábios, um último esgar de prazer escorrendo pelos seus lábios enquanto voltava a deitar as costas na cama.

Limpei o rosto com as costas das mãos e subi lentamente pelo seu corpo, beijando todos os pedaços de pele ao meu alcance até me largar ao seu lado, somente o rosto virado em sua direção. Eren ofegava com um sorriso largo estampado nos lábios e, após alguns minutos de olhos fechados, ele se virou para mim, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente, completamente corado, as bochechas tão vermelhas que pareciam a ponto de explodir. Aqueles olhos verdes lindos brilhavam à luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas abertas da cortina dando-me a paz que só eles conseguiam.

Deslizei dois dedos pela sua face, correndo da bochecha até o seu queixo, sentido o toque arder em minhas mãos. _Seria a saudade já batendo em mim?_ , me perguntei, sabendo que a resposta era positiva de qualquer forma. Apesar de já ter aprendido a sentir falta dos mortos, eu ainda não havia aprendido a ter saudade dos vivos, e não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Era diferente. Saber que a pessoa ainda estaria lá, viva, vivendo sua vida, longe de você, ainda era um peso tão esmagador quanto ter a consciência de que nunca mais veria aquele alguém especial.

Eren levantou a cabeça quando estiquei meu braço em sua direção e deitou-se sobre ele, o corpo virado em minha direção, se acomodando na volta de meu pescoço e a mão repousando suavemente sobre meu peito. Cheirei seus cabelos e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, aconchegando-o em mim e passando o outro braço em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Suspirei, deixando todo seu perfume invadir minhas narinas e ficar registrado em minha memória olfativa. Aquela seria a lembrança dele que eu teria que levar por todos os dias em que estivéssemos longe um do outro.

– Eu te amo, Eren – falei rompendo o silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós. – Muito.

Ele assentiu, os cabelos roçando em meu pescoço e provocando cócegas. Ele depositou um beijo em meu ombro e virou-se, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. O sol ainda brilhava em seus olhos, as bochechas ainda coradas e o sorriso aos poucos diminuindo até uma linha fina que contornava seus lábios rosados.

– Eu também te amo, capitão. – Sua boca alcançou a minha em um beijo demorado e apaixonado, nossos olhos mais uma vez abertos, presos uns nos outros. – Volte para mim logo.

Concordei e devolvi-lhe aquele beijo que, além de acalentar meu espírito, despertou uma pontada de apreensão em meu peito. _Por que aquilo se parecia com uma despedida de fato?_

Continuamos na cama por um tempo, conversando sobre o quartel, e passei todas as recomendações possíveis para o garoto, pedindo mais de uma vez que se cuidasse e que respeitasse os líderes que a capital mandaria. A última coisa que nós precisávamos naquele momento era de mais algum tipo de problema, ainda mais se envolvesse a Polícia Militar. Eren me contou algumas coisas sobre seus amigos, sobre Mikasa e a forma que ela vinha tratando-o desde que voltaram a conversar, e me disse que a garota estava se aproximando de Jean cada vez mais. Notei uma pontada de ciúme em sua voz, e tentei disfarçar o próprio ciúme que despontou em mim. Eu não seria aquele tipo de _namorado_ que se sentia daquela forma por causa da irmã do garoto.

 _Namorado_ … eu nunca pedira a ele para que fosse o meu, apesar de achar que, depois de tanto tempo juntos, não fosse necessário pedir. Nos amávamos, certo? Aquilo já era o suficiente para selar qualquer compromisso. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava.

– E eu acho que Connie e Sasha estão… – ele ainda falava, o rosto apoiado em uma mão, enquanto a outra mexia nos cabelos que caíam em meu rosto.

– Eren, namore comigo – o interrompi, vendo seus olhos arregalarem-se, dobrando de tamanho.

Sua boca ainda se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo seu pescoço e o lábio inferior tremendo ligeiramente.

– Mas nós já…

– Namore comigo – repeti, sério, sentando-me na cama e passando a mão pela testa. – Oficialmente. Seja meu.

O rosto de Eren ficou subitamente vermelho. O garoto se esforçou para sentar ao meu lado e foi se encaixando lentamente no meio de minhas pernas, virado para mim.

– Mas eu já sou seu, Levi – ele falou, pegando meus braços e passando-os pela sua cintura.

– Eu disse _oficialmente_ , Jaeger. Quero dizer em frente à corte que você é meu namorado.

Ele voltou a corar.

– Você não precisa pedir a minha permissão para isso… – sua boca se apertou em um bico.

– Eu sei que não. – Rebati, olhando dentro de seus olhos. – Mas eu gostaria de escutar de você se você aceita ser o meu namorado.

Tomou um grande esforço dizer aquelas palavras. Eu ainda me sentia um adolescente declarando-se para o namoradinho da escola, e aquilo não era nada confortável. Como eu pudera chegar até aquela idade e nunca ter feito nada desse tipo? _O que eu faço se ele disser que não?_

– Sim – respondeu Eren, por fim. – Eu sou seu namorado, capitão.

Permiti a mim mesmo um suspiro de alívio. Por que aquilo parecia tão complicado?

– Obrigado… – falei. Eu não sabia que tipo de palavras eu deveria dizer para aquela resposta, mas sabia que também não poderia ficar em silêncio.

Eren riu daquele jeito inocente, e me puxou para um beijo rápido. A empolgação que ele transpirava era palpável; eu poderia esticar as mãos e agarrá-la se quisesse. Mas preferi puxá-lo pela gola da camisa e colar nossas testas, deixando a sua respiração mesclar-se com a minha, procurando tirar dela toda a força que eu precisava ter por mim, por nós e pelos outros. Acariciei seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus braços e suas costas uma última vez antes de me levantar, puxando-o junto de mim para o banheiro. Precisávamos estar prontos para a chegada da Polícia, e, pelas contas de Erwin, eles chegariam ao por do sol.

Tomamos um banho rápido e antes que Eren a pegasse, tomei sua camisa de mangas compridas e a vesti por baixo de minha jaqueta marrom da Tropa. A ajeitei em frente ao espelho, enfiando a barra para dentro da calça para disfarçar um pouco o tanto de tecido que ficou sobrando. Os braços de Eren esticaram-se por trás de mim, descendo até a gola da camisa e arrumando os cordões que havia na altura do pescoço, deixando o par de pontas para baixo da mesma forma com que usava. Virei-me para ele, esboçando um sorriso – meu rosto ainda se contraía um pouco quando eu o fazia, mas já me era menos estranho do que fora anteriormente – e calcei as botas.

Puxei o garoto para meus braços antes de sairmos do quarto e dei-lhe mais um beijo. Aquele seria realmente o último antes da minha viagem. Eu não poderia nem mesmo passar a noite com ele. Erwin me proibira de vacilar enquanto estivéssemos com as _visitas_.

– Vamos, garoto.

– Sim, capitão! – Ele bradou e saiu ao meu encalço, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e esperando-me no final do corredor, enquanto eu ainda trancava a porta e guardava a chave em meu bolso.

–––

Já era quase noite quando chegou a caravana da capital. Cinco soldados, três homens e duas mulheres. Todos com caras feias para todos nós, nos olhando de cima de seus cavalos como se fôssemos menores que eles. Aquilo me irritou profundamente. O que vinha à frente da pequena formação, mais velho, cabelos e barba dando os sinais da idade. Apesar da cara feia, tinha olhos austeros e calmos, como um predador prestes a dar o bote. No momento em que os vi cruzando o portal da propriedade do nosso quartel general, chamei Erwin e cochichei em seu ouvido que não deveríamos confiar em nenhum deles, principalmente o líder. Ele era mau, eu podia dizer.

Cruzei o braço em frente ao peito e, quando desceram e estenderam as mãos para nos cumprimentar, mantive meus olhos fixos no de cada um que passava à minha frente, sem tocar-lhes de forma nenhuma. Aqueles olhos me diriam tudo o que eu precisava saber sobre as pessoas que ficariam em nosso lugar durante toda a viagem à capital. _Isso vai dar merda_ , pensei. Com certeza daria.

– Sou o general Caius – disse o mais velho, após apertar a mão de Mike, que parecia tão soturno quanto eu. – Estes são Josef e Nigel – ele apontou para os dois homens à sua direita, o primeiro um pouco mais alto que eu apenas e de cabelos loiros, mais claros que os de Erwin, e o outro tão alto quanto Mike e que ostentava um bigode negro, cheio, acima dos lábios. – Estas são Mikaella e Johanna. Os quatro são líderes de esquadrão da Polícia Militar e estarão responsáveis pelos seus soldados pelos próximos dias.

– É um prazer recebê-los sob nosso teto, senhor – disse Erwin, respeitoso. – Chamo-me Erwin Smith, sou o comandante da Tropa de Exploração. Estes são o meu capitão, Levi, e meus dois tenentes e também líderes de esquadrão, Hange Zoe e Mike Zacharius.

– Ótimo – disse o velho, descalçando as luvas e dando-nos as costas rudemente, entrando em nosso prédio sem ser convidado. – Nos apresente o local.

O tom na voz daquele homem me conferia uma raiva tão grande que precisei agradecer mentalmente diversas vezes por todas as vezes em que lutei com Erwin nos últimos dias. Eu poderia atacá-lo e dilacerar aquela sua garganta velha, cheia de peles caindo pelos lados. Ele era nojento. O velho se projetou para dentro do nosso quartel, carregado de pretensão, e seu cenho se franzia para cada pedra nas paredes. Os outros quatro vinham atrás de nós, os passos tão silenciosos que pareciam cobras rastejando atrás da presa.

Troquei um olhar com Hange que felizmente estava mais calma e seus olhos pareciam mais sóbrios, sem aquela energia toda que os fazia girar de um lugar para o outro como se fossem saltar das órbitas. A tenente se limitou a dar de ombros, tão apreensiva quanto eu mesmo e os outros, mas manteve o silêncio.

Caminhamos calados enquanto Erwin apresentava as dependências do nosso quartel e os quartos aonde os oficiais novos se acomodariam durante o período em que estivéssemos fora. Ao passarem em frente ao meu quarto, trocaram um olhar entre eles, carregado de significado, e escutei um deles cochichar algo para o companheiro ao seu lado. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, minha mão se fechando em punho. Senti Hange tocar-me o cotovelo e negar com a cabeça, pedindo silenciosamente que eu não fizesse nada impensado. _Eu não faria, claro_ , pensei. Mas vontade era o que não me faltava naquele momento.

Chegamos à sala de reuniões e nos sentamos, nós quatro de um lado e quatro do outro. O homem chamado Nigel permaneceu de pé, os braços atrás do corpo e uma expressão de maníaco trespassando seu olhar. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, um medo repentino não somente por Eren, mas por todos os meus outros soldados. Querendo ou não, ainda eram crianças e haviam se acostumado conosco que, apesar de rígidos, ainda tínhamos nossas exceções. O que seria deles enquanto não estivéssemos por lá?

Depois de algumas instruções que Erwin passou aos _novatos_ , o tal Caius começou a falar sem parar sobre os planos da capital para padronizar as expedições a fim de evitar custos desnecessários – nessa hora ele me olhou como se falasse diretamente para mim. O velho ainda falou mais sobre a rigidez com a qual deveríamos tratar os soldados, porque eles estavam _à vontade_ demais, e tínhamos uma permanente crise nas mãos no formato de humanoides gigantes que comiam os seres humanos que restaram nas muralhas.

– _Tch_ – soltei, involuntariamente. – Nós sabemos bem dessa "crise" – fiz o sinal de aspas com as mãos –, porque, enquanto vocês sentam suas bundas gordas, protegidos pelas três muralhas, somos nós e nossos soldados que se arriscam do lado de fora.

– Desculpe-me? – Perguntou Mikaella, inclinando-se em direção à mesa, os olhos apertados enquanto me encarava.

– _Desculpe-me_ o que, mulher? – Rebati, remedando-a. – Você é surda?

– Levi… – repreendeu-me Erwin, lançando-me um olhar cortante.

Empertiguei-me na cadeira, totalmente desconfortável. Senti a barra da camisa de Eren soltar-se do cós de minha calça e um vento gelado entrou por baixo da camisa. Não tinha como ser outra coisa senão um presságio de algo ruim. Pigarreei, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, sentindo os olhares fulminantes dos integrantes da Polícia.

– Acredito que o capitão se expressou mal – disse Caius, a voz grossa cheia de desdém.

– Me expressei claramente bem, _general_. Se os seus soldados não têm a capacidade de entender, eu não posso fazer nada; aliás, isso só faz reiterar ainda mais o que eu disse.

Trocamos alguns instantes de silêncio, a tensão pairando sobre nós como um peso invisível, e pude escutar Hange ajeitando os óculos no rosto ao meu lado. Ela também se empertigou em seu lugar, endireitando as costas e esticou as mãos sobre a mesa, cruzando os dedos. Nenhum de nós falou mais nada, nem Erwin, e quando já estava tarde o suficiente para que continuássemos com aquela palhaçada, afastei minha cadeira e me levantei, dirigindo-me em direção à porta, puxando-a com força.

Sorri para mim mesmo quando escutei o baque surdo da madeira de encontro ao tal Nigel, que ainda estava parado e imóvel encostado na parede. Eu podia jurar que Erwin estaria me amaldiçoando dentro de sua mente e guardando uma porção de berros para despejar em mim pelo meu comportamento. Mas eu já estava cansado daquela brincadeira de tratar bem os otários que tratavam os únicos soldados úteis da humanidade como lixo. Nós éramos a única chance deles e eles precisavam mais de nós do que o contrário.

E se eles fariam da nossa vida um inferno, que pelo menos fosse recíproco.

–––

 **EREN'S POV**

Levi apareceu à porta do refeitório no momento em que terminávamos o jantar. Havia algo demoníaco em seu olhar enquanto se dirigia até nós, olhando para ambos os lados antes de subir em uma das cadeiras livres e bater as mãos pedindo por atenção. Troquei um olhar confuso com ele, mas não obtive resposta. Que diabos estava o capitão fazendo? E que expressão era aquela?

– Seus inúteis – ele começou –, prestem atenção em tudo o que eu vou dizer.

Os pescoços se viraram em sua direção, e vi todos se ajeitando em suas cadeiras para ter uma melhor visão do capitão. Levi esperou até que todos nós estivéssemos de olhar fixo em si para continuar.

– Braus, pare de comer e preste atenção – ele disse à Sasha, que engoliu um pedaço de pão rapidamente, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. – Como vocês sabem, o comandante, os tenentes e eu estaremos fora por algum tempo. – Meu coração se apertou quando ele disse. Eu não me acostumaria com aquilo nunca, e falar parecia fazer a coisa ser mais real e permanente. – Hoje recebemos os oficiais da Polícia Militar que ficarão responsáveis por vocês em nossa ausência. E vocês vão anotar _tudo_ o que eu disser e farão exatamente da forma que eu mandar.

Houve uma comoção geral de bolsas sendo abertas, pedidos de canetas e o farfalhar do papel sendo pego e colocado sobre a mesa. Levi começou a nomear as pessoas que chegaram, suas características e as suas impressões pessoais sobre cada um. Disse-nos também sobre o discurso do general Caius e suas _intenções_ para conosco. Naquele momento, o único de toda aquela noite, ele me olhou, transmitindo-me alguma mensagem silenciosa que eu não consegui captar. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, tentando demonstrar que não havia entendido, mas ele resolvera me ignorar e continuou falando.

– Eu não quero saber de nenhum – ele levantou o dedo –, _nenhum_ de vocês desafiando os oficiais. Farão tudo o que lhes é mandado como se fosse um de nós – e então apontou para si. – Mas eu quero relatórios diários dos líderes de esquadrão que separarei nesse momento. Quem eu chamar, favor dar um passo à frente. Vamos lá… Mikasa Ackerman, por favor.

Minha irmã se levantou, assumindo posição de continência, o olhar fixo em Levi. Ela era o melhor soldado que nós tínhamos, depois do capitão, eu tinha certeza. Não havia dúvidas que seria escolhida para liderar o que quer que fosse.

– Jean Kirstein – continuou Levi. – Bertolt Hoover. Gelgar. Nanaba.

Quando todos haviam levantado de seus lugares, Levi desceu da cadeira com um salto, pousando suavemente sobre o chão com toda a classe que tinha e os chamou com a mão. Os chamados foram enfileirados à nossa frente, todos em posição de continência, olhando fixamente para frente. O capitão deu uma volta por eles, esquadrinhando seus corpos, um por um, e então voltou a falar, sua voz soturna e séria.

– Vocês cinco irão escrever relatórios _diários_ para mim e para o comandante Smith com tudo, eu repito, _tudo_ o que acontecer aqui dentro. Desde a hora em que os policiais se levantarem até a hora que forem ao banheiro cagar. Eu não quero que deixem passar nenhum detalhe, porque, caso eu note algo faltando, será do couro de vocês – ele esticou o dedo e apontou para o rosto de cada um – que vou tirar as informações que eu preciso. Fui claro?

– Sim, senhor! – bradaram os cinco em uníssono.

– Ótimo. Agora vou chamar os soldados que estarão sob sua vigia. Jaeger, Ymir e Lenz, por favor, atrás de Ackerman.

Eu não estava entendendo o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas me limitei a seguir as ordens de Levi. De todo o tempo em que passamos juntos como companheiros, era muito estranho vê-lo agindo como meu capitão novamente. Ele permanecia de pé, olhando nos olhos de todos que passavam por si sem demonstrar nem mesmo uma ponta de emoção e algo dentro de mim sentiu-se mal por isso. Aquele não era o mesmo homem que, horas mais cedo, me pedira para ser seu _namorado_.

Minhas bochechas coraram. Aquele não era o momento para aquele tipo de pensamento.

– Braus, Springer e Pere com Jean. – Ele voltou a chamar, nos organizando de acordo com nossos líderes. – Nifa, Moblit, Luke, vocês estão com Nanaba; Braun, Darius, Pere, Sayram e Jurgen, vocês ficaram com Bertolt. O restante irá com Gelgar.

Depois de todos organizados em seus grupos, ainda havia alguns soldados sentados nas mesas, e estes olhavam inquisidores para o capitão.

– Vocês não ficarão sob nenhum esquadrão, pois continuarão com as atividades normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que irão se organizar em turnos para ficar de olho nos intrusos. Quero um esquadrão pela manhã, outro à tarde, um à noite e o último nas madrugadas. Mikasa será responsável pelos vigias da manhã, Jean pelos da tarde, Gelgar e Nanaba pelos outros dois, respectivamente.

– E eu, senhor?... – perguntou Bertolt, levantando a mão timidamente.

– Você irá manter o DMT reserva, que guardamos no subsolo, bem preparado e pronto para o uso caso se faça necessário. Seu esquadrão também revezará, de dois em dois, para vigiar os titãs de Hange. Não sabemos o que esses caras da Polícia farão aqui dentro, mas tenho certeza que tentarão mexer com as criaturas da tenente, e não podemos permitir. – Ele se virou para todos nós, dando um pequeno giro em torno de si mesmo. Notei que Bertolt e Reiner trocaram um olhar desconfortável entre si. Eles realmente não gostavam dos titãs. – Estamos entendidos?

– Sim, senhor! – Bradamos todos juntos, os punhos fechados chocando-se contra nossos corações, os pés batendo no chão.

– Estão dispensados por hoje. Antes de partirmos amanhã, quero ver a formação no pátio, os esquadros dividos da forma que organizei, inclusive os grupos de vigia.

Houve mais um coro de concordância enquanto os outros pediam permissão para sair e Levi a concedia. Propositalmente, fiquei para trás, Mikasa ao meu encalço e esperamos Levi virar-se para nós. Minha irmã ainda estava calada; não dissera nenhuma palavra desde que se levantara da mesa além das respostas ao capitão. Quando ele se voltou para nós, entretanto, ela se adiantou, a mão esticada.

– Obrigada pela oportunidade, senhor – disse, a voz firme. Levi segurou a mão de Mikasa na sua e a sacudiu sutilmente. – Não irei decepcioná-lo.

– Espero que não.

Notei a troca de olhares entre eles e não soube dizer se era apenas algo entre capitão e soldado, mas havia um toque de cumplicidade entre eles. Aquilo fez meu coração saltar de meu peito. Em todo o tempo em que estive dentro do refeitório durante aquela noite, aquele foi, sem dúvidas, o momento em que me senti mais feliz. Mikasa bateu continência mais uma vez e me deu um abraço rápido antes de sair. Olhei para os dois lados e o abracei, sentindo suas mãos me afastarem de seu corpo com a mesma rapidez com que ele matava um titã.

– Eren, por favor… – ele começou, olhando para mim com os olhos carregados de culpa. – Eu não posso correr mais nenhum risco com você, pelo menos não agora.

– Eu sei. Desculpa – respondi, coçando o pescoço. – Esses caras parecem ser mesmo assustadores, Levi. Eu estou com um pouco de medo.

– Eu também. Mas, se as coisas correrem conforme o organizado, vocês mesmos vão conseguir evitar os problemas.

– Espero que sim – puxei uma cadeira para mim e servi duas xícaras de chá preto para nós. Levi se sentou à minha frente e esticou as pernas até que tocassem as minhas por baixo da mesa. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu meu corpo e vi os pelos dos meus braços se eriçarem. – Vai ser uma longa viagem, capitão.

– Sim… – ele disse, levando a xícara aos lábios, segurando-a daquela forma excêntrica. – Mas logo eu estarei de volta, é uma promessa.

– Eu já lhe disse que você promete demais – as palavras saíram com um tom mais triste do que eu queria, e vi a expressão do meu _namorado_ murchar um pouco. Ele relaxou as sobrancelhas, permaneciam franzidas desde que chegara.

– E eu já falei que eu cumpro demais, também.

Um silêncio frio tomou conta da mesa, tão frio que pareceu até mesmo resfriar o líquido em nossas xícaras. Inclinei-me sobre a mesa e deitei a cabeça nos braços cruzados, encarando meus pés. Aquele sentimento de apreensão não parecia querer me deixar de forma nenhuma. Os minutos passaram-se arrastando como horas, o ar era pesado como chumbo em meus pulmões e uma súbita vontade de chorar me tomou de assalto, os soluços saindo antes mesmo que eu os pudesse conter. Ouvi a cadeira de Levi se arrastar pelo chão e sua mão tocar minha cabeça, acariciando um pouco. Senti as cicatrizes em seus dedos quando estes desceram pela minha nuca e puxaram meu rosto para cima.

– Vamos lá, Eren, não chore – ele pediu. – Eu voltarei e tudo será melhor do que está agora, eu prometo isso também. Erwin e eu estudamos muito as leis e os nossos relatórios, orçamentos, tudo. Temos argumentos e provas e o conselho não pode lutar contra fatos… E quanto a nós dois… Nada mudará.

Assenti, fungando.

– Tome – ele me estendeu um lenço. – Limpe esses olhos e o nariz, e vá para seu quarto. Nós partiremos ao nascer do sol, e eu gostaria de ver você uma última vez.

– Não será a última – rebati.

– Ok… – em um movimento rápido, Levi se abaixou e beijou minha testa antes de se afastar em direção à entrada, acenando para mim antes de murmurar um " _boa noite"_ quase inaudível e sair.

Voltei a abaixar a cabeça na mesa mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto sem que eu nem soubesse o por que.

–––

À primeira luz do sol, eu já estava pronto, sentado em minha cama no subsolo. Eu segurava um pedaço de papel com uma carta curta que tinha escrito durante a noite para que Levi levasse consigo durante a viagem. Eu queria que houvesse algo meu com ele além daquela blusa que ficava gigante em seu corpo. Que ele pelo menos tivesse as minhas palavras. Suspirei e levantei, olhando-me no espelho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, escorria um filete de sangue pelo meu nariz, o qual me apressei para limpar com o lenço que Levi me dera no dia anterior.

Eu parecia mais abatido do que nunca e, enquanto arrastava meus pés escadas à cima em direção ao pátio, sentia cada batida de meu coração em meu pescoço, sufocando-me. Aquela sensação ruim precisava passar para que eu me despedisse corretamente de meu capitão e, principalmente, ela precisava sair para que eu tivesse um pouco de paz nos dias que se seguissem. Encontrei todos os soldados em fila da mesma forma que o capitão ordenara, e havia um lugar entre Mikasa e Ymir que imaginei ser para mim. Dirigi-me até lá e entrei em posição, olhando para Levi, a tenente Hange, o tenente Mike e o comandante de pé à nossa frente na pequena elevação.

Atrás deles estavam os policiais e, de início, consegui identificar todos pela descrição que Levi me dera. Realmente, aquele Nigel e a mulher esguia e reta como uma tábua, que ele dissera ser Mikaella eram os mais assustadores. Seus olhos lembravam os olhos de um titã, tamanha a maldade que continham. Levi dissera que eles estiveram entre os dez mais fortes de sua turma quando recrutas e fora por aquele motivo que entraram para a Polícia. Outro calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando cruzei olhares com a mulher e senti, em meu âmago, que ela não seria fácil.

– Bom dia, soldados – começou o comandante, descruzando os braços e andando de um lado para o outro, os olhos fixos nas fileiras. – Vocês já conhecem nossos convidados e sabem o que devem fazer. Não envergonhem a Tropa de Exploração.

O comandante bateu continência e se dirigiu para a saída, onde os cavalos os esperavam. Tanto a tenente, quando o líder de esquadrão, não disseram uma palavra, apenas saíram. Levi, entretanto, antes de sair, deu-me um sutil sorriso de lado e maneou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. Vi Mikasa retribuir-lhe o gesto tão sutilmente quanto. Senti minhas entranhas se contraírem quando Levi se dirigiu até a saída e montou em Justine, batendo as rédeas e disparando em direção à capital. Meus olhos se perderam no horizonte quando o vi sumir por entre os montes e minha mente pareceu pairar, solta, entre a consciência e a saudade esmagadora que começava a me assolar somada ao medo que voltava a corroer meus ossos.

– Então, vocês são os _tão aclamados_ soldados da Tropa de Exploração – a voz carregada de escárnio de Nigel me trouxe de volta do meu devaneio. – Vamos ver do que vocês são capazes.

Ele saltou de cima da elevação, caindo não tão graciosamente quanto Levi o teria feito, e se dirigiu até a nossa fileira, afastando Mikasa rudemente com a mão. Naquele exato momento, senti meu sangue começar a ferver. Quem aquele cara achava que era?

– E você é o garoto-titã?

– Sim – respondi, segurando-me com todas as minhas forças para não vociferar a resposta.

– Sim, _senhor_ – ele falou, frisando a última palavra.

Todas as palavras de Levi sumiram de minha cabeça naquele momento, todas as recomendações de cuidado e de que eu deveria manter o respeito. Meus olhos pulsavam vermelhos nas órbitas e, quando falei, minhas mãos já estavam cerradas.

– Não precisa me chamar de senhor – falei.

Um suspiro coletivo tomou meus companheiros. Meus olhos encontraram os de Mikasa e vi sua expressão se contrair em um esgar de fúria enquanto ela avançava em minha direção, mas um punho grande e pesado veio primeiro, atingindo meu rosto em cheio.

E então desmaiei.

1\. Alguém gostou da postura badass do Levi? Porque, assim, eu quase tive uma ataque moe quando escrevi, fiquei pensando "nooooooo, que cara foda, meu deeeeeeusss". Sou dessas, me julguem.

2\. Curtem Harry Potter? Eu amo a saga, é a minha favorita da vida (tanto que tenho duas tatuagens sobre) e eu TINHA que colocar uma referência, e o diálogo entre o Harry e o Snape no Enigma do Príncipe é simplesmente o meu favorito da vida. Imaginei que iria caber perfeitamente na situação. O que vocês acharam?


	19. 17 Inferno (Parte Um)

EREN'S POV

Acordei no mesmo momento em que meu rosto atingiu o chão e o gosto ferroso do sangue invadiu a minha boca. Meus olhos perderam o fogo momentaneamente e eu conseguia apenas distinguir as silhuetas das botas se movendo próximas a mim. Uma bagunça de vozes ecoava em minha cabeça e eu podia jurar que várias delas chamavam pelo meu nome, mas a tontura não me permitia discernir quais. Senti um par de mãos me erguendo e deixei meu pescoço pender para trás, sem força para os lados, mole, sem forças para firmar a cabeça. Pisquei repetidas vezes até que consegui focalizar o rosto de quem me segurava, olhando-me com desdém e um sorriso maníaco em seus lábios.

– Solte-o! – Berrava Mikasa, de algum lugar que eu não conseguia ver. – Se você colocar mais um dedo em Eren, eu juro que vou…

E então, um som abafado de choque. Na mesma hora, uma luz se acendeu em minha cabeça. Alguém havia acertado minha irmã. Toda a névoa que cobrira minha mente desde o momento em que me levantaram foi dissipada pelo calor da raiva que me fizera ser acertado em primeiro lugar. Me debati nos braços de Nigel, tentando me soltar, mas seu aperto era forte demais, e eu podia sentir os hematomas se formando enquanto ele me segurava ali. Uma de suas mãos se soltou de meu braço e virou meu rosto em direção à Mikasa, que estava encurvada sobre a barriga, mas o rosto ainda erguido naquele olhar enfurecido de quem não deixaria aquilo barato.

– Olhe bem para a cara da sua irmãzinha, sua aberração – sussurrou o homem ao meu ouvido, e senti gotículas de cuspe salpicarem meu rosto. – É bom você se comportar, ou então nós vamos dar uma lição _nela_.

– Deixe-a em paz – vociferei em resposta, ainda lutando para desvencilhar-me daquele homem asqueroso. – Eu cooperarei com vocês, mas não toquem em minha irmã.

– Oh, então temos um protetor aqui – ele disse, dando uma risada forçada, desprovida completamente de humor, sendo acompanhado pelos seus outros companheiros. – Vamos, Mikaella, solte a garota. Nós temos outra pessoa para nos divertirmos.

Nigel me lançou até onde estava Mikasa, e a ajudei a se levantar, escondendo meu rosto entre seus cabelos e tentando sussurrar em seu ouvido.

– Fique calma – falei –, não se esqueça do que o capitão falou. E me desculpe por ter te dado trabalho.

– Eren…

– Mikasa, não. – Eu já conhecia aquele tom de voz e, por mais que meu coração pedisse que minha irmã desse uma lição naqueles caras, nós precisávamos nos ater ao plano para que tudo corresse da forma correta. – Vamos voltar às fileiras, venha.

Puxei sua mão e voltamos ao nosso lugar, ela completamente erguida sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de dor, o rosto contraído e os olhos já apertados ainda mais estreitos, saltando de um para outro dos soldados da Polícia Militar. Passei a mão rapidamente pelo maxilar que estivera momentaneamente quebrado e pude senti-lo se firmar de volta ao lugar quando uma fina fumaça começou a sair por entre os meus dentes. Entrei em posição de continência, trocando um rápido olhar com Connie ao meu lado, assentindo à sua pergunta silenciosa de que se eu estava bem.

Suspirei e olhei para frente. Johanna e o outro homem o qual não me recordava o nome se dirigiram para o meio dos soldados com pranchetas em uma mão e uma caneta na outra, sacudindo a cabeça e anotando alguma coisa que parecia ser o nosso destino, tamanha a apreensão que eu via tomando meus colegas quando passavam por eles. A mulher parecia ser a menos cruel dos quatro, com um olhar tenro e calmo, quase se desculpando pela ação dos colegas. Quando passou por mim e por Mikasa, ela apenas olhou dentro de nossos olhos e maneou a cabeça, sem anotar uma única palavra. Aquilo era bom?

– Bom – começou o general Caius, descendo da elevação –, hoje prosseguiremos com as atividades normalmente, pois queremos averiguar o desempenho de vocês – disse, acenando com a mão para a primeira fileira na ponta. – Vocês ficarão com o treino a cavalo, os seguintes, DMT, a terceira e quarta fileira estão encarregadas da cozinha e estábulos, respectivamente. Ele se adiantou para Mikasa, olhando minha irmã nos olhos e inclinando o corpo levemente para o lado de forma a me olhar. – Vocês irão para o penhasco, pois queremos estudar as habilidades do garoto titã.

Suas botas produziram um eco surdo no chão de terra quando se dirigiu à última fileira, ao meu lado, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas e ele olhou para Jean, o líder do último esquadrão de Levi e o primeiro de sua fila. Caius se inclinou levemente em direção a Kirstein, e pude ver o garoto tremendo.

– Vocês vão para o treino físico, com Nigel – um assobio percorreu os oficiais mais velhos. – E, sinceramente, desejo boa sorte a vocês.

Dito isso, o velho se afastou, os soldados seguindo cara um para seu canto, e Mikasa se deixou ficar para trás, trocando uma porção de palavras rápidas com Jean e Connie, instruindo-os em alguns macetes de luta para que não se tornassem tão vítimas nas mãos daquele demônio em forma de homem. Disse a eles que passassem as instruções aos outros de seu esquadrão e que ficassem juntos – só tinham uns aos outros e deveriam se apoiar.

Jean assentiu, agradecendo à ela e pedindo que também tivéssemos cuidado. Sua mão pousou em meu ombro antes de sair e nossos olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos em que ele me transmitiu uma mensagem calada, pedindo que o encontrasse ao final do dia. Eu estava intrigado demais com o significado daquilo para sentir a mão que me puxava em direção ao penhasco.

– Eren, vamos – disse Mikasa, a voz forte. – Não vamos dar mais motivos, ok?

Ymir e Krista nos seguiam silenciosas, trocando olhares ora sim, ora não, os equipamentos tilintando ao movimento que fazíamos ao subir e descer os pequenos morros do quartel até chegarmos à parte mais isolada da área, onde eram realizados os testes de Hange comigo. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando me lembrei da última vez em que estive ali e tentei devorar Levi, um arrependimento instantâneo e pesado se abatendo sobre meu coração.

Mikasa pegou minha mão na sua e entrelaçou nossos dedos, passando-me um pouco de força. Ela me conhecia tão bem que sabia o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento, e a amei por isso. Mikasa era realmente especial, e a forma com que estava lidando com aquilo tudo só fazia confirmar em minha cabeça que ela seria uma capitã tão boa quanto Levi se ele a pegasse de discípula. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, senti um sentimento bom ao pensar nos dois juntos, como colegas e talvez até amigos, as duas pessoas mais importantes para mim finalmente existindo juntas.

Ela soltou minha mão, sacudindo-me de leve, trazendo-me de volta à realidade, escapando dos pensamentos que me levavam para cada vez mais longe dali.

– Eren, vamos, tire seu DMT – ela ordenou, olhando para os lados rapidamente antes de me ajudar a desafivelar as correias. – Krista e Ymir, verifiquem o gás do equipamento de vocês, o cinto e as lâminas. Se precisarmos, vamos intervir na transformação de Eren antes que eles possam. Entendido?

– Sim – respondeu a garota maior, os olhos caídos naquele tédio eterno que tinha.

– Eu vou te levar até lá em baixo, Eren – disse Mikasa quando tirei minha jaqueta e as botas, ficando apenas com a calça dobrada até o meio da canela e a blusa mais fina que usava por baixo com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. – Não vou deixar mais nenhum desses caras encostarem um dedo em você.

– Mikasa, não precisa de tanto… – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu apertando seu cinto em volta da minha cintura.

– Eu sou a sua líder, Eren. Me obedeça.

Ok, aquela situação era a mais estranha possível. Talvez a responsabilidade que Levi dera à Mikasa estava subindo à sua cabeça para que ela falasse comigo daquela forma. Eu sempre estivera acostumado à ela concordando comigo e fazendo as coisas do meu jeito que aquela mudança de postura causara um baque ainda mais forte do que o soco que tomei de Nigel mais cedo. Pisquei por uns instantes antes de concordar com a cabeça, sentindo que via um Levi mais novo e muito, mas muito mais feminino ali à minha frente.

Mikasa lançou o DMT em uma das árvores, Krista e Ymir já próximas a nós, penduradas nas árvores ao redor, observando-nos com apreensão. As pernas de Mikasa se dobraram para trás, lançando ambos nossos corpos no ar e mergulhando em direção ao final do abismo no qual eu havia me transformado na última vez. Nossos pés pisaram no chão suavemente e minha irmã me soltou com mãos precisas, desligando-me de seu cinto. Juntou seus equipamentos de volta ao seu próprio corpo e me deu uma última recomendação de que ficasse bem e tivesse calma antes de partir.

E então eu esperei. De onde estava, não era possível ouvir nada do que se passava lá em cima, e minha cabeça continuou funcionando freneticamente, tentando buscar as imagens das últimas batalhas, todo aquele sangue e morte, na esperança de que funcionasse como um gatilho para a minha transformação. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, não senti o formigamento característico na ponta dos meus dedos e nem subindo pelas minhas pernas. Em meu coração havia apenas uma ponta de medo e um vazio estranho, como se meu lado titã houvesse me deixado. Temi por mim naquela hora, covardemente, com medo do que seria feito comigo quando os soldados da Polícia vissem que eu não havia conseguido me transformar.

– Acalme-se – disse a mim mesmo.

Andei de um lado para o outro, respirando profundamente e olhando para cima, aguardando o sinal verde de confirmação. O céu estava particularmente cinzento naquela manhã, num presságio estranho de que algo não estava certo. E de fato não estava. Levi estava indo para a capital naquele momento, acompanhado dos nossos oficiais e do comandante Erwin para responder a um inquérito por minha causa. Estávamos sozinhos em nosso próprio quartel general com cinco dos seres mais aterrorizantes que eu já vira em toda a minha vida, que faziam os titãs raros parecerem um bando de garotinhas indefesas. E também havia o plano de Levi, que eu temia ser descoberto, o que faria as coisas piorarem ainda mais. Definitivamente aquele céu refletia todo o inferno que se instalara sobre nossas cabeças, sem nenhuma previsão de se dissipar.

Levantei os olhos novamente e encontrei a fumaça verde sumindo entre as árvores. Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo, e levei a mão direita até os lábios, abrindo a boca ligeiramente e descendo os dentes em direção à carne e mordendo-a com toda a força que eu tinha. O gosto do sangue voltou a inundar meu paladar, a dor aguda da pele se rompendo descendo outra descarga de adrenalina em meu corpo, porém o formigamento ainda distante, lá na sola de meu pé, sem forças para subir.

O que estava acontecendo? Olhei para o local recém-machucado e não encontrei nem um indício de que começaria a se curar; no lugar da costumeira fumaça, vi apenas mais sangue brotando da ferida. Meu coração disparou. O que eu faria se não conseguisse me transformar? E pior, por que não estava conseguindo? Limpei o sangue na calça, olhando para cima novamente e apertando os olhos, tentando identificar de quem era a cabeça que se projetava na beira do penhasco, olhando lá para baixo, acenando uma mão para mim com uma arma. Levei o antebraço à boca, tal como fizera com a mão, e novamente o mordi, arrancando mais sangue e acarretando mais dor ao meu corpo.

E, novamente, nada acontecera. Agora eu simplesmente sangrava de forma profusa e copiosa, uma dor lancinante percorrendo meu braço enquanto eu acenava com o outro, esperando que quem quer que fosse ali entendesse que a transformação não iria acontecer. Eu precisava sair daquele abismo antes que sangrasse demais; as forças já parecendo se esvair de mim. Arranquei uma tira da camisa e enrolei a mão e o antebraço, esperando que o sangue estancasse, apertando com força tal como já vira o Dr. Marcel fazer uma vez, quando a mesma coisa acontecera. Agachei no chão, as pernas flexionadas para evitar que eu me sentasse na terra e fechei os olhos, puxando o ar com força para os pulmões.

Por que ninguém ainda descera para me pegar? Quando era com Hange, sempre havia uma porção de soldados prontos, tal como ela mesma, para me traze de volta quando a transformação não acontecia ou acabava. Senti falta daquela mulher doida naquele momento pelo simples fato de que havia um medo ligeiro despontando dentro de meu coração que me fazia sentir como uma criança pequena, esmagada pelo tamanho da elevação de erra que me separava dos outros, como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar a ver a superfície. E onde estava Mikasa? Eu tinha certeza que ela seria a primeira a se lançar ali para baixo para me pegar, e não ter visto sinal nenhum de minha irmã ainda era mais preocupante do que tudo.

A nossa vida estava realmente se tornando um inferno. Se aquele era apenas o primeiro dia, a primeira _manhã_ , eu temia pelo resto. Suspirei enquanto levava o braço bom até o nariz e limpava, inconscientemente, um filete de sangue que começou a escorrer pelo meu nariz e meus lábios. Olhei para a cor vermelha escura na manga de minha camisa, tentando estabelecer a relação a esses sangramentos – aquele já era o segundo em um mesmo dia – depois de tanto tempo sem e o fracasso em minha transformação. Minhas mãos estavam brancas além da conta, e sua cor contrastava com o sangue que ainda pingava em gostas largas em meu braço. Meus olhos saíram de foco mais uma vez, as mãos lentamente sendo contornadas por sombras de si mesmas, movendo-se lentamente à minha frente até que _boom_.

-––-

– Eren? Eren? – Ouvi Mikasa me chamar.

Meu corpo inteiro parecia ter sido drenado e eu me sentia como uma casca vazia, desprovido de qualquer coisa senão cansaço. Mexi-me na cama dura que havia sob meu corpo e ouvi o som de correntes. Abaixei os olhos em direção aos meus punhos e tornozelos e vi grossos elos de metal prendendo-me à parede em uma lembrança nostálgica à primeira vez em que estive sob a capital, preso, enquanto o comandante e o capitão me pediam que entrasse para a Tropa de Exploração. A falta de forças me impediu de questionar, mas somente meu olhar já deu à Mikasa a pergunta que eu queria fazer.

– Eren, eles são bárbaros – ela falou, segurando-se nas barras de ferro, do lado de fora. Seu rosto estava levemente inchado e seu olho esquerdo estava quase totalmente fechado por um hematoma. Sua boca se movia lentamente e pude ver um corte sobre os lábios. – Essas pessoas… me desculpe, eu não consegui te proteger…

Ouvi um embargo em sua voz denunciando o choro que se formava em sua garganta e me apressei em procurar forças para falar.

– Por que você está chorando, Mikasa? – Perguntei, engolindo em seco. – Você está com dor?

– Não, não dói. Mas estou preocupada com você…

– Não se preocupe comigo – falei, puxando o corpo para cima e tentado me sentar, acomodando as costas na parede. – Eles acabaram com você.

– Isso não é nada – ela respondeu, puxando a franja um pouco por cima do olho ferido. – Você precisa saber o que fizeram com Ymir quando Josef encostou em Krista para afastá-la de você. Quebraram as duas mãos de Ymir apenas com os pés.

Voltei a engolir em seco. Desejei mais do que tudo naquele momento que Levi e Erwin estivessem ali, porque nenhum dos dois deixaria aquela barbaridade acontecer conosco. Eles nos protegeriam e colocariam aqueles monstros em seu lugar. O que fariam se descobrissem o que acontecera somente no primeiro dia de sua ausência. Um prazer obscuro passou pelo meu coração ao imaginar o que Levi faria se soubesse o que fizeram conosco naquele momento. Eu tinha certeza que ele apareceria ali no mesmo momento, lâminas às mãos, apenas para dar seu giro mortal e arrancar daqueles monstros muito mais carne do que somente pedaços de suas nucas.

– Você está escrevendo o relatório para Levi, Mikasa? – Perguntei.

– Sim. Estou com o de hoje pronto, e espero somente os outros me entregarem os seus, e então eu despacharei pelos gaviões. Tivemos que escolher um mais fraquinho, assim não correria o risco de ser interceptado. Mas vai demorar mais para entregar.

Assenti.

– Olhe, Eren, preciso ir… – ela disse, a voz carregada de tristeza. – Não posso ficar aqui e se me pegarem… temo que não poderei mais cooperar, entende?

– Sim – falei, sacudindo as correntes, infeliz. – Não é como se eu fosse sair daqui também, de qualquer forma.

– Nos foi dito que não deveríamos trazer comida para você. Irão apenas te dar água, para que você reponha o sangue que perdeu – ela continuou. – Mas Jean e eu estamos bolando um plano para te alimentarmos. No meio da madrugada, ele descerá aqui com algumas coisas. Por favor, Eren, coma.

– Tudo bem. – Respondi, limpando a garganta seca. – Por que me prenderam?

Minha irmã me lançou um olhar carregado de tristeza e pena, e se limitou a encolher os ombros. Ela não precisava responder àquela pergunta quando era tão simples o motivo. Os seres humanos eram realmente as piores criaturas e, não fosse toda a minha vontade de exterminar os titãs pelo bem daqueles que eu amava, eu mesmo faria questão de quebrar todas as três muralhas apenas para ver essa nossa raça, tão desprezível, extinguir-se entre os dentes de monstros.

Deixei a cabeça cair de encontro à parede, os olhos fechados e a força parecendo voltar para mim aos poucos. Perguntei-me onde estaria Levi naquele momento, se ainda era dia e se eles já haviam chegado à capital. Pedi à força superior que sua recepção fosse melhor que a nossa.

–––

LEVI'S POV

Desmontei de Justine com um salto, pousado no chão com ambos os pés e agradecendo por não estar mais sentado. Eu amava meu cavalo, mas não aguentava mais ficar sentado em seu dorso; tamanha era a distância que havíamos percorrido, e o tempo em que ficamos quicando sem parar. Estiquei-me completamente, levantando os braços até onde conseguia e soltei um suspiro de alívio audível, Hange e Mike fazendo coro a mim. Erwin puxou as nossas malas da carroça e as entregou, tomando Zoe pela mão e nos conduzindo em direção ao local onde alguns oficiais nos aguardavam.

Ele estava fazendo o máximo ao seu alcance, o capitão. Durante a viagem, ele _contou_ para Mike e eu que estava com Hange, como se nós não soubéssemos, e disse que usaria sua relação com a tenente como argumento contra a corte. Se ele podia se relacionar com ela, não deveria haver limitações para Eren e eu, e aquilo me fez amá-lo um pouco mais. O homem era realmente meu melhor amigo e eu podia ver em suas ações o quanto ele lutava por mim. O quanto _lutara_ desde o começo. Erwin ignorou os olhares inquisitivos quando passou de mãos dadas com a mulher, carregando tanto sua mala quanto a dela, e continuou se dirigindo para as instalações que nos foram destinadas.

Senti-me ofendido ao ser confinado no mesmo quarto que os três. No mínimo eu esperava acomodações em separado para nós, respeitando nossas patentes e nos colocando junto com os oficiais da Polícia Militar. Mas então me lembrei de que não estávamos ali somente como convidados; éramos _réus_ na visão daqueles malditos e não teríamos nenhum luxo ou conforto. Aquela velha raiva voltou a se espalhar pelo meu peito, mas me limitei a respirar profundamente, colocando minha bolsa sobre a cama e retirando algumas camisas e calças, colocando-as dentro da pequena cômoda que havia ao lado.

– Os senhores são solicitados na corte – disse o homem que nos levou até o quarto. – O conselho os aguarda para a primeira sessão.

– Certo – respondeu Erwin, fazendo o mesmo que eu, mantendo sua pose de capitão enquanto assentia para o homem.

– Com a sua licença – pediu o soldado, fechando a porta consigo enquanto saía.

– O que vamos fazer, Erwin? – Perguntou Hange, sentando-se à cama e tirando os óculos. Eles não seriam necessários ali. – Por onde começaremos?

– Pelo começo deles – respondeu o comandante, acenando para Mike e para mim, ordenando que nos afastássemos. – Não sei qual será a primeira pauta desses malditos, mas estamos prontos para responder qualquer de suas perguntas. Não se desesperem – ele disse, esquadrinhando nossos rostos –, e não digam coisas desnecessárias. Não se esqueçam de que estamos aqui a trabalho para a humanidade também. O tempo que gastarmos aqui em Mitras será para, acima de tudo, juntarmos informações sobre o conselho e o rei. Não me decepcionem. Não teremos tempo para acertarmos novos erros.

Concordamos e saímos, Erwin trancando a porta atrás de nós. O lugar era relativamente pequeno, fazendo nosso quartel parecer gigante e perto daquele prédio. Era todo cimentado, as paredes cinzas e frias, com uma lâmpada ali e outra aqui sem realmente lançar nenhuma luz. A tarde já caía e o pouco sol que ainda havia ali, se punha pelas frestas das janelas altas, entreabertas, que ladeavam o corredor. Nossas botas não faziam som no piso acarpetado e aquilo soou como algo ruim para mim. Eu sempre estivera acostumado ao som oco dos saltos no piso de pedra e estar ali, naquele lugar e circunstâncias, em um silêncio mortal, me trazia todo tipo de sensações – exceto as boas.

Um par de mulheres vestidas com o unicórnio verde nos recebeu, abrindo a porta da corte marcial e nos guiando para dentro, os olhos duros em nossos rostos. Zachly presidia aquela sessão, e aquilo nos fez sentir um alívio momentâneo. Até onde sabíamos, o velho estava do nosso lado desde sempre pois já havia perdido muitos filhos para os titãs e apoiava a nossa causa, dizendo que nossa tropa precisava de mais apoio para evitarmos as baixas. Indicou-nos os lugares, Erwin e eu à frente e os outros dois atrás, em cadeiras mais baixas. Colocamos os papéis que havíamos trazido sobre a mesa e esperamos.

O conselho das três paredes se erguia à nossa frente, sentados de forma a ladear o velho, todos nos olhando de cima como se fôssemos vermes, o mesmo olhar que notei dos soldados da Polícia Militar que foram para o nosso quartel. Como eu os odiava, todos eles! Homens gordos, velhos e pretensiosos, preocupados somente com suas próprias riquezas e em manter suas vidas dentro das muralhas, sem saber o que era o verdadeiro medo dos titãs, sem ter visto a morte sequer uma vez em suas vidas, tentando encher seus bolsos com os impostos dos cidadãos para apenas morrerem mais ricos. Homens e mulheres estúpidos, com medo do que havia ao lado de fora e sua ganância se focando apenas no dinheiro e não na vida que nos aguardava quando saíssemos dali. Vermes… _sim, os verdadeiros vermes são esses homens que não sabem o que é viver de verdade_ , disse-me Isabel, dentro de minha mente.

Homens fracos. Era isso que eram. Fracos e covardes. E eu daria até a minha última gota de sangue para acabar com suas vidas de merda.

– Levi – sussurrou Erwin, cutucando-me com a perna. – Relaxe.

Lancei-lhe um olhar duro, só então percebendo que todo meu corpo estava retesado em raiva. Soltei os dedos que estavam fechados em punhos, e relaxei as costas, voltando a sentar-me normalmente. Saquei um lenço e limpei o suor da testa, voltando a dobrar o tecido e enfiando-o de volta em meu bolso. O malhete de Zachly bateu três vezes sobre a mesa de madeira e sua voz retumbante soou pela sala cheia, porém silenciosa.

– Boa noite, senhores – ele disse, lançando um olhar aos membros do conselho e acenando a cabeça. – Boa noite comandante Erwin Smith e capitão Levi – foi a vez de assentir para nós, logo dirigindo o olhar para os tenentes. – E boa noite senhores tenentes, Hange Zoe e Mike Zacharius.

– Boa noite, senhor – respondeu Erwin, formalmente. O comandante cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, e pude ver sua apreensão.

– Estamos aqui, frente ao conselho do rei das Três Muralhas, para averiguação de resultados. Pedimos aos responsáveis pelo garoto Eren Jaeger que se levantem, por favor.

À menção do nome de Eren, senti um calafrio percorrer meu corpo. Em momento nenhum, desde minha partida, eu havia pensado nele e em como estaria. Senti-me culpado por isso, por não tê-lo em minha mente por tanto tempo e um peso se abateu em meu coração. Naquela noite, eu só dormiria depois do primeiro relatório chegar, e eu esperava com todas as minhas forças que fosse o de Mikasa. A garota era líder do esquadrão em que Eren estava e eu sabia que não me deixaria sem notícias dele. Levantei-me da cadeira, com as folhas em mãos e aguardei a primeira pergunta de Zachly, olhando para os ouvintes, o escrivão, os conselheiros e, por fim, a figura encarquilhada e magra que sustentava uma coroa de ouro vermelho incrustada de pedras preciosas – o rei em pessoa.

– Capitão Levi – o velho começou –, o senhor poderia apresentar os resultados do treinamento de Jaeger?

Suspirei, levantei as anotações à altura dos meus olhos e comecei a ler.

–––

– Para a primeira noite, até que não fomos tão mal assim – disse Hange, retirando as botas e largando-as de qualquer jeito perto da cama. – O que vocês acharam?

Erwin envolveu a mulher com os braços, acomodando-se em sua cama estreita. O comandante olhou para mim, enquanto eu pegava as botas de Zoe e as colocava no lugar, junto com as demais. A pior coisa ali seria, com certeza, aguentar a bagunça alheia. Se queriam me punir por alguma coisa, com certeza estavam conseguindo daquele jeito.

– Não sei – respondi enquanto me largava em minha cama também, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Foi muito…

– _Fácil_ – completou Mike, sentando-se ao pé de minha cama, uma toalha pendurada sobre os ombros. A expressão do homem era cansada, como a nossa própria deveria ser, e senti pena dele. – Podem ter certeza de que as coisas irão piorar. Eles não querem apenas que fiquemos lendo relatórios.

– Eu sei – disse Erwin, sentando-se e puxando Zoe consigo. – Eu sei disso, mas temos nosso plano, não temos?

Concordamos em silêncio, olhando para o capitão. Havia algo em sua expressão que parecia diferente do que estávamos acostumados, mas eu não soube identificar o que era. Talvez agora que sua relação com a mulher estivesse _clara_ para nós, ele estivesse se sentindo mais tranquilo. Ainda assim, aquilo não era motivo para menos receio. Estávamos no território do inimigo que deixava bem claro querer acabar conosco. Qualquer passo em falso e seria o nosso fim.

– Amanhã pela manhã teremos outra sessão – ele continuou, esfregando os olhos. – E na parte da tarde…

– Eu já sei – respondi, tampando os olhos com os braços cruzados.

A mão de Mike pousou sobre minha canela com um pouco de força, provocando um pouco de dor, que não me importei.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Levi – ele falou, a voz grossa.

– Eu espero que sim – respondi em um sussurro.

Eu já quase pegava no sono quando escutei um farfalhar de asas e uma bicada na janela. Apoiei o corpo nos cotovelos e me levantei para ver uma ave velha bicando o vidro, olhando para mim. _Finalmente_ , pensei, adiantando-me até o animal e retirando os rolos de papel presos em sua pata. Os desenrolei e li à luz da lua, mandando a ave de volta. Eu não iria escrever a eles em resposta, apenas iria ler e fazer minhas próprias anotações.

Os primeiros relatórios eram de Bertolt e Nanaba, e contavam o que haviam feito durante o dia, ressaltando que a tal Mikaella era cruel e não sabia tratar aos outros. O relatório de Nanaba dizia que as refeições foram reduzidas a duas por dia, apenas, de forma a _otimizar o tempo_ e colocar os soldados por mais tempo em treinamento. Aquilo era ridículo, e foi minha primeira anotação. _Não deixar os homens sem comida_. Pessoas fracas não rendem e, se aquele era o pensamento que a capital tinha em relação aos soldados… bom, então teríamos mais a fazer ali em Mitras do que imaginávamos.

O de Jean não dizia nada muito conclusivo, apenas que estavam todos muito machucados devido ao treinamento físico. O homem chamado Nigel batera em Sasha até que beirasse à inconsciência, e nenhum deles pode fazer nada, pois estavam todos tão feridos quanto a garota. Aquilo me enfureceu de uma forma violenta. Como alguém poderia encostar _um dedo sequer_ em meus soldados? Ainda mais daquela forma, deixando-os quase mortos de tanto apanhar? Qual era a necessidade daquilo, e por que estavam agindo daquele jeito?

Amassei a folha, o corpo tomado de ódio e pulei o relatório de Gelgar direto para o de Ackerman. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com Eren. Meu peito se contraiu quando comecei a ler, os olhos correndo linha por linha mais de uma vez, sem saber qual reação processar. Haviam… batido no meu garoto no momento em que eu saí? Não esperaram nem que sumíssemos? E como eu não escutara a agitação? Por que eu não voltei? Um bolo se formou na boca de meu estômago quando li as palavras disformes de Mikasa contando-me da surra que deram na garota por proteger Eren quando não conseguiu se transformar, e odiei aqueles policiais ainda mais quando li que quebraram as mãos de Ymir.

Mas o ponto mais forte, o pico de toda a minha raiva foi quando cheguei ao último parágrafo e lia-se que Eren havia sido preso pois _"seus poderes eram por demais inconstantes para que o garoto continuasse a andar empertigado pelo quartel general"_. Mikasa havia escrito aquilo dizendo que foram essas as palavras que Caius disse quando acorrentaram o corpo de Jaeger à cama. Eu podia sentir a raiva nas suas frases, porque se havia algo que compartilhávamos, era o amor por Eren e aquele sentimento forte de proteção. Respirei fundo, buscando discernimento para ler o restante do relatório e uma pontada de alívio me invadiu quando Ackerman disse que estariam se revezando para alimentar Eren, e que continuariam com as observações.

A garota terminava a carta desculpando-se pelo que havia ocorrido com seu irmão e dizendo que iria se reparar comigo.

Mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, porque não era sua culpa. Os portões do inferno haviam se aberto no momento em que deixamos o quartel general e agora os demônios faziam a festa.

Levantei-me da mesa, deixando as folhas com as anotações dos meus soldados sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Erwin, que roncava pesadamente, o corpo de Hange ainda entre seus braços, calcei minhas botas mais escuras, uma calça preta e meu sobre-tudo também negro. Retirei aquele punhal que Kenny havia me dado quando me ensinou a matar minha primeira vítima e o guardei no cós da calça, bem na base das costas. Saí do quarto sem fazer um barulho e caminhei em direção ao quarto de Nile, o policial que estudara com Erwin na época da academia.

Entrei sem bater e encontrei o homem sentado à mesa, com uma vela iluminando-lhe o rosto de forma assustadora, e ele deu um pulo quando me viu chegar. Vi seus olhos procurarem algo para se defender, mas ele era lento demais. Avancei em sua direção, sacando o punhal e encostando-o em seu pescoço, o outro braço segurando seu peito, as costas de encontro à parede.

– O que você está fazendo, Levi? – ele perguntou, tentando soltar-se de mim, sem sucesso. – Perdeu a cabeça?

– Quem perdeu a cabeça foram vocês, Dok – respondi, a voz não passando de um sibilo. – O que os seus soldadinhos estão aprontando no meu quartel, hein?

Prensei a faca com um pouco mais de força contra a pele do homem e vi a primeira linha vermelha se formar em gotículas de sangue que começavam a manchar minha lâmina. Em minha cabeça, eu ouvia a voz perguntando-me o que eu estava fazendo ali, mas nenhuma resposta conseguia se formar em meus pensamentos, porque a única coisa que eu conseguia ver em minha frente era Eren algemado à cama, Jean e os outros sendo espancados e as mãos de Ymir, aquela garota estranha que nunca trocou nem mesmo uma palavra comigo, esmagadas por um bando de pessoas que não deveriam estar ali. Alguém deveria pagar por aquilo. E que fosse Nile.

– Eles estão lá apenas para…

Meu punho cerrado acertou a boca do homem e, como já havia se provado ser minha especialidade, o homem cuspiu um dente no chão, junto com saliva e sangue. Senti um prazer maligno se formar em mim. Em toda a minha insanidade, era como se estivesse vingando Eren e os outros. Segurei o Dok pela gola da camisa e o lancei em direção ao chão, passando minhas pernas por cima das suas e segurando o punhal com ambas as mãos sobre seu peito.

– Levi…

– Agora… – vociferei, olhando dentro de seus olhos e vendo meus próprios demônios interiores refletidos neles à luz da vela que ainda estava sobre a mesa, inundando-nos em penumbra. – Agora você vai me contar palavra por palavra tudo o que os seus homens estão fazendo no meu quartel e o porque.

Nile engoliu em seco, olhando para mim, a boca entreaberta escorrendo baba e sangue, o coração disparado e todo o corpo paralisado pelo medo. Eu não gostava de ser assustador, não gostava que qualquer um exceto os titãs me temessem, mas, naquele momento, eu precisava reunir todas as informações necessárias para que pudesse lutar pelos meus. Passou-se um tempo sem que o Nile dissesse uma palavra e, então, desci o punhal em direção aos seus dedos.

– Você tem dez chances, Dok – falei, deslizando a ponta da faca suavemente pela pele calejada de suas mãos. – Não vamos prolongar isso mais do que o necessário, vamos?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Bom… – falei, permitindo-me um sorriso. – Então comece a falar antes que a minha paciência se acabe e você passe a me responder depois de perder alguns dedos.

– Está bem! – Ele exclamou, a voz carregada de horror. – Está bem, capitão, eu direi!

Esperei, ainda com o corpo sobre o seu, sentindo gotas de suor escorrerem pelo meu corpo, e o coração batendo em um ritmo frenético, mas que em nada alterou minha calma. Pensei novamente em Eren e em como ele deveria estar naquele momento, se já me odiava por tê-lo deixado e o acondicionado aquilo, e se sentiria minha falta. Pedi de todo coração que ele soubesse que eu o protegeria mesmo à distância e, quando chegasse, daria cabo de todos aqueles que encostaram em seu corpo e em seus amigos. Além de tudo, aquelas pessoas eram a minha família. E não se mexe com a família.

– O conselho destacou os _piores_ da companhia para o seu quartel – começou Nile, tossindo um pouco mais, colocando ainda mais sangue para fora. – Porque queriam suprimir os soldados da Tropa de Exploração enquanto vocês estivessem fora. Caius, Nigel e Mikaella são da guarda pessoal do próprio rei, matam qualquer um que se aproximar de sua majestade… – ele tossiu. Pressionei minha faca com um pouco mais de força contra sua garganta.

– Não é hora para tossir, Dok – falei, sabendo que aquilo soava irracional. – Continue a porra da sua narrativa porque a minha paciência já está acabando.

– O plano era mandá-los e usar de tortura física e psicológica para persuadi-los a deixar a sua tropa… – mais tosse – e dissecar as partes de titã de Jaeger depois que ele saísse da tropa. Eles usariam esses métodos para manipular o garoto e colocá-lo de acordo com o plano inicial, antes de vocês o roubarem de nós.

Meu sangue voltou a ferver. Como seres humanos conseguiam ser tão desprezíveis?

– E isso justifica trancá-lo? E surrar todos os meus soldados?

– Eles trancariam Eren e o deixariam sem comida para que seu corpo ficasse ainda mais fraco – Dok falou, a voz não passava de um sussurro. – E assim seria mais fácil manipulá-lo…

Suspirei. Então era isso. Aquele circo todo montado para nos tirar do quartel não era nada além de uma desculpa para deixarmos nossos soldados desprotegidos e atacarem como um bando de animais em nosso ninho. Mas aquilo acabava ali. Eu enfrentaria aquele bando de seres desprezíveis e os colocaria em seu lugar. Ninguém tinha o direito de fazer aquilo.

– Tem mais um coisa… – começou Nigel enquanto eu me levantava.

– O que é? – perguntei, rasgando um pedaço do seu lençol e limpando as manchas de sangue em minha faca e nos nós dos meus dedos.

– Eles estão interessados particularmente naquela garota…

– Mikasa? – Questionei, aquela me parecendo a única opção plausível que despertasse interesse nos policiais pelo nível de suas habilidades.

Mas Nile Dok se limitou a negar com a cabeça. Senti-me confuso antes de flexionar as pernas, ignorando a pontada de dor que trespassou meu joelho, e agachar-me ao seu lado. Segurei sua cabeça, emaranhando seus cabelos em meus dedos e os puxando para cima, fazendo seus olhos encontrarem-se com os meus. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso triste.

– É, Levi… se vocês acharam que tinham o que se preocupar… – Nile falava com um tom triste, diferente do que eu esperava. – Vocês ainda não viram metade da podridão que cerca a Polícia e o rei.

– Do que você está falando?

– Os policiais estão atrás de Krista Lenz – ele disse e, pela minha expressão confusa, entendeu que eu não havia entendido. – Essa garota é a única chance que vocês têm de descobrir o que há de errado com o mundo. Ela é a verdadeira rainha, a única herdeira viva da família Reiss.

Meus olhos se arregalaram instantaneamente. Não era possível… aquele era somente um boato que corria pelas fileiras da Tropa de Exploração, e nós já havíamos deixado de acreditar naquilo há muitos anos.

– Isso não é possível… – murmurei, dando voz aos pensamentos.

– Pois é, Levi. Vocês ainda não viram nada.


	20. 18 Inferno pt Dois (Eren)

Passei as mãos pelos ombros e senti as pontas dos ossos se projetando para fora. Eu estava sujo e magro além da conta, com os cabelos caindo pelo meu rosto quase chegando à base do pescoço. Eu não tinha muita noção de tempo – ali no subsolo não havia janelas e a minha cela era a última, de forma que a luz do dia não chegava até mim quando a porta era aberta. A pouca ideia que eu tinha de tempo era com base nas poucas horas de sono que tinha, e por ela eu contava os dias que tinham se passado, mesmo que soubesse que não poderia confiar muito na minha contagem. Eu aprendera a disfarçar a fome com sono e, por isso, eu dormia demais, até se acordado com alguns pontapés na costela e um copo com água sendo despejado pela minha goela a baixo.

Mikasa e Jean pararam de aparecer depois de alguns dias e imaginei que as coisas tivessem ficado feias para eles. Mas o sentimento ruim que senti no começo também passou. Eu não tinha muita energia para pensar, então me limitava a manter o corpo estirado no catre, os olhos vidrados no teto escuro da cela, tão sujo que faria Levi ter um colapso.

 _Levi._

Eu sentia falta do capitão. Não somente de Levi como um homem, o _meu_ homem, mas como a figura de poder que nos protegia e nos tornava soldados de verdade. Senti falta do comandante e da tenente Hange, da sua voz estridente e da forma que ela me sufocava quando me atolava de papel para que eu descrevesse minhas sensações quando titã. Minha cabeça vagou pelo vazio negro que havia se instalado em mim naqueles últimos tempos e não escutei quando as grades da cela se abriram e Johanna apareceu com o rosto logo acima do meu, inclinada em minha direção com mais um copo com água. Eu já estava começando a odiar aquele líquido, e sentia que meu corpo, logo, logo, se desfaria em água de tanta que eu bebia.

– Abra a boca, Jaeger – ela disse, já despejando em minha boca antes que eu conseguisse afastar os lábios. – Engula.

Deixei a água escorrer pelos cantos de meu rosto, umedeci os lábios com a língua e engoli o pouco que conseguiu entrar para minha garganta. Estava fria, como tudo ali. Frio e sem vida, e, ao contrário do que deveria fazer, pareceu sugar ainda mais da pouca força que eu tinha ao invés de me dar mais. Meu coração voltou a pedir por Levi, por ajuda, por socorro ou por, pelo menos, notícias do que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Tentei balbuciar alguma coisa e senti um gosto ruim invadir a minha boca; tanto tempo sem comida fazia parecer que havia algo morto dentro de mim, apodrecendo, e aquele cheio horrível vinha à tona sempre que eu tentava falar alguma coisa. Tossi um pouco, a água entrando pelo buraco errado e saindo pelo meu nariz. E pela primeira vez, vi algo de humano naquela policial. Ela pegou uma ponta do meu lençol sujo e limpou a sujeira em meu rosto. Um meio sorriso rápido se formou em seus lábios, mas sumiu na mesma rapidez com que aparecera. A mulher afastou os cabelos soltos e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Eu sinto muito, rapaz. – E saiu.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Senti uma risada gutural se formar em meu peito. Aquela mulher estava demonstrando um pouco de humanidade? Acho que eu já começara a delirar, não havia outra explicação. Depois de todos aqueles momentos, aqueles dias intermináveis de dormir, beber água, _mijar_ em um balde e ser rebaixado à condição de sobrevivência, aquela era a coisa mais sensível que eu escutava. Mas aquele pedido de desculpa apenas fez acender uma centelha em meu peito que havia se apagado nos primeiros dias sem comida. Eu havia me entregado, mas quando Johanna aparecera com uma porção de meias palavras vazias, todo aquele fogo voltou.

Ergui-me na cama, encostando as costas na parede e observei as barras à minha frente, de ferro escuro e parcialmente enferrujado. Puxei um punhado de ar, sentindo os pulmões queimarem e não me importei. Rasguei uma barra do lençol e amarrei as pontas, usando aquele círculo de pano para prender meus cabelos no topo da cabeça. Meus membros protestaram ao esforço, tamanha a minha fraqueza, mas mais uma vez os ignorei, jogando os pés para fora da cama e me firmando no chão, sentindo o piso de pedra fria lançar um choque pela sola dos pés até minha espinha.

Fraquejei um pouco, os joelhos ameaçando ceder e os forcei um pouco mais. Eu precisava reagir. Por que eu havia me entregue àquele marasmo? Onde estava toda a vivacidade que me colocara ali em primeiro lugar? Eu precisava me curar, me transformar, eu precisava ajudar meus amigos e colocar aquele lugar em ordem. Em minha cabeça, eu sabia que se visse Mikasa, e me juntasse à minha irmã, nós conseguiríamos cuidar uns dos outros. Todo aquele choque inicial só serviu para testar a força dos soldados da Tropa de Exploração, e nós havíamos falhado miseravelmente, cedendo.

Perguntei-me como estaria Ymir, se já teria se curado, se suas mãos estavam bem. Pensei em Mikasa também, mais uma vez tentando me lembrar de seu rosto da última vez que a vi. O hematoma no rosto estava muito melhor, mas ela exibia marcas nos braços e nos pescoços, como se alguém a tivesse apertado com força. Sua voz, inclusive, estava muito mais grossa do que era normalmente. _Boom_. Mais uma vez o calor voltou a percorrer meus braços, minhas pernas, meu coração. As correntes limitaram meu trajeto até as barras, e as puxei com mais força, sentindo o atrito do ferro contra os meus pulsos abrir as feridas que já estavam cobertas com sangue seco mais uma vez.

A dor foi lancinante por um momento rápido, mas voltei a bloqueá-la em minha mente quando senti o sangue quente escorrer pelos meus pulsos e meus tornozelos. Era a primeira coisa quente que eu sentia em dias, e aquilo teria que me dar alguma força. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, prendendo um pouco mais daquele ar ácido dentro de meu peito e berrei. Berrei o mais alto que pude.

E parei, sentindo uma leve tontura se apossar de meu corpo, por pouco não caindo no chão. Apoiei as mãos nos joelhos, respirei mais um vez, tentando gritar novamente.

Porém, antes que o fizesse, escutei a porta se abrir, a tranca girando e um par de botas de saltos descer os degraus fazendo aquele barulho oco e seco. Um par de olhos avermelhados cruzou meu campo de visão quando levantei o rosto, e um emaranhado de cabelos quase os cobria. Nigel se inclinou em minha direção, olhando para mim de cima para baixo, a expressão contorcida naquilo que eu já descobrira ser seu normal – um rosto demoníaco, dando a entender que faria algum mal a qualquer momento.

– O que você está fazendo, Jaeger?

– Eu quero sair – falei entre dentes, sentindo o gosto em minha boca descer pela minha garganta. Escarrei no chão e continuei. – Eu vou me transformar.

– Ah, é? – Perguntou Nigel com escárnio. – E por que agora eu devo acreditar em você, garoto? Você não achar que já fez muita hora com a nossa cara?

– Como?… – Ofeguei, levantando a cabeça e sentindo umas mechas de cabelo soltarem-se da amarração improvisada que eu fizera. – Eu não fiz _hora_ com a sua cara, _senhor_ – frisei a última palavra, lembrando-me do "incidente" de dias atrás.

Pelo visto, Nigel também não se esquecera, pois seus olhos se estreitaram em uma fenda e esquadrinharam todo meu corpo, possivelmente procurando um lugar que ainda não estava fraco o suficiente para que me acertasse. Novamente aquele prazer estranho se apossou de mim enquanto eu estudava sua reação, e pedi, internamente, que ele viesse para cima de mim. Eu não conseguiria reagir, é claro, mas eu teria o prazer de descontar futuramente tudo aquilo. Em minha cabeça, eu já estava traçando meu próprio plano de vingança mesmo que não houvesse sofrido tanto quanto meus companheiros. Aquela era a minha família. E não se mexe com a família.

– Não? – voltou a falar o homem, inclinando-se em direção às barras, segurando-as com suas mãos que, pelo que observei, tinham uma cor escarlate que eu já sabia de onde vinha. – O que você esteve fazendo preso aqui em baixo, então?

Senti aquela risada se formar em meu peito, mas a reprimi com toda a força que eu tinha.

– Estive preso… talvez?

Nigel sorriu para mim aquele sorriso de demônio. O homem sabia que não tinha argumentos contra mim e eu não entendia o porquê de ainda tentar sustentar aquela discussão. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que a estava perdendo uma vez que o outro não demonstrava sinais de que iria me soltar conforme eu queria. Suspirei, tentando buscar dentro de minha mente algo que pudesse ser usado de bagatela, mas nada veio às claras exceto o rosto de Levi.

Ah, Levi… como eu sentia sua falta.

Levi!

– O capitão sabe o que vocês estão fazendo lá em cima, Nigel? – Perguntei, lembrando-me que Levi não era apenas meu namorado, era meu capitão e que esses loucos deveriam prestar contas a ele e ao comandante quando voltassem. – Porque, eu acredito – continuei, tentando manter a postura confiante –, o capitão gostaria de ver avanço de seus soldados quando voltasse, e o comandante com certeza ficaria intrigado com o fato de que vocês me mantiveram aqui por tanto tempo ao invés de explorar minhas habilidades que, como vocês mesmos disseram, estavam sendo negligenciadas.

Dei de ombros na melhor imitação de Levi que consegui.

– É meio hipócrita da parte de vocês, não? – Me arrastei de volta para a cama, as correntes batendo umas nas outras e no chão enquanto eu me sentava sobre o catre. Eu precisava apenas esperar que surtisse o efeito de minhas palavras tal qual eu desejava.

Lembra-me do capitão, e usá-lo como chantagem fez com que eu me sentisse o ser humano mais desprezível, e contar com a sua força para que nos vingasse, ainda mais, mas fora preciso. Era mais do que uma necessidade que eu saísse dali e me encontrasse com Mikasa e os outros, e visse como estavam. Eu precisava saber de Ymir e suas mãos, precisava saber como estava o andamento dos relatórios; naquele momento, eu me sentia como um guardião que falhou em sua missão e precisava urgentemente recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu também era um par de olhos para Levi e Erwin lá dentro, e nada iria me desviar daquilo. Não mais.

– Usar seu _namoradinho_ não vai me assustar, Jaeger – respondeu-me Nigel, levando as mãos aos bolsos e tirando uma corrente de lá. Seu tom não me agradou e só fez atiçar ainda mais o fogo dentro de mim, mas me contive.

Vi que o havia convencido quando ouvi o som da chave na fechadura, e aquele ranger seco de metal contra metal dar lugar à liberdade, um par de botas ecoando no piso de pedra e, uma por uma, as algemas sendo retiradas de meus pulsos e tornozelos. Senti dor ao ser libertado aquele peso que se tornara familiar para mim, e algumas cascas de ferida seca voltaram a se abrir – estas haviam se colado às algemas, e a separação brusca só fez as feridas se reabrirem.

Esfreguei levemente as mãos e bati os pés no chão, como que provando aquela nova liberdade e ajeitei precariamente os trapos sujos que eu chamara de roupa dias atrás. Nigel segurou-me grosseiramente pelo cotovelo, colocando-me de pé e arrastando-me para fora, mal me dando tempo de olhar para minha cela. Enquanto eu subia os degraus do porão pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, dei uma rápida olhadela para trás e me prometi que nunca, _nunca mais_ voltaria a pisar naquele lugar e, se o fizesse, eu nunca mais passaria mais do que algumas horas ali. E, como todas as promessas que eu me fazia, ainda que me custasse muito esforço, eu a cumpriria. Eu me tornaria um adulto como Levi – eu não faria muitas promessas, eu _cumpriria_ muitas promessas.

Suspirei, sentindo a cabeça bater de encontro à porta quando Nigel me usou como uma espécie de suporte humano para abri-la, e fui recebido por raios de sol que me cegaram momentaneamente, atingindo-me como uma espada afiada e fazendo todo meu corpo puro-osso fraquejar. O homem que me arrastava firmou meus pés no chão, soltando meu cotovelo e cutucando-me nas costelas para que eu andasse. E, assim que meus olhos se acostumaram à luz, enxerguei um campo de treinamento vazio, sem árvores, apenas uma viva alma de pé no meio da antiga clareira.

O cachecol vermelho de Mikasa voava no sentido do vento, indo para leste, quase se desprendendo de seu pescoço como se ele mesmo pedisse por liberdade. As mãos de minha irmã repousavam sobre as lâminas em sua cintura, e, de costas para mim, ela me parecia tão… serena. Adiantei-me em sua direção e fui rudemente retido pelas mãos daquele maníaco, que se abaixou e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

– Não faça besteiras, Jaeger – ele levou dois dedos aos olhos. – Estou de olho em você.

Desvencilhei-me de seu aperto e dei de ombros novamente. Caminhei com o máximo de rapidez que minhas pernas ossudas me permitiam e alcancei minha irmã, a mão esticada em sua direção, tocando seu ombro e recebendo um par de olhos naturalmente estreitos, escuros e vazios, buscando a origem daquele toque que, eu tive certeza no momento em que um fino sorriso brotou em seus lábios, era o primeiro em muito tempo. Os braços de Mikasa se fecharam em volta do meu corpo, provocando uma série de ondas de dor, mas me deixei consumir por aquele momento. _Como era bom estar do lado de fora!_

– Eren, como deixaram?... – uma lágrima solitária brotou em seus olhos no momento em que ela me soltou, passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, meus ombros, meus braços. – Você está tão magro…

\- Ei, calma – falei, levantando as palmas das mãos em sinal de rendição. – Eu… eu apenas consegui sair. Disse a Nigel que me transformaria, e também usei o fato de que Levi não gostaria que estivéssemos fora de forma.

Vi minha irmã lançar um olhar apreensivo para o lugar de onde eu viera instantes atrás e virei meu rosto também, procurando o homem que me trouxera e encontrando apenas o vazio. Ele era realmente um demônio que sumia e aparecia nos lugares do nada, sem que esperássemos. Suspirei, virando-me de volta.

– Onde estão os outros? – Perguntei, vendo uma expressão estranha cruzar o semblante de Mikasa.

– Venha, vamos entrar – ela me pegou pela mão, ignorando o que eu havia dito antes. – Você precisa de um banho e de uma sopa.

– Mikasa…

– Eren, _aqui não_ – sua voz era apreensiva, carregada com um medo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. – Só me escuta dessa vez, ok?

Assenti, contrariado. Eu custara conseguir sair e queria respostas. Todo o resto poderia esperar. Escutei meu estomago reclamar ao pensamento e concordei que nem tudo poderia esperar, então. Eu realmente precisava comer. Mikasa me acompanhou até o corredor do primeiro andar onde os soldados tinham o vestiário e os quartos, e ela esperou encostada na parede do lado de fora até que eu me banhasse. Arrastei os pés para dentro do cubículo do chuveiro, sentindo uma leve nostalgia se apoderar de mim; fazia muito tempo desde que eu não pisava naquele lugar.

Tirei as roupas, deixando-as caírem no chão, olhando-as de cima com nojo. Eu tinha certeza que Levi também teria nojo de mim, e aquele pensamento fez-me sentir ainda pior, se é que isso era possível. Soltei o tecido em meu cabelo, deixando-o cair pelos meus ombros, tamanha a rapidez com que cresceram. Decidi que os lavaria antes de cortar, e entrei de cabeça na água gelada do chuveiro. Aquele primeiro banho em dias me pareceu como o paraíso, a água escorrendo pelo meu corpo junto com o sabão e lavando todas aquelas impurezas que se acumularam ali por tanto tempo, desconvidadas e inconvenientes. Esfreguei todos os centímetros de pele que eu tinha ao meu alcance até que ficassem em carne viva.

A todo o momento, meus pensamentos me traíam, levando-me de volta a Levi, e ao que ele pensaria de mim se me visse magro daquela forma e tão sujo. Deixei a água escorrer pelos cabelos, ensaboando-os mais de uma vez, esfregando as unhas no couro cabeludo até que elas começaram a voltar com resquícios de sangue embaixo de si. Desliguei o chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por si só, sem interromper o processo natural. Um vento frio passou correndo pelo meu corpo, e tentei ser como Levi, sentir a vibração das coisas pelas correntes de ar. Mas a única coisa que senti foi meus pelos se eriçarem, e, finalmente, me enrolei na toalha e saí.

Meu armário ainda estava da mesma forma que eu deixara; girei a tranca com meu código e abri a portinhola de ferro, retirando de lá uma cueca, uma calça e uma camisa, vestindo as e largando a toalha sobre o banco de madeira. Olhei-me no espelho, acreditando estar vendo a mim mesmo dentro de um corpo de um estranho. Olheiras profundas circulavam meus olhos e, além dos ossos nos outros lugares mais protuberantes, minhas bochechas estavam… chupadas, como se não tivesse nada de carne ali. Sacudi a cabeça, desarrumando os cabelos e, surpreendendo-me, gostei do resultado desarrumado que obtive.

Saí e encontrei Mikasa parada na mesma posição onde a deixei, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, olhos fechados e um dos pés encostado na parede. Parecendo sentir minha chegada, minha irmã levantou os olhos, recebendo-me com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes, caloroso e sincero. Um sorriso que encheu meu coração. Ela voltou a tomar meus dedos entrelaçados nos seus e me puxou em direção ao refeitório.

– Vou pegar um pouco de sopa para você – ela falou, olhando em todas as esquinas de corredor antes de prosseguirmos. – Depois, vamos conversar. Irei te colocar a par de tudo o que está acontecendo.

– Ok – respondi, concordando.

Chegamos ao refeitório e outro ambiente novo para mim se apresentou. Todas as cadeiras haviam sido substituídas por bancos de madeira sem encosto, e as mesas eram ainda mais estreitas. Mikasa me guiou até uma delas e me sentou, indo até as portas da cozinha e voltando com uma tigela funda e um pedaço pequeno de pão nas mãos. Sentou-se à minha frente, e, quando estiquei as mãos para pegar a colher, ela me deu um tapa estalado.

– Deixe que eu faço, Eren – ela disse, repreendendo-me com o olhar.

Dei de ombros – eu estava ficando realmente igual a Levi naquele ponto – e deixei que ela fizesse, afinal, eu não queria fazer mais nenhum esforço. Aquele banho sugara todas as minhas forças e eu voltara a me sentir como um inválido esquelético. Mikasa encheu a primeira colherada somente com o caldo ralo da sopa, com uma camada de gordura brilhante por cima, que encheu meus olhos e fez meu estomago roncar mais uma vez.

Abri a boca e senti a sopa preencher minhas papilas gustativas e provocar uma explosão de sabores dentro de minha boca que eu acreditava que nunca mais voltaria a sentir. Engoli rapidamente, sentindo meu corpo reagir mal frente à comida, mas ao mesmo tempo agradecendo-me por ela e, mais uma vez, voltei a abrir os lábios e deixei que Mikasa me alimentasse até o final, com direito a alguns pedaços de pão molhados no caldo que restara quando os legumes se acabaram. Limpei-me com as costas das mãos e pude jurar que sentia meu corpo voltando a preencher aquele vazio entre os ossos que agora se projetavam para fora.

– Obrigado pela refeição – falei, sorrindo para minha irmã.

Ela me devolveu o gesto, afastando a tigela e a colher de nós, e empurrando um copo com água em minha direção.

– Agora, Eren, tome isso. – Ela ordenou, todo aquele tom maternal sumindo de sua voz e a Mikasa _líder de esquadrão_ voltando a aparecer. – E não me interrompa enquanto eu falo.

Assenti, engolindo a água e não desviando meus olhos dos dela nem por um segundo.

– Eren, me desculpe por não levar mais comida para você – ela começou, os olhos ainda duros mas, no fundo, doloridos. – Pegaram Jean com um saco de batatas cozidas, descendo para o subsolo e quebraram o braço dele, e eu decidi que não poderia mais me arriscar. Lamento.

– Não precisa… – comecei, mas logo fui interrompido.

– Eu mandei não me interromper. Beba mais – ela voltou a me dar outro copo cheio de água.

Eu odiava água, eu não queria beber mais água, até porque aquilo fora tudo o que eu tivera naqueles dias de cativeiro e havia me cansado daquele tanto. Eu queria uma bebida forte, café ou chá preto, ou então mais caldo de sopa. Mas, conhecendo minha Irmã como eu conhecia, eu sabia que não haveria mais nada para mim até que ela acabasse de falar. Prendi a respiração, dando mais um gole do copo e terminando-o de uma vez só.

– Agora Jean está bem – ela falou, continuando depois que coloquei o copo de volta à mesa. – Mas não o deixam faltar aos treinos, mesmo ferido. Sasha continua na enfermaria desde o primeiro dia. Sempre que apresenta alguma melhora, colocam-na para lutar novamente e, no mesmo dia, ela volta para lá. Acho que agora tem feito de propósito, só para não ficar entre os outros, passando por esse inferno. Os homens estão pegando leve somente com o esquadrão de Bertolt, porque, de alguma forma, ele possui contatos dentro da Polícia, e usa isso para se safar dos castigos.

– Maldito… – comecei novamente, e Mikasa acertou-me com um tapa na orelha.

– Não diga bobagens de coisas que você não sabe – me repreendeu. – Bertolt e Reiner agora usam esses _privilégios_ para dar comida para nós, que só estamos comendo duas vezes ao dia e treinando como loucos. O restante de nós de divide entre quase mortos por feridas e os quase mortos de raiva – uma risadinha triste escapou de seus lábios. – Acho que estou beirando o "quase morto de raiva" e o "quase matando de raiva".

Senti um pouco de pena de Mikasa. Estávamos todos tão fodidos ali dentro que eu apenas conseguia pensar em nós mesmos como um corpo só, sofrendo as mesmas penalidades por coisas que não havíamos feito. Em momento algum eu pensara que, individualmente, cada um tinha seu próprio fardo, e que talvez minha irmã tivesse carregando um pesado além da conta. Pobre Mikasa… tão forte e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fraca. Estiquei os braços e a trouxe para mais perto de mim, notando sua surpresa quando deitei sua cabeça em meu peito. Afaguei seus cabelos e suas costas, tentando encontrar um pouco de paz para que eu pudesse dar à ela.

– Mikasa… nós vamos mudar isso – falei, a voz um pouco rouca ainda. Uma ligeira dor de cabeça se instalava em minha testa e fechei os olhos tentando espantá-la. – Vamos começar mandando uma ave até o capitão… ele precisa saber que fui solto. Depois, vamos à enfermaria. Preciso ver os outros.

Mikasa assentiu, o rosto ainda afundado em mim, mas pude sentir seu coração bater um pouco mais vivo contra meu peito. As coisas mudariam ali dentro do quartel. Eu não consegui imaginar o porquê de termos entregado os pontos tão facilmente, mas, com a mesma facilidade, os recolheríamos de volta.

Mikasa terminou a carta com sua assinatura, somente o sobrenome, e um risco fino por baixo com uma curva no final. Esticou o papel para mim, junto com a caneta que usara.

– Não preciso ler… – comecei, mas ela me lançara um olhar severo.

– Não é para você ler – cortou-me, rispidamente. – Desculpe… só… só escreva para o capitão que você está bem, com a sua letra mesmo. Ele vai acreditar mais.

– Ah… – falei, constrangido.

Peguei a caneta e, no canto do papel, escrevi rapidamente meu nome e, abaixo, em letras ainda menores, ruborizando por Mikasa estar lendo, escrevi _"sinto sua falta"_. Se aquilo não o convencesse de que eu estava bem, nada o faria. Suspirei, dobrando folha rapidamente para não dar chance de Mikasa voltar a ler o que estava escrito, enrolando-a em seguida e prendendo ao pé do falcão negro que aguardava para entregar a mensagem. Caminhamos em direção à janela para soltarmos a ave quando, com um estrondo, a porta foi aberta e uma Mikaella furiosa nos encarava com os olhos em chamas.

– Podem parar por aí… – ela começou e eu podia jurar que saía fumaça de suas narinas. – Vocês não vão enviar mensagens aos seus…

Meu coração voltou a se inflar com aquela raiva que me fizera reagir mais cedo e em um único movimento, lancei o pássaro para o ar, vendo-o bater as asas e voar para longe do quartel. Virei-me para a policial possessa que me encarava e lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar perverso.

– Opa – falei, permitindo-me sorrir em retribuição ao esgar de fúria que saía do fundo de sua garganta. – Já era – dei de ombros.

Ao meu lado, ouvi Mikasa soltar uma risada alta, divertida. Uma das coisas que eu amava em minha irmã era que ela sempre sabia dançar conforme a música e, com certeza, já havia entendido minha intenção de provocar aquela bruxa. Peguei em sua mão, puxando-a em direção à porta, esbarrando propositalmente em Mikaella antes de sair. Escutei-a bufar atrás de mim ao que descemos as escadas sujas às gargalhadas. O sentimento de estar de volta era maravilhoso e, apesar de sentir fraqueza e tontura hora sim, hora não, havia um bem estar se espalhando desde a raiz dos meus cabelos até os dedos dos meus pés.

Chegamos à enfermaria e, para meu alívio, estava menos cheia do que eu pensei que estaria. Apenas quatro dos dez leitos estavam ocupados e o mais distante da porta era o de Sasha. Caminhei até ela e segurei em sua mão, notando alguns hematomas já amarelados começando a se curar. Quando a garota batata abriu os olhos e me viu, uma linha fina se verteu em sorriso em seus lábios e ela apertou meus dedos. Não foi preciso dizer nada para que eu soubesse que ela estava aliviada em me ver, da mesma forma que eu também estava em vê-la. Ficamos em silêncio até que ela bocejou e fechou os olhos novamente, rapidamente entregue a um sono leve, a expressão mais tranquila.

– Mikasa – comecei –, por que ninguém está treinando hoje?

– Os policiais disseram que hoje era nosso dia de… _folga_ – ela fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos. – É o segundo que temos, e nesses dias eles não nos perturbam.

Cruzamos o pátio em direção ao prédio, passando pela rampa rapidamente enquanto ela me dava apoio para subir os degraus; descer era muito mais fácil do que o contrário para alguém na minha condição. A cada passo que eu dava parecia que minhas pernas iriam quebrar em milhares de pedacinhos. Chegamos à sala comum e nos sentamos em um dos sofás. Deixei minha cabeça pender para trás naquilo que era o mais fisicamente confortável que eu sentia em tempos. Escutei a porta se abrir e logo Connie e Jean entraram em meu campo de visão, Connie aparentando estar bem e Kirstein com o braço direito em uma tipoia.

 _Quem eu queria ver_ , pensei.

Os dois se acomodaram à nossa frente, ambos cruzando os pés sobre a mesa de centro e me encarando.

– Desculpa, cara – pediu Jean, a expressão assumindo uma humildade que chegou a doer em mim. – Pela comida.

– Não tem o que desculpar, Kirstein – respondi, dando de ombros novamente. – Está tudo bem.

– Não, cara… – ele voltou a falar, mas Connie o cutucou com o cotovelo bem nas costelas. – Ai!

– Pare de ficar se lamentando por aí, Kirstein – falou Connie, inclinando-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – E você, Eren, como você está?

Sacudi os ombros.

– Bem, acho – respondi, passando as mãos pelos cabelos compridos. Eu estava começando a me acostumar com eles. – Preocupado com as coisas. Com Sasha.

O rosto de Springer ruborizou levemente e pude notar que ali havia algo que ele não estava me contando. Deixei passar pela situação, mas anotei mentalmente que voltaria a perguntar. Senti-me bem pelo pensamento e por notar que mesmo no meio de toda aquela desgraça, eu ainda conseguia me sentir com a idade que de fato tinha, um adolescente preocupado com a vida dos amigos. Deixei um sorriso brincar pelos meus lábios antes de ser trazido de volta pela voz de Jean. Ele parecia mais velho e mais maduro naquela hora e não pude evitar a estranheza que aquilo me causava.

– Precisamos fazer algo – ele começou e Mikasa assentiu em concordância. – Eu queria poder ter um lugar para levar o pessoal machucado… aqui eles não irão melhorar… não com esses abutres nos circulando como se fôssemos carniça.

– Exato – disse Mikasa, apoiando o queixo entre os dedos. – Precisamos de um escape, um lugar seguro para levarmos os mais fracos para que possamos agir.

– Mas para onde? – Perguntou Jean, ajeitando o braço na tipoia.

– Para a minha casa – falei sem nem mesmo pensar nas palavras antes. Elas simplesmente saíram involuntariamente de meus lábios. – Levi me deu… – meu rosto esquentou – uma cabana na floresta.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre nós quatro enquanto três pares de olhos arregalados se voltavam em minha direção, sendo os de Mikasa os mais surpresos. Notei Jean começando a rir abertamente, enquanto eu sentia a vermelhidão de meu pescoço se apossar de minhas orelhas e meu pescoço, e meu coração começar a disparar no peito. Por que eu estava sentindo vergonha de dizer aquilo? Afinal, a cabana era _minha_ , não é? Levi a dera para mim em meu aniversário, era a _nossa_ casa e não havia nada de errado em cedê-la aos meus companheiros naquele momento de necessidade. Voltei a dar de ombros, desviando o olhar para o lado, evitando qualquer contato visual com os outros.

– Podemos levar Sasha e os outros para lá – continuei, esforçando-me ao máximo para falar com a voz firme. – Durante a madrugada… como é a patrulha deles?

Connie pigarreou, ainda lutando contra a risada. Pelo menos nesse ponto ele era melhor que Jean e se esforçava para não me fazer sentir ainda mais vergonha do que eu sentia, e voltou a se inclinar, limpando uma lágrima do canto do olho.

– Eles não patrulham de madrugada – ele respondeu, a voz ainda fraquejando. – Desculpa, cara, mas o capitão te deu uma _casa?_

– Mais ou menos isso – falei, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Vocês vão se casar, cara?

– Connie, não perca o foco – repreendeu-o Mikasa, a voz séria. – Eren, olhe para cá.

Quando encontrei seus olhos, o rosto de minha irmã estava tão lívido quando o meu, e me esforcei para manter a seriedade. Acenei com a cabeça para que ela falasse, apoiando o rosto na mão de forma a escondê-lo quase completamente. Ao fundo, Kirstein ainda ria, relinchando tal qual um cavalo provando que não havia mesmo nenhum apelido que melhor lhe coubesse.

– Eles nos trancam nos dormitórios, com correntes nas portas – Mikasa respondeu à pergunta que eu havia feito a Connie. – Então não há necessidade de patrulha. Mas eu consegui me esgueirar pela janela um dia para visitar Ymir, logo no começo. Os oficiais se retiram depois da meia-noite e não saem mais, porque acreditam que nós estamos bem trancados.

Mikasa fez uma pausa, limpando a garganta e eu podia quase sentir seu desconforto se esticasse a mão.

– E lá tem lugar para acomodar todos os que estão na enfermaria e alguns dos mais fracos?

– Sim – respondi, sustentando seu olhar.

– O quão longe é essa sua… _casa_? – A forma que ela pronunciara a última palavra deixou mais do que claro que não estava contente com o fato de que eu escondera sobre a cabana dela.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha antes de responder.

– Alguns minutos de cavalo. Talvez quinze – falei, tentando traçar o trajeto a pé, tentando ter alguma noção. – Se fossemos a pé, levaríamos um pouco mais, mas teríamos menos chance de fazer algum barulho…

– Sasha não pode caminhar – me cortou Connie, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

– Você pode carregá-la – falou Jean, mais sério apesar de ainda ter aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto. – Só ela precisa de transporte, e se for só isso, você dá conta, Springer.

– É… acho que sim – ele falou.

Ficamos mais alguns instantes em silêncio. Então a pergunta surgiu em minha mente.

– Por que precisamos transportar essas pessoas?

Os três trocaram um olhar entre si, culpado, e logo voltaram para mim. Quem começou a falar foi Jean, o tom sério voltando a tomar sua voz, dando-me aquela imagem de líder que eu só conseguia ver em Mikasa. Aquele garoto era muito estranho.

– Que bom que você está de volta, Jaeger – ele começou, um novo tipo de sorriso estranho se formando em seus lábios enquanto ele se empertigava no sofá e tirava um papel do bolso da calça com certa dificuldade.

Com uma mão só, ele abriu a folha que estava dobrada em quatro e me mostrou um desenho estranho, estratégico. Nostalgicamente, aquilo me lembrou de Armim. Ele era o melhor naquele tipo de plano e, naquele momento, além de todos os outros, eu senti falta de meu melhor amigo.

– Nós vamos reassumir o controle do quartel assim que tivermos colocado todos os outros em segurança. – Ele apontou para o desenho da área onde ficavam os titãs da tenente. – E que bom que não precisamos resgatar você, porque você entra _aqui_.

Engoli em seco, sentindo a excitação formigar em meu peito.


	21. 19 Inferno pt Três (Eren)

Notas iniciais:

Olarrr, galera!

Primeiro de tudo, desculpem por não postar na sexta-feira. Alguns contratempos aconteceram e eu acabei entregando o capítulo para a minha irmã muito em cima da hora e ela só pode betar para me dar hoje. Então, me desculpem, Já me organizei para que isso não volte a acontecer.

Hoje entrego a vocês um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever e espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. Ele está CHEIO de referências do mangá além do anime, e, nas notas finais, explico todas elas. Quem não quiser ter spoiler, é só não ler; mas, como eu já falei, a pessoa pode ficar um pouco perdida, ou achar que eu estou viajando demais, rs.

Enfim, é isso.

Uma ótima leitura e, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho!

Mikasa nos ensinou naquela noite como conseguiríamos abrir as grades das janelas com a última parte das nossas lâminas, que sempre sobravam dos treinos. Ela entregou um pedaço para mim e um para que Connie abrisse a grade do dormitório que dividia com Jean e os outros garotos. Quando a noite caiu e nos retiramos para a cama, deitei em meu colchão macio no quarto que o comandante arrumara para mim quando entrei para a tropa e esperei até que fosse perto das três da madrugada. Aquele era o horário que os relatórios de Bertolt diziam que os policiais já haviam verificado cada janela das construções e iam para seus próprios quartos.

Calcei as botas por cima da calça branca e amarrei bem meu cinto, ciente de que poderia precisar do DMT caso algo ocorresse diferente do planejado. Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez, sentindo-me a cara da própria morte toda vez que meus olhos caíam sobre aqueles ossos protuberantes e em meu rosto descarnado. Suspirei. Eu precisava me recuperar logo; não queria me sentir como um inútil como sabia que seria durante aquela missão que Mikasa confiara a nós. Vesti a jaqueta, acertando a gola para fora, peguei o pedaço de lâmina que minha irmã me dera e fui até a janela, puxando as cortinas e vendo a pequena fenda pela qual meu corpo teria que passar quando cortasse as grades de ferro.

Comecei a serrar as barras finas, pequenos calos se formando nas voltas das minhas mãos na parte de dentro, doendo um pouco, mas mordi o lábio e segurei a dor. Depois de alguns minutos, um pouco de sangue e faíscas, consegui, finalmente, quebrar a primeira. Faltavam apenas três. Busquei força de algum lugar que não dentro de mim e voltei para minha tarefa. A falta de força física era traiçoeira e eu acreditava que meu cérebro começara a me pregar peças em algum momento, pois minha visão ora escurecia, ora estava límpida e uma pequena tontura fazia com que eu precisasse parar de vez em quando para respirar ou tomar um gole de néctar que roubamos da cozinha antes de irmos nos deitar.

Quando, por fim, acabei, esgueirei-me para o lado de fora, sendo recebido por uma lufada de ar quente de outono. Jean, Connie e Mikasa já me esperavam sob a árvore grande no centro do campo de treinamento e me juntei a eles ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e puxando um pouco de ar. Aquele pouco esforço quase me matara e eu precisava de um momento, apesar de saber que nossos minutos eram contados e qualquer um perdido poderia culminar no fracasso da missão.

Senti a mão de Mikasa em minhas costas, afagando-me gentilmente e quando falou, o tom de preocupação era acentuadíssimo em sua voz.

– Você está bem, Eren? – Ela perguntou puxando meu queixo para cima e encontrando o olhar no meu – Quer desistir?

– Nem pensar – respondi, as palavras cortadas entre suspiros – Vamos logo antes que o médico desista de nos ajudar.

Escutei um murmúrio de concordância e caminhamos em direção à enfermaria, escondidos pela sombra que as árvores restantes lançavam no campo aberto – Jean contara que os policiais cortaram grande parte delas para _aumentar_ o perímetro de treinamento. Os odiei um pouco mais por aquilo. A lua estava cheia, no meio do céu, iluminando nosso caminho e fornecendo todos os possíveis esconderijos para que continuássemos em nosso caminho com o mínimo de chance de sermos descobertos. Connie bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta e Dr. Marcel nos recebeu com o rosto apreensivo, suado e ligeiramente assustado. A fresta da porta que o homem abrira fora suficiente apenas para que nos espremêssemos para dentro e ele a trancou com a mesma rapidez com que abrira.

– Eles já estão prontos, doutor? – Perguntou Jean, naquele tom sério.

– Sim – concordou o velho, acertando os óculos no rosto. Notei a falta de Connie e presumi que havia ido até o quarto onde ficavam os leitos. – Por favor, tenham cuidado – nos preveniu o velho –, eu não terei leitos para acomodar vocês também e alguns lá dentro não estão em condições de sofrer mais nem um arranhão.

– Pode deixar – respondi, agradecendo-o com o olhar e indo atrás de Mikasa e Kirstein, que atravessavam o portal.

Encontramos Ymir e Sasha primeiro, a garota abraçada com força ao corpo de Connie, os olhos marejados e a boca se abrindo e fechando como se tentasse dizer algo, porém sem sucesso. Springer afagava os cabelos dela e dizia em sussurros que ficaria tudo bem, que ela ficaria segura e aquilo logo acabaria. Senti uma imensa falta de Levi naquele momento. Ele também dissera que ficaria tudo bem, mas lá estávamos nós, um bando de soldados iniciantes que haviam vivido demais para a idade e de menos para a experiência que aquela noite nos exigia. Suspirei. Se ele estivesse ali tudo seria _tão_ diferente…

– Eren – chamou-me a voz grossa de Ymir e precisei levantar um pouco os olhos para poder encontrar os dela. – Me ajude aqui, cara.

Adiantei-me em sua direção e passei um de seus braços pelos meus ombros, segurando sua cintura desajeitadamente com o outro braço. Ela era um pouco mais forte do que eu imaginava que seria – ou talvez eu estava mesmo mais fraco do que esperava – e rapidamente nos arrastou para longe dali. Estranhei aquele gesto, mas quando me virei para questioná-la, ela negou com a cabeça, silenciosamente pedindo que eu ficasse calado e a seguisse. Quando chegamos ao quarto privado, escuro pela falta de velas, Ymir se soltou de mim e sentou-se na cama feita.

– Jaeger – ela começou –, preciso te pedir um favor.

– Você não está machucada? – Perguntei antes de deixá-la prosseguir. Olhando um pouco mais de perto, a garota estava melhor do que aparentava.

– Não. – Ela me respondeu, coçando o pescoço. Sua expressão parecia… culpada. – Mas não é algo para conversarmos _agora_. Não é sobre mim que eu quero falar. Andei percebendo que aquele velho… o de barba branca e óculos, cara de mau…

– Caius?

– Isso – Ymir concordou. – Ele demonstra um interesse muito estranho em Krista – sua voz abaixou mais um tom e precisei inclinar-me para escutá-la. – E eu tenho medo que ele faça algo com ela enquanto não estou aqui.

Eu não precisava de iluminação para perceber que o rosto da garota estava vermelho – de tão corado, estava quente e eu podia sentir as ondas de calor me atingindo. Assenti, sabendo que ela entenderia meu gesto e incitando-a a prosseguir.

– Por favor, fique de olho nela. Eu estou realmente preocupada e andei escutando umas conversas de que eles queriam levá-la para a…

Ymir foi interrompida pela silhueta de Mikasa parada à porta, o corpo desenhado contra a luz que vinha do cômodo ao lado. Ela tinha a mão na cintura e segurava um dispositivo, esticando-o em minha direção.

– Está na hora – disse minha irmã, ajudando-me a afivelar o equipamento ao corpo. Anotei mentalmente de agradecer à Bertolt por ter _furtado_ aqueles para nós. Sem a ajuda dele, seria tudo um pouco mais difícil.

Ymir voltou a se pendurar em meu ombro naquela encenação de fraqueza e a levei de volta para o quarto onde as pessoas que seriam transportadas para a minha cabana já nos esperavam com pequenas bolsas de panos com remédios penduradas nos pescoços e braços. Connie carregava Sasha nas costas, segurando as pernas da menina com firmeza em sua cintura. E Jean, mesmo de braço quebrado, segurava um garoto magricela que tinha olhos tão assustados quanto os meus quando vi minha mãe ser devorada pelo titã.

Sacudi a cabeça rapidamente. Por que aquele pensamento estava me ocorrendo naquele momento? Respirei fundo algumas vezes e segui Mikasa, que nos guiava para fora. Ela parou à porta, olhando para ambos os lados duas ou três vezes e acenando com a mão para que a seguíssemos. Foi um longo trajeto até alcançarmos as gárgulas ao lado do portão principal e Jean precisou de toda a sua concentração para abri-lo sem fazer muito barulho; mesmo que a entrada ficasse a uma distância considerável do prédio onde estavam os quartos, qualquer cautela era pouca. Nós _não poderíamos_ ser pegos.

Quando alcançamos a estrada, adiantei-me à frente, levando meus amigos pelo caminho que Levi e eu fizemos quando ele me levara até a cabana que era sua e de seus falecidos parceiros. Engoli em seco diversas vezes, perguntando-me se não o estaria traindo por levar pessoas ao nosso santuário particular – aquelas dúvidas persistiam e martelavam em meu cérebro como pregos e senti o coração se apertar ao imaginar Levi irado e decepcionado comigo. Sacudi a cabeça novamente, afastando aquelas pensamentos. Eu poderia me resolver com ele depois. A prioridade ali era colocar os outros em segurança.

– Caraminholas na cabeça, Jaeger? – Perguntou Ymir com aquele tom de deboche que estava impresso em todas as suas palavras.

– Nada que te interesse – respondi rudemente.

– Hm – ela resmungou, segurando um sorriso dentro do peito e transformando-o em um ronco grave.

Alguns vinte minutos mais tarde, alcançamos a trilha que adentrava pela floresta. Virei para trás, encontrando diversos pares de olhos me pedindo por instruções. Pigarreei, ajeitando Ymir de encontro ao meu corpo – ela era pesada e aquilo já estava desconfortável demais.

– A trilha é escura – comecei, olhando no rosto de cada um ali. – E não há iluminação porque as árvores são muito juntas e a luz da lua não penetrará pela copa delas. Por favor, fiquem juntos e sigam atrás de mim. Como estamos mais distantes do quartel, podem chamar qualquer um de nós – indiquei Mikasa, Jean e Connie, que também arrumava o corpo de uma Sasha já adormecia sobre seus ombros – e iremos ajudá-los.

– Ok – ouvi alguém responder e segui à frente.

Ymir me ajudava a afastar os galhos da entrada e aguardou junto comigo até que todos passassem. Voltamos à frente da pequena formação caminhando a passos lentos, dando a chance de todos nos acompanharem sem muito esforço. E, depois de mais vinte minutos, alcançamos a cabana, a única parte iluminada da floresta, situada no exato centro da clareira. A luz incidia sobre ela e lhe dava toda uma aura estranha. O velho sentimento de _casa_ voltou a me inundar ao mesmo tempo em que a saudade se apertava um pouco mais em meu peito. Eu nunca imaginara ser possível sentir tanta falta de alguém daquela forma, dolorida e sufocante. _Meu_ capitão precisava voltar logo para mim.

Coloquei a chave na fechadura, girando três vezes para a esquerda e uma para a direita, empurrando a porta com o pé e guiando os outros para dentro. Ymir sentou-se por conta própria no sofá, demonstrando aquela força enquanto ninguém havia entrado – seu rosto expressava o tédio por ter que fingir estar fraca. Ela esticou os pés sobre a mesa do centro e me apressei em tirá-los dali. Levi não gostaria daquilo.

Acendi as lamparinas a óleo e, quando o cômodo estava suficientemente iluminado, observei o rosto de todas as seis pessoas que ficariam ali enquanto os outros e eu tentaríamos trazer o quartel de volta para o poder da tropa de exploração.

– Não há camas para todos – indiquei o quarto com o dedo. – Mas vocês podem juntar as três camas do quarto e dormirem horizontalmente, ou dividirem-se no sofá também. Desculpem por isso.

– Não há o que desculpar, Eren – falou Sasha entre um bocejo. – Está ótimo.

Os outros murmuraram em concordância e minhas orelhas esquentaram. Assenti, envergonhado, e saí para a sacada enquanto Mikasa ajudava Connie a acomodar os outros e passava algumas instruções, junto com alguns alimentos que conseguiram furtar. Encostei-me ao mastro de madeira que sustentava o teto da varanda e escutei passos atrás de mim. Virei-me para Jean com aquele semblante de líder que lhe caía melhor do que eu esperava e os olhos cansados, levantados em direção à noite. O modo com que brilhavam me dava um sentimento estranho e senti uma repentina pena de Kirstein.

– Você está bem? – Perguntei ao que ele se sentava na grade, virado para o lado de dentro.

– Não sei, cara – respondeu-me Jean. – Esse braço só fode – ele levantou a tipoia.

– Eu imagino. Desculpe por isso.

– Não é nada – disse ele, os lábios curvando-se em um sorriso vazio. – Mas preciso te pedir um favor, Eren.

– Claro.

– Eu… hm… – Kirstein gaguejou e me empertiguei. Imaginei que pediria para que eu fizesse algo relacionado à Mikasa e eu já me preparava para negar quando ele voltou a falar. – Eu tenho escrito essas cartas para… hm… para Marco.

Meus olhos saltaram.

– Mas com o braço assim eu não consegui escrever a dessa semana ainda.

Seu rosto se contraiu de vergonha e ele voltou a olhar para cima, deixando-se banhar mais uma vez pela lua.

– Você…

– Eu escrevo para você, Kirstein – respondi, resguardando-o de ter que pedir aquilo. Eu sabia que não era fácil para ele quando se tratava de Marco e sua morte, mas nunca imaginei que veria Jean tão vulnerável daquela forma.

Recebi apenas um sorriso sincero em resposta e nos levantamos, acenando um breve adeus à Ymir, que trancava a porta e saímos em direção ao quartel general. Connie se inclinou na direção de Sasha e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios, despido de qualquer vergonha que tivesse de demonstrar seus sentimentos e desceu os três degraus da varanda conosco.

Havia fogo em meu peito e um nó em minha garganta. Minhas mãos suavam e, antes de cruzarmos os portões, Jean e eu trocamos um ligeiro toque de braços, desejando forças um ao outro em uma nova cumplicidade que crescia entre nós e sacamos as lâminas.

Encontramos Reiner parado à porta do prédio dos quartos, igualmente equipado de seu DMT e a expressão resoluta. O brutamonte apenas acenou para nós quando passamos, segurando a porta ao que entramos. Bertolt e Nanaba nos esperavam no final do corredor, os dois também tão bem equipados que pareciam prontos para uma luta com titãs.

– Vocês estão certos disso? – Perguntou Nanaba, a mais velha de nós, com mais tempo de experiência como soldado.

Assentimos.

– O pior que pode acontecer é sermos jogados nas celas até que o comandante volte – respondeu Mikasa, voltando a assumir a liderança. – Reiner e Bert, como vocês têm mais facilidade um com o outro, vocês vão até o quarto dos homens. Acredito que aquele Nigel será um problema e vocês têm força de sobra para darem conta dele e de Josef. – Os dois assentiram e partiram para a esquerda, em direção ao quarto masculino de visitas. Os olhamos sumir no breu do corredor mal iluminado e então minha irmã voltou a falar: – Nanaba, você poderia, por favor, lidar com a outra mulher, Johanna? Ela me pareceu a menor pior deles e ela tem uma atitude diferente com você.

Nanaba corou, mas assentiu. Achei muito legal de sua parte que acatasse as ordens de Mikasa mesmo que nós ainda tivéssemos apenas alguns meses de tropa e ela, anos. Ela também partiu e voltamos a ficar só nós quatro no dentro do corredor escuro. Os sons das botas dos três ainda eram audíveis bem ao longe, e temi que fosse barulho demais. Tudo ali era delicado o bastante para desandar toda a missão.

As mãos de Mikasa seguraram meu rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram de forma demorada. Ela me beijou na testa e me puxou para um abraço apertado, machucando-me inconscientemente.

– Você está bem mesmo?

– Estou – respondi, batendo no peito. – E, na pior das hipóteses, farei conforme combinamos. Transformarei-me e…

– Não precisa falar – ela me cortou, sabendo que o assunto me deixava desconfortável. – Jean, você vem comigo, vamos até Caius e depois Mikaella. E Connie… cuide bem do meu irmão, por favor.

– Sim, senhora – respondeu Connie, batendo continência e, quando o olhei esperando uma expressão de brincadeira, vi apenas respeito em seus olhos. – Vamos, Jaeger. Temos titãs para soltar.

Acenei para Mikasa uma última vez antes de ser puxado por Jean e tê-lo sussurrando em meu ouvido.

– Jaeger, se algo der errado, diga ao Marco que…

– Cale-se – o interrompi, pensando se eu não estaria _realmente_ ficando parecido com Levi em certos pontos. – Não diga besteiras, cara de cavalo.

Virei-me e o deixei ser puxado pelo braço por Mikasa enquanto iam em direção ao piso superior e os quartos dos dois últimos que faltavam. Connie e eu voltamos para fora do prédio, passando as correntes na porta, na esperança de que elas segurassem os policiais, caso tentassem escapar de nós. Corremos em direção à parte mais isolada do quartel, onde quatro grandes muralhas de pedras se erguiam e serviam de prisão para os titãs da tenente. Trocamos um olhar rápido, como que nos reafirmando, e abrimos as grandes portas de madeira com as mãos espalmadas.

Subimos nas muralhas e esperamos.

O sinal de Mikasa chegou pouco depois que entramos no pátio dos titãs. Connie e eu vestíamos nossas melhores máscaras de coragem e esperávamos no meio dos monstros. Havia algo de estranho neles naquela noite; não rugiam nem se debatiam como faziam sempre. Apenas olhavam fixamente para mim com grandes olhos e as bocas escancaradas, como predadores que aguardam até que sua presa abaixasse a guarda. Suspirei, segurando com força os controles do meu DMT, sentindo os nós dos dedos ficarem dormentes, tamanha a força que eu fazia. Olhei de esguelha para Springer e ele também estava apreensivo, diversas gotículas de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto e se formando em sua testa. Como eu, Connie também se segurava ao equipamento, pronto para escapar dali na primeira chance.

Quando vimos o refletir das luzes, conforme Mikasa e Jean haviam combinado conosco, voltei a guardar os controles e pedi a Connie que se afastasse.

– Cara, você tem que tomar cuidado – ele começou, aproximando-se de Carlo, o titã mais antigo do quartel, de classe quatro metros. – Você está bem fraco e isso pode vir a dar merda.

– A gente já está na merda, Connie – respondi, tentando parecer descontraído e lançando-lhe um sorriso ossudo que, provavelmente, fez exatamente o contrário. Acenei para meu amigo levando dois dedos à testa e, com a outra mão já próxima à boca, abri os dentes e os desci com força em minha pele.

O gosto ferroso do sangue invadiu minha boca no mesmo momento em senti meu corpo inteiro inflar-se como um enorme balão de gás quente. Toda minha pele pegava fogo de uma forma quase insuportável, e me permiti gemer de dor bem alto, escutando a minha voz dar lugar ao rugido da besta que morava dentro de mim e corria pelas minhas veias. Mas quando o grito terminou de sair de meu peito e morreu em minha garganta em um gemido alto. A dor se fora, e com ela todo o peso de meu corpo fraco. Olhei para baixo e vi Connie parado aos meus pés, os olhos arregalados procurando por algum tipo de reação de minha parte. Assenti e levantei o polegar; aquela velha sensação de controlar um corpo que não era meu voltando a percorrer meus sentidos.

Springer engoliu em seco e acenou com a mão para mim. Precisávamos terminar aquilo o quando antes. Provavelmente todos no quartel teriam visto ou escutado o trovão e o raio que se seguiam à minha transformação, e era questão de tempo até que os veteranos viessem verificar o que ocorrera – quando aquilo acontecesse, nós já deveríamos ter tudo executado.

Virei-me para os três titãs ainda calados que me olhavam com uma expressão diferente da anterior. Havia algo que arremetia… _respeito_ em seus olhos. Senti meu corpo humano arrepiar-se sob a pele do meu titã e apressei-me em afastar aquele sentimento. Aquela transformação estava sendo diferente das anteriores, havia claramente algo errado. Eu não sentia somente o poder e a raiva conflitantes dentro de mim. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que eu estava mais fraco que das vezes anteriores e, pelo fato de meu corpo humano estar mais suscetível, os poderes do titã estivessem se apossando de mim com mais força. Senti o coração disparar e respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de me abaixar em direção ao primeiro monstro.

Carlo se encolheu quando minha mão se esticou para tocar sua pele e começou a se agitar, levantando fumaça de si ao se curar rapidamente das feridas que abria em seu próprio corpo quando o forçava contra os pregos no chão. Mas ao sentir meu toque, o monstro parou imediatamente. Uma corrente elétrica passou do seu corpo para o meu e de volta, enquanto eu pedia mentalmente que ele não demonstrasse muita resistência; como se lesse meus pensamentos, o titã aquietou-se e voltou a olhar dentro de meus olhos com os seus, a cabeça maneando-se ligeiramente enquanto ele se calava e parava de mexer. Acenei para que Connie lançasse seu DMT e se preparasse: eu iria soltar aquele primeiro.

Com as duas mãos gigantes, alcancei os primeiros pregos e os puxei, esperando receber um urro de dor ou qualquer tipo de manifestação, porém Carlo continuou calado. Retirei os outros e, fazendo algo totalmente discrepante para mim, o ergui do chão. Springer continuava olhando para mim, tão assustado quanto os outros dois titãs pregados no chão, e assentiu quando voltei a colocar o monstro na parede, voltando a pregá-lo na pedra com um pouco de dificuldade. Vez ou outra meus braços fraquejavam e eu tinha medo de que aquilo pudesse ser prejudicial ao nosso plano. Qualquer mínima falha iria desandar tudo e não teríamos apenas os policiais ao nosso encalço, mas também os titãs _dentro das muralhas_.

Carlo e Sean, os dois menores, foram os mais fáceis de conter e transportar. Formei a primeira parte do cercado dentro do pátio com facilidade, Connie me assistindo de vez em quando, quando levantava um prego ou lançava o DMT em um deles, ajudando-me a firmá-los na parede. E então chegou a parte mais difícil, transportar o maior titã de todos, o que fora capturado pela tenente quando Armim morrera. Ele era quase dez metros mais alto que os demais e, por ser o mais _jovem_ , ainda não havia se acostumado com a presença humana. De todos, era o mais agitado e que tinha aparência mais feroz. Quando o toquei, o monstro jogou a cabeça para traz e rugiu audivelmente.

De forma automática, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, acertei seu maxilar com o punho fechado, vendo-o desprender do osso que o mantinha junto e uma nuvem de vapor inundar o ambiente. Meu coração voltou a disparar dentro de meu peito. Aquilo ali seria difícil, com certeza. Um pressentimento ruim se instalou em meus membros e congelei por hora, escutando Connie berrar meu nome, pedindo que eu fizesse logo o que tinha que fazer, porém eu estava por demais assustado para reagir. Meus olhos se tingiram de vermelho quando o titã se soltou dos pregos por conta própria e veio em minha direção, com a boca já quase toda curada aberta em minha direção, e fileiras de dentes prontos para me mastigar.

– Eren! – Voltou a gritar Connie, sacando as lâminas e lançando-se em direção ao titã, pronto para matá-lo.

Mas, instintivamente, levantei a palma da mão e o parei, deixando que seu corpo se chocasse contra o meu e fazendo meu amigo recuar de seu movimento. Havia algo dentro de mim, um fulgor estranho correndo pelo meu sangue, um _poder_ que me dava medo e segurança ao mesmo tempo, e eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Virei-me para o titã anormal que me encarava – ele não demonstrava interesse em Connie, somente em mim, levantando-se do chão e sua altura quase igual à minha, olhava em meus olhos, a cabeça voltando a jogar-se para trás e outro grito escapando de sua garganta.

Juntei as pernas e os braços em posição de luta, sabendo que aquilo seria desnecessário contra um ser que não tinha consciência, e passei o braço em volta de seu pescoço, dando-lhe uma chave e esperando até que parasse de se debater. Lancei um olhar para Connie, esperando que ele entendesse meu sinal e o vi saltar da parte, as lâminas novamente em mãos, e decepar os braços do monstro. Novamente fomos inundados por uma onda de fumaça e, com toda a rapidez que podíamos ter, prendemos as pernas, tronco e pescoço do monstro, sua cabeça ficando para fora do pátio murado por ser alto demais.

Respirei fundo mais algumas vezes, buscando um pouco de autocontrole e senti um grito se formar involuntariamente quando olhei nos olhos daquele titã. Tudo nele me arremetia ao dia que perdi meu melhor amigo e, ainda que ele não tivesse sido o culpado, para mim a culpa era _dele_. Há situações em que se precisa coloca a culpa em alguém, e aquela era uma delas. Vire-me para ele, sentindo meus olhos novamente cobertos em carmim e soltei aquele berro que havia crescido em meu peito, tão alto que notei Connie tampar os ouvidos com as mãos e olhar desesperado para mim. O titã à minha frente se calou e seus olhos rolaram nas órbitas, a expressão completamente distorcida em dor.

Um prazer maligno percorreu meu corpo quando notei sua boca se retorcer em uma expressão tortuosa. Levantei o punho para acertá-lo mais uma vez, minha própria boca escancarada esperando o momento em que eu mesmo fosse arrancá-lo dali às dentadas e mastigar cada parte do seu corpo… eu queria _sangue_ , o seu sangue, queria ver a vida deixar seus olhos quando eu o matasse com minhas mãos e levasse seus pedaços até meus dentes e destrinchasse sua carne e…

– Eren! – Escutei uma voz sussurrando ao fundo. Aquilo teria que esperar.

Segurei a cabeça e o ombro do titã ainda aterrorizado e senti sua pele chegar aos meus lábios descarnados e sua pele entrar em contato com meus dentes. Os cravei na curva do pescoço e, então, mordi. Um prazer maior do que qualquer outro que eu havia experimentado em toda a minha vida invadiu meu corpo quando puxei as fibras de seu tecido muscular, as rompendo e comendo, engolindo aquele bocado de carne de monstro sentindo que estava vingando meu melhor amigo.

– Jaeger, o que você está fazendo? – Outra voz me perguntou.

Não era óbvio? Eu estava vingando Armim. Como eles não conseguiam ver aquilo?

Minha vítima se contorceu levemente sob meu corpo, os braços em formação começando a me apalparem quando os alcancei com minhas mãos e os arranquei de um puxão só, soltando outro berro. O cheiro de seu medo era tão forte e inebriante que conseguia ser melhor que qualquer outro perfume que eu já sentira e minha vida, e o gosto quente de sua carne e seu sangue escorrendo pela minha boca provocavam sensações ímpares, que eu nunca sentira antes em toda a minha vida. Até mesmo meu corpo humano sob a pele em chamas do meu titã se regozijava estranhamente, deixando as sensações correrem pelas minhas veias e meu sangue.

Até que veio a dor. Uma dor forte, lancinante. Tão intensa que me cegou momentaneamente. O prazer sumiu com a mesma rapidez que veio e então me _vi_. O que eu estava fazendo? De repente, todos os sentidos se titã sumiram e me vi de pé em frente à criatura que eu mais odiava em toda minha existência; uma criatura que me olhava com medo e, em seus olhos, eu via meu reflexo: um monstro ainda pior do que aqueles titãs do lado de fora.

 _Céus, o que acontecera comigo?_

– Eren – escutei a voz de Mikasa próxima a mim e, quando me virei, encontrei minha irmã sobre meus ombros. – Eren, acalme-se. Eu estou aqui, calma.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas dentro do titã. Eu havia deixado o monstro tomar conta de mim novamente. Eu havia me tornado o monstro que eu lutava contra. O desespero corria como veneno dentro de mim, corroendo meu corpo e murchando-me até um ponto em que me senti apenas um bagaço. Sacudi a cabeça energicamente, vendo Mikasa equilibrar-se sobre meu corpo fincando as lâminas em minha pele. A dor não importou. Ela era bem vinda. Eu precisava sofrer pelo que estava fazendo, ainda que não estivesse fazendo mal para nenhum _ser humano_. Suas mãos alcançaram meu rosto e correram pela minha bochecha gigante, com aquela expressão maternal que deveria fazer eu me sentir melhor só me dragando mais para baixo.

Puxei mais ar, que entrava em meu corpo como ácido, queimando meu rosto tal como aquelas lágrimas que me escorriam dentro da musculatura do meu titã. _Monstro_. Ecoava dentro de minha mente a palavra que agora parecia impressa em minhas retinas. _Monstro_. _Titã_.

Um soluço escapou de meu corpo gigante e novamente Mikasa tocou meu rosto.

– Eren, pare – ela começou, a voz séria. – Vamos terminar o que viemos fazer – e indicou com o polegar algo atrás de si.

Virei-me para encontrar Caius e Johanna presos com algemas, os rostos inchados e algemados. O mais velho lançava-me um olhar de desprezo e eu não podia condená-lo. Eu era realmente desprezível. A mulher, entretanto, tinha a expressão maravilhada igual à que Hange me dava quando eu me transformava. Não pude evitar notar a semelhança entre elas e a odiei por ser parecida com alguém tão querida para mim mesmo sendo má daquela forma. Minha irmã saltou de meu ombro, indo pousar ao lado de Reiner e Jean, que seguravam os outros prisioneiros.

Havia uma faixa empapada em sangue no rosto de Josef, cobrindo um de seus olhos e não precisei perguntar o que acontecera. Nigel também tinha o rosto machucado, porém ainda sustentava o orgulho que o acompanhava como uma sombra. Aquele era o pior de todos, em minha opinião. E se havia alguém que deveria pagar pelo que acontecera conosco dentro do quartel, com certeza deveria ser ele.

Até que me virei e vi Mikaella de pé, os braços cruzados enquanto Nanaba segurava seus cabelos com força, sua lâmina rente ao pescoço da policial. Ela também era má. Ela e Nigel. Os dois poderiam arder no mais profundo do inferno e ainda seria pouco. aquele calor voltou a se apossar de meu corpo, o poder novamente aflorando pelas minhas veias e chegando ao meu coração, fazendo-o pulsar novamente; outra vez, vi em vermelho e senti ondas de tremores percorrerem meus membros gigantes.

Mikasa começou a falar, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes de pedra, misturando-se ao som dos gemidos que os titãs agora começavam a emitir. Talvez aquela influência que eu exercia sobre eles havia passado quando recobrei parte da minha consciência humana, mas aquilo não era de todo ruim. A cada som que os gigantes emitiam, eu via que os policiais se encolhiam ligeiramente. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca haviam visto um titã de perto e agora tinham quatro à sua frente, todos prontos para destroçá-los um por um.

Sim, eu estava me incluindo na lista, porque eu já não sabia o que eu era de qualquer forma e, com eles, eu não precisava me esforçar para ser homem. Naquele momento específico, o monstro se fazia mais necessário.

– Mocinha, você não sabe o preço das suas ações – disse Caius, a voz austera. – Isso não ficará por isso mesmo…

A mão de Mikasa acertou o homem no rosto. Todos nos assustamos com seu gesto. Minha irmã conseguia surpreender a todos nós sem esforço quando mostrava seu lado selvagem que diferia totalmente da calma e frieza que sustentava desde sempre. O tapa estalado ecoou pelas paredes junto com sua voz e o barulho dos titãs e Caius lançou a ela um olhar fulminante.

– Tudo que vai, volta – ela respondeu. – Vocês fizeram o mesmo conosco. E, como _você_ mesmo disse, não ficaria por isso mesmo.

Reiner riu. Havia algo sinistro nele também, mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse crueldade. Ele cutucou as costas de Josef com o pé, levando-o para a beira da muralha que se erguia em torno dos titãs. Carlo virou o rosto para o humano que se aproximava de si e sua mandíbula se abriu em um sorriso enorme. O homem tremeu.

– Não, por favor – começou a pedir Josef, olhando para os rostos de todos nós, um por um, tentando encontrar um sinal de benevolência. – Por favor!...

– Cale a boca, seu estúpido – disse Jean, o rosto suado e salpicado de sangue que eu imaginei não ser seu. O braço na tipoia parecia ainda mais _torto_ do que estivera antes e, apesar da expressão resoluta, meu amigo aparentava dor. Ergueu a espada em direção a Reiner e depois apontou para os titãs. – Reiner, leve-o primeiro.

O grandalhão passou o braço enorme em volta da cintura do policial e lançou-se em direção ao meio do pátio; três metros de circunferência, os únicos onde estariam seguros dos titãs que havíamos rearranjado. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, Reiner deu mais uma pancada em Josef e voltou a subir. Por um instante, um sentimento de dever cumprido se abateu sobre nós, e vi Connie cumprimentar Bertolt com a mão, como se estivessem satisfeitos por terem colocado o primeiro daqueles demônios no que seria o seu inferno pessoal.

Um a um, os outros também foram transportados. Johanna não ofereceu resistência, nem Caius. Este apenas olhou dentro dos olhos de Mikasa e disse que iríamos nos arrepender. O primeiro sentimento realmente bom daquele dia que começava a nascer despontou de meu peito quando a vi acerta-lo no rosto outra vez e dizer que o único arrependimento que sentia era de não ter feito aquilo antes.

Nosso problema começou quando Nanaba retirou a lâmina do pescoço de Mikaella para levar a última deles para o centro do círculo. O sol começava a raiar quando a mulher arrancou a espada da mão de Nanaba e a usou para tentar acertá-la e a Jean, o mais próximo. Vi quando todos investiram contra ela, mas aos meus olhos pareciam se mover em câmera lenta. Sem que eu tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo, nem o _porquê_ , e estiquei a mão e apanhei o corpo de Mikaella entre meus dedos gigantes e o sacudi até que ela largasse as espadas.

Seis pares de olhos assustados me olharam quando o fiz, e seis bocas berraram meu nome quando virei-me em direção ao titã maior, aquele com o qual eu lutara, e levei o corpo de uma policial que berrava por sua vida insistentemente na reta da boca do monstro. Um jorro de sangue voou do tórax partido ao meio de Mikaella e caiu sobre os policiais que estavam abaixo de nós. Os quatro policiais – dessa vez, incluindo o próprio Caius – olhavam para mim aterrorizados e recuaram um passo para trás, juntando seus corpos ainda mais no centro do círculo quando me inclinei em sua direção, joguei o corpo de sua ex-parceira aos seus pés e dei o grito mais alto que consegui.

Eu queria que sentissem medo, queria que sentissem que estavam perdidos. Eu _precisava_ ver o arrependimento estampado em seus rostos cruéis. E, novamente naquela sincronia estranha, os três titãs berraram comigo, na mesma frequência que eu, e os policiais voltaram a tremer. Voltei meus olhos para meus companheiros e, apesar de estarem todos os seis com expressões amedrontadas, no fundo eu podia ver seu alívio. O primeiro raio de sol despontou no horizonte, iluminando nossos rostos e, finalmente, me vi sem forças. Fechei os olhos e projetei meu corpo para fora do titã, escutando a carne do monstro se romper à medida que eu ia para fora.

Os braços de Mikasa se fecharam em volta do meu tronco e ela me levou para cima do muro, onde encontrei com os outros. Num último lampejo de força, vi meu corpo monstruoso se esvanecer em fumaça em frente aos policiais que agora se amontoavam uns aos outros procurando escapar dos titãs que os cercavam.

Meus olhos se fecharam nos braços e minha irmã enquanto ela acariciava meu rosto.

– Me desculpem – pedi, esticando as mãos e sentindo dedos ásperos fecharem-se em torno dos meus.

– Não tem que desculpar nada – falou Jean, repetindo para mim aquela frase que ele já se acostumara a me dizer naqueles dias. – Agora vá descansar. Nós _conseguimos_!

Sorri.

E então, apaguei.

Acordei deitado na cama de Levi. Um sol ameno incidia pela janela, as cortinas cor de creme afastadas da janela e amarradas com faixas de um tom mais escuro. Os travesseiros fofos continham aquele perfume do capitão e pensei se tudo o que acontecera não fora apenas um sonho. Virei-me para o lado, procurando-o, certo de que encontraria seu corpo musculoso logo que esticasse minhas mãos, mas fracassei e senti-me um idiota quando alcancei nada além do colchão forrado com o lençol de algodão. Suspirei. Todo meu corpo doía e, com algum esforço, estiquei-me e me sentei com as costas no encosto da cama. Havia uma muda de roupas separada para mim sobre uma cadeira e um barulho incessante entrava pela janela e era audível também do lado de fora da porta.

Joguei as pernas para fora e me vesti de qualquer jeito, arrastando os pés para fora. Encontrei um bilhete pregado na porta, com a caligrafia de Mikasa e sua assinatura. Ela agradecia pelo trabalho e dizia que eu deveria descansar pelo resto do dia, que ela não queria nem ver a minha cara – eu deveria apenas descansar. _Então fora ela que me colocara ali_ , pensei. Arranquei o bilhete, já sabendo que encontraria um par de olhos severos quando a visse e saí, puxando a porta atrás de mim e a trancando. Guardei a chave dentro do bolso da jaqueta e encontrei ali a carta que eu escrevera para Levi.

Eu deveria tê-la dado ao capitão quando ele partiu. Uma ligeira tristeza se instalou em meu peito ao constatar quanta saudade dele eu sentia, e a falta enorme que ele fazia dentro do quartel. Não somente como meu companheiro, Levi também era meu capitão, e eu me sentia um soldado perdido, solto, ali dentro sem ele. Ele lutara por mim e me levara para dentro da Tropa de Exploração e, de repente, nada parecia fazer muito sentido sem a sua figura. Esperei que estivesse tudo bem em Mitras, que o estivessem tratando melhor do que fomos tratados e que ele voltasse logo.

Encontrei alguns soldados no caminho. Ymir e Krista se abraçavam em um canto, e fiquei imaginando quem havia os trazido de volta. A garota maior acenou para mim quando passei, dizendo um "obrigado" em silêncio, apenas delineando as palavras com os lábios. Assenti e continuei andando. Jean e Connie sentavam-se na sala comum, os pés sobre a mesa de centro daquela forma irritante que sempre faziam e sorriram para mim quando entrei.

Jean se levantou, erguendo o braço esquerdo e envolvendo meus ombros quando me aproximei.

– Aí está o nosso garoto titã favorito! – Exclamou, batendo em minhas costas com as mãos espalmadas.

O afastei gentilmente, sentando-me entre ele e Connie. Ambos pareciam descansados e com o rosto até ligeiramente corado. Joguei a cabeça para trás, deitando-a no encosto do sofá e me deixei olhar para o teto de pedra e madeira, sustentado por vigas grossas. Um lustre gigante descia por uma corrente de metal enferrujado até quase metade da altura da parede e sustentava algumas velas acesas. Escutei passos e mais uma pessoa se acomodando no sofá, mas não me dei ao trabalho de olhar. Eu ainda estava exausto.

– Achamos que você não acordaria nunca – disse uma voz feminina que reconheci imediatamente como de Sasha. Virei o rosto e a encontrei empoleirada no colo de Connie, que lhe afagava as costas com uma mão e a outra descansava sobre a coxa da garota. O rosto de Braus estava muito mais cheio e quase sem hematomas. Um sorriso largo delineava seus lábios enquanto ela levava um pedaço de pão à boca.

– Você está tão… bem – comecei, a voz saindo rouca. – Quanto tempo se passou desde…?

– Uma semana – respondeu Jean, do meu lado – Você apagou por _uma semana_ , Jaeger, e deixou todo o trabalho duro de colocar esse lugar em ordem para nós – seu tom era brincalhão, mas eu me senti mal ainda assim.

– Desculpem – falei – Vocês deveriam ter me acordado.

– E lidar com Mikasa? – Falou Connie – Ela é louca, cara. Ela não deixou ninguém nem se aproximar do seu quarto – ele abraçou Sasha um pouco mais – E quando ela viu que você não melhorava ficando no quarto do subsolo, fez todos nós limparmos o quarto do capitão e colocarmos você lá.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

– E lá você começou a melhorar – Springer completou, dando uma piscadela.

– Hm – resmunguei. Eu realmente me sentia fisicamente mais disposto.

– Mikasa deu sopa para você todos os dias, enquanto você esteve dormindo – ele continuou. – E quando ela começou a ver a sua melhora, aí sim foi descansar. Agora ela está na sala do capitão _namoradinho_ , mandando os relatórios. Ackerman passou uns três dias lá dentro, sem dar as caras aqui fora.

Ao dizer isso, Connie se calou, lançando um olhar em direção à porta atrás de mim.

– Até agora, pelo menos – ele completou, dando de ombros.

Virei-me para encontrar minha irmã, completamente uniformizada, usando uma gravata com a pedra redonda e azul que o comandante Erwin usava. Mikasa me encarava com um sorriso e venceu a distância entre nós rapidamente, puxando meu corpo para um abraço apertado e quente.

– Você está bem? – Ela perguntou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e olhando em meus olhos.

– Sim, eu acho – falei. – E você?

– Ótima! – Ela sacudiu um papel entre os dedos. – Tenho notícias da capital, finalmente!

Meu coração deu um salto. Minha irmã se afastou de mim e, sem que eu visse, um círculo de soldados havia se formado à nossa volta. Voltei a me sentar, esperando que ela lesse o que estava escrito.

– Depois de uma breve repreensão do comandante – ela começou, lançando olhares sugestivos pra Connie, Jean, Nanaba, Bert, Reiner e eu – pelo que fizemos aos policiais, e depois um tipo de parabéns subentendido – Mikasa riu –, o capitão Levi disse que voltam em duas semanas!

Meu coração voltou a saltar dentro de meu peito. Houve uma comoção generalizada, saudações e vivas e, então, Mikasa entregou o papel em minhas mãos, sorrindo para mim de forma sincera.

O peguei e li as palavras ali escritas, sentindo o rosto ferver e a saudade apertar em meu peito.

" _Estou chegando. Levi."_

Vamos lá!

Comecemos com a citação de Harry Potter que eu não pude deixar de fazer. Eu sou fascinada pela saga, então sempre vai ter uma coisinha aqui ou outra ali que arremetam à HP. Agora, ao mangá:

1\. A Ymir também é uma humana que se transforma em titã, por isso que ela se curou tão rápido. Você encontra esse fato a partir do capítulo 40, que leva o mesmo nome da personagem.

2\. Esse "grito" que o Eren tem e que "comanda" os demais titãs também é real. Ele se apresenta no capítulo 50, quando eles estão para ser devorados por um titã e o Eren, ainda humano, da um berro e atiça os titãs contra esse que iria matar a ele e à Mikasa. No mangá, ele descobre isso por acidente e não volta a usar esse poder. Na fic eu quis colocar isso como algo que ele e a Hange estivessem desenvolvendo, porque esse tipo de "poder" se fez necessário na situação que eu apresentei. Esse poder é algo que ele herdou dos poderes de titã que seu pai injetou, algo que é capaz de mudar o curso da história, como vocês podem ver no mangá - e poderão ver nos capítulos que se seguirem.

3\. Mais menção ao interesse na Krista, né? Então, pois é. Quem acompanha o mangá a partir do capítulo 41 já deve ter alguma noção do que vai acontecer, mas quem ainda não chegou lá, ou não vai ler, ainda pode ficar um pouco perdido. É só ter um pouco de calma que dentro de dois capítulos eu já vou trazer os fatos para vocês.

\- Vocês viram a menção à Mil Palavras? Vai ter crossover sim! hihi

\- O que vocês acharam do Eren sucumbindo momentaneamente ao titã dentro dele?

Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha irmã, que me disse para ter mais confiança nas minhas sequências de ação, porque elas estavam boas. Espero que ela esteja certa.

Uma ótima semana para todos vocês! 3


	22. 20 Inferno pt Quatro (Levi)

– Capitão Levi, me ajude a te ajudar – disse Beatrice, a mulher que presidia o Comitê de Ética.

Depois de uma hora completa, sentados naquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis, eu já havia experimentado o tédio, a raiva, o desespero, mais tédio e agora estava imerso em um monte de apatia. Eu chegara ao ponto de apenas concordar com tudo o que diziam, pois minha garganta estava seca de tanto responder a mesma coisa e eu não beberia nada que me oferecessem. Suspirei, inclinando-me para frente e sentindo meu casaco escorregar pelos ombros. Levei as mãos às têmporas e as massageei, tentando afastar a dor incômoda que se instalara ali.

Eu amava Eren de todo meu coração, até o mais profundo de minha alma, mas eu não aguentava mais falar sobre ele. Nunca imaginei que um inquérito pudesse ser tão entediante – ainda mais presidido por um conselho de velhas que olhavam para mim como se eu fosse algum tipo de criança perdida. Abri os olhos e encontrei as seis bruxas me encarando, esperando que eu dissesse algo. Bufei, cruzando as mãos em frente ao meu corpo. Recostei as costas na cadeira e pensei em palavras diferentes para falar tudo o que eu já havia dito desde que me sentara ali.

– Eu não vejo como a senhora – fiz um gesto que abrangesse todas as cadeiras à minha frente –, ou _as_ senhoras, possam me ajudar. Foram vocês que me chamaram aqui; eu já nem sei mais o que dizer.

– O senhor pode começar nos explicando o quão beneficiária é a sua relação com o soldado Jaeger para a sua tropa, senhor – disse Dolores, a velha rechonchuda, totalmente vestida em rosa, na ponta. A mulher tinha uma cara de sapo e sua voz, infantil ao extremo, despertava em mim um nervoso descomunal.

Suspirei novamente. Nós já havíamos ido por aquele caminho e de volta, e sem resultados. Tudo o que eu falava parecia entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro.

– Não há benefícios para a Tropa de Exploração no relacionamento que eu tenho com Eren – repeti. – Como as senhoras ainda não conseguiram entender isso?

– Ah, nós entendemos – ela disse, apertando os olhos miúdos. – Mas o senhor há de concordar que é muito conveniente que o garoto tenha apresentado melhores resultados desde que o senhor… bom, começou a relacionar-se com ele.

– Não vejo conexão entre os fatos – rebati. – Resultados ruins também estão anotados nos relatórios que a senhora tanto gosta de sacudir na frente da cara – falei, rude. Notei suas sobrancelhas se erguerem e então Dolores se abaixou e escreveu algo em um bloco lilás à sua frente.

A velha rosada soltou um risinho e balançou a cabeça antes de continuar.

– O senhor é um _homenzinho_ muito arisco, Levi…

– Capitão Levi – a interrompi.

– Certo… _capitão_. – Mais anotações no papel. – Bom, ainda estamos aguardando sua posição.

– Eu não _vejo_ em que momento da minha vida eu teria tempo para dispensar em um garoto e isso servisse de apoio para nossa tropa – comecei, novamente. As palavras saíam de meus lábios automaticamente de tanto que eu as repetira. – Eu sou o melhor soldado da humanidade, e não preciso usar de artifícios de natureza duvidosa para potencializar o poder de ataque da minha divisão. Tenho mais o que fazer, ao contrário das senhoras que se sentam pateticamente aqui e me tiram de meu serviço apenas para fazer perguntas sobre a minha vida pessoal, que, repito, não lhes diz respeito.

A presidente soltou uma risada alta. Virou-se para Norma, uma mulher bonita à sua direita, apesar de ter o rosto marcado pela idade, e cochichou algo. A segunda concordou, um sorriso maligno desenhando-se em seus lábios. Norma, então, virou seus olhos azuis gigantes em minha direção, apertando os lábios e voltando a passar as páginas da minha ficha que tinha em suas mãos. Sua voz era suave como o silvo de uma serpente e os pelos de meus braços se eriçaram. Ela não havia dito nada até aquele momento e eu podia ver muito bem o por que; era a mais assustadora de todas as mulheres ali presente, e a presidente provavelmente a usava como instrumento de tortura psicológica, tamanha a força em sua voz tranquila.

– Meu querido capitão – começou Norma, a voz envolvendo todo o cômodo. – O senhor sabe muito bem que o que está acontecendo _é_ proibido pela ementa do direito do menor de idade _e_ pela legislação que rege o nosso exército. Estou apenas tentando entender o motivo de se envolver com o rapaz de forma romântica sendo que esta relação está fadada ao fracasso pelo número exorbitante de infrações que ela causa em nossas leis.

Respirei profundamente. Apesar de ser extremamente cruel com seus olhos, Norma era a primeira que se pronunciava de forma coerente, buscando fatos antes de acusações vazias. Por mais que eu soubesse que ela seria a mais difícil de lidar ali dentro, finalmente senti que alguém estava no mesmo nível intelectual que eu; toda a pesquisa que eu fizera serviria para alguma coisa, afinal de contas. Retirei alguns papéis da pasta que eu carregara comigo e que estivera intacta todo aquele tempo, passando o olho rapidamente antes de voltar-me para ela.

– Compreendo o ponto onde há infração da lei que protege o menor de idade – comecei, e cruzei os dedos sobre a mesa. – Mas Eren completará dezoito anos dentro de menos de um ano e…

– Mas quando os senhores começaram a se relacionar o garoto ainda tinha... – ela folheou os papeis, passando um para o topo. – Ele ainda tinha dezesseis anos, certo, capitão?

– Certo – confirmei.

– Então o senhor estava ciente do erro desde o começo?

– Sim – respondi. Erwin e Zachly me instruíram a não mentir, nem omitir. Seria pior. – Eu estava.

– E ainda assim o senhor levou isso adiante?

Permaneci em silêncio. _Na dúvida, o silêncio é a melhor resposta_ , pensei. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo quando comecei com Eren e mesmo assim ignorei qualquer consequência que nossa relação pudesse ter esperando que _não_ houvesse consequência. Suspirei, procurando colocar as ideias em ordem enquanto os olhos de Norma estavam fixos em meu rosto, aguardando minha resposta. Eu precisava cuidar muito bem das palavras que se seguiriam; qualquer passo em falso significaria um abismo sob meus pés.

– Levei – falei. – Mas, em momento algum, houve intenção de uso dessa relação para os propósitos da Tropa de Exploração.

– E como podemos confiar nas suas palavras, capitão? – Perguntou-me Norma, esticando os dedos longos de unhas pintadas da mesma cor de seus olhos e pegando uma das folhas que Dolores lhe estendia. – Como podemos acreditar que realmente não houve nenhuma intenção por trás quando o garoto dera um salto nos treinamento e, inclusive, na última missão da sua divisão, onde lutara contra diversos titãs e ainda lhe prestara suporte?

Engoli em seco. Elas tinham _tudo_.

– Coincidência, acredito – respondi, momentaneamente inseguro. – Eren ainda teve muitas dificuldades, como ainda têm. Seu poder é muito inconstante para que você possa traçar um padrão de sucessos e fracassos – falei, repensando em todas aquelas notações malucas que Hange me fizera repassar consigo durante todo o tempo em que não estávamos com o tribunal de contas. – Talvez o fato de estar feliz contribua para um número maior de sucessos em contrapartida ao fracasso, é possível, mas posso lhe garantir que, em momento algum, precisei usar de qualquer artifício… _corporais_ para fazer o garoto alcançar resultados. Este tipo de postura não é da minha índole.

Silêncio. Norma ainda me encarava com os olhos redondos, um sorriso fino brincando nos lábios comprimidos. Na outra ponta da mesa larga onde as mulheres estavam, uma velha de cabelos brancos presos em um coque, e uma túnica igualmente alva, fechada até o pescoço, chispou os dentes e atraiu minha atenção.

– Creio que, com os fatos e as declarações do próprio capitão, podemos pedir a transferência do senhor para a unidade da Tropa de Exploração que se situa ao norte da muralha Rose, na intenção de provar seus argumentos verdadeiros; se o senhor não é mesmo a causa do avanço do soldado Eren Jaeger, não fará diferença que esteja em outra unidade. – Seus lábios se comprimiram ainda mais. – Certo?

Meu coração disparou. Eu sabia que tentariam usar deste argumento para encerrar o inquérito, mas escutá-lo da boca de outra pessoa fazia tudo parecer mais real do que eu imaginaria que fosse. Eu precisava me controlar, mas minha vontade era apenas de voar daquela mesa e esmurrar cada uma das mulheres do Comitê. Era desnecessário eu estar ali, tão desnecessário quanto o próprio Comitê. Havia tanto o mais com o que me preocupar e ali estava eu, segurando-me para não tremer e não demonstrar aquele medo que incitava a raiva dentro de mim que eu lutar para reprimir naquele tempo inteiro em que estiver ali.

– Ou então – começou Marianna, outra velha, de cabelos pretos e longos, o rosto pálido como giz marcado por olheiras profundas que lhe conferiam um ar mórbido –, podemos trazer Eren Jaeger para a custódia da Polícia Militar, como deveria ter sido desde o começo. Fora um erro deixá-lo ser levado por vocês – ela apontou o dedo fino para mim –, da divisão de suicidas, e agora precisamos correr atrás do tempo perdido. Dentro de Mitras, o rapaz poderá receber o treinamento especial junto com uma de suas colegas da 104ª turma de recrutas, Annie Leonhart. Ele não estará sozinho, capitão, e poderá desenvolver melhor suas habilidades quando junto de seus _semelhantes_.

Estreitei os olhos para Marianna. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Que tipo de preparação a Polícia tinha para receber Eren? O garoto, apesar de seus poderes de titãs, tinha necessidades especiais que envolviam muito mais do que um treinamento físico – Eren precisava treinar a cabeça, o coração, Ele precisava desenvolver muito mais do que força. E, querendo ou não, comigo, _conosco_ , ele tinha tudo isso. A mulher me devolveu um sorriso sugestivo, esperando que eu rebatesse o que havia dito com algum argumento grosseiro, como eu já fizera anteriormente, mas limitei-me a sacudir a cabeça, voltando a cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo e soltando um suspiro.

– Me desculpem – pedi. – Mas vocês não estão preparados para receber Eren. Vocês não têm a estrutura que demanda cuidar de um moleque que, além de estar passando pela transição da adolescência, têm um poder que nenhum de nós tem conhecimento o suficiente para administrar.

– E o senhor tem, pelo visto, sob os lençóis de sua cama – falou Beatrice, os olhos avermelhados esquadrinhando meu rosto.

Senti o sangue ferver nas veias. Eu não poderia aceitar provocações. _Você tem que manter a calma, Levi_ , escutei a voz em minha cabeça. _Você é melhor do que eles_. Minha língua pedia para que eu respondesse com um "com certeza" para a presidente, mas minha cabeça sabia que o melhor era ignorar. Se eu sucumbisse à provocação, acabaria com aquele inquérito mais rápido do que deveria, e o resultado não seria positivo para mim de nenhuma forma.

Voltei a mexer no papel dentro da pasta e encontrei o que procurava. Abaixei os olhos para o papel, reunindo forças e, então, me levantei da cadeira, entregando uma cópia de cada folha para cada uma das seis representantes do comitê, retendo-me rapidamente na mulher onde seu crachá informava o nome de _Samantha_ e pensando no por que dela me ser tão familiar. Voltei a me sentar, aguardando que todas lessem o adendo que estava em suas mãos, a satisfação de estar certo começando a se apoderar de meu peito.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Dolores, o rosto repentinamente assumindo uma coloração rosada como suas roupas. A mulher se virou para as colegas, que apenas balançaram a cabeça.

Quem se pronunciou fora Norma.

– Senhor capitão – ela começou, abaixando a folha na mesa e apoiando seus dedos sobre o papel. – Agradeço por nos compartilhar essa informação. – Norma tirou um par de óculos de dentro de uma bolsa de veludo e os colocou no rosto. – _"A partir do momento que o soldado entende-se como parte integrante permanente do exército – podendo estar designado como Policial Militar, protetor do rei, guarda da Tropa de Guarnição ou soldado da Tropa de Exploração –, o Estado e o rei o entendem como maior de idade, responsável pelos seus atos, passível de prisão por crimes e homem ou mulher formado para adquirir posses."_.

Norma abaixou os óculos e esfregou os olhos rapidamente com as pontas dos dedos. Ainda havia medo em meu coração, mas eu sentia uma ponta luminosa despontar dentro de meu peito.

– Acredito que o senhor saiba, entretanto – ela voltou a falar, e vi seu rosto se retrair em uma expressão de prazer que indicava que havia vencido mesmo meu argumento –, que uma infração sobressai à outra e que, ainda que Jaeger seja – ela fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – maior de idade perante o estado, ainda há corrupção de patente e abuso de poder uma vez que o rapaz ainda é um mero soldado em treinamento, sem nem mesmo esquadrão específico ou destacamento permanente, e o senhor ocupa a posição de poder de capitão. A relação entre patentes é expressamente proibida pela lei décima quarta do artigo segundo da legislação dos Três Poderes Militares.

Seu corpo se inclinou sobre a mesa e ela comprimiu os seios nos braços, avolumando-o e lançando-me uma piscadela sugestiva. Senti o rosto corar instantaneamente. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo?

– Creio que este fato ficou de fora das suas pesquisas, não?

Engoli em seco. Norma era, com certeza absoluta, a pior de todas. Desviei o olhar e encontrei Samantha encarando-me fixamente, e então vi de onde a conhecia. A mulher tinha o mesmo rosto que Mikaella, uma das policiais destacadas para ficar em nosso lugar no quartel da tropa enquanto estivéssemos fora. A única diferença eram as linhas de expressão que circulavam seu rosto e a forma com que sua boca se contraía quando falava; exceto por isso, a mulher era a mesma coisa que a policial.

– Então, capitão – ela falou, a voz rouca. – O que será? O senhor se afastará por conta própria ou traremos Jaeger para cá? Ambas as escolhas, o senhor acaba perdendo nessa relação doentia.

– Não há nada de doentio na minha relação com Eren – rebati, repentinamente furioso.

– Com certeza, há – respondeu Dolores, adiantando-se. – O senhor é um homem na casa dos trinta se envolvendo com um garoto que mal saíra da puberdade. Há algo de errado com o senhor, capitão. Quais prazeres obscuros esse rostinho esconde?

– Como? – Perguntei, horrorizado demais com o tamanho daquela asneira para esboçar qualquer outra coisa.

– Talvez apenas remanejamento de unidade não seja o suficiente para o senhor – ela prosseguiu, ignorando meu questionamento. – Podemos conversar com o seu superior e lhe conseguir a melhor clínica mental de internação para que o senhor possa descansar por alguns dias…

– Cale-se – falei, por fim, não segurando mais aquela besta que parecia rasgar minha pele pedindo para sair. – Cale a sua boca, mulher! Céus, o que você tem na cabeça? Vejo apenas uma pessoa doente nesta sala e a senhora _pode ter certeza_ de que não sou eu!

Os olhos de Dolores de arregalaram, e a mulher voltou a escrever no papel, nervosa. Não falou mais nada, porém o som de seu lápis contra a superfície seca da folha. As outras cinco bruxas me olhavam, estupefatas, e somente Norma tinha os olhos mais tranquilos que assustados. O sorriso fino voltou a brincar pelos seus lábios e ela tornou a se inclinar na minha direção.

– Desculpe-nos por Dolores – ela pediu. – Ela é um pouco… bom, nos desculpe.

Assenti, passando a mão pela testa e afastando os cabelos que começavam a grudar no suor. Voltei a me acomodar em minha cadeira, puxando ar para dentro e tentando me acalmar. Eu perdera o controle. _Merda_. Fechei os olhos e os cocei com os dedos, pensando no que ainda faltava ser dito e no resultado daquilo tudo. De repente, no meio de todo aquele absurdo, todas as conversas que tive com Erwin, Hange e Mike pareciam ter sumido da minha cabeça; eu não conseguia me lembrar dos argumentos que tanto treinamos para rebater o Comitê, e eu me sentia perdido. Eu perderia Eren.

– Capitão Levi – chamou-me a presidente, e levantei o rosto. Ela me encarava, austeramente com seu semblante neutro. – Precisamos chegar ao fechamento deste inquérito e contamos com a sua ajuda.

Suspirei. Eu estava me esquecendo de algo, tinha certeza. Havia algo que Mike me dissera, e, dentro de mim, a voz de Isabel repetia insistentemente que eu deveria me lembrar, que aquele único fato me ajudaria a safar do inquérito e colocaria um fim pelo menos na parte que dizia respeito ao fato de Eren e eu estarmos juntos mesmo ele sendo menor de idade.

– Capitão – voltou a me chamar Beatrice. – O senhor terá o direito de escolha, e peço que a faça com consciência. O senhor não gostaria de ser afastado dos seus amigos, eu sei que não. – Sua voz tinha um tom maternal que me irritou profundamente, abalando a pouca calma que eu conseguira reunir. – O mais sensato é entregar o garoto ao local onde suas habilidades serão mais bem exploradas. O senhor sabe que não há futuro em uma relação dentro do exército… o senhor é o _capitão_ e Jaeger é apenas um soldado…

– Eu não sou capitão – rebati, sem saber de onde as palavras saíram. _Era isso_! Eu não _era_ capitão de fato! – Eu nunca fui oficialmente declarado capitão da Tropa de Exploração. Erwin Smith me trouxe para o exército como um apoio – falei, escutando o jorro de palavras engasgadas sair por mim sem controle. – E desde então, fui seu soldado, mas nunca houve formalização deste contrato e eu nem mesmo possuo vínculo com a escola de recrutas, uma vez que eu nunca passei por lá. Minha estadia na Tropa de Exploração se prolongou após a sanção do próprio Zachly e – procurei uma folha dentro da pasta e sacudi o papel pardo e gasto no ar – tenho sua autorização como prova; ambas assinaturas do general e do rei, em conjunto com a minha própria e a de meu comandante.

– Como o senhor explica o fato de ser respeitado como _capitão_? – Perguntou Norma, finalmente demonstrando alguma emoção em seu rosto que não presunção.

– Respeito, acho – dei de ombros, recostando-me na cadeira, sentindo minha vitória.

– Isso não é… – começou Samantha a protestar, mas levantei a mão, impedindo-a.

– _É_ , sim – falei, mesmo sem saber o que a mulher diria. – A senhora vai discordar da assinatura do próprio rei?

– Posso? – Perguntou Beatrice, esticando a mão para mim.

Levantei-me novamente, já colocando todos os papeis organizados dentro da pasta e a colocando sob meu braço. Entreguei o documento nas mãos da presidente, aguardando pacientemente até que lesse até o final, seus olhos arregalando-se e uma expressão furiosa tomando conta do seu semblante. A mulher abaixou a folha, empurrando-a de má vontade para mim e virando-se para as demais.

– Não há nada sobre o que inferir aqui – ela começou. A raiva que saía de dentro de si era palpável. – O _capitão_ Levi está correto. Ele não possui vínculo oficial com o exército, de forma que não há quebra de regras no que diz respeito à relação entre patentes. – E então, virou-se para mim, os olhos em chamas. – Obrigada pelo seu tempo, senhor.

– Eu é que agradeço – falei, lançando-lhe um sorriso. Tomei o papel de volta, gentilmente acomodando-o dentro da pasta. Um alívio momentâneo se apossou de mim quando caminhei até a porta, porém algo me fez parar e virar-me para trás. Lancei à Dolores meu olhar mais cruel e a chamei. – Dolores?

A mulher me devolveu o olhar com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela havia sido a que eu menos gostara e seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o de Beatrice.

– Sim?

– Fique à vontade para abrir outro inquérito – falei, sorrindo-lhe abertamente. – Ou quantos mais você – levantei a mão e apontei para as outras –, todas vocês, quiserem. Ficarei mais do que satisfeito em negligenciar meu trabalho e deixar os titãs comerem sua família e destruírem sua vila enquanto me sento novamente nessa cadeira para perder o meu tempo e o das senhoras dando respostas vazias e repetidas sobre algo que não mudará.

Houve silêncio às minhas palavras e voltei a mão para a maçaneta.

– Agora, com a sua licença.

–––

– Capitão?

A voz me alcançou no meio do corredor, e o som de saltos finos se fez ouvir no chão de madeira da corte. Virei-me para Norma correndo em minha direção com meu casaco nas mãos. Eu nem me dera falta dele. Estiquei a mão, tomando-o dela.

– Obrigado – falei, jogando-o por cima dos ombros e continuando minha caminhada.

A mão da mulher, muito gelada, alcançou meu braço e me segurou. Olhei-a por cima do ombro, encontrando aquele par de olhos azuis muito bonitos e me senti momentaneamente confuso.

– O que é?

– Você gostaria de tomar um café? – Perguntou, um sorriso insinuando-se em seus lábios que agora mais próximos me mostravam uma coloração rosada quase imperceptível. – Eu gostaria de me desculpar com o senhor pelo transtorno…

– Não – rebati, cortando-a. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era apenas me afastar dali e de toda aquela confusão estúpida o mais rápido possível, e não tomar café com _ela_.

Sua mão insistentemente segurava meu braço, me impedindo de continuar. Quando me mexi, tentando desvencilhar-me de seu aperto sem precisar usar de força. Aquele final da audiência tinha sido bom o suficiente para me devolver o bom humor e eu podia senti-lo saindo de mim pelo aperto que Norma dava em meu braço. Que mulherzinha mais irritante!

– Eu devo insistir – ela falou, fazendo a mão deslizar pela linha do meu antebraço e segurando em minha mão. Seu toque gelado era desconfortável e trouxe à minha mente a memória de Eren e o quão quente o meu garoto era. Aquela mulher era exatamente o contrário, e tão desagradável que eu não conseguia imaginar, naquele momento, alguém mais avesso a Jaeger. – Por favor, capitão.

– Norma – puxei a mão com força, levanto-a aos olhos, apertando-os –, eu não tenho interesse nenhum em tomar um _café_ com você. Eu quero apenas voltar para o alojamento e descansar. – Vi seus olhos se apertarem ao ser contrariada e franzi ainda mais minha própria expressão. – Espero não vê-la na minha frente _nunca mais_ – destaquei as últimas palavras com a maior ênfase que consegui dar naquele momento. – Uma boa tarde para você.

Meus sapatos bateram no chão enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto, e não me atrevi a olhar para trás um minuto sequer. Algo me dizia que, caso eu o fizesse, a mulher voltaria a insistir naquela ideia estúpida de café, ou arrumaria qualquer outra coisa para fazermos juntos. Eu não conseguia entender aquele interesse repentino em mim depois de todo o cansaço que ela me dera dentro da sala e algo dentro de mim me dizia que coisa boa não podia ser. Suspirei enquanto me aproximava dos quartos, encontrando-me com Mike do lado de fora, um cigarro pendurado nos lábios e os braços cruzados.

Nossos olhares se encontraram quando me aproximei e, com os olhos, o tenente me perguntou como havia sido. Dei de ombros, erguendo o polegar em afirmação e um sorriso se curvou nos lábios do homem. Mike abriu a porta para mim e me seguiu ao que entrei. Encontramos Erwin sentado à cama, a expressão cansada e preocupada, os olhos indo vez ou outra em direção ao banheiro, de onde um barulho monstruoso vinha.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei.

– Hange está trancada lá dentro desde o café da manhã – ele respondeu, levando as mãos aos cabelos. – E não queria sair até você chegar.

– Eu? – Apontei para mim mesmo, tirando a pasta de debaixo do meu braço e jogando-a sobre a mesa de centro. Caminhei até a porta do banheiro e dei duas batidas ligeiras com os nós dos dedos. – Zoe, o que você tem?

– Mal estar – veio a voz abafada do outro lado, enquanto mais daqueles sons grotescos se faziam escutar. – Como que foi lá?

Suspirei.

– Saia daí para eu contar para todos de uma vez – falei, voltando-me para a mesa, sentando-me sobre a superfície, as pernas sem alcançar o chão, e debrucei os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. – Não quero ter que repetir a história.

– Tá – ela resmungou do outro lado.

Pouco depois, escutamos o som da descarga sendo dada e o trinco da porta girando. A pessoa que saíra do banheiro era quase irreconhecível, uma mulher pálida e de rosto macilento, cabelos soltos e desgrenhados e olheiras profundas. Tanto Mike quanto eu a olhamos surpresos enquanto Erwin saltava da cama e a amparava, que parecia a ponto de cair. O comandante passou a mão pelo rosto de Hange, afastando os cabelos e a levou pelos braços até a cama onde estivera há instantes atrás, sentando-se e puxando-a para seu colo. Os braços grossos de Erwin se fecharam em torno do corpo de Zoe e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Mike me ofereceu uma xícara de chá fumegante que aceitei de bom grado depois de todo aquele tempo sem colocar nem uma gota de líquido para dentro e respirei fundo antes de narrar todos os acontecimentos da audiência, finalizando com o acontecido no corredor, quando Norma me procurara.

– Não sei o que ela queria – falei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, afastando-os dos meus olhos. – Mas eu não iria aceitar de qualquer forma.

– Eu sei o que ela queria – falou Hange. – Ela queria algo que deixaria Jaeger furioso.

– Não tem graça, quatro-olhos. – Rebati, lançando-lhe um olhar mal-humorado.

– Pelo menos essa parte acabou – disse Erwin, fechando os olhos e acomodando o rosto na curva do pescoço da tenente. – Precisamos apenas encarar mais duas sessões com a corte militar e, se der tudo certo, iremos embora em breve.

– Sobre isso… – comecei, relatando minha _conversa_ com Nile na noite passada.

O rosto de Erwin expressou raiva, pesar, resolução e, por fim, as sobrancelhas comprimidas, ele finalmente falou.

– O que ele quer dizer com essa história sobre Lenz? – Perguntou.

– Você nunca escutou o boato, Smith? – Disse Mike, sentando-se na cadeira. – Sobre a família Reiss?...

– Os _nobres_ Reiss?

– Sim – respondeu o homem.

Eu já escutara aquela história demais para ter que ouvir tudo novamente, e saltei da mesa, indo em direção ao banheiro para me banhar e lavar aquele dia exaustivo para fora de mim. Eu havia conseguido acabar com aquele inquérito em apenas um dia, o que era um puto feito, mas algo me dizia que havia sido fácil demais, que as coisas não acabariam ali. A janela aberta, um vento frio entrou por ela e fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Aquilo deveria ser um mau presságio. Dedos gelados tocaram meus braços e, à lembrança de Norma, desvencilhei-me rapidamente só para dar de cara com uma Hange assustada com meu ato.

– Calma, rapaz – ela falou. – Sou eu.

– Desculpe – minha mão repousava sobre a maçaneta enquanto eu esperava que a mulher dissesse o que queria e me liberasse logo para tomar banho.

– Chegou mais um relatório hoje cedo – ela sussurrou. Hange sabia sobre meu plano de pequenos esquadrões, ao contrário de Erwin, e empurrou um pedaço minúsculo de papel para os meus dedos. – As coisas não estão boas lá, Levi. Precisamos voltar.

– Precisamos voltar desde o momento em que partimos – respondi, desembrulhando a folha e lendo uma dúzia de palavras que diziam sobre o treinamento, Sasha, o braço quebrado de Jean e Eren, sem comida.

Meu coração deu um salto, parecendo parar momentaneamente e voltar a bater com força contra minhas costelas.

– Vamos terminar aqui o mais rápido possível – ela ainda sussurrava, mais por falta de forças do que por discrição. – E voltamos logo. Sinto muito por essa situação, por você estar tão longe de Jaeger.

Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos suados e senti o quão fria estava sua pele.

– Cale-se, quatro-olhos. – Senti sua testa e a temperatura estava muito abaixo do que deveria. – Você está bem?

– Estou – respondeu-me Hange, um sorriso inocente trespassando seu rosto. – Estou ótima, na verdade – ela se abraçou. – Apenas um pouco de enjoada do café da manhã.

– Hm – resmunguei. – Vá se sentar de novo. Obrigado pela mensagem – enfiei o papel no bolso da minha calça.

Zoe deu de ombros e se afastou, voltando a se aninhar nos braços de Erwin e olhando significativamente para mim enquanto ainda abraçava o próprio corpo, as sobrancelhas erguidas tentando me passar alguma mensagem que eu não estava conseguindo identificar. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, indicando que ainda não havia entendido e entrei para o banheiro, despindo-me com rapidez e entrando debaixo do chuveiro quente.

Deixei a água lavar para fora de meu corpo todo o cansaço daquele dia que ainda não havia acabado, esperando não receber mais nenhum tipo de surpresa. Ainda precisávamos estudar com Zachly para a corte do dia seguinte, e depois para a reunião com Pixis e mais alguns responsáveis pela Guarnição. Eu ainda precisava ler o restante das mensagens e pensar em uma forma de respondê-los sem que os policiais captassem a mensagem antes que chegasse às mãos dos meus líderes de esquadrão.

Parte de mim sentiu-se culpada ao extremo ao imaginar o que eles estariam passando no quartel enquanto vivíamos relativamente bem naqueles dias. Saber que Kirstein havia quebrado o braço por tentar ajudar Eren, que ainda estava preso, fazia-me sentir infeliz além das palavras. Era ruim o suficiente que uma porção de pessoas cruéis estivesse usando dos nossos soldados como saco de pancadas para ainda saber que as coisas poderiam demorar por ali e adiar ainda mais nosso retorno para casa, quando colocaríamos tudo em ordem. Mais de uma vez, minha mente me levou de volta à Eren, tentando visualizá-lo acorrentado em uma cama e sem comer, tratado como um animal.

A raiva queimou ardente em meu peito, alastrando-se pelos meus olhos e escorrendo como fogo na forma daquelas lágrimas cheias de ódio que eu deixava sair de mim. Depois de tudo que Eren passara, era simplesmente injusto demais que ele ainda estivesse confinado no lugar que deveria ser sua casa. Mentalmente, anotei que, assim que voltasse, iria levar o garoto para mais uma temporada em nossa cabana, e o trataria até que estivesse completamente recuperado – isto é, se Eren me perdoasse por haver partido, em primeiro lugar.

Suspirei, girando a manivela e acabando com a cascata que caía sobre minha cabeça. Sequei-me rapidamente com a toalha e apanhei uma calça e camisa que eu havia deixado penduradas no gancho atrás da porta. Saí com a toalha ainda sobre a cabeça, evitando que meu cabelo molhado respingasse no chão. Para minha estranheza, o quarto estava vazio, as janelas abertas batendo-se com o vento forte que entrava por elas, anunciando uma tempestade. O candelabro que estava aceso sobre a mesa de centro agora jazia apagado e derrubado no chão, e uma pilha de papeis se espalhava pelo tapete à nossa frente.

Mais uma brisa fria correu pelo aposento, entrando pelas minhas roupas e acentuando ainda mais aquele péssimo pressentimento. Troquei-me rapidamente, puxando as janelas para que parassem de bater, e cerrei as cortinas. O dia começava a se fechar em uma cor cinza opressiva, e o primeiro raio caiu do céu enquanto eu vestia minhas botas. Enfiei o punhal de Kenny no cós da minha calça, repetindo o que fizera na noite passada quando conversei com Nile e saí para um corredor vazio, desprovido de pessoas e sons, as luzes apagadas.

Algo estava errado, eu podia sentir no ar, no vento que entrava pelas frestas na madeira e tocava meu rosto com dedos frios e cruéis. Meu coração se apertava no peito enquanto me esgueirei pelo caminho, sem saber exatamente o que procurar, sabendo apenas que precisava encontrar meus amigos, porque havia, com certeza absoluta, alguma coisa fora do lugar. E não precisei procurar muito para escutar o primeiro grito de Hange atrás de uma das portas duplas de mogno que davam para os escritórios particulares dos oficiais de maior patente da Polícia Militar.

Saquei a faca e empurrei a porta da esquerda com a mão aberta. O cômodo estava envolto na penumbra e, antes dos meus olhos acostumarem-se com a vista, escutei a porta ser fechada às minhas costas e um pé acertar-me na parte de trás do joelho direito, lançando uma dor transcendental pela minha perna e caí no chão, de quatro, os olhos lacrimejantes pela dor.

Não havia nenhuma fonte de luz até que mais um raio desceu do céu, acompanhado de um trovão ensurdecedor e, por milésimos de segundo, vi Erwin preso nos braços de um homem do tamanho de um monstro, Mike parado com uma pistola e uma espada apontadas para si e Hange, presa pela cintura pelos braços de um homem semelhante ao que segurava Erwin, a expressão desesperada e os olhos, novamente, pedindo por ajuda enquanto transmitiam a mensagem silenciosa que eu ainda não conseguia entender.


	23. 21 Inferno pt Cinco (Levi)

Mãos e joelhos no chão, lancei um olhar para o homem sentado atrás da mesa, mãos cruzadas sustentando o queixo e olhos faiscando na minha direção. Djel Sanes me encarava com as bochechas levemente repuxadas para cima, o que significava um sorriso pretensioso. A situação me surpreendera de tal forma que apenas fiz continuar olhando-o de baixo, lançando olhares furtivos aos meus amigos.

– Capitão Levi – começou o homem, atraindo minha atenção de volta a si. – Estávamos esperando o senhor.

Apertei os olhos, tentando enxergá-lo melhor na escuridão que voltava a invadir o cômodo. Tentei me levantar, mas fui invadido por uma onda de dor que subiu pelo meu joelho machucado e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Respirei profundamente, o punhal preso à minha cintura me espertando dolorosamente, mas ignorei _aquela_ dor. Se notassem que eu estava armado, iriam tirar meu punhal de mim, e eu não podia permitir que ninguém tirasse a faca que Kenny me dera. Foi então que senti alguns dedos fechando-se no topo de minha cabeça e levantando meu corpo pelos meus cabelos. A dor era lancinante; parecia que meu couro cabeludo estava se desprendendo de meu crânio e eu podia jurar que sentia as fibras que os ligavam se romper uma a uma.

Mal fui colocado de pé, um par de braços se fechou à volta do meu pescoço, muito bem acomodados devido à minha pouca altura. A chave de pescoço mal feita impedia que o ar entrasse pelos meus pulmões, e apliquei um dos exercícios de respiração que eu aprendera no subsolo. O segredo era respirar lenta e profundamente, prendendo o ar por mais tempo. O fiz algumas vezes e consegui reunir, além de oxigênio, um pouco de calma. Quando a chuva começou a tamborilar nas janelas de vidro, Sanes começou a falar, e sua voz era arrastada, carregada de algo maligno o qual eu não soubera identificar.

– Capitão – ele falou –, comandante Smith, tenentes Zacharius e Zoe, é um prazer imenso tê-los sob nosso teto. Infelizmente, as circunstâncias não são as melhores, certo? – O homem abaixou as mãos e revelou um sorriso de dentes amarelos e tortos. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha; aquilo era nojento. – Teria sido muito mais fácil não precisarmos ter este tipo de conversa, dessa forma, mas os senhores não nos deixaram escolha. Essa Tropa de Exploração é bem… _furtiva_. Vocês sempre arrumam um jeitinho sórdido de safarem das coisas, não é?

Troquei um olhar com Erwin, e meu comandante apenas balançou a cabeça sutilmente em sinal negativo. Eu não deveria interromper, ok, eu pegara a mensagem, mas meu coração, em chamas, pedia por uma reação. Eu via o rosto de Hange novamente assumir aquele tom esverdeado e macilento, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Havia algo errado com ela e ela queria me dizer, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o que era. Como eu podia ser tão estúpido? Mais um trovão se fez escutar depois de um raio e, finalmente, Sanes acendeu as lamparinas sobre sua mesa, inundando o quarto com uma luz amarela sinistra.

– O que significa essa palhaçada? – Perguntei, finalmente, ignorando a ordem de Erwin.

– Achei que o senhor não perguntaria, capitão – falou Sanes, soltando uma risada curta e baixa, cheia de escárnio. – Os trouxemos aqui porque tínhamos certeza de que acharíamos uma brecha nos seus relatórios; veja, precisamos trazer o garoto Jaeger para nossa Polícia, acreditamos que o senhores saibam o por que. Desde o começo, ele deveria ter vindo para _cá_.

– Para ser tratado como um animal – Hange falou entre dentes, o homem apertando-a ainda mais e sua voz falhando no final.

Djel deu de ombros.

– Talvez. Por que é isso o que ele é, correto, tenente? – Sanes fez uma pausa na qual esquadrinhou nossos rostos e voltou a mim. – Um monstro, não é, capitão?

Mantive o silêncio. Eu podia jurar que meu rosto estaria vermelho de cólera e que Sanes estava usando isso contra mim. O homem estava conseguindo me provocar de tal forma que eu queria apenas voar em seu pescoço e estrangulá-lo com minhas mãos. Mas, novamente, senti o olhar de Erwin e procurei me acalmar. O comandante sabia que eu era capaz de acabar com aquela situação em um piscar de olhos, mas ele queria escutar o resto, eu tinha certeza. Repeti o exercício de respiração e esperei.

– Você vê, capitão, a nossa intenção era prendê-lo pelos crimes que o senhor cometeu com o soldado Jaeger, mas recebi o relatório da audiência e, _uau_ , o senhor é bem astuto, hein? – A forma com que Sanes falava era estranha… ele parecia estar sob algum tipo de influência que o fazia soar tanto tolo quanto ameaçador. Agucei a audição, tentando identificar o que poderia ser. – E nem mesmo na corte militar os senhores nos deram motivo para prendê-los. Mas cá estamos. Nós daríamos um jeito de pegá-los, eu sabia que daríamos, afinal vocês estão em _nosso_ território e aqui nós temos mais poder. Os senhores não são páreos para nós, até porque todos os meus oficiais são os melhores de suas turmas, então a Polícia Militar tem apenas a _nata_ dos soldados, enquanto vocês aceitam qualquer um. Você vê aí a diferença entre nós e vocês? E, neste exato momento, meus soldados em seu quartel general estão subjulgando os seus homens e tomando o controle do local. Eu sei, eu sei… vocês não esperavam por isso, mas nem deveriam, senão nosso plano teria ido por água abaixo, e sua majestade nos ordenara que a tropa de vocês fosse dissolvida. – Djel fez uma pausa dramática, olhando dentro dos olhos de Erwin, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. Havia um _quê_ de insanidade em sua expressão, e aquilo o fazia ser ainda mais assustador. – O que faremos com seus integrantes? Claro, eu já ia chegar lá, caros capitão Levi e comandante Erwin. Os integrantes da _antiga_ Tropa de Exploração que não demonstrarem resistência serão remanejados para as outras duas divisões, de acordo com seu posto. Os demais…

Mais um olhar assustador. Erwin e eu voltamos a nos encarar e então escutei a voz de Sanes, em um sussurro, concluir o que iria dizer.

– Os que não forem tão cooperativos, bom, terão os mesmos destinos que os senhores. Enforcamento em praça pública por serem inimigos do rei e, por consequência, de toda a humanidade.

O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu sufocar a todos nós. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Desde o começo, quando eu entrara para a tropa, Erwin suspeitava que o rei e a capital queriam boicotar nossas atividades. Havia algo nas nossas missões que o deixavam extremamente desconfortáveis, mas nós nunca conseguíamos descobrir de fato o que era. Nossa desconfiança era de que poderia ser apenas ambição – nossas missões sempre demandavam o maior orçamento, e talvez os nobres estivessem preocupados demais com suas fortunas para ter algum interesse no avanço das pesquisas em prol dos seres humanos. Mas aquilo era simplesmente absurdo.

Eles queriam nos prender e depois… nos _matar_?

– E bom, comandante e capitão, se vocês não sucumbiram por bem, então será por mal.

As mãos em meu pescoço ameaçaram se mover, mas escutei Hange gemer perto de mim, os olhos castanhos por três dos óculos tentando pela última vez pedir minha ajuda. Ela olhava freneticamente para mim, para Erwin e depois para as mãos do brutamonte que a segurava. Ele a estava machucando, isso eu podia ver, mas eu não podia ajudá-la até que Smith me dissesse que eu poderia agir. Eu sabia que deveria salvar meus amigos, mas não havia como agir ainda. Novamente, ela tornou a olhar para nós dois e para baixo, em direção ao seu abdome. Por que a mulher não falava logo o que estava errado?

E foi então que, como se uma luz se acendesse em minha cabeça que entendi. Não poderia ser… poderia? Sacudi a cabeça, negando a ela, mas ela via em meus olhos que eu finalmente havia captado sua mensagem. Tudo parecera escurecer à minha volta, e meus olhos apenas enxergavam Hange e os braços à volta de sua barriga, a qual, em todo o desespero que me tomou naqueles nano segundos, eu podia ver crescendo na minha imaginação. Meus lábios delinearam _"não é possível"_ , mas minha melhor amiga apenas se limitou a concordar com o que eu já entendera como verdade. Aquele homem estava machucando-a e… ao seu filho.

Meu coração disparou como uma arma em meu peito. Aquilo não se tratava mais de nós quatro, adultos, que poderíamos dar conta da situação sozinhos. Aquilo envolvia uma quita pessoa que começava a crescer dentro do corpo de Hange e cabia _a mim_ salvá-la daquele lugar. Virei-me para Djel.

– Então o rei sabe disso? – Perguntei, sentindo novamente o olhar de Erwin queimar em minha nuca.

– O rei _ordenou_ que os detivéssemos. – O homem levou a mão à testa, encenando como se estivesse pensando. – Ah, mas os senhores podem ter uma moeda de troca. Segundo sua majestade, vocês podem nos entregar Eren Jaeger e Krista Lenz. Assim, terão direito a um julgamento, então pode ser que vocês só fiquem presos pelo resto de suas vidas. – E deu de ombros.

Escutar o nome de Eren daquela forma, da boca suja daquele homem tão asqueroso fez com que eu voltasse a sentir aquele calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Meu garoto estava preso no quartel general que deveria lhe dar conforto e ser sua casa, e eu estava aqui, aguardando pelo momento de agir e salvar meus amigos. As coisas pareciam tão _fodidas_ e injustas que, repentinamente, senti vontade de rir. Há apenas dias atrás estávamos tão bem, em nossa cabana no meio da floresta e agora olha aonde havíamos chegado. Eu apenas queria matar todas aquelas pessoas e voltar para casa.

Sanes abaixou as mãos na mesa e sua boca se abriu, jorrando palavras sem fim. O homem parecia tão louco quanto possível e, para nossa sorte, ele mesmo falava as coisas que queríamos saber sem que precisássemos perguntar.

– Lenz é alguém importante para lorde Reiss, vocês devem saber. Bom, ele é o verdadeiro rei, vocês devem saber, certo – bom, nós não sabíamos, mas agradeci mentalmente pela informação valiosa. – E o rei teve uma filha bastarda que, depois de um tempo, foi enviada para a muralha Rose, pois queria evitar um escândalo envolvendo seu nome e de sua família. Mas, como os senhores também sabem, quando a muralha Maria caiu, toda a família Reiss caiu consigo, exceto pelo lorde, que estava em viagem de negócios à capital. E então… quem sobra?

Permanecemos em silêncio. Aquele homem era louco. Não havia outra explicação para seu tom e suas expressões.

– Isso mesmo, a bastardinha. A tal Historia Reiss que agora ingressava na 104ª turma de recrutas sob o nome falso de Krista Lenz e, mais tarde, viria a integrar o corpo da Tropa de Exploração.

Notei Erwin e Mike trocarem um olhar – então aquela história do caso extraconjugal do rei era verdade. Mas nunca, em todos os nossos palpites, imaginávamos que a dita filha poderia ser Lenz, a menina minúscula que ficara entre os dez melhores de sua turma, mas que lutava como se sentisse pena dos titãs.

– E agora sua majestade precisa que Lenz e Jaeger sejam levados de volta para o palácio, pois tem planos para os dois. Vocês conseguem entender, não é? – Perguntou ele, inclinando-se para trás, os olhos arregalados em nossa direção buscando a resposta para algo que não conseguíamos acreditar. – O rei também acredita que Eren precisa de treinamentos mais… específicos, podemos dizer assim. Ele ficaria na mesma divisão da Polícia Militar que Annie Leonhart, para que desenvolvam suas habilidades juntos. Os senhores conseguem entender enxergar o quadro todo e entender que a situação aqui vai muito além dos seus desejos pessoais e suicidas de saírem da segurança das muralhas para explorar um mundo que não nos pertence?

Havia algo errado ali. Aquela era a segunda vez que mencionavam a tal menina Annie e falavam sobre habilidades e treinos em conjunto com Eren. Aquilo significava que havia algo de diferente com a menina, e minha mente já sabia a resposta. Olhei para o comandante, que parecia ter chegado ao mesmo ponto de pensamento que eu, e agora curvava a boca em uma ordem silenciosa de que eu poderia finalmente agir.

Comecei a escutar as engrenagens de minha cabeça funcionando em busca de uma forma de revertermos aquela situação. Eu apenas precisava chegar a alguma maneira de libertar Mike para que ele pudesse me ajudar. Olhei-o, encontrando seus olhos resolutos, como os meus, e ele acenou, positivamente. A sobrecarga de emoções e de informações obscureciam meus olhos um pouco, então os fechei e voltei a respirar profundamente. Eu precisava desligar minha humanidade naquele momento para que tudo desse certo. Sem medo, sem apreensão. Apenas eu, meu punhal e minha força. Eu era um.

Um com minha arma.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, visualizei onde estariam as mãos do homem, icei meu corpo totalmente para frente e o empurrei com os dois pés, afastando nossos corpos e pousando no chão com um giro. Aquilo teria que ser rápido, _muito rápido_. Saquei o punhal de Kenny do cós da minha calça e, ignorando a dor em meu joelho, avancei em direção ao homem e deslizei a lâmina em seus dois punhos. Suas mãos penderam quase soltas de seus braços presas por apenas uma faixa fina de pele, enquanto o sangue e o grito do homem inundavam o cômodo. Pelo canto do olho, vi Mike usar daquela distração para tomar a arma que estava prensada contra sua nuca e, em um tiro certeiro, acertar o policial no meio da testa.

A lâmina da espada que o prendia começou a cair da mão do homem morto e ele a agarrou com suas mãos livres, o sangue vermelho escorrendo por elas. Zacharius, tão rápido quanto eu mesmo, apareceu atrás de Djel e colocou a arma em sua têmpora esquerda, lançando a espada para mim com a outra mão. A agarrei no ar, ligeiramente enojado pela quantidade de sangue que a recobria.

– Mande que eles soltem o comandante e a tenente – falou Mike, a voz retumbante sobressaindo-se aos sons do homem que eu machucara. – _Agora_.

– Marcus, Felix… – começou Djel, os olhos arregalados. – Por favor, terminem o serviço.

Meu coração disparou e o sangue ferveu em minhas veias. Eu não tinha mais tempo. Estreitei os olhos e calculei minha área de atuação. Entre Hange e Erwin, o espaço era mínimo para que eu pudesse derrotar os dois grandões, e eu teria apenas uma chance, a qual não poderia desperdiçar de forma nenhuma. E também precisava ter cuidado; um milímetro executado errado e eu poderia ferir os meus dois melhores amigos. Girei o punhal e a lâmina em meus dedos, segurando-os por trás e, voltando a sentir a corrente elétrica em meu corpo quando forcei a perna machucada, projetei-me para frente, agradecendo pelo meu pouco peso e corpo pequeno, girando no ar e, com um último impulso, saltando sobre as cabeças dos homens.

– Zoe, abaixe a cabeça! – Gritei.

– O que?...

– _Abaixe!_

E, bem a tempo, Hange abaixou-se quando girei a espada contra a cabeça do homem que a segurava e o punhal pelo pescoço do policial que prendia o corpo de Erwin. Então, silêncio.

A chuva ainda era forte do lado de fora, e a luz dentro da sala não era mais tão forte. Um relâmpago estourou no céu, jogando uma luz branca, mórbida, lá dentro, bem a tempo de que todos vissem a cabeça daquele chamado Felix cair no chão com um baque surdo. Erwin se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e acendeu a luz do quarto, revelando os detalhes daquela carnificina e escutei Hange segurar o vômito novamente. Naquele momento, enquanto sacudia o excesso de sangue da espada e a entregava para meu comandante, enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa de Sanes, senti-me como um monstro. Eu havia tirado a vida de duas pessoas indiscriminadamente. O que eu fizera?

De repente, senti-me como um titã. Inconsciente, apenas sedento da vida dos outros, nada mais, nada menos. Num lampejo de clarividência, consegui entender como Eren se sentia, e o porquê do garoto se sentir tão mal pela morte dos outros quando estava em sua forma de titã, e por ter tanto remorso de ter machucado Mikasa no dia em que tampou o buraco na muralha Rose. Aquela sensação era indescritível em muitos níveis, passando por incrível até esmagadora e o que restava quando ela passava era apenas uma estranheza incômoda consigo mesmo.

Respirei fundo, chegando perto da mesa e voltando-me para o homem que agora me olhava _realmente_ amedrontado. Aquele sentimento precisaria ficar para depois. Talvez eu conversasse com Erwin sobre, e ele pudesse me ajudar com a culpa que começava a se apossar de mim. Falar com Eren também podia ser que ajudasse, afinal o meu garoto passara por situações semelhantes, por motivos parecidos e, bom… era bom contar para Eren sobre mim. Era como se o peso das coisas se tornasse menor em meus ombros e eu pudesse andar ereto novamente.

Puxei a gola da jaqueta de Djel e a usei para limpar a lâmina de meu punhal, girando-o em meus dedos depois e deixando-o cair, com a ponta para baixo, próximo à sua mão. Eu podia quase escutar as batidas do coração de Sanes, desesperadas, sob sua roupa e aquilo soou como música para os meus ouvidos. O homem o qual eu cortara as mãos ainda gemia de dor, a garganta provavelmente já estourada pelos gritos e, _benevolente_ , Mike lhe deu o tiro de misericórdia.

Voltei a pegar o punhal depois de lançar um olhar para trás e ver que Erwin agora segurava a espada na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda amparava o corpo de Hange e a mantinha de pé. A tenente repousava a cabeça em seu ombro e parecia realmente esgotada. Imaginei que Smith não soubesse sobre o neném, e por isso ele não fizera nada a respeito, nem falara nada. _Isso vai ter que esperar um pouco_ , pensei, _tenho assuntos urgentes agora_. Troquei um aceno de cabeça, pedindo autorização ao comandante, que me concedeu com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos ardendo em chamas.

– Então, Sanes – comecei, vendo-o abrir a boca, mas Mike o impediu de falar quando deslizou o cano da arma pelos seus lábios. – Eu vou contar até três e você vai me contar quem mais está por trás disso. Quero todos os nomes e quero o nome dos responsáveis pelos seus soldados de merda no _meu_ quartel general. E quero agora. Porque esse – apontei para a bagunça de corpos e sangue atrás de mim – é o meu _"por bem"_. Você não quer que eu arranque essas respostas de você _por mal_.

Girei o punhal no ar, o agarrei pelo cabo enquanto voltava a cair e finquei sua ponta na mão que Djel mantinha espalmada sobre a mesa.

–––

Havia sangue. Muito mais sangue do que antes. Dentes e unhas faziam companhia àquela imagem macabra que Mike e eu pintamos no cômodo onde estávamos por não mais que algumas horas. Nós tínhamos certeza de que não acabaria bem, mas Erwin estava pensando em algo para nos ajudar a nos safar daquilo. Feliz ou infelizmente, havia sido em legítima defesa. O único problema é que estávamos em território inimigo e se não déssemos logo um jeito de encontrar aliados, seria o nosso fim.

Mike inseriu o alicate que encontrara em uma das gavetas da mesa sob a última unha que Djel tinha nas duas mãos e o fechou suavemente. O corpo de Sanes voltou a tremer. Levei a mão até os olhos, esfregando-os ligeiramente.

– Djel – falei, a voz baixa –, você não tem mais unhas nas mãos. Eu terei _mesmo_ que tirar também as dos seus pés?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Então me responda. Eu preciso apenas de um nome. Um nome bem pequenininho – juntei o polegar com o indicador e o sacudi em sua frente. – Basta me dizer e eu te libero. Carrego-lhe nos meus próprios ombros até o hospital. – Então, fechei a mão em punho e bati na mesa. – Só me dê a _merda do nome_!

Djel ainda sacudia a cabeça. Talvez o homem houvesse perdido o juízo depois de tanta dor. Eu não iria me espantar se o houvesse. Havíamos arrancado alguns dedos e nove das dez unhas que tinha nas mãos, isso além do soco único que dei em seu rosto, transferindo toda a força que eu conseguira juntar em meu punho diretamente para seu olho esquerdo. O inchaço fora tão grande que eu já não saberia dizer aonde acabava a pálpebra fechada e começava o restante do rosto.

– Levi, é melhor pararmos – a voz de Erwin me alcançou, a mão pousando em meu ombro.

Virei-me bruscamente, encontrando meu melhor amigo parado atrás de mim, os olhos sombrios e preocupados. Precisei levantar os olhos para encontrar os seus, e sua autoridade de comandante fazendo com que eu parasse. Acenei para Mike, que retirou o alicate da unha de Sanes. Ambos respiramos audivelmente, cansados tanto física quanto mentalmente. Desempoleirei-me da mesa com um salto e senti a corrente de dor trespassar minha perna quando o fiz. Com uma careta, caminhei entre os corpos dos mortos na sala e me postei de encontro à parede. Meus ombros relaxaram instantaneamente no momento em que deixei meu corpo escorregar até o chão na única área limpa.

Tampei o rosto com a mão, sentido os últimos resquícios de força quererem deixar meu corpo e fechei os olhos. As mãos quentes do sono começaram a envolver meu ser e, lentamente, minha mente se tornou anuviada, os pensamentos oscilando entre a audiência e depois Eren e, então, o momento em que matei aqueles homens e o tanto que eu torturara Sanes. Aquilo parecia ter acontecido no decorrer de anos, mas se passara apenas algumas horas desde que eu me sentara frente ao conselho do Comitê de Ética para contar detalhes da minha relação com o meu _namorado_. Eren… ficaria ele enojado de mim quando soubesse o que eu acabara de fazer?

Talvez eu não contasse isso para ele quando eu chegasse ao quartel general. Afinal, havia uma parte de mim, aquela mais obscura e sombria de minha alma que eu não poderia deixar que ele conhecesse _nunca_ , senão Eren me deixaria com certeza. E ele não podia me deixar. Eu me tornara mais forte, mais homem e mais humano desde que ele entrara em minha vida, e me sentira feliz pela primeira vez desde que Isabel e Farlan me deixaram quando ele aceitou ser meu. Eu não poderia simplesmente arriscar perdê-lo para o monstro negro que vivia dentro de meu coração.

Tombei para o lado, esgotado e sem forças para levantar. O chão de pedra era frio, o que foi reconfortante para mim. Todo meu corpo estava febril e meu coração insistia naquele ritmo frenético dolorido, martelando o sangue nas minhas têmporas e fazendo meus olhos se espremerem de dor. Tudo já estava ficando escuro quando escutei a porta se abrir e, em silêncio, botas negras cruzaram meu campo de visão, movimentando-se de acordo com as ordens que eu escutava vir de Erwin – escutava, porém não _ouvia_ o que diziam.

Senti um par de mãos me colocarem de pé e me levar de volta ao nosso quarto. Preocupei-me apenas em me certificar de quem era, e vi Mike guiando-me. Relaxei. Eu estava nas mãos de um amigo. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e senti os joelhos ceder ao mesmo tempo em que o tenente me amparava por baixo dos braços, afastava uma porta que eu não sabia onde era e deitava meu corpo na cama.

Fechei os olhos e apaguei.

–––

Quando os abri, ao contrário do que eu esperava, vi a noite cair pelas janelas. A madrugada pesada caía sobre meu corpo com um peso esmagador e precisei respirar profundamente antes de arrastar o corpo para cima. Eu ainda usava a mesma roupa com a qual me vestira mais cedo depois do banho, e todas as partes de mim doíam, inclusive o joelho. Ele latejava, protestando contra todos os esforços que eu fizera. No fundo de minha mente, uma voz riu de escárnio, dizendo-me que eu teria que acabar amputando aquela perna se não entendesse que agora eu já estava me tornando um homem velho e meu corpo não era mais o mesmo de antes.

O quarto no qual eu me encontrava não era o mesmo em que nos colocaram quando chegamos a Mitras. Era maior, e a cama onde eu estava era de casal, com o dobro do tamanho da cama pequena onde dormi os dias que se passaram. Joguei as pernas para o lado de fora e firmei o corpo de pé, ainda sentido as juntas reclamarem e pedirem para voltarmos. Eu estava sozinho no escuro, e me apressei em afastar as cortinas, deixando a lua banhar todo o cômodo, inundando o quarto de luz.

Encontrei a porta e a abri, apreensivo. Eu não havia encontrado meu punhal em lugar nenhum, e aquilo me incomodou ligeiramente. Sem ele, eu tinha apenas as mãos para me defender ou atacar, e Kenny me dissera que um homem que possui somente as mãos está fadado à derrota, pois a carne nunca é o suficiente; a carne se fortifica com o metal, e por isso que todos os homens deveriam ter a sua própria lâmina.

Minhas botas ecoaram no piso frio quando saí para um corredor iluminado. Aquela cena me dava uma sensação de _déjà vu_ e me perguntei se eu não estaria indo, naquela hora, encontrar meus amigos e tudo o que eu vira de sangue e morte não fora apenas um sonho premonitório. Porém, pela primeira vez, sorri ao me descobrir enganado. Atravessei um portal de pedra e encontrei Erwin inclinado sobre uma mesa, as sobrancelhas franzidas e alguns papéis à sua frente. Sua expressão era indecifrável, e seus lábios se moviam rapidamente a cada palavra que lia. Aproximei-me com cautela e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

Smith deu um pulo, lançando um olhar para trás e permitindo-se relaxar ao me encontrar.

– Levi – ele falou, afastando a cadeira e as folhas. – Você acordou!

– Não – respondi. – Ainda estou lá, adormecido.

Erwin soltou uma risada alta.

– Deixe de ser rude. Como você está?

– Dolorido – falei, puxando uma das cadeiras e sentando-me ao seu lado. Cruzei as pernas e os braços, esticando o pescoço para tentar ler o que estava escrito nas folhas, mas Erwin as recolheu e dobrou. – O que aconteceu, Erwin? As coisas parecem um pouco turvas na minha mente e eu não consigo acreditar muito bem…

– Levi, nós matamos quatro homens – falou o comandante, a risada sumindo de sua voz na mesma rapidez com que aparecera e seu semblante vestindo-se se austeridade. – E torturamos o segundo homem no comando da Polícia Militar.

Assenti. Então aquilo tudo realmente acontecera.

– Mas Nile está do nosso lado – ele continuou –, ele e Zachly. E, para todos os efeitos, nada aconteceu. Darius nos encobriu no que aconteceu hoje e Sanes… bom, Sanes não falará nada por um bom tempo. Precisamos apenas saber onde pisar e como agir de agora em diante.

– O que você quer dizer?

– Bom, nós declaramos guerra ao rei, Levi – disse Erwin, e vi seus olhos faiscarem. O homem tinha um espírito de revolta dentro de si que era tão grande que por vezes chegava a me surpreender.

– Não _declaramos_ nada. O rei que veio atrás de nós e…

– E nós revidamos. E continuaremos a revidar, porque eu tenho um plano para acabar com isso.

Empertiguei-me na cadeira.

– Que plano, Smith?

– Lembra-se da história sobre Krista? – Ele me perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Sobre ela ser a herdeira da família Reiss? A única que sobrara? – Assenti, e então Erwin continuou. – E se nós destronássemos o falso rei e colocássemos a garota no trono?

Ergui uma das mãos, fazendo-o parar.

– Você perdeu o juízo? – Perguntei, vendo sua expressão de surpresa. – O povo _adora_ o rei. Nós não podemos simplesmente tirar um homem do poder e colocar uma garota de dezesseis anos em seu lugar. Por mais que a família governe por trás dos panos, eles têm feito a coisa funcionar. E nosso objetivo, o objetivo da Tropa de Exploração, não é lutar contra os humanos, e sim contra o inimigo natural da humanidade, Erwin.

– Levi, eles querem nos liquidar. O rei quer; o verdadeiro rei, lorde Reiss. Há algo errado nisso, porque eles sabem do nosso avanço com as pesquisas e as missões, e, como nós, eu sei que eles sentem que estamos cada vez mais próximos da verdade desse mundo. E isso os incomoda de alguma forma, é como se não quisessem que nos aproximássemos…

– Digamos que você esteja certo – o interrompi –, como faremos isso? Eu quero dizer, como iremos fazer com que o povo aceite a _nossa_ rainha no lugar do rei que cresceram adorando?

– Hange e Mike já estão cuidando disso. Estão na editora do jornal neste exato momento, com os redatores, contando toda a história que Sanes nos contou. Zachly assinará tudo, e temos o apoio da Tropa de Guarnição e da Polícia Militar até onde a influência do comandante for – disse Erwin. – E, assim que destronado esse falso rei, traremos Krista para cá. Ela irá assumir a coroa sob seu verdadeiro nome, Historia Reiss. Quando ela estiver no trono, nós conseguiremos todos os subsídios para que possamos sair das muralhas e ter mais equipamentos e suprimentos para as missões. – O comandante fez uma pausa, puxando um pouco de ar para dentro dos pulmões e finalizando com um sorriso. – O que você acha?

Eu precisava admitir, aquela era uma ótima ideia e, com certeza, daria certo. Afinal, por mais que a Tropa de Exploração não fosse a maior das três muralhas, éramos os mais fortes, pois tínhamos os melhores homens; Djel não sabia do que estava falando quando menosprezou nossas qualidades e nossa força. Levei a mão ao queixo, subindo e descendo a cabeça diversas vezes, concordando com meu amigo. Realmente, um bom plano.

– E faremos isso tudo? – Perguntei, olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

– Levará tempo – disse Erwin, a empolgação parecendo diminuir em seu rosto. – Tudo irá depender de Krista. Ela precisa concordar conosco antes de levarmos isso à diante.

– Entendo – falei. – Então, quando voltamos para casa?

– Em duas semanas. Preciso apenas terminar de resolver algumas coisas com Zachly e Pixis, e Hange precisa recuperar um pouco de forças antes de viajarmos.

– Como ela está?

– Bem… – respondeu Erwin, a voz vacilante. – Acho que está escondendo algo de mim, mas não vou forçá-la a me contar o que é.

Senti-me ligeiramente culpado por saber o que era e não contar a Erwin. Na próxima vez em que me encontrasse com Zoe, eu iria mandar que contasse logo, ou eu o faria. Eu não era o melhor mentiroso do mundo, e também não gostava de omitir informações, ainda mais quando eram tão importantes quanto essa. Suspirei.

– Levi – a voz de Erwin voltou a me chamar à realidade. Ele me entregava os papéis. – Hange me contou dos relatórios que você pediu que os nossos soldados te enviassem. Não sei por que você não me disse, mas foi uma ótima ideia – ele bateu em meu ombro. – Muito bem. Leia esses, chegaram hoje de Mikasa. E acredito que você vai ficar muito orgulhoso deles e de Eren. Eles são realmente homens da humanidade.

Com um aceno, meu melhor amigo se foi, deixando-me sozinho naquela sala. Apenas o turbilhão de pensamentos que rodopiava em minha cabeça me fazia companhia, e era tão desagradável que, por um momento, pensei que gostaria de ser surdo só para não precisar escutar nada daquilo. Pensei em Eren e no quartel e, em minha cabeça, pedi que o plano do comandante desse certo. Não teríamos chance de nos redimir quando atentássemos contra o rei, e seríamos todos condenados à morte. Eu não poderia deixar que Eren morresse por um erro de julgamento nosso, e não poderia deixar que caísse nas mãos do rei, porque se sabe lá o que queriam fazer com o meu garoto. Era minha função como capitão _e_ namorado era protegê-lo a todo custo e, se para fazê-lo, eu precisasse que o plano de Erwin desse certo… bom, então faria com que desse.

Desdobrei o papel e o levei para perto da vela que estava sobre a mesa. A letra corrida de Ackerman dizia que estavam todos bem e que Eren não estava mais preso. Meu coração disparou, a felicidade correndo pelas minhas veias como sangue, conseguindo até mesmo aliviar aquela dor constante em meu joelho. Mas a verdadeira alegria se fez sentir quando li sobre o plano que ela e Kirstein desenvolveram para tomar o quartel de volta, e forma com que executaram e o jeito com que se organizaram para lidar com a situação. Não pude evitar me orgulhar dos garotos naquele momento e imaginar o quão feliz Erwin também não tinha ficado. Eram os _nossos_ homens, lutando pelos seus companheiros e pela _nossa_ casa.

Mas o orgulho murchou lentamente quando Mikasa disse sobre Eren e sua forma de titã, e como ele perdera o controle momentaneamente. A preocupação pareceu pesar meus ossos como chumbo, e me odiei mais uma vez por não estar lá para ele, por não ter arrancado-o daquele monstro e protegido seu corpo com meus braços como eu fizera anteriormente. Aliviei-me em saber que ele recobrara a consciência depois de um tempo, mas, ainda assim, havia inquietude em meu coração. Ackerman contava que Eren estava dormindo pelo quarto dia seguido depois da retomada e que ela começava a se preocupar, porque ele nunca ficara tanto tempo desacordado. Pensei em Jaeger magro, como ela dizia que ele estava, desfalecido em minha cama.

Eu precisava voltar para casa. Para _ele_.

Rascunhei uma resposta de qualquer jeito e disparei em direção ao posto de correio, agarrando a primeira ave que vi e lançando-a no ar. Esperei que a mensagem não demorasse muito para chegar e que logo Eren estivesse em meus braços novamente.

Desci as escadas lentamente, contando os degraus e vendo o sol nascer atrás das muralhas. Um vento frio percorreu a minha descida até alcançar meu corpo e me abraças com dedos frios, porém confortáveis. A sensação de já ter vivido aquela situação anteriormente voltou a me inundar e não lutei contra ela daquela vez.

Pensei que, talvez, nós realmente tivéssemos uma chance ali de fazer a diferença. De ter uma vida, de levar a humanidade para frente e de, finalmente, vivermos sem sentir medo. Talvez quando o fizéssemos, eu comprasse uma casa para Eren e eu, em Shiganshina, onde ele vivera com seus pais no começo de sua vida. _Acho que Eren gostará. Vamos fazer planos_.

Suspirei para mim mesmo. Encontrei Erwin e Hange de mãos dadas no final do corredor, Mike parado atrás deles e os três acenaram para mim quando me viram. Adiantei-me em sua direção e fui recebido por um abraço caloroso daquela mulher louca que, de repente, passara a ter uma importância ainda maior em minha vida pelo simples fato de me lembrar de que nós ainda éramos capazes de gerar vidas em meio ao caos, e que éramos fortes para protegermos os nossos. Saímos em direção à cidade e tomamos café da manhã em algum restaurante o qual não vi o nome. A conversa fora descontraída, sem assunto de plano ou retomada de nada. Éramos apenas meus amigos e eu, em uma situação tão descontraída e nova para mim que me senti momentaneamente deslocado e… _feliz_.


	24. EXTRA - Duas Mil Palavras

Jean bateu à porta do quarto do capitão, o qual eu havia tomado posse como meu nas últimas semanas. Todos os dias, quando acordava, sentia o perfume dele cada vez mais fraco, e, mais de uma vez, considerei voltar a dormir em meu quarto no subsolo, só para que o cheiro de Levi não fosse substituído pelo meu; e mais de uma vez o medo de ficar isolado no andar de baixo me assolava e, covarde, eu voltava a me aninhar nos lençois.

Desci da cama com um pulo e me adiantei até a porta, abrindo-a levemente. Encontrei Jean parado, o rosto queimando em vergonha e um punhado de folhas debaixo do braço. Dei um passo para o lado, deixando que entrasse no quarto. Fechei a porta suavemente e passei o trinco. Virei-me para Jean e indiquei a cadeira da mesa que ficava no centro do cômodo. Eu deixara tudo preparado, inclusive um bule com chá preto e duas xícaras. Jean puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, colocando as folhas sobre a mesa.

– Jaeger, estou quase desistindo disso – seu rosto ainda estava escarlate, e parecia irradiar calor.

– Está tudo bem, Jean, eu não vou contar para ninguém, se esse é o problema.

– Não é isso. Essas cartas são muito particulares – ele falou, abaixando ainda mais o rosto. – E eu tenho medo que isso se perca um pouco agora que você sabe…

– Pare com isso, Kirstein…

– Marco pode achar que não estou levando isso a sério.

Fiquei um instante em silêncio enquanto colocava a xícara na frente de um Jean envergonhado e com o semblante triste. Pensei em tocar seu ombro e tentar lhe dar um pouco de conforto, mas, em minha cabeça, eu não sabia até onde ia a nossa intimidade para que eu pudesse fazer isso. Há apenas algumas semanas, trocávamos farpas perigosas e ali estávamos nós agora, Kirstein se abrindo para mim. Eu sabia que ele sentia falta de Marco, e eu o entendia, porque eu também sentia tanta falta de Armim que às vezes meu coração se comprimia e a dor parecia que havia nunca passaria. Respirei fundo, tentando encontrar alguma palavra amiga dentro de mim. Eu queria ajudá-lo e precisava começar de algum lugar.

Estiquei a mão e toquei seu braço esquerdo. Seus olhos se levantaram na minha direção, vermelhos e molhados.

– Calma, cara – falei. – Eu entendo a sua dor. Quando perdi Armim, eu também achei que a conexão que eu tinha com ele ia se perder, mas eu sei que isso nunca vai passar. Talvez em outra vida eu o encontre novamente, e isso me dá um pouco de paz. E eu sei que ele está comigo. _Aqueles que nos amam nunca nos deixam de verdade. Você pode sempre encontrá-los aqui_ – e toquei meu peito.

E então, como que solto por um gatilho, os olhos de Jean voltaram a transbordar as lágrimas pesadas que ele lutava para conter, o peito irrompendo em soluços e o corpo inteiro se sacudindo. Eu não sabia o que fazer e, quando me dei por mim, o envolvia pelos ombros, tentando segurar seu corpo que convulsionava por causa do choro. _O que eu estava fazendo?_ Aos poucos, depois de longos minutos, senti Jean finalmente começar a se acalmar. Mantive os braços ao seu redor, tentando acalmá-lo e ligeiramente aliviado por ele não ter me repelido. Escutei seu choro diminuir até não passar de um fungar e só então Jean levantou o rosto, abrindo os braços sutilmente pedindo para que me afastasse.

O soltei rapidamente e fui até a cômoda, aonde Levi guardava os lenços e tirei um, oferecendo-lhe. Kirstein me agradeceu em voz baixa e voltou aqueles olhos inchados na minha direção.

– O que você faria se o capitão o deixasse? – Ele perguntou de supetão.

– Hm… – Balbuciei, tentando encontrar uma resposta. Eu nunca havia pensado naquilo. Levi era bom demais para que se permitisse ser morto por um titã, mas sempre havia a chance de que ele se cansasse de mim ou desistisse de nós por todos os problemas que eu tinha. – Eu… eu não sei…

– Eu também não sabia o que fazer quando Marco me deixou – Falou. – Quando eu o achei naquele beco… uau… eu não sei nem descrever o sentimento. Foi como se a metade dele que estivesse faltando também tivesse sido arrancada de mim. E doeu… ainda dói até hoje.

Pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas ele parecia tão absorto em suas palavras que resolvi não interromper.

– E hoje eu vejo você e o capitão e eu penso que nós também poderíamos ter sido alguma coisa, sabe? Ele e eu… juntos. Como ele queria que fosse. – Seus olhos voltaram a encontrar os meus. – Peço todos os dias a Deus que você nunca sinta essa dor, Jaeger. Ver a pessoa que você ama ser levada de você de forma tão brutal… cara, não desejo isso para ninguém.

Meu coração se contraiu. A dor de Jean era muito diferente do que eu imaginava. Não era a mesma dor que eu sentia pela perda do meu melhor amigo. Era a dor de quem havia perdido seu amado e eu não conseguia nem imaginar o quão cruel aquilo devia ser. Ninguém deveria chorar sob o corpo da pessoa que ama. Aquilo soava tão… errado.

– Jean… eu não sabia… – gaguejei, estendendo-lhe outro lenço, que ele agarrou de bom grado. – Eu não sabia de vocês dois.

– Ninguém sabia – Kirstein me respondeu. – Marco era muito discreto. Ele dizia que as pessoas só saberiam no momento certo. Só que o momento nunca chegou.

Ele suspirou, coçando os olhos e bebendo mais do chá.

– Sinto muito – falei, tocando seu ombro. – Muito mesmo.

– Obrigado. Obrigado por me escutar. Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém e, de repente, desabafar me fez sentir melhor. Obrigado, Jaeger.

– Não tem o que agradecer, cara. – Esbocei um sorriso fino. – Sou seu _amigo_. Seu _melhor amigo_. Estou aqui para isso. Não reprima mais os seus sentimentos. Você pode falar comigo sempre que quiser, ok?

Jean assentiu, tentando me devolver o sorriso, falhando miseravelmente quando sua cara se contorceu de um jeito que me causou calafrios.

– Pare de fazer essa cara feia – falei, dando um soco leve em seu braço. – Você está ainda mais feio do que é normalmente.

E então, ele riu. Senti-me aliviado por escutar aquele som, esperando que ele estivesse bem de verdade. Peguei uma das folhas e uma caneta.

– Vamos começar? – Perguntei, tendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta. – Como você começa?

– Ah… não sei. Geralmente, eu falo "Ei, Marco", ou só coloco "Marco".

– Entendi. – Abaixei a caneta no papel e escrevi, recitando as palavras. – _"Querido Marco"_ …

– Que gay, Jaeger – Jean disse, mas vi que ainda sorria. Aquilo era um bom sinal, certo? – Pergunte como ele está.

– Ok.

" _Querido Marco, tudo bom?"_ , escrevi e empurrei o papel para Jean. Ele assentiu. Puxei de volta para a minha frente e, antes que Jean continuasse, achei melhor mandar meus cumprimentos também. _"Tudo bem, cara? Aqui é o Eren."_

– Você é muito abusado, Jaeger, essa é minha carta – Kirstein falou, o tom grosseiro voltando à sua voz.

– Não me importo – falei, dando de ombros. – Eu estou escrevendo e eu também tenho saudades do Marco, então me deixe escrever algumas palavras para ele também.

O rosto de Jean voltou a se contrair em uma careta e vi que, finalmente, meu amigo voltava ao seu normal.

– Tá, tá… continua escrevendo aí. – Ele abanou a mão, assumindo a derrota. – _"O plano foi um sucesso. Retomamos o quartel e agora Mikasa é a nossa 'capitã' até que o capitão Levi e o comandante Erwin voltem"_. – Ele me olhou, e sorri, tentando incentivá-lo a continuar. Kirstein respirou fundo, procurando palavras, e me aproveitei daquela brecha para escrever mais um pouco por minha conta.

" _Jean agora também é nosso líder"_ , escrevi, _"e Connie e Sasha o olham como se fosse lá essas coisas e agora ele se sente o próprio tenente"_ …

Senti o punho de Jean fechado encontrar meu braço e soltei um grunhido de dor.

– Não escreva essas coisas para o Marco, Jaeger, seu idiota – ele resmungou.

– Estou escrevendo apenas a verdade, Jean – falei, voltando a sorrir para ele. – E não é como se Bott não te conhecesse, né…

Outro soco me acertou, mas esse era mais leve. Eu podia ver em Jean que ele se sentia melhor por se soltar completamente com alguém, e eu estava feliz por ser essa pessoa. Eu não queria que nenhum deles sentisse dor, eu queria estar ali para todos os meus amigos e, mesmo que a nossa amizade fosse algo ainda um pouco estranho, eu amava Jean o bastante para que deixasse que ele me batesse vez ou outra se isso o fosse deixar melhor.

– Escreve aí: _"Eren dormiu uma semana e deixou a bagunça para nós limparmos; isso depois de virar titã e tocar o terror em todo mundo. O muleque é estranho e assustador, mas até que deu conta do recado. Acho que podemos usar seu poder de vez em quando, se ele aprender a controlar o temperamento estourado"_. – E sorriu para mim. Eu sabia que ele estava me provocando.

Escrevi mais um bocado de palavras, trocando uma provocação e outra entre as frases, até o momento em que Jean riu tão abertamente que, pela primeira vez, ele pareceu realmente feliz. Ainda era visível a dor em seus olhos e em suas palavras. A forma com que escrevia para Marco era tão triste e saudosa que me peguei divagando diversas vezes se eu faria o mesmo caso Levi morresse. A dor de tê-lo longe era ínfima comparada à dor que eu antecipava em meu peito se ele viesse a me deixar. Talvez eu também escrevesse cartas ao meu capitão, mas, turrão como era, ele me enviaria um sinal logo, logo, mandando que eu seguisse minha vida e o deixasse em paz.

Sacudi a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos e voltando para Jean. O sol começava a cair quando terminamos.

– Como você quer que eu escreva a despedida, Kirstein? – Perguntei, e vi Jean levar a mão até o queixo e pensar.

– Hm… – ele começou. – Pode colocar _"sinto sua falta"_.

– Ok.

" _Sinto sua falta (eu também), Jean Kirstein (e Eren Jaeger)."_

– Eu já falei que você é muito bico nas coisas dos outros? – Perguntou Jean, mas dessa vez não havia arrogância em seus olhos.

– Já. Eu já falei que não me importo?

Ele assentiu, voltando a socar meu braço. Dei graças pelo meu poder de titã e por saber que aquele hematoma que, com certeza, se formara ali logo, logo se curaria. Dobrei a folha e a entreguei nas mãos de Jean, que já afastava a cadeira e a enfiava no bolso da calça.

– Obrigado, Jaeger – ele disse, voltando a sorrir para mim.

– Não tem o que agradecer – falei, indo com ele até a porta. – Sempre que precisar, cara, estamos aí.

Jean assentiu, aguardando que eu abrisse a porta. Kirstein saiu com um último aceno de cabeça, os olhos carregados daquela gratidão inocente e genuína e saiu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dos soldados. Fechei a porta e a tranquei, sentindo uma dor profunda se apossar de mim. Antes que pudesse ver, eu chorava copiosamente, soluçando audivelmente sem nem mesmo saber o por que. Eu não podia suportar a dor de imaginar encontrar Levi morto e não podia nem imaginar o que Jean estava passando.

A noite entrou sem que eu conseguisse parar de soluçar. Se tudo corresse como Levi havia informado à Mikasa, ele estaria de volta no dia seguinte. A dor se apertou ainda mais em meu peito. Eu precisava vê-lo logo, encontrá-lo, abraçá-lo, senti-lo vivo ao meu lado. Senti-me mal por pensar que eu tinha meu amado ao meu lado e Jean não, mas eu não podia evitar o sentimento de alívio em saber que o meu namorado era o melhor soldado do mundo e que nada daquilo jamais aconteceria com ele.

Limpei as lágrimas e disparei pelo corredor. Eu esperaria Levi do lado de fora, e eu seria a primeira pessoa que ele veria quando retornasse.


	25. 22 De braços abertos

(Eren's POV)

Passei na cozinha antes de chegar ao portão enferrujado da entrada do terreno do quartel general para pegar uma caneca com café. As duas gárgulas que o ladeavam pareciam acompanhar-me com os olhos naquela noite iluminada por estrelas e tão quente e sem ventos do outono. Suspirei, encontrando um canto no chão que não estava tão sujo e encostei-me à estátua da direita, colocando a caneca ao meu lado e prendendo os cabelos em um coque desajeitado. Krista havia me ensinado como lidar com aquele emaranhado de cabelos, mas talvez eu não nascera para a coisa; os fios continuavam caindo pela minha testa, grudando-se por ela e pela minha nuca por causa do suor.

 _Droga._ Eu havia me esquecido de cortá-los. Eu temia que Levi não gostasse do tamanho dos meus cabelos, mesmo que eu já tivesse me acostumado com eles e até mesmo gostado um pouco. Ainda havia o restante da noite para que eu os cortasse, mas a parte infantil de mim temia se levantar e, em um piscar de olhos, a noite se transformar em dia e perder a chegada do meu capitão. E eu sempre poderia cortar o cabelo depois, Levi até poderia me ajudar, então não havia problemas. Beberiquei um pouco do café – arrependendo-me quase instantaneamente, pois estava tão quente quanto o clima e desceu queimando pela minha garganta –, tirei um maço de folhas com algo que Jean havia escrito para que lêssemos para o treino do dia seguinte e me concentrei na leitura.

A ansiedade pulava em meu peito com força, martelando meu coração contra as costelas e era difícil respirar. Mais de uma vez me peguei olhando para o horizonte escuro, buscando algum sinal dos nossos superiores apesar de saber que eles só chegariam pela manhã. Naquela hora, deveriam estar na estrada, sobre seus cavalos, em direção à _nossa_ casa.

E, quando pensei em casa, respirei um pouco mais aliviado por Mikasa ter me dado um dia livre para que eu pudesse ir até na cabana que Levi me dera para arrumá-la depois da estadia dos nossos companheiros de divisão. O local não estava bagunçado, mas algumas coisas estavam fora do lugar e eu sabia que o capitão não gostaria daquilo. Na verdade, ele poderia até mesmo não gostar do fato de eu ter levado pessoas até o lugar que deveria ser somente nosso. Quando Mikasa me disse que contou a ele, e que Levi não respondera nada sobre essa parte do relatório, senti o coração se comprimir um pouco no peito. O que poderia significar aquele silêncio? Quando ele chegasse, eu iria me desculpar. Mas aquilo se fez necessário. Nós não poderíamos arriscar nossa família enquanto lutávamos uma luta que não saberíamos se daria certo ou não.

Escutei um rugido ao fundo e me lembrei dos Policiais. Eles ainda estavam presos no centro dos titãs, como Connie começara a chamar o lugar, e, duas vezes ao dia, Mikasa ou Nanaba iam até lá alimentá-los. Uma das vezes, eu até me transformara para poder recolher os restos do corpo de Mikaella dali, pois o cheiro começava a ficar insuportável. Nesse momento, não pude evitar pensar que, não somente eu, mas todos nós tínhamos um pouco de monstro dentro de nossas mentes. Não era humano deixar os homens da capital daquela forma, noite e dia sob a vigilância de titãs que queriam comê-los a todo custo, o sol rachando em suas cabeças durante os dias e a noite vazia entre seus corpos. Então, outra parte de mim me repreendia por pensar desta forma. Fora exatamente o que eles fizeram conosco, onde nós éramos as vítimas em seu meio e eles agiam como os titãs que agora os ameaçavam – prontos para nos abocanhar na primeira chance.

Sacudi a cabeça e senti mais alguns fios se desprenderem do nó improvisado na minha cabeça. Levantei a mão e os afastei da minha testa e nuca, desejando poder afastar os pensamentos com a mesma facilidade com que o fazia com os cabelos. Voltei a atenção para as anotações de Jean e anotei mentalmente que deveria cumprimentá-lo mais tarde. Ele estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom, e eu iria falar com Levi sobre ele. Se haviam duas pessoas que mereciam o posto de líderes eram ele e Mikasa. Tanto minha irmã quanto Kirstein estavam cuidando de nós com o mesmo zelo do comandante Erwin e nos ensinando tanto que, às vezes, eu não podia evitar me perguntar se havíamos nos formado juntos mesmo.

Levantei o rosto para o céu, encarando as estrelas, na dúvida se havia realmente alguém ali em cima e dei de ombros, lembrando-me das coisas que Jean me contara sobre suas cartas para Marco.

– Armim – comecei –, se você e Marco estão aí… bom, obrigado.

Os primeiros raios do dia começaram a despontar no momento em que eu já havia esvaziado a caneca e lido mais de duas vezes tudo o que estava escrito nos papeis. Naquele ponto, as gárgulas já pareciam amigas distantes, e eu até mesmo trocava uma ou duas palavras com elas. O sol começou a subir no horizonte e, com ele, a excitação e empolgação começara a subir pelas minhas pernas, impedindo-me de ficar sentado por tanto tempo. As feridas das correntes ainda não haviam se curado completamente, e eu ainda não estava totalmente recuperado da desnutrição, tanto que meu corpo inteiro protestou quando levantei de um pulo só, mas não me importei.

Podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, ou não, mas eu jurava que estava escutando cascos de cavalo à distância. Esfreguei os olhos, reprimindo um bocejo longo e esforcei a visão para além do alcance que eu tinha.

E então, eu vi. Vi um pontinho claro em movimento na minha direção, lá no fundo. Atrás dele, mais quatro pontos se revelaram, um mais escuro e menor que os outros disparando na frente dos outros. O coração voltou a martelar em meu peito, minhas mãos suavam e os joelhos tremeram. _Apertei os olhos e o vi. Era ele._

 _Meu Levi_.

–––

(Levi's POV)

Disparei na frente, escutando Erwin chamar meu nome, mas o ignorei. A primeira visão que eu tinha do quartel general era Eren de pé, o braço para o alto, acenando para nós. Uma corrente de choque percorreu meu corpo quando o vi. Apertei os olhos, tentando focalizar seu rosto melhor, enquanto esporava Justine para que corresse mais rápido. Eu precisava me lembrar de me desculpar com o pobre animal mais tarde, mas naquele momento era tudo apenas somente sobre Eren. E ele ficava mais perto a cada galope.

Alguns poucos metros era o que restava entre meu garoto e eu, e eu já via seus braços abertos, chamando por mim. A aproximação parecia despertar algo dentro de mim, um calor estranho, meu coração batia de uma forma totalmente descompassada, quase dolorido, parecendo vibrar em uma frequência que emitia o nome de Eren pelas minhas impressões. Desmontei de Justine em um salto descuidado, pousando no chão com um pouco de dor que se dissipou no momento em que meus olhos se encontraram com os de Jaeger, e eu o puxei para junto do meu corpo, fechando os braços à sua volta e sentindo o abraço ser retribuído.

De repente tudo o que acontecera sumira; as audiências, a luta, a dificuldade em voltar para cá… tudo havia sumido, exceto a saudade que eu sentia tão forte em meus ossos que fazia todo meu corpo doer. O cheiro de Eren entrou em mim como um rompante, seu calor inundando meu corpo, penetrando pela minha pele sem pedir permissão enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelas minhas costas, afastando-nos ligeiramente e inclinando o rosto na direção do meu, beijando-me nos lábios passionalmente.

Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, beijando-lhe de volta, mantendo os olhos abertos e presos nos seus que me olhavam com curiosidade, aquelas grandes piscinas verdes nas quais eu me jogava agora sem volta. Mordi sua boca e a puxei para junto de mim, sentindo-o inclinar-se sobre mim, dobrando-me ligeiramente enquanto o fazia, as mãos em minha cintura apertando-me levemente. Uma mecha de cabelo desprendeu-se do topo de sua cabeça e caiu sobre os nossos rostos, fazendo com que, finalmente nos separássemos. Erwin e os outros chegavam atrás de nós, mas o som que faziam parecia apenas um barulho de fundo. Todo o restante estava desfocado, e eu conseguia apenas ver a nós dois ali, parados.

– Desculpe – ele pediu, levantando uma das mãos e afastando o cabelo do rosto, mantendo a outra firme em mim. – Preciso cortá-los, logo o farei…

– Cale-se, moleque – ordenei, descendo as mãos do seu rosto e puxando-o pelos cordões de sua blusa e beijando-o novamente.

Aquele não era o nosso primeiro beijo, e eu sabia que também não seria o último, mas havia algo naquele momento que o fazia ser tão especial, tão incrível que eu não pude evitar pensar que, talvez, poderia viver o resto da minha vida preso naquele instante, na _volta_.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta, capitão – Eren sussurrou, entre um beijo e o outro, mal desgrudando os lábios dos meus, suas mãos espalmadas deslizando até as minhas costas e mantendo-se ali enquanto ainda nos olhávamos.

– Eu também, Jaeger – respondi, colocando uma mão em seu peito e o afastando gentilmente. Eu precisava olhá-lo, ver que estava ali, que era meu e que estava inteiro para mim.

Os cabelos, maiores do que eu me lembrava, agora caíam em cascata pelo seu rosto, emoldurando-o e deixando Eren ainda mais deslumbrante do que era de fato. Ele estava, sim, muito mais magro do que eu me lembrava, os ossos pontudos sendo visíveis sob suas vestes, mas estava mais alto, e algo em seus olhos os fazia brilhar ainda mais. As roupas estavam folgadas em seu corpo por causa da magreza, mas eu podia ver que as mangas da jaqueta estavam ligeiramente mais curtas e as calças pareciam um pouco apertadas nas pernas. Meu garoto estava crescendo e ficando cada dia mais belo do que já era.

–… depois do café da manhã, faremos uma reunião com os soldados, ok? – Disse Erwin ao fundo e apenas assenti.

Desci os dedos pelo braço de Eren, encontrando sua mão e os entrelacei nos seus, puxando-o para junto de mim, em direção ao quartel. Lancei um último olhar para trás, vendo uma Hange Zoe verde pelo enjoo levantar o polegar positivamente para mim e Erwin apenas assentir, sabendo que não adiantaria discutir comigo naquele momento. Ao menos meu melhor amigo me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu não mudaria de ideia quanto a passar um tempo com Eren. Mike e Nile mantinham-se atrás do casal, Nile olhando para mim com olhos arregalados e assustados.

Virei-me, recebido pelo sorriso de Eren, com as bochechas tão levantadas e inchadas que comprimiam seus olhos em linhas finas. Puxei-o para dentro, subindo a rampa rapidamente e dando graças por termos chegado tão cedo; não havia viva alma no caminho para nos atrapalhar. Esperei impaciente até que Eren destrancasse a porta e o empurrei para dentro, chutando a porta atrás de mim e passando o trinco de qualquer jeito e já me virando para encontrar o garoto sentado à beira da cama, os braços relaxados para baixo e os olhos…

Os olhos pedindo por mim. Eren mordia o lábio inferior, um sorriso insinuando-se enquanto seu corpo se balançava ao ritmo de nenhuma música. Ele era meu. Céus, e como era! Apertei o passo em sua direção e me postei entre suas pernas, olhando-o se cima, a cabeça abaixada até a sua, nossas testas unidas e os olhos tão presos uns nos outros que pensei que nunca mais conseguiria me liberar deles. As mãos de Eren lentamente subiram até os lados de meu corpo e se apoiaram em meus quadris, gentis, enquanto deixei meus dedos embrenharem-se em seus cabelos longos. Eu não deixaria que Eren os cortasse. Os cabelos eram parte de si, e todo seu corpo era meu. Eu queria cada pedaço dele, até mesmo os cabelos.

Puxei sua cabeça de forma que ele me olhasse nos olhos mais uma vez antes de me inclinar sobre si e beijá-lo. Seu gosto voltou a inundar a minha boca, quente e confortável, como casa deveria ser. Eren era a minha casa; eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar, desde que ele estivesse, e tudo estaria bem. Desci as mãos até seus ombros, colocando os polegares por dentro da gola de sua jaqueta, abaixando-a até que terminei de puxá-las pelas mangas. Por baixo da camisa fina cor de creme que Jaeger usava por baixo, eu podia ver seus ombros pontudos projetando-se para fora. Uma tristeza instantânea se apossou de mim e todo o fogo pareceu congelar em um mar de arrependimento e culpa. Era minha culpa que ele estava daquela forma, magro e desnutrido.

A culpa fora tanta, e tão esmagadora, que não consegui continuar. Meus olhos estavam presos nos ossos visíveis sob a pele e, rapidamente, eu comecei a notar o restante de seu corpo, onde mais sinais da falta de alimentação pareciam gritar pela minha atenção. As maças de seu rosto estavam praticamente secas, os ossos das bochechas protuberantes sob os olhos de Eren, o queixo quadrado e pontudo e os braços, finos.

– O que foi, Levi? – Ele me perguntou quando viu que não continuei.

Puxei a camisa que vestia por baixo para cima, revelando o restante de seu tórax em puro osso. Os poucos músculos que Eren havia adquirido em seu treinamento, agora já como uma lembrança distante. Como ele estava conseguindo ficar de pé daquela forma? E por que ainda não havia começado a se curar? As feridas em seus pulsos eram visíveis agora que ambas as camisas haviam sido retiradas e eu tinha certeza que, por dentro das botas seus tornozelos estavam tão feridos quanto, por causa das correntes que o prendiam na cela.

– O que fizeram com você, Eren? – Falei, por fim, sentando-me ao seu lado e segurando suas mãos nas minhas.

– Nada que eu não conseguisse lidar, capitão…

O tom de riso em sua voz me irritou.

– Não é engraçado, garoto – o repreendi, chegando meu corpo mais perto do seu. – Não é _nada_ engraçado. Você poderia ter morrido… e, pelo que eu estou vendo, você também não está se curando, Eren. Isso não está certo.

Eu não queria ter que sair do quarto tão cedo, mas aquilo pedia alguma medida mais drástica. Peguei a blusa de Eren no chão e comecei a forçá-la pela sua cabeça quando ele me parou, os olhos arregalados. Seus dedos ossudos se fecharam em volta das minhas mãos e obrigaram-me a abaixar.

– Levi, o que você está fazendo?

– Te vestindo – respondi, encarando-o com pouca paciência. – Vou te levar ao doutor Marcel para olharmos…

– Mikasa já fez tudo isso; eu já falei com o médico.

– Então porque você ainda está tão fraco? Tão… – ergui suas mãos para que ele as visse. – Ferido?

Aquelas palavras doíam para sair, uma dor tão forte que senti a garganta secar. Eren _estava_ ferido. Ler sobre isso e _ver_ eram coisas totalmente diferentes e, agora que toda a empolgação da volta havia sido dissipada pela preocupação e pela cura, eu podia enxergar muito bem o que haviam feito com meu garoto. _Que os céus me deem forças, porque eu quero ir até aqueles policiais e matar um por um com as minhas mãos!_

– Dr. Marcel não sabe – ele falou, a voz baixa. – Ele não consegue me examinar muito bem por causa dos meus poderes… ele tem medo de enfiar uma agulha no meu braço e eu me transformar…

– Besteira do velho – levantei-me, puxando-o pelo braço. – Venha, Eren.

– Levi, não! – Jaeger berrou, e parei de sobressalto. Ele nunca havia gritado comigo. – Não vá… fique comigo. – Seus olhos pediam que eu ficasse de uma forma tão dolorida que não consegui me mover por um instante. O que havia de errado com o meu garoto?

– O que foi, Eren? Vamos logo, vou conversar com o médico, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso… – falei, e vi que minha voz não passava de um sussurro. Talvez a culpa já começara a corroer-me e decidira começar pelas minhas cordas vocais. – Por favor, moleque…

Seu aperto foi mais forte em minha mão, começando a puxar-me de volta para a cama. A camisa ainda pendia com somente a gola passada pelo seu pescoço e o restante do tecido pendendo pelo seu corpo. Seus ombros estavam encurvados, revelando os ossos da sua espinha também protuberantes nas costas. Aquela visão me doía, e doía ainda mais que ele resistisse ao meu esforço de levá-lo dali. Eu precisava levá-lo ao médico, precisava descobrir o que fazer para que Eren voltasse ao normal, e mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que amarrá-lo e enfiar remédios e comida pela sua goela, eu o faria.

– Levi, apenas fique. Eu estou bem – um sorriso derrotado delineou seus lábios. – Olhe só, eu estou bem melhor agora que você chegou. Veja – e então se desvencilhou do meu aperto e levantou os pulsos na minha frente.

Um filete de fumaça branca saía de cada um deles, ainda que bem pouco, e eu podia ver que a carne nova começava a nascer das feridas avermelhadas. Então ele _estava_ se curando. Mas como?...

– Por que só agora?

Jaeger deu de ombros, o sorriso aumentando em seu rosto.

– Não sei… talvez desde que você chegou.

Adiantei-me em sua direção e segurei seu rosto com força, puxando-o para cima, olhando tão dentro de seus olhos que quase senti que realmente mergulhava neles.

– _Eren Jaeger_ , por que você não estava se curando?

– Eu não sei – ele voltou a dar de ombros. – Eu não sei, Levi, mas estou feliz que você está de volta… ficar sem você fez tudo isso parecer tão frio. E eu queria tanto te abraçar, e ter você perto de mim… Como eu queria que você voltasse para casa, Levi!

Os olhos de Eren estavam molhados de lágrimas que ele não queria deixar cair e o choque me impedia de falar. Deslizei o dedo pela sua bochecha, sentindo-a esquentar e mais fumaça sair de dentro da sua boca. Ele também estava se curando ali, de dentro para fora. As mãos de Eren voltaram a se fechar em minha cintura, tão quentes que eu podia sentir seu calor por baixo das camadas de roupa que eu usava.

– E agora que você voltou parece que eu finalmente saí dessa noite infinita na qual eu estava desde que você se fora. E agora eu preciso que você fique.

Mantive o silêncio. Aquilo era tão… profundo, tão verdadeiro e sincero que eu não sabia como reagir. De repente, eu não quis levar Eren ao médico, ou ao refeitório, queria apenas segurá-lo em meus braços e nunca mais sair do seu lado. Como ele podia ser tão forte e, ao mesmo tempo, tão frágil? Por que ele estava se revelando daquela forma para mim e o que eu deveria fazer com aquilo tudo? Eu sentia minhas mãos atadas em seu rosto e o coração comprimido em algo que eu não sabia o que era. Eu queria proteger o garoto, queria amá-lo e sanar todas as suas necessidades. Eu nunca mais sairia do seu lado.

 _Isso é amor, irmão_ , disse a voz de Isabel dentro de minha cabeça, e dei de ombros, concordando. Que fosse amor, que fosse qualquer outra coisa. Mas aquilo afirmava ainda mais que Eren era meu e que, em certo ponto, eu me tornara dele também. Estar de volta parecia o certo, e não soltá-lo jamais outra vez era o correto a se fazer. Abaixei-me até seus lábios e antes de beijá-lo outra vez, murmurei:

– Me desculpe. Desculpe-me por ter ido e por ter causado isso a você. Eu nunca mais vou sair outra vez, ok?

Ele assentiu, abrindo a boca para receber a minha e fechando os olhos vagarosamente enquanto eu deitava suas costas na _nossa_ cama. Terminei de tirar a camisa do pescoço de Eren e postei-me ao lado de seu corpo, que agora levantava fumaça dos mais variados locais. Temi tocar se corpo e machucá-lo ainda mais; por baixo da camisa, agora que tinha ampla visão de seu abdome, eu via alguns hematomas espalhados aqui e ali, manchando sua pele clara.

Mas então a mão de Eren alcançou a minha e a colocou sobre seu corpo, e eu senti a alta temperatura de sua pele sob meus dedos. Céus, como eu sentira falta do toque de seu corpo em minhas mãos! Soltei-o rapidamente para tirar os sapatos e subir apropriadamente na cama, passando minhas pernas em volta do garoto e sentindo-o nas palmas de minhas mãos que agora desciam e subiam pelo seu tórax, e alguns arrepios pequenos já roubavam a expressão dele. Abaixei-me vagarosamente até seus lábios e o beijei com calma.

Não havia necessidade de correr naquele momento. Eu escutava seu corpo se curando na forma do _tss_ que saía dos pontos de fumaça e sentia todo o calor que emanava dele vir para dentro de mim. Eu estava ali, com ele, e aquele momento era nosso. Eu não iria apressar nada. Apenas… senti-lo. Beijei seus lábios e suas bochechas, seus olhos, ainda molhados pelas lágrimas que ele reprimira, seu nariz, sua testa… E escutei Eren chamar meu nome pela primeira vez quando suas mãos alcançaram meus cabelos enquanto eu mordiscava seu pescoço com cuidado.

Suas unhas se cravaram em meu couro cabeludo quando Eren puxou meus cabelos, guiando minha cabeça de volta à sua com uma força que achei que não fosse ter por causa da sua magreza. Aquela fora, com certeza, uma surpresa muito boa. No momento em que meus lábios tocaram os seus, as mãos de Eren alcançaram meu casaco preto e, enquanto eu pedia mentalmente que ele não rasgasse aquele que era o meu blazer favorito, escutei as fibras do tecido se romperem e a roupa ser jogada no chão sem esforço. O garoto não tivera problema com a camisa branca que eu usava por baixo e também a rasgou, colocando-a de lado e deslizando as mãos pela minha cintura.

Inconscientemente, movi o quadril sobre seu corpo e senti um gemido pedir para escapar dos seus lábios colados nos meus, os olhos de Eren fechados e apertados, a expressão passando da tristeza de minutos atrás para algo… _bom_. Voltei a descer os dentes até o seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos me levavam mais para baixo em seu corpo e eu deslizava os lábios pelo seu corpo febril. Quando olhei de relance, Eren havia coberto os olhos com um dos braços, enquanto o outro segurava o lençol com força, arrancando-o do colchão, o lábio preso entre os dentes.

Desatei o nó que prendia o cós da calça de Eren, e depois, um a um, abri os botões, descendo sua calça lentamente. Mais uma vez, seu estado chamou minha atenção quando vi seu quadril despontando sob a cueca, mas balancei a cabeça rapidamente, afastando o pensamento. Ele queria que eu fizesse isso, não queria? Eu precisava estar seguro para que ele também se sentisse assim. E, se eu o machucasse com certeza Jaeger me diria para parar. Antes de descer suas calças, abri o zíper de suas botas e as arranquei lentamente, tirando suas meias e o suporte do DMT em seguida, jogando-os no chão. Eren não precisaria de nada daquilo. Terminei de puxar sua calça branca e beijei suas pernas enquanto voltava a subir, encontrando o volume de sua cueca e deixando um beijo ali também.

Ajoelhei-me sobre a cama, as pernas ladeando seu corpo e desabotoei minha calça enquanto contemplava o corpo do meu garoto, seminu, contraindo-se em espasmos involuntários todas as vezes que eu voltava a friccionar meu quadril contra o seu membro; eu já vira que ele gostava daquilo, tanto que na segunda vez que o fiz, Eren chamou meu nome com tanta força que meu corpo inteiro se retesou, relaxando só depois de vê-lo comprimir os lábios e mordê-los em seguida. Suspirei quando o vi se levantando na minha direção, os cotovelos apoiados na cama, içando-o para mim. Gentilmente, Eren me afastou dele, e arrastei os joelhos pela cama até que ele pudesse se ajoelhar na mesma altura que eu e assumir a tarefa de tirar minha calça. Seus dedos ágeis puxaram a fileira de botões de uma vez só e deslizaram pelas minhas pernas, passando a calça pelos joelhos e depois pelos meus pés.

Parei um momento para olhá-lo antes de continuarmos. Aquele corpo era meu… é aquele garoto pelo qual eu me apaixonara de uma forma a qual nem eu sabia se tinha explicação, agora era um homem e era inteiramente meu – seu coração é seu corpo também. A pele branca de Eren contrastava com seus cabelos escuros que, agora eu via, chegavam aos seus ombros, e seus olhos verdes como pedras preciosas, cheios de vida e mandando mensagens para os meus, coisas que eu não sabia decifrar, mas que guardava dentro de mim como meu tesouro particular. Ainda erguidos sobre o colchão, puxei o corpo de Eren para o meu, passando um braço pela sua cintura e acariciando seu rosto com a outra mão, sentindo a quentura de sua pele me queimar e lançar uma corrente de dor gostosa pelo meu sistema nervoso.

Descansei a mão em seu traseiro, vendo o rosto do meu garoto corar quando segurei seu rosto firme em direção ao meu ao que roçava minha virilha na sua mais uma vez, e seus dentes de travavam por querer segurar um suspiro. Beijei seus lábios rapidamente, sugando aquele gemido para fora e olhando em seus olhos. O corpo de Eren sacudia-se ligeiramente em minhas mãos, e não pude evitar esboçar um sorriso fino.

– Do que você está rindo, capitão? – As palavras saíram de seus lábios naquele tom provocante, meio rouco e baixo. Suas duas mãos fumegantes estavam sobre meu peito, impedindo-me de avançar em sua direção.

– Não estou rindo – falei, aproximando-me com um pouco mais de força e beijando sua bochecha e seu pescoço, arrancando um sorrisinho do fundo de sua garganta. – Estou sorrindo para você. Eu me lembro de você dizendo que eu deveria sorrir mais vezes, e eu gosto de fazê-lo para você, meu amor. – Voltei a sorrir.

O rosto de Eren se tornou escarlate, depois roxo. Ergui sua face e beijei a ponta de seu nariz. A mão em seu traseiro o apertou levemente e os olhos verdes se arregalaram para mim, momentaneamente envergonhados. Usei a mão para aproximar ainda mais nossos corpos e a subi pelas suas costas. As mãos repentinamente desajeitadas de Eren desceram pela minha cueca, tirando-a de mim ao passo que eu fazia o mesmo, e deixava nossos corpos completamente nus. Afastei sua mão enquanto ele se apoiava em mim pelos ombros e mordia-me no momento em que segurei seu membro junto do meu.

– Ah… – Ele gemeu, segurando-se em mim, as unhas cravadas em minha pele. Aquele era o som mais incrível do mundo, e era _para mim_ , o que o fazia ser ainda melhor.

Bombeei a mão para cima e para baixo algumas vezes e, a cada uma delas, sentia o corpo de Eren se retesar cada vez mais, os músculos tornando-se rígidos e o aperto de suas mãos em meus ombros tornando-se ainda mais forte. Eu mesmo não pude evitar morder-lhe a orelha e chamar pelo seu nome enquanto tocava nossos membros juntos, aquelas ondas de sensações alastrando-se pelo meu corpo junto com o calor de Jaeger e os sons que ele emitia sempre que minha mão voltava a deslizar por ele.

Quando sua boca entrou a minha, voraz, eu sabia que ele já estava perto do clímax. Eu conhecia seu corpo e suas reações, e sabia como o corpo do meu garoto reagia quando estava quase lá. Suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente, e, gentilmente, o deitei de costas na cama, envolvendo seu membro completamente com minha mão, movendo-a com mais rapidez enquanto as costas de Eren se arqueavam e suas mãos voltavam a segurar os lençóis. Meus dedos deslizaram para cima de seu membro uma última vez, meu polegar tampando o topo enquanto Eren se contorcia embaixo de mim, pedindo para que eu o libertasse.

E assim o fiz. Jaeger derramou-se completamente, sujando a mim, a si mesmo e à minha cama. Ele voltou a estremecer, a boca aberta em um esgar silencioso, seus olhos fechados e os pela do corpo completamente eriçados. _Uau, aquilo fora… Incrível._

Cuidadosamente, deitei-me por cima de seu corpo, beijando seus lábios suavemente, sentindo seu gosto em mim. Toquei seu rosto, afastando os cabelos que haviam se grudado ali com o suor. As bochechas de Eren estavam rosadas e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Beijei sua testa e apoiei o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando-o.

– Pare de ficar me olhando, Levi – ele pediu num sussurro.

– Eu não consigo. Você é tão…

– Cale-se – e então, lançou os braços pelo meu pescoço e calou-me com um beijo profundo e, ao mesmo tempo, tranquilo.

Eu podia sentir que estávamos aproveitando aquele momento entre nós dois ao máximo, e sentia também as batidas de seu coração ali, contra o meu peito. Aspirei o cheiro de seu perfume e separei nossos lábios, subindo uma das mãos até eles e delineando seu contorno lentamente. A boca quente de Eren deslizou pelos meus dedos, abocanhando-os e passando sua língua até o final, os olhos presos nos meus sem nem mesmo piscar. Meu corpo inteiro foi percorrido por uma onda de eletricidade; eu estava estático e sem saber como reagir. Aquilo era tão… Sensual que, por um instante, me senti constrangido. Eren sabia o que estava fazendo e nem parecia mais aquele menino e rosto corado de minutos atrás.

Tal como fizera mais cedo, Jaeger apoiou-se nos cotovelos, sem tirar os olhos dos meus e também sem cessar o que estava fazendo com a língua em meus dedos, e empoleirou- em meu colo, seu traseiro tocando meu membro levemente e causando-me de gemer sem que me desse conta. Gentilmente, ele tirou meus dedos de sua boca, levando-os para baixo, em direção a si, e então eu entendi o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Minha ereção latejou ainda mais quando Eren içou seu corpo para cima, deixando seu abdome na altura de minha boca, e guiou meus dedos em direção à sua entrada.

De começo, ele não fez nenhum som. Eu havia feito algo errado? Fiz movimentos repetidos com os dedos onde estavam, e só então Eren gemeu baixinho, os braços presos ao meu pescoço enquanto ele ditava o ritmo dos movimentos, subindo e descendo vagarosamente. Beijei seu peito e seu abdome e me permiti passar a língua pelo seu mamilo enquanto o fazia, sem saber se Eren gostaria daquilo ou não. E a resposta veio na melhor forma possível.

– Ah, capitão… – gemeu Eren enquanto seus braços davam a volta em meu pescoço e agarravam meus cabelos, puxando-os com força.

Inseri mais um dedo, sentindo todos os seus músculos enrijecerem de uma vez só. Mais uma vez, silencio, dessa vez seguido por uma mordida tão forte em meu pescoço que, com certeza absoluta arrancara algum sangue. Eren precisava se lembrar de que eu não me curava como ele quando fazia coisas assim. Jaeger lambeu o local aonde havia mordido e levou os lábios até minha orelha, assoprando o caminho até lá e a mordiscando suavemente enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido.

– Por favor, Levi.

Retirei os dedos, atendendo ao seu pedido, e o encaixei de encontro à minha virilha, penetrando-o lentamente, deixando seu corpo descer sobre o meu aos poucos. Quando Eren atingiu a base, totalmente sentado em meu colo, nossos rostos estavam quase na mesma altura, e ele sorrir para mim. A ponta de sua língua delineou o contorno de sua boca e ele se inclinou para me beijar. Coloquei as mãos em sua cintura e, só então, comecei a movimentá-lo para cima e para baixo em mim, soltando pequenos gemidos de praxes enquanto o penetrava sem urgência, sentindo a contração do seu corpo enquanto o fazia.

Mantive os olhos presos nos seus, enquanto Eren quicava por contra própria, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, deixando sair uma respiração entrecortada e salpicada de gemidos baixos. Aquele momento estava sendo tão devagar quanto possível, quase uma tortura, visto o tempo em que estivemos longe e toda a falta do seu corpo no meu que eu sentia, mas a sensação era, ainda assim, impagável.

Os dentes de Eren prendendo seus lábios, seus cabelos soltos movendo-se pelos seus ombros e caindo pelo seu rosto, a forma com que seus braços e suas mãos apoiavam-se em minhas pernas para pegar mais impulso na subida e descida… Tudo aquilo transformavam aquele momento em um dos melhores da minha vida. Senti o gatilho começar a ser disparado dentro de mim quando o garoto se levantou, e o clímax veio quando ele voltou a se abaixar. Meus braços estavam em volta de seu corpo e eu o apertei, ignorando os ossos pontudos sob sua pele machucando-me quando o fiz.

Desfiz-me dentro de Eren, segurando-o em meu colo por um tempo, afundando o rosto em seu peito suado e puxando seu perfume para dentro de mim. Nós éramos um naqueles momentos, nos sempre éramos um quando ele me permitia ter seu corpo sem restrições e me amava de volta. A saudade parecia uma história distante quando o apertei contra mim, nossos corações batendo audivelmente em conjunto enquanto respirávamos pesadamente e, lentamente, nos deitávamos na cama. Jaeger saiu de cima de mim e deitou-se com as costas no meu peito, aninhando-se em meus braços.

Beijei sua nuca, o gosto salgado do suor maculando minha boca, e suspirei. Um som ameno entrava pela janela, incidindo sobre nós. Notei que Eren não estava mais com o corpo em chamas, e nem soltado fumaça. Talvez ele já estivesse completamente curado. Não consegui reprimir um sorriso de alívio e escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Bem vindo de volta, capitão Levi – ele falou, bocejando logo em seguida.

\- É bom estar de volta.

Com certa dificuldade, Eren virou-se para mim, os olhos vermelhos e cansados. Ele bocejou novamente.

\- Podemos ficar aqui, só um pouco? – O garoto perguntou, aninhando-se ainda mais nos meus braços. – Não dormi a noite inteira, e não tenho dormido bem nesses dias sem você…

Meu rosto se esquentou de súbito. O abracei com mais força, passando uma de suas pernas por cima da minha cintura e a prendendo lá, vendo o sorriso fino se formar nos lábios do meu garoto, já quase adormecido. Seus olhos se abriram uma última vez antes que ele me jogasse um beijo rápido e, finalmente, adormecesse. Eu sabia que Erwin havia me dito que faríamos uma reunião logo após o café da manhã, mas eu não poderia largar Eren ali, não depois do tempo em que o obriguei a ficar sozinho e depois do momento que do que acontecera ali, naquela mesma manhã. Eu também estava cansado e talvez um pouco de sono me fizesse bem.

Encostei a testa na dele, fechei os olhos e me deixei ser embalado pelo som da sua respiração pesada.

–––

Acordei menos de uma hora depois, completamente descansado e com uma leve dor nas costas. Eren havia se empoleirado completamente em mim, as pernas e braços prendendo meu corpo ao seu, e sua cabeça enfiada na curva do meu pescoço. Ele roncava audivelmente e tinha a expressão serena, de quem estava imerso no mais profundo, finalmente descansando. Beijei sua testa antes de me desvencilhar do seu aperto forte e tomei um banho rápido, lavando os cabelos, o corpo e a alma.

Meu armário estava organizado exatamente como eu deixara antes de sair, exceto por algumas mudas de roupa de Eren que agora também estavam ali e outras que eu havia deixado para lavagem antes de partir. Tudo estava dobrado e organizado por cores, conforme eu mesmo deixava. Lancei um olhar para o garoto, adormecido de braços e pernas grandes demais estirados no colchão e anotei mentalmente que o agradeceria mais tarde por isso. Ele estava aprendendo a fazer as coisas do meu jeito e aquilo era algo que me deixava muito feliz.

Peguei uma calça preta e uma blusa de mangas longas da mesma cor e me vesti rapidamente, calçando os sapatos e dobrando as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Olhei-me no espelho e apenas joguei o cabelo para trás; estava grande e precisava ser cortado com urgência. Eu precisava me lembrar de pedir a Hange que o cortasse para mim. Desde que Isabel de fora, ela era a única que conseguia aparar meu cabelo da forma certa. Lembrei-me de Eren e de quando disse que cortaria aqueles cabelos longos e também fiz uma nota mental e que não iria permitir, definitivamente, que ele o fizesse. Havia algo incrível na forma com que os cabelos longos caíam pelo seu rosto, emoldurando-o e eu não queria perder aquela visão.

Saí furtivamente pelo corredor, deixando a porta destrancada atrás de mim e dei de cara com Erwin, encarando-me de braços cruzados.

– Opa – falei, dando um passo para trás.

– Eu estava indo te ver – disse Erwin, descruzando as mãos e levando uma até os olhos. – Hange está passando mal de novo, e não quer ir à enfermaria. Ela está me deixando louco, Levi.

Indiquei o caminho, convidando Erwin para uma caminhada até o refeitório comigo, e meu amigo me acompanhou de bom grado. Era estranho ver aquele homem daquele tamanho e força, comandante da divisão mais importante do exército, parecer de mãos tão atadas frente a uma mulher. Dei de ombros, lutando contra a vontade de contar a ele o que realmente estava acontecendo e respirei profundamente antes de continuar.

– Leve um pouco de chá e alguns biscoitos para ela – respondi, olhando para frente e tampando os olhos com as mãos quando saímos para o sol. – Pode ser só enjoo da viagem.

– Mas ela está enjoada assim há dias! Vou acabar amarrando-a e levando-a a força para ver o Dr. Marcel…

– Erwin – parei, virando-me de frente para o comandante –, não. Eu posso conversar com ela mais tarde, se você quiser. Posso tentar ajudar.

Smith deu de ombros, sabendo que não haveria nada mais o que fazer. Hange era resoluta demais para ceder para qualquer um, mas talvez eu conseguisse enfiar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça, afinal seu corpo não era somente _seu_ , mais. Havia uma vida crescendo dentro dele, e eu a protegeria a todo custo, até de si mesma. Peguei uma xícara e a enchi com chá, estendendo a Erwin e pegando uma para mim. Acenei para Sasha dentro da cozinha, e ergui a mão quando ela fez menção de se aproximar.

Puxei uma cadeira.

– Eu acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa e ela não quer me contar – ele falou, por fim, a expressão derrotada.

Engoli em seco, levando a xícara aos lábios. Eu estava com vergonha de manter aquele segredo. Não era certo.

– Mas então… – ele começou novamente, abaixando o copo na mesa e me olhando. – Como vai… Eren?

Por um instante, fiquei surpreso com a pergunta. Nós nunca havíamos conversado sobre Eren e eu, não depois da única vez que Erwin mencionou o assunto, e eu não sabia se a nossa amizade era do tipo que permitia conversas sobre as nossas relações amorosas. Pigarreei, limpando a garganta e tentando pensar em algo para responder.

– Bem, eu acho – falei, apoiando a mão no queixo e olhando para o lado. – Um pouco magro, mas está bem.

– Hm.

Mais um momento em que o único som que escutávamos era a voz de Braus dentro da cozinha, dando ordens a algum pobre coitado que havia feito algo errado. Aquela menina era um soldado fantástico, apesar de não ser tão assustadora assim no campo de batalha. Mas quando estava dentro da cozinha… até mesmo _eu_ sentia um ligeiro medo dela. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma sinistra quando mexia com a comida e ela parecia estar possuída por alguma força que fazia até a sua voz engrossar. Sacudi a cabeça. _Por que eu estava pensando naquilo?_

– Você está feliz? – Erwin me perguntou, e ergui as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

– Como nunca estive – respondi de imediato, as palavras saindo da minha boca sem que eu nem percebesse. Minhas bochechas coraram instantaneamente e me apressei em devolver a pergunta. – E você?

– Estou… – a hesitação na voz do comandante me fez apertar os olhos em sua direção, em dúvida. – Eu tenho medo de que aconteça algo no futuro, em alguma das missões, ou que o plano dê errado e isso reflita nela, entende?

Assenti.

– É por isso que eu havia decidido não me envolver com ninguém, para não ter este tipo de medo e não ter a vida de outra pessoa em minhas mãos, mas Hange tem algo que eu não sei explicar o que é, algo que derrubou a minha barreira e entrou em mim num rompante antes que eu percebesse. E agora ela já está alojada em todas as partes de mim, sem querer sair. E eu não quero que saia.

Meu coração estava disparado no peito por causa daquela conversa. Era a primeira daquele tipo que nós tínhamos e, apesar de toda a estranheza da situação, eu não me sentia desconfortável. Estiquei a mão por cima da mesa e toquei o braço grosso de Erwin, tentando passar a ele alguma força. Nossos olhos nos encontraram e ele sorriu para mim.

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer – falei. – Eu também me sinto responsável pela vida de Eren, mesmo sabendo que ele é capaz de se virar sozinho. Mas… acho que certas coisas não estão sempre sob o nosso controle. – Dei de ombros, esvaziando a xícara em um último gole. – Venha, vou te ajudar a preparar algo para ela.

Levantei-me e peguei duas bandejas, dispondo uma xícara em cada e um pequeno bule com chá que pedi à Sasha pela janela que dava para dentro da cozinha. Erwin postou-se ao meu lado, escolhendo alguns biscoitos e colocando-os em um prato de porcelana pequeno, junto com algumas frutas. Não era muito, eu sabia. A verba destinada para a nossa tropa mal dava para a nossa sobrevivência, mas todos nós havíamos crescido com pouco, e o que tínhamos ali nos era dado como um banquete. Sorri para meu amigo antes de vê-lo sair pela porta, carregando a bandeja com firmeza nas mãos grandes.

Fiz o mesmo para Eren, coloquei alguns biscoitos e um pedaço de pão. Estiquei o braço pela janela pequena e peguei frutas e algo que parecia um bolo mais pesado. Talvez eu devesse levar um pouco de caldo de legumes também, o garoto estava muito magro e precisava comer urgentemente. Despedi de Braus com um aceno, dizendo-lhe rapidamente que depois do café da manhã, nós faríamos uma reunião no pátio, e ela assentiu para mim.

– Bom dia, capitão. Bem vindo de volta.

Maneei a cabeça e saí. Alguns soldados já começavam a se levantar; escutei o barulho de passos pelo corredor e vozes em direção aos vestiários para que se banhassem e trocassem de roupa. Apertei o passo, querendo evitar qualquer tipo de contato que pudesse me atrasar e entrei no quarto para encontrar Eren sentado na cama, esfregando os olhos. O garoto sorriu largamente quando me viu, puxando o lençol para cima de seu corpo, cobrindo-o.

– Então eu não sonhei – ele falou em meio a um bocejo.

Deixei a bandeja sobre a mesa e sentei na cama, puxando-o para junto de mim. Aninhei Jaeger em meus braços e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

– Sonhou com o que, moleque?

– Que você tinha voltado – disse, enroscando-se em mim. – Você está aqui.

– Estou – respondi, acariciando seus braços. – Trouxe comida para você.

O ergui em meus braços, carregando-o como se fosse um saco de penas de tão leve que estava, e o sentei na cadeira. Eren puxou ainda mais o lençol para seu corpo, cobrindo-lhe os ombros, e jogou os cabelos para fora. Sua mão se esticou na direção dos biscoitos e ele comeu lentamente, enquanto olhava para mim e, vez ou outra, dava um sorriso fino.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

Ele negou com a cabeça, enfiando mais um biscoito na boca, evitando responder. Suas bochechas ficavam mais coradas à medida que ele comia, e um alívio se abateu dentro de mim. Seu rosto parecia até mesmo menos descarnado, e eu via que ele estava melhor. Talvez aquele fosse realmente o caminho certo. Eu faria Eren comer e não deixaria que participasse dos treinos. Ackerman fora muito irresponsável ao deixar que ele praticasse com o dispositivo enquanto ainda não havia se recuperado completamente – eu a repreenderia por isso. A garota ainda precisava aprender muito sobre como coordenar sua equipe.

Quando Eren terminou, não sobrou uma única migalha em toda a bandeja. Ele comera tudo o que eu levei e tomara todo o chá. Levantei-me, voltando a puxar seu corpo para os meus braços e o deitei na cama, tirando os sapatos rapidamente e o abraçando. Era bom ficar daquele jeito, somente segurando o seu corpo junto do meu e olhando em seus olhos tão grandes e quentes. Acariciei seu rosto mais de uma vez, dando um beijo aqui, outro ali, algumas vezes tocando seus e separando-nos só para poder continuar olhado o seu rosto.

– Levi? – Ele chamou, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

– Hn?

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Eren – respondi, passando meu braço por baixo do seu pescoço e puxando o garoto para mais perto de mim. – Muito.

– Eu senti tanto a sua falta… – ele fungou, o rosto afundado em meu peito.

– Eu sei, eu sei – sussurrei em resposta, acariciando sua cabeça e suas costas. – Eu senti sua falta também, desde o momento em que parti. Mas agora eu estou aqui, e nós estamos juntos, ok? Não precisa chorar.

Sua cabeça se moveu para cima e para baixo repetidas vezes e então seus olhos se levantaram para encontrar os meus.

– Eu não vou mais te deixar – falei, sentando-me e puxando-o comigo. Sua cabeça deitou-se em mim e Eren deslizou seus dedos pelo meu braço até encontrar os meus, e os entrelaçou. – E se eu precisar ir, eu o levo comigo.

Ele riu.

– Me lembrarei disso.

– Lembre-se também que, depois da reunião de hoje, vamos arrumar uma bolsa pequena com algumas roupas e vamos passar uns dias na sua cabana, tá bom? – Falei, levantando seu rosto na direção do meu. – Só nós dois por um tempo. Se você quiser, é claro.

Novamente, as bochechas dele assumiram aquele tom vermelho vibrante, irradiando calor. E Eren apenas assentiu, escalando-me até encontrar meus lábios e me beijar novamente. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando cada segundo daquele beijo, sentido o corpo de Eren por sob o lençol e a forma com que ele se encaixava perfeitamente em mim, nossos corpos parecendo um apenas e nossos corações batendo em um só ritmo.

Eu nunca imaginar que um dia experimentaria tal sentimento, tal calor e ali estava ele, no formato do corpo de um homem que retribuía a mim todos os gestos que eu fazia por ele sem que eu precisasse pedir. Naquele momento, naquele _exato_ momento, prometi a mim mesmo que viveria por Eren, que lutaria por ele. Eu consertaria o mundo para que eu pudesse levar o meu garoto para conhecer a grande água salgada e as planícies de gelo, e construiria uma família para que ele não se sentisse só em momento algum.

Iríamos caminhar para o mundo de braços abertos e sempre juntos.


End file.
